Uzumaki returns
by Akai gousto
Summary: The uzumaki clan, one of the most dangerous clans in existence, so feared for their sealing capabilites they were said to have been destroyed, of course this was a lie. The Uzumaki are still alive and they are coming to Konoha. Naruhina, NejiXOC, ZabuzaXOC, slight AU
1. Whirlpools beginning

**So... This is the first chapter of this story. I honestly don't know what possessed me to make this story, but now that I did... I'm happy. I honestly wanted the Uzumaki to return and make a comeback, and honestly I wanted most of the Uzumaki blooded characters to be put on the good guys side this time, unlike how Nagato, and Karin where. I can't really change anything with Nagato Sioux changing the Cannon story to beyond hope of return, but I could mess with Karin, so that's exactly what I'm going to do, and if you have a problem with it you can take it up with someone else. Now onto the first chapter!**

**i do not own any of the Cannon Naruto characters. All support goes to the official releases.**

* * *

><p><em>Things in life are always in A circle. The whirlpool of life. The never ending cycle of chaos, before peace, and peace before chaos.<em>

* * *

><p>Location: Konohagakure no sato<br>Date: Approximatly 2000 years after juubi's defeat by Rikudo sennin.  
>Time: 10:10P.M. During the Kyuubi defeat festival.<p>

A single woman. That's all that was walking towards the gates of the great hidden village of Konohagakure, yet the gate guards seemed nervous. While she didn't seem completely threatening, the sword on her waist said otherwise. It was a beautiful blade, but that didn't mean anything. Even something as beautiful as a flower could be as deadly as a poison. The woman on the other hand was someone to behold. She had long red hair that seemed to go to her waist, but that didn't seem to bother her as it was in a ponytail behind her head, even if it covered her ears. Her eyes were clearly visible, and they were a rich violet color that Analyzed everything that she saw. The second her eyes landed on them, however izumo, one of the guards, silently activated a signal for back-up from the Anbu division. If the woman in front of the two noticed, she didn't say anything as she just casually walked towards the two, as she was still a good fifty feet away.

What the two gate guards didn't know, however was that this woman, was just a messenger of a larger group that was waiting a ways back. While the group did not mean harm towards Konoha, it wouldn't due well to scare a group that you were aiming to make peace with, or in this case talk to. A group the size of a clan itself wouldn't be a good first impression towards a village, especially a Shinobi village. Though when the woman got closer, they noticed that she wasn't actually a woman, but more along the lines of someone academy age. She wasn't threatening, but she did make sure to be cautious.

When she actually reached the gate she stopped and waited for the two to speak, or it seemed like she was. Izumo was the first to speak as he asked "State your business here."

"I'm just a messenger, and I'm barely Academy age you know." She stated with a Juvenal voice "As to answer your question, I'm from a clan that wishes to join Konohakagure's ranks. I will have to be frank though, we have no actual clan head, and I'm the closest to clan heir. We do not have clan elders either, which is unfortunately due to use having to leave our country many years ago and our eldest members dying before they could arrive here."

The way she spoke, it showed that she was sad about the loss, as well as the fact that she had no one she could call on when it comes to the fact of politics. Though when you think about it, the way she worded everything, it showed that she was well versed in politics, as well as the hint of hope in her voice. He way she sounded, even if it was soft spoken, showed that she wanted nothing more then peace, and hope for her clan. With a frown on Izumo's face he said "Your going to have to talk to the Hokage about this. Is your clan situated enough at where they are, so that you can talk to him without you having to worry about them?"

The young clan head nodded her head while saying "Yes. My clan is more then capable of handling themselves. I just worry for the children that have come with. They don't know how to fight yet, and as such I wish to keep them safe if nothing else."

Before anything else could be said, an Anbu who had a dog faced mask dropped down in front of them, and said "We can send some backup to watch your clan if you so wish."

The girls soft and worried look turned into a genuine soft smile as she bowed slightly to the Anbu and said "Thank you Anbu-san. My clan is my family, and nothing is more important then family to my clan."

The Anbu just nodded before he walked towards her and said "I need you to come with me then. Hokage-sama will need to speak to you as soon as possible."

The girl stepped back when the Anbu was about to carry her as she said "I can travel on my own, but thank you Anbu-san. Just lead the way, and I will follow you to the best of my abilities. I am just a little girl after all, despite my high position."

The way she said that to Inu surprised him. While it wasn't hostile, in fact it was the exact opposite of hostile, it did show that she didn't want to be looked down on just because she was younger en others. Inu decided to listen to her wishes as he turned around and motioned for the girl to follow him. With a small smile and a nod she decided to do just that as she slowly pumped chakra into her feet, so that she was able to keep up, much to the surprise of the Anbu. While he didn't expect the girl to fall behind, he didn't expect the girl to be able to keep up with him easily either. He would have contemplated this more, if not for the fact that the girl let out a small shriek, that had a small crash follow soon after.

What had happened was that while she was paying attention, she wasn't paying attention to all of her surroundings. She took a single step on a roof, and then the next thing she knew, she was covered in multi-colored paint, and she was falling straight towards the ground, right into a small crowd of people. She felt slightly dizzy after awhile, but when she regained her composure she looked down towards her clothes, which used to be a pair of blue pants, and a red jacket, we're both now every color of the rainbow. She stared at her clothes, and completely ignored the Blonde boy who started yelling his apology's towards her, but he stopped she. He heard her start laughing lightly. When he gave a confused look she said "That was good! I didn't expect that at all. I honestly don't remember the last time my family was able to joke around, and prank each other. You did a nice job kid, though might I suggest something other en blaze orange? Your trying to be a ninja so You shouldn't wear anything that screams 'Throw something here' you know?"

The blonde boy actually froze at that for multiple reasons. The first being that the tone she used, was neither sarcastic, nor was it mean. It was soft, gentle, and amused even, bot not a hint of being mad. The blonde boy was about to ask her something as well, but then a villager went up to the girl and pulled her away while saying "Get away from her you demon!" Once the villager that grabbed her set her down her looked at her and continued "Are alright? Did the demon hurt you?"

The girl gave a confused look at that, before she asked "What demon? I was talking to a boy that pulled an ingenious prank. He would do well as a traps specialist even, but en again he seems more of the type to go in head first..."

She trailed off in her thoughts mumbling something that neither the blonde boy, nor the villager could understand, that didn't last long, as she saw the villagers around look at the boy with hatred. The young clan head noticed this and her eyes brew dark. When one of the villagers threw a rock at the boy, nothing could prepare anyone from what happened next. One second the rock was halfway from hitting the blonde boy, the next, the red-haired girl was in front of him, with her sword in front of her, and two halves of a rock hitting the wall behind them. The look in the girls eyes almost dared the villagers to try anything, as her katana was pointed straight at them, and seemed to gleam in an almost evil light.

The sword itself wouldn't have been very interesting to most people, but for those who knew a great sword when they saw one, knew that the blade was a demonic blade. The swords grip was covered in black bandages that seemed to be torn up, as was the pommel, but the pommel had a small chain on it, that was connect to a small black dragon keychain. The guard, or Tsuba was in a open lotus shape, and it was varying in colors, anywhere from a deep blue, to blazing orange and back to blue again in a color wheel like way. Then there was the blade. It bleated purple on the cutting edge, even though the blade was colored the same way that the Tsuba was, but that left nothing but confusion, as the blade still gleamed in an evil purple light.

"You civilians have no right to push around a small child training to be a shinobi to protect this village. I may be an ambassador at the moment, but if you give me one good reason to, I will cut you down without mercy." The young clan head stated with a soft tone, that was like normal, but she openly challenged the crowd to do something.

"We don't expect an outsider to understand why that Demon brat is a menace to society!" One of the villagers in the crowd yelled.

"Be that as it may, I do not understand how you cannot tell the difference between a Kunai and a scroll. Or perhaps to dumb it down for you civilians a tenant, and a keeper." She stated causing many to freeze as she openly showed she knew exactly what this boy was, even if she didn't openly call him as such.

"How can you protect that... Thing! He killed so many of our own!" Another villager yelled.

"Simple. I do not care what has happened in the past. The past is such, I would not blame you for trying to attack me today, nor would I hold a grudge against you for it tomorrow, but I cannot stand back and let you do something morally wrong in my eyes, as well as my clans eyes, in the present. So I will state it one more time, back off or that rock will not be the only thing in half tonight." She stated with a cold, but still soft tone.

Things most likely would have escalated even more, if not for a certain voice saying "What is going on here?"

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice, and were surprised to see the Nara head walking towards them with a raised eyebrow. Behind him was the Yamanaka clan head, and the Akamichi clan head, all of which seemed concentrated on the current situation. Before the civilians could explain, the young clan head said "These civilians were attacking this young boy for no reason as far as I could see. He played a prank on me yes, but I do not see that a nearly a problem as the current situation."

The Nara clan head looked at the young girl in front of him with a neutral look, obviously noting that her tone of voice left little to question as well as her choice of words. She was well versed in politics, and she seemed to not be afraid of any of these villagers either so she must be strong for her age as well. With a look towards the other members of the Ino-Shika-Cho combo, he said "Well you can leave the boy with use. That or we can have an Anbu escort both of you two to the Hokage's office."

The girl smacked her head at that before saying "I was supposed to be heading to the Hokage's office before, but I fell after this boy here pranked me."

With a sigh, Shikaku Nara gave a glare towards the civilian group, causing them to scatter, before he said "As troublesome as it will be I'll take you to the Hokage's office."

"Troublesome..." The girl muttered "Your the head of the Nara clan then are you not? Then by process of elimination that means the two behind you are the clan heads for the Yamanaka, and Akamichi clans. Before you question me, I have wished for my clan to come here for a long time, and by gathering information of the Clans of Konoha, I have ensured that I am not surprised by who I might meet."

Shikaku gave a analytical look towards the girl before he sighed "Troublesome girl. For an Ambassador your smart. Though from the sounds of it your the clan head as well despite your age. Troublesome girl. If you ended up hurting any of the civilians you know what could have happened right?"

"Yes I do." She responded with her normal kind voice "But my clans values involve family before Honor, so I could not stand by and watch a fellow shinobi hopeful be attacked by civilians. I do hope they eventually learn the difference between a Kunai and a Scroll."

The young clan head couldn't help but smile at the look that Shikaku gave her after she said that. His eyes narrowed even more then they did before, and it seemed the other two clan heads understood what she said as well as they looked like they were getting ready to attack the girl. Things would have escalated again, if not for a loud voice yelling "NEEEEEE-SAAAAAANNNN!"

The next thing anyone knew the first red headed girl was knocked into an alleyway, with a loud crash of a trash can following. When everyone looked in they saw two red haired girls, with one of them being a girl that no one recognized. She had crimson eyes, and red hair just like the first, but she seemed to be in a state between angry and worried. It seemed the worried emotions took over as she she got off the other girl and yelled "Don't ever do something like this again! I thought it would be like before all over again..."

The first girl sighed before she said "Karin. I understand ok? Just don't do that again... You could have been killed. There are three clan heads, and I bet several Anbu watching us you know."

"But Nee-san. I was told to follow you so that you had someone familiar with you." The newly named Karin stated.

The young clan head sighed deeply at this before she said "Fine fine... Can you tell me exactly how many Anbu are watching?"

Karin nodded before she closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them again she said "About twenty Anbu are watching, though that doesn't make much sense... Shouldn't there be at most 15 Anbu due to the masks? Maybe they are s-"

Karin didn't get to finish her sentence as the young clan head moved in front of her quickly, and blocking several Kunai that were sent towards the two. With a deep frown on her face the young clan head asks "What is the meaning of this? While I may have said some things that could get me in trouble, it did not warrant an attack on us."

Almost right after she said that fifteen Anbu dropped around them, but it seemed they had no intention of harm to the two redheads as one, the Dog masked one, said "That wasn't any of us. Your friend may be right. We have some spies. This can wait later though. We need to get you to the Hokage before anything else can happen."

Nodding the clan head turned to Karin and said "Grab ahold of the bull masked one. I will be with Inu. No matter what you do Karin, make sure Bull knows if there are anyone going to ambush him."

"Hai nee-san." Was Karin's only response as Bull grabbed Karin, and Inu grabbed the young clan head.

Shikaku, being that he was the clan head to the Nara's decided to follow as well since this would eventually effect his clan.

With Inu and the young clan head, however things were not going as well as they should. They were being followed, both knew it, but they didn't know where their followers were. With a frown on her face, the young clan head said "If you can go faster I suggest you do. I may not be as good as Karin with sensory, I can still feel chakra some what, and I feel the signatures closing in."

Inu gave a grunt of acknowledgment before he disappeared in a puff of smoke, which meant that he used the shunshin to speed up his progress. Thankfully they reached the Hokage's office before their pursuers could catch them, but the young clan head was even more relieved when she saw Karin was with bull. Karin seemed just as happy because she gave a hug to the clan head, before the Anbu knocked on the Hokage's office door. When the voice inside said to enter, both of the young girls walked in, but it was the clan head who bowed first and said "It is an Honor to meet you Hokage-sama."

The Hokage gave an amused smirk as he said "The pleasure is mine. Now who might you be? And what is it you want?"

With a large smile on her face, the clan head, said "My name is Kira Uzumaki, and I have a proposition for you Hokage-sama."


	2. The clan head of Uzumaki

**and here is chapter two of 'Uzumaki returns'. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Also for a warning, there is something great that is going to happen in this chapter that any who don't like the civilian council will defenetly love! Now before I give anything else away lets get on with the chapter**

**Thank you Tensa-Zangetsu102 & adgenelia for following**

**I do not own Naruto. All rights go to the official** **releases.**

* * *

><p><em>The whirlpool will always begin in the same place it ends, but never will it truly disappear.<em>

* * *

><p>The silence in the room was deafening to everyone in the room. The Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, didn't know what to say. In front of him was a living member of the Uzumaki clan. She had the Characteristic red hair, even the girl next to her had the red hair, which means that she wasn't the only one. The problem, however, was the fact that she seemed to have something to talk about something. If she was here then where was the rest of the Uzumaki clan then?<p>

"What exactly do you mean Mrs. Uzumaki?" Hiruzen asked the young clan head.

"I may be young, but I am all that is left of the main family, thus I ended up as the clan head at my age. While I still am juvenile I am well versed in politics to know you will want something in return for granting sanctuary to me and my clan." Kira stated with a kind tone "I do not except you to agree but my terms would be medical, and security aid to any in the village who needs it, as well as any military aid you believe that the village will need. In return I ask that you have one Uzumaki on every genin team that will be in circulation in the year that I would graduate. I do not want to be an exception either, so I will join the academy, so that I can know my generation."

Hiruzen leaned forward at this as he asked "So you wish to disrupt our normal four man teams, but in exchange, you believe we should have one of your clan members on each genin team in the circulation of your year... How about instead I choose which teams, including current circulation, for the Uzumaki to join. I believe the other conditions would be agreed to, but what about the Uzumaki council position that will be made?"

"I will not be biased towards any Uzumaki when the chunin exams are ready, nor will I give a vote towards myself when I go to the exams as well, if that's what you mean. I have enough knowlage of political events, to be on par with anyone in your council. I may not have as much experience, but I will not be denied a position for my clan to the council, even if I must prove to the other heads that I am a reasonable mind." Kira stated with a stubborn look.

Hiruzen gave a chuckle before he said "Of course. But If your gone, who would take your place until you returned?"

Kira gave a small nod at that before she said "In that event I would have Karin here take my place. She may be my age as well, but she knows enough to placate those on the council. In the event that doesn't work either, I would assign Shoku Uzumaki as council member to take my place."

Hiruzen looked at Karin for a second, before he then began thinking about the benefits of having the Uzumaki. He knew that by security help they meant seals that would help keep the security of the village, as well as integrating any Uzumaki that would be genin at this point. So long as they could pass the Academy test, then it shouldn't be a problem in his opinion. With that in mind Hiruzen said "I believe the terms for our agreement are perfect, but I would like to ask one of your older Uzumaki members to teach a basic seals class in the academy. I believe that anything more advanced would be release of clan secrets, so only the basics such as a basic storage seal. Do you think this terms are agreeable?"

Kira gave a small bow as she said "Of course Hokage-sama. I would also like to ask where we can set up our clan compound. We will not need workers, but we can buy the materials. And on another note, we may decide to sell our wares as well, which include different seals, which will be impossible to reverse engineer, and smith work, only armor however, as we noticed a smith shop in town. I do not want anyone who's livelihood is from hard work, to go out of business."

'Noble and smart. She will fit along nicely with the clan heads, but the civilian council will be a problem.' Hiruzen thought before he said "That sounds reasonable. Now if you would please ha-"

His sentence was interrupted as a knock on the door was heard. With a sigh he told whoever it was to enter. Who entered however made both Karin, and Kira to stiffen. In walked Danzo. For Kira, it was due to how he looked in general as someone with that many bandages was either hiding something, or he was seriously injured, but judging by the good use of his other eye it was the former. As for Karin, it was because of how vile his chakra felt to her. She couldn't even describe how vile the feeling was to her.

"Danzo. What, might I ask, Are you doing here? I am currently talking out terms for this young lady's clan to join our village." Hiruzen stated.

"That is why I am here. I believe we should not allow them to join, unless they release all clan secrets to the village. How do we know that they are actually who they say they are?" Danzo stated, and instead of the Hokage answering it was Kira.

"Now listen to me you mummy. My clan has been trying to arrive in the land of fire for years. We have lost countless clan members to multiple things, ranging from sickness, to fighting. I will not be turned away from this village for the petty reason of giving clan secrets. Every clan has things that are rightfully only theirs. That added with the fact that even if we did hand over our seals, you would be unable to use them as you have to have Uzumaki blood to use even the smallest seal that we keep for ourselves. We will not have some fool who treats everyone as a tool have our most prized seals and Techniques." Kira stated with a from on her face.

"You have no right to interfere child." Danzo stated with a low scowl.

"I believe I do have the right. I am Kira Uzumaki, the last of the main house, and as such, the clan head of the Uzumaki clan. I will not bow to the petty whims of a man who has more secrets then I have clan members." Kira stated not at all afraid of the man in front of her.

Danzo looked straight at the girl in front of him before he turned around and started to walk towards the door. Before he left he said "You do not want to have me as an enemy Uzumaki-dono." he sneered at her.

In response Kira stood completely straight and gave of a tone of nobility that was far beyond her age, as well as a look that would make even a Hyuga look away. Once Danzo exited the room Kira bowed towards the Hokage and said "I'm sorry for that Hokage-sama, but I could not let him speak to me about my clan as if we were just a way to get the village military strength. We need this home as much as anyone would need a house, so I could not simply stand by."

Instead of getting angry Hiruzen said "That's quiet alright actually. I never expected anyone to treat Danzo in such a way. You held your own, quiet a feet for someone your age, as well as basically told Danzo to keep his opinions to himself, as well as not to bother trying to get your clans secrets. I completely agree with you in that sense. The way you told him off even showed that you knew what you were getting into, and you did it in a way that would not spark war between my village, and your clan. Well don't I have to say"

Kira smiled a little at that, before she handed him the scroll that would bind the contract between the two. It was a blood contract as well, so as long as both parties held up to the agreements, neither would have problems, as blood contracts can kill if you disobey them. After the contract was signed, Hiruzen gave Kira a map for where she could 'set up shop' so to speak. After everything was finished between the Hokage, and Kira, she walked out of the office gleaming. As she was walking she had told Karin that she should rush back to tell the rest of the clan, while she starts to put up tents at their new home. Karin agreed to it as well, but she did warn Kira to be careful.

On the way to the clan compound she kept hearing something about the 'Uzumaki brat'. As far as she knew the only Uzumaki that were in this village, or had been so far, was her and Karin. There was also Kushina, but as far as she knew, Kushina died in the attack by the Kyuubi several years ago. As far as anyone knew, she didn't have a child, so who were they talking about? As she thought more her thoughts kept going to that blonde kid she had ran into earlier. With determination, she went into an alley way and created a bunch of Shadow clones, before having them go towards the new compound. Once that was out of the way she started to walk around town looking for him. While she may not have been as good as Karin with sensing, she was good enough to feel out chakra of anyone chunin level or more. That being said, there was a huge chakra source somewhere in what she could tell was a red light district.

With a deep frown, as she was ignoring constant looks at her from both genders for different reasons. Instead she walked into an apartment complex until she was right outside a door that she could feel the chakra coming from. With a small sigh she lightly knocked on the door and waited. When nothing happened she knocked on the door a little harder before she waited once again. When still nothing happened she knocked as hard as she was willing to before she sat across from the door while hugging her legs. She didn't know if he was awake or not, but she did wait. Eventually she must have fell asleep, because when she opened her eyes, she was instead on a bed with a bit of light coming from a window. With a loud yawn she woke up and looked around.

The room was small, but it was livable for one person. On the ground however was a bunch of ramen cups, that looked to be used. In all the apartment wasn't very large, but it wasn't extremely huge either. With another loud yawn she looked around with a sleepy look and she ended up looking at the blonde Boy from earlier with a tired glance. When she realized who was in front of her, however, she yelled "It's you!"

That made the blonde jump as he turned around quickly, while also throwing Kunai at her. Instead of the Kunai actually hitting her, however, she moved her head to the side slightly and the Kunai dug themselves into the wall. Once everything calmed down Kira said in her normal gentle tone "I'm sorry for scaring you. I just didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Um... It's alright I guess. Sorry for throwing Kunai at you. I just was startled." He stated while rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah I forgot to give you my name yesterday. I'm Kira." Kira stated with a small bow after she stood up.

The blonde gave a large grin at that as he yelled "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be the Hokage some day Dattebayo!"

Kira froze at that. With a small look towards him she thought 'Uzumaki? He's an Uzumaki? But then why does he have blonde... No it's to obvious who his father is now, and from what the elders said before they were lost from sickness Dattebane was the feminine way of what he said and Kushina said it a lot. So that makes him Kushina's kid!'

With a large smile on her face Kira said "So Naruto. Your last name is Uzumaki?" Naruto gave a small nod "Well I didn't say my last name but it is Uzumaki. Did you know the Uzumaki were a clan?"

Naruto froze in thought before he asked "I have a clan?"

Kira nodded at that as she said "Yep. I'm the clan head. If your Uzumaki though, that means that you are a part of my clan."

"You mean I have some family?" Naruto asked with a quiet tone.

Seeing that he was having trouble processing what was said Kira walked up to him and gave him a huge "Yep. I'm your cousin actually. I don't know why but no one told you of your mother. I'm your mother's sister's daughter. Welcome to the family Naruto Uzumaki."

That was the straw that broke the camels back. Those words made Naruto, for the first time, break down. Kira in response comforted him to the best of her ability as he seemed to let all his emotions loose. Kira didn't know what the villagers had put him through, but she knew for sure that she was going to get Naruto into the clan whether the council here liked it or not. When Naruto finally calmed down she sat in front of him as he was on the ground.

"Your my cousin? Who was my mother then?" Naruto asked with a hint of confusion.

"Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, from what the late clan elders had told me. She had quiet a temper as well, or so I heard. It seems you caught her verbal tick though. She used to say Dattebane after most of her sentences." Kira stated with a small smile.

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked even though he could guess.

"She died during the Kyuubi attack many years ago. It may not matter now, but she cared deeply for anyone she considered family, so she cared for you more then you know. Uzumaki hold family above all afterall. Now I'm sorry, but I need to leave. I have a meeting with the shinobi council today. If you want to visit the Clan compound I left a map with you to it." Kira stated as she stood up.

Naruto in return gave a huge grin as he nodded. Once everything was settled between the two however, Kira walked out the balcony door, and she jumped off towards a building. Once she hit a roof, she started to speed across them towards the Hokage tower. When she arrived however, it seemed that she was earlier, which was evident, by the fact that Hiruzen was the only one in the meeting room. When he saw her, thought, he said "Good morning Uzumaki-san. Was the land large enough for what you were hoping to do?"

Kira bowed towards the Hokage before she said "Good morning as well Hokage-sama, and yes it was large enough. We are settling with tents at the moment, until we can buy the materials for our houses. Am I early for the meeting?"

"Yes you are. But that at the least allows me to have someone to talk to until the rest of the clan heads arrive." Hiruzen stated with a smile towards the Uzumaki clan head.

"It must be boring to have to wait for hours. I can understand that, though I have to wonder. Why do you arrive early?" Kira asked with genuine curiosity.

"It lets me have some peace before the meeting." Hiruzen stated "Now please sit down. We can talk some more until the clan heads arrive.

Mir did just as he had asked, but she also talked to him about many small things with the village. For example, how many clans there were in the village, how the shinobi system worked here, and different places to eat and relax around the village. Soon enough however, they had to hold off on what was most likely the only peace they would get with this meeting, as clan heads filed in. From what Kira could remember, she saw an Inuzuka, an Akamichi, a Hyuga, and an Aburame for the obvious clan heads. The others she didn't recognize right away, thought she did recognize Shikaku from yesterday. Once everyone was seated the Hokage cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome everyone. Now onto business. We have a new face on the council as we recently gained a new clan. Today's meeting is for relations between your clans and the new clan." Hiruzen stated before motioning towards Kira "While she may not look like it due to her age, she has plenty of skill in political matters."

His hi decided to talk at this point "And what is that name of your clan?"

"Uzumaki." She stated with a hard look despite her soft tone "My name is Kira Uzumaki and I am the clan head for what remains of the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure."

Shikaku, who was leaning back in his chair, chose to ask "So your what remains of the clan? how many people do you have?"

"We have roughly 60 people. We have both seal experts, medical experts, smiths, and other specialists in various arts, including Kenjutsu." Kira answered.

"Why is it you here and not a clan elder?" Shibi Aburame asked.

"I'm all that's left of the main family, and all of our elders died of multiple reasons on our way here trying to get to the land of fire. I may be young, but I know enough about politics to be able to understand any problems I might run into with your families." Kira stated with a soft, yet unintimidated tone.

"So what would you be able to do for us and our clans?" Tsume asked with a bit of skepticism.  
>"For those of you not familiar with Uzumaki, we are skilled with anything involving seals. We can, and will if asked, set up seal barriers so that no one can enter unless it is through given permission by a clan member. One under genjutsu will not be able to enter either as to prevent anything getting leaked out from inside of the clan." Kira stated with a confident tone.<p>

Another one of the clan heads was going to ask another question, but before they could the door opened and in came the civilian council. One of the council, a woman who had grey hair, but didn't seem that old, came in and said "Hiruzen. You forgot to tell us of this meeting."

Before any of the civilian council could sit down Kira asked "What are civilians doing here? While I understand the fact that there is a civilian council, they have no business here as this is shinobi buisness. Clan business has nothing to do with a civilian, even if they are on a council."

The whole room seemed shocked about what she had said, but the clan heads seemed to understand where she was coming from, even if they didn't say it. Hiruzen sighed however, even if he agreed, and said "Kira. The civilian council is what judges what needs to be done to better the lives of the civilian population."

Kira nodded before she said "I understand that Hokage-sama, but the civilian side, should have nothing to do with the shinobi side in the dealings between clans. I could very well have something I would offer, say, the Hyuga's that I don't want the civilians to know."

"She makes a valid point Hokage-sama. She could offer the Nara's something as well that we don't want the civilians to know." Shikaku stated.

"Before you civilians leave however I have something I wish to discuss with you." Kira stated.

"And that would be?" One of the civilian council members ground out.

"I would like to adopt Naruto Uzumaki into the Uzumaki clan." She stated without a hint of hesitation.

"Preposterous!" One of the civilian council yelled.

"You have no right to-" another began but was stopped as Kira's red hair started to flow behind her in a way that was familiar to anyone who knew Kushina.

"I have no right?!" Kira yelled as she stood up from her chair "I have every right! That child is part of _my_ clan! He is my cousin so I damn well have every right to adopt him into my clan. He is the living breathing child of the _only Uzumaki_ that lived here before the Kyuubi attack! I damn well have every right to take him from this village if I so wanted to, but I won't because I want my clan to live in this village. If needed me, and every Uzumaki in the area we were given, would go on a war path to get this child to his clan. So if you still wish to keep him from his only family, go ahead. I dare you."

The whole time while she was giving that speech her chakra had condensed until what seemed like a demonic beast was behind her. The killing intent from her was enough to make some of the clan members go on alert even. The only reason that the Civilian council was even standing was because it was a fraction of what she could use.

"Kira! Stand down!" Hiruzen yelled, and she did just that even if she still glared at the civilian council "While I won't say who is right, and who is wrong in this case, she is right when it comes to Naruto. He is an Uzumaki, and as such, he belong's in the clan. You can move him tomorrow. Now we should get back to the meeting, don't you all agree?"


	3. Shh it's a secret

**Well I'm back with chapter 3. I honestly would have posted this earlier, but my internet got shut off. Don't worry though, I'll still post whenever I can, and I hope to get some reveiw from you guys as well. Anyway I don't really have much else to say so I'll get to the chapter.**

**Thank you NIGHTANGEL21, MidnightMoonGuardian, Early Bird. Night Owl, and Bloody Ayame for following.**

**I do not own Naruto. Any oc's in this story are mine however. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

><p><em>The whirlpool has the strength of thousands, but the stubborness of many more.<em>

* * *

><p>It took several hours for the meeting to end, but it seemed that every clan that was a part of the meeting was happy with the ending. All clans would be given a discount on any Uzumaki made products so long as they in return traded at an equal discount. The Yamanaka seemed especially interested in the seals that the Uzumaki used to keep plants healthy in their normal environment. That would help them breed plants that they couldn't before. The other clans seemed just as happy with the results, and it seemed even Hiashi was happy with the agreements, something that was hard to get from a Hyuga. Kira was a great negotiator as well as politician when it came to the different clans.<p>

With everything down however Kira took two steps out of the door, before she felt herself get tackled by a familiar red haired girl once again. Once Kira got up karin asked "Nee-san! Are you alright? Who do I beat up?!"

Kira laced slightly at Karin's behavior before she said "No one Karin. I just scared the civilian council a bit. They wouldn't let me take what belongs to the clan."

"What do you mean Nee-san?" Karin asked.

"We have a new clan member. His name is Naruto Uzumaki." Kira stated in a happy tone.

Karin seemed surprised by that, but then she turned her head a bit and pulled Kira back a bit. Kira was slightly confused, but once she saw the Orange blob on the ground next to her she understood. Naruto was above them, and he fell almost landing on Kira. With an amused look she bent down and looked at Naruto. Once Naruto looked back she said "You ok Naruto-kun? That was a hard fall."

Kira smiled a bit as Naruto started to explain, but then she noticed something that looked like dark blue hair. With a curious look Kira asked "Hey karin... Could you bring Naruto to the clan compound? I have something I need to check."

"Hai Nee-san. Now come on Naruto! Your gonna love everybody!" Karin stated before she started to walk away with Naruto.

Kira on the other hand was walking towards the dark blue hair she saw before. When she arrived she looked around the corner to see Hinata Hyuga on the ground trying to hide, but she was failing. With a soft look Kira bent down and said "Hello. Who might you be?"

Hinata fell backwards when Kira asked the question. She honestly didn't expect anyone to find her and now she was slightly scared, as there was a red headed girl in front of her. With a slightly scared voice Hinata asked "W-who are y-you?"

"Me? I'm Kira Uzumaki. I'm Naruto's cousin." Kira stated in a tone that was soothing to her.

"N-Naruto-kun's c-c-cousin?" Hinata asked "B-but N-Naruto-kun doesn't h-have any f-family I t-thought..."

"Well I, along with the rest of the Uzumaki clan, just arrived yesterday. Though why do you call him kun? Do you like him?" Kira asked with an innocent tone.

That 'innocent' tone was enough to actually make hinata give out a whining slung as her face turned red and she fainted. Staring right at the girl, Kira sighed and picked her up while also heading towards the Uzumaki clan compound. When they actually got there a couple Uzumaki walked up to her and said "Kira! We were hoping you would get here soon. We are getting close to finishing the clan compound's walls. We have most of the buildings and everything, but we still need to furnish the rooms."

"That's good. Though I need somewhere to put this girl. She fainted in the middle of the street and I couldn't just leave her there." Kira stated with a sigh.

"We have a room you can put her in. I would suggest staying with her though. Don't want her Panicking after all." The other guy said.

"Thanks Hiro, Shinji. I'll make sure to make it up to you." Kira stated with a happy smile.

"No need. We're happy to help. Though if you still want to despite our protests you could tell us the name of a ramen shop in town." Hiro stated with a chuckle.

Kira did just that. The second the words left her mouth, however, things got hectic. Both of the two Uzumaki that were in front of her rushed off leaving a trail of smoke in their wake, but at just made Kira laugh instead of frown. She shook her head afterwards and brought Hinata into the room that was stated before, and she waited for the Hyuga to wake up. When Hinata started to groan Kira smiled at Hinata and said "Morning sleeping beauty. You fainted so I brought you to the Uzumaki compound."

"Y-you did? W-why?" Hinata asked slightly suspicious, slightly curious.

"I couldn't very well leave you in the middle of the street now could I? Your a Hyuga, and from the looks of it a main house member, so if you got kidnapped things could go bad for the Hyuga." Kira stated.

Hinata stayed silent for a few minutes, before she said "Thank you. I don't even know you except for your name yet you helped me."

"You didn't stutter that time." Kira stated with a small smile, which caused Hinata to blush slightly "Now back to a different question. Do you like Naruto?"

Hinata's blush returned, but this time she didn't faint. After a few silent minutes she said "H-hai..."

"Then why don't you tell him? He's a nice kid. I'm sure he would take it well." Kira stated.

"N-no! I c-couldn't... I'm..." She didn't finish the sentence, but Kira understood.

"Your to shy." Kira noticed the small flinch from the girl in front of her "it's alright to be shy. And no matter what anyone says being kind is not a bad thing. If you every need someone to talk to I'll be here ok? I'll talk to you not as a clan head of the Uzumaki, but as a friend."

"Thank you... A-ah... I f-forgot to tell you my n-name..." Hinata stated.

"It's alright. I knew it already as I've met your father Hinata. Now you better head home. Your father must be worried." Kira stated while ruffling her hair a bit, and in turn causing her to pout.

Kira laughed at Hinata's expression, but she soon said goodbye to the girl as she started to walk around the clan compound with a small smile on her face. The whole place was looking nice, and she could literally feel the power of the seals that were put on the houses. No one would ever be able to enter another Uzumaki's home without their permission, or if they were great friends of the family. The fact that the seals were in place was enough reason to put a smile on her face, but when you add the fact of how the Uzumaki were acting when it comes to their new home, it brought the smile on her face out even more. The main reason being that every single Uzumaki was celebrating finding a place to live for once instead of having to be weary of everything. Every single family member was laughing and smiling for real, while also playing or mock fighting. In the end it was enough to give a genuine smile to the last of the head Uzumaki family.

The smile on her face was wiped away quickly, however when someone was thrown into her. When that happened one of the small children started to pale before she screamed "KIRA GOT HIT! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

The chaos that ensued would be called one thing to most people, but to an Uzumaki, it was a normal day. For Kira however it was her time to 'teach' the younger generation not to piss of their elders. Needless to say, the building date for the houses was set back a couple of days due to a rampaging Kira.

The next day when everything calmed down, it was the day that the Uzumaki joined the Academy classes. She didn't know which class she was going to be, but she did know that she was going to be in the same class as at least two other Uzumaki. She hoped that Karin was a part of the group that was going to be in the same class, but you could never be sure. With one last sigh Kira walked towards the class that she was supposed to go to, and was happy to see Karin was there along with another Uzumaki by the name of Shiro. When Shiro saw Kira he seemed to pale a bit, but when Kira just gave a gentle nod, he calmed down.

Without waiting for the other two to say anything, Kira walked up to the door to the classroom and knocked on the door. They waited a few seconds, until a chunin who had his hair in a high ponytail, and a scar on his face opened the door. He smiled at the sight of the children, before he said "Ah welcome to the class kids. I'm Iruka. I heard your part of the new Uzumaki clan. Got to say, ever since you guys came here Naruto has calmed down a bit."

Kira gave a confused looked as she asked "What do you mean by that?"

"He used to be a rebellious kid, who didn't listen to anyone. Ever since you guys came he's been happier I guess. He doesn't skip class as much, and he seems genuinely happy." Iruka stated with a smile that actually seemed genuine.

"You must have been one of the better people with behavior towards him. Then as clan head of the Uzumaki clan I must thank you for taking care of one of our own." Kira stated causing Iruka to freeze.

"Your... The clan head? But your my students age." Iruka stated with a confused look.

"Nee-san is the last of the main family so she was put as clan head because of it." Karin stated.

"S-she is really nice to everyone to..." Shiro stated with a nervous look.

Iruka gave a nervous look as he was about to say something, but Kira told him to just treat her as a normal student. Kira honestly didn't like being treated like a clan head, unless she was either in the clan compound, or in a council meeting. Uzumaki's really hated the whole honorifics things, as it was an unnecessary thing, but they also understood that other places believed in it more then they did. That being said, Kira hated honorifics even more due to the fact that she was barely graduating age. She knew that she was going to get treated with respect due to her status, but she wanted to be sure that everything was goi to go the way she wanted with getting to know the other students.

"We'll come in then and introduce yourselves to the class..." Iruka stated with a bit of uncertainty.

When the three clan members walked into the class everyone looked at the door. Right away Kira could see Hinata in the back, and when they saw each other, they just stared at each other for a few seconds, before she looked away nervously. Kira could also spot a couple of our clan members in the group, including one at she didn't remember seeing from the council. She honed in on the Uchiha, and from the corner of her eye, she noticed Karin looking as well, but not with a nice look. It seemed Karin felt an uncomfortable type of chakra coming from him. After looking at him for a few seconds she moved on as she noticed a Nara clan member, a Akamichi clan member, and a Yamanaka clan member, all in the same class, along with an Inuzuka, and an Aburame. It seemed that the clan Heirs were all in the same class.

"Alright class. We have three new students from the new clan that arrived not to long ago. Can you introduce yourselves please?" Iruka asked.

Shiro was the first to walk forward as he said "U-um... I-I'm Shiro Uzumaki. I-it's nice to meet you."

Karin was the next one as she eyed the whole class and said "I'm Karin Uzumaki."

Kira was the last one as she walked forward and bowed slightly while saying "I'm Kira Uzumaki. I hope we can all get along."

After they all introduced themselves the three Uzumaki spread themselves out. Shiro ended up sitting next to Shino, who just gave a nod in Acknowledgment Karin ended up next to Ino, who actually seemed a bit curious about her so she started talking quickly to Karin. Kira, who was also the last one to sit down, had ended up sitting right next to Hinata, who in turn blushed as she remembered the talk from before.

In honesty that class day was mainly focused on the basics of everything, and when the Uzumaki members were asked to create a Bushin Kira said "I'm sorry Iruka sensei. We won't be able to create a standard bushin for you. Uzumaki's have naturally high chakra reserves so by the inverse law of chakra, which states the more chakra the less natural control over our chakra, we won't be able to perform a Bushin. By Uzumaki standards we have genin levels, but by your standards we have low Jounin reserves."

Iruka actually seemed slightly surprised at that, but he said "I need to make sure about this you know. We have a chakra measuring machine. If your willing to wait a bit We can measure that."

"Im sure we can wait. While we are at it though why not have the whole class use it?" Kira asked with a slightly curious tone.

"I can actually see the benefit of it so why not? Mizuki can you watch the class? I'll be right back with the machine." Iruka stated before he left leaving the class to talk.

Once Iruka got back, however, Kira said "Karin, could you show everyone your chakra levels? I want mine to be a surprise."

"Course Nee-san." Karin Stated before she walked forward and grabbed the ball of the machine that Iruka told her to grab and send some chakra into it it.

Once she sent her chakra into it a loud ding sound was heard, and then a number popped up that showed '1023' on it. Kira commented that Karins chakra levels had been raised before Shiro nervously walked forward and did the same. When he did so the number that popped up was '1001'. Shiro actually slumped a bit at the number but Kira cheered him up by saying he had improved as well. Eventually the whole class went up showing that Sasuke had '326' on his levels. Shino clan had '234' while at the same time Kiba had '210'. Ino had 220' and Hinata had '302'. Finally the last two clan members had '198' for Shikamaru and '154' for Choji.

With a smile on Kira's face however, she walked forward and touched the ball. She simply touched it and the lights showed up like crazy until the marker read '2540'. Kira seemed slightly surprised before she commented that she had grown only a little. Some of the kids couldn't believe her chakra levels, but when Naruto touched it the machine smoked a bit and said '3076'

The first one to voice their opinion on this was Sasuke as he said "There's no way the dobe has more chakra then me."

Kira frowned at him as she said "While anything above a thousand is considered rare for a genin of an Uzumaki, I'm surprised by Naruto's chakra levels as well."

With a small sigh Kira then just walked back to her seat, to where Hinata poked her fingers together a bit before she quietly asked "U-um... W-where you t-telling the t-truth a-about your c-chakra l-levels?"

"Yes Hinata, I was. I stated before, it is rare for a genin of our clan to have more then a thousand on the scale." Kira answered.

"T-then... H-how do y-you have s-so m-much?" She asked with a quiet question.

"I can't tell you to be honest. Though if you ever look in my direction with your Byakugan things might be interesting for you." Kira stated with a hinting tone that left Hinata wondering what she meant.

After school ended Hinata followed Kira a bit before she activated her Byakugan, and she almost fell backwards with what she saw. There were two different Chakra's mixed within Kira's body. In honesty, Hinata knew that Naruto held the Kyubi no kitsune because she got curious as to why everyone disliked him. In the end she was hinted in the same way that Kira did towards her, and she noticed a red chakra within Naruto. The chakra that was in Kira, however was almost like a green color, but she didn't seem to be affected by it. With a small curious thought, Hinata decided to follow Kira a bit more, but then she noticed that Kira had disappeared. She was about to try and find her, but Kira found her first, as she appeared right behind Hinata, once her Byakugan was deactivated.

"Hinata~" Kira sang from behind her, which in turn caused her to fall to the ground once again in surprise.

"K-Kira-san!" Hinata stated in a slightly shaken voice.

Kira pouted a bit at the honorific as she said "Hinata~... I thought I asked you to drop the honorifics~..."

Hinata, realizing that this was just to defuse any bad results said "I-I'm sorry... I-I'm u-used to them y-you k-know... T-though c-can i t-talk to y-you in p-private K-Kira-san?"

"Sure Hinata. Follow me." Kira stated with a soft smile, before she walked towards the clan compound.

Once the two girls arrived at the clan compound, Kira had greeted many of the Uzumaki members, before she brought Hinata into a small room. The room wasn't very lage, by any means, but it did have enough room to easily fit twenty people into it if you put them side by side. The style of the room was more towards a dojo then an actual room, though it did have the straw flooring that most traditional Japanese tea-houses used. The room also had a spiral insignia on all of the walls that showed that it was the Uzumaki's house.

Once both of the girls were situated Kira asked "Would you like some tea Hinata?"

Hinata broke out of her thoughts towards the house, when she was asked the question, but that didn't seem to affect her answer any as she said "A-ah... No thank you."

Kira just nodded as she started to pour herself some tea. Once her had her cup, she asked "Now. What did you need to talk to me about Hinata?"

Hinata looked down slightly at the question before she quietly asked "A-are you a... A Jinchuriki like Naruto-kun?"

"Now Hinata. Where did you hear that term?" Kira asked with genuine curiosity.

"S-some of t-the c-clan elders w-were c-calling N-Naruto-kun that. I already f-figured out w-what he holds, s-so I t-thought t-that was t-the term..." Hinata stated while she pressed her two pointer fingers together.

Kira gave a soft smile at the fact that Hinata knew what Naruto held, but she still loved him like she most likely would have even if she didn't know. Setting her tea cup down Kira said "To answer your question, yes. I am a Jinchuriki. I am the Jinchuriki for the Sanbi. While I don't remember his full title, I know he is a giant three tailed turtle. Though I must ask, will you please not tell anyone? I don't have all of the beast, so I don't want the village panicking because 'the beast will be looking for the rest of it' or whatever the civilian council will complain about."

"H-hai. I p-promise I w-won't say. T-though d-does that m-mean you k-know N-Naruto-kun's pain?" Hinata asked in a sad tone.

"I can't say I do, because my family treated me the same even after I got the turtle sealed inside of me. I hope you won't treat me any different either. Though I will want to help you bag Naruto. You two would be a cute couple." Kira stated with an amused smile.

In response Hinata's face heated up as she quickly excused herself and she rushed out of the building trying her best to not run into anything, or faint. The sight honestly amused the clan head, but she then side and started to meditate as she reached into her mind scape. Once she did she saw a small island that held a cabin as well, and inside of the cabin was a young man who had yellow eyes, and sharp teeth. He didn't seem to be doing particularly anything, but when Kira walked up to him he said "Will I ever be whole again before you die Kira-san?"

"I promised you that I would, didn't I? I just don't want you to have the fate that is expected. We have heard bits and pieces of what the world would have looked like if we were not here, and I have to say, I will do everything to protect you. Just like my mother, who came from another world, protected me. I will help you Isobu." Kira stated with a hard look in her gaze that showed she would do just what she said.


	4. Kira's origins

**So here is chapter three, and the last chapter I'll be able to post until Monday. I'm sorry to say I don't have wifi at the momen, and I'm at the library so I can post this chapter for all of you. I hope you guys won't be mad about it, but I also hope the when I do get my wifi back that there are a bunch of different things with the story that you guys find interesting, like with thismchapter we are going into the past. While I dont want to spoil anything, I want to tell you that we will be back in the present after this chapter. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**thank you Zolydck, jhawk046, Solar Vortex, Rin Eve Klien, and Kyid for following.**

**Jhawk046: I'm glad you like the chapter! As for the proof reader, I don't have one as the people I have contacted havent contacted me back, so I don't have one at the moment.**

**I do not own Naruto. Any Uzumaki in story, besides cannon characters, are mine as I creaged them. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

><p><em>The churning water near a boat can show if there is a whirlpool nearby, but beware, as the whirlpool is always dangerous.<em>

* * *

><p>14 years earlier, 2 months before kyubi attack on Konoha:<p>

A young woman with deep red hair is by herself on the path towards the land of fire. She looks closely like what Kira looks like, except she has a large scar that goes from above her left eyebrow to the right side of her chin. Despite the scar she does not look ugly, or marred by most people's standards. Instead she is like in embodiment of strength despite her torn up war vest. On her hip is the same sword that Kira had in her possession as it barely hangs by the loop she put it in. Despite the damage on her however she was barely harmed due to the lack of physical injuries. A few feet behind her is a caravan of roughly seventy people, ranging from the old to the young children.

After a few more feet of walking the woman stops and says "I know your there. State your name and village or I will be forced to treat you with extreme prejudice."

Out of the bushes come close to thirty rogue Kiri Shinobi, by the fact many decided to ignore orders and per sure the rest of Uzu's legacy themselves. All of them were obviously only Chunin rank, but those odds were still formidable for one Jounin rank Uzushiogakure Nin. The Kiri nin who was obviously the lead gave a lecherous look before he said "Well. Didn't expect to see the red demon. Could have sworn you died in the fall of your pathetic village."

"Pathetic village you say... Yet how is it we managed to hold of the combined force of Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri without backup for more then a month and all the while slaughtering thousands of your men." The 'Red demon' asked with a completely neutral expression.

One of the men behind the leader gave a growl, before he was about to throw a Kunai, but before he could his lead stopped him and said "Baka! Don't you see she's baiting you?"

"Distraction actually"A neutral voice stated before the head of Leader, and several arms of the other nin fell off before anyone knew what had happened.

The following fight couldn't even be called that as none of the Kiri Nin managed to scratch or react in time before the 'Red demon's' blade connected to a vital area and killed them in an instant. The second the blood bath ended, the demon used a seal that completely cleaned off any of the gore from the road so that the children didn't have to see it. Once that was finished she walked back to the caravan and said "We are being followed. If you encounter anyone do not under any circumstances attack without me being there. I don't want to lose any of you. Not after what happened to Uzu."

One of the chunin rank Uzumaki, who was name Kunia, smiled at that before she said "Gotcha Taichou."

Kunia looked to be around the same age as the woman who was leading the caravan, and she had a deeper shade of red hair. Her eyes on the other hand were piercing red color that seemed to analyze anything they saw. Her skin was a deep sun kissed color that suggested it was her natural tone, along with her hair being it what could only be in what is called dreadlocks. She usually wore a black chunin vest that had a large Uzumaki spiral on the back. Along with the vest she wore a mesh shirt underneath, as well as a pair of black pants and Shinobi sandals. On the hip of her right leg was her weapons pouch along with the bandages. Finally to complete her look she wore her Uzushiogakure headband around her neck.

The Taichou gave an amused look before she said "Kunia how many times have I said it? Just call me Shiba. Calling me Taichou just feels weird, especially when we grew up together."

"Hai hai, Taichou~." Kunia stated with a teasing expression that actually caused Shiba to blush in embarrassment for a second.

"Alright let's just get moving. We need to make sure these children have a place to sleep tonight after all." Shiba stated with a soft tone that was her trademark tone.

Kunia gave a nod before she jumped back on top of the caravan wagon and Shiba started to lead the caravan again. After a few minutes of inactivity both of the Jounin rank Uzu-nin started to get paranoid. If they were being followed then where was the rest of the enemy? It was either that they were hiding farther up getting read, or that they hadn't reached them yet. Judging by Uzumaki luck when it comes to how big fights were it was going to be latter instead of the former.

"CONTACTS!" A voice from the back of the caravan yelled confirming that it was in fact the latter.

Thinking quickly Shiba had the non-combatants form a barrier seal before the fighters, which consisted of three genin, seven chunin, and two Jounin rushed to the back and encountered a troop of at least a hundred nin that was mixed in consistency of Kiri, Iwa, and Kumo. With a deeper from Shiba yelled "Watch each other's backs and don't do anything stupid! We all go on together or we all fall together! FOR THE PRIDE OF UZU!"

The rest of the Nin cheered as well before they started to fight with a multitude of Jutsu types. The fire users were teaming up with the few wind users, but the deadliest team had to be Shiba, and Kunia as Kunia was a lightning type, and Shiba was a water type. Shiba first performed a Water dragon jutsu that she reverse engineered from Kiri, while Kunia used a laser circus that she reverse engineered from a Kumo nin to electro-charge the water, which in turn electrocuted anyone who was in the way of the Jutsu. The three genin on the other hand were just as scary as they had an earth type, Fire type, and Wind type, which in turn helped them cover both bases of defense and offense.

In the end it took awhile for them to clear out the Shinobi that attacked them, but it helped that they had two Nin that were considered S-rank due to both their individual power, but when teamed up they were considered SS-rank, which was neigh impossible to get by themselves. When everything calmed down the two S-rank Shinobi had the rest watch the perimeter as they searched around for anyone that was still hiding. It helped that both of them could feel chakra to a certain extent even if someone hid it. Once they confirmed that they were alone they regained their old positions and continued the Caravan along.

It took them all day to find a spot for them to rest, but everyone was thankful that it was a cave instead of the open ground. After placing barrier seals around the cave entrance and other parts of the cave everyone relaxed slightly. With Shiba and Kunia however they were on full alert.

"Their getting bigger Shi-chan." Kunia stated with a glum look.

"I know. If we didn't have so many attacks I'm sure we would have reached the land of fire by now. As it is however they seem to make us go in the opposite direction then we wanted. I don't know how there are so many missing nin, but we need to press forward. If it wasn't for that then my husband..." Shiba left the sentence hang.

"Look Shiba. I'm sorry for what happened to Jinbei, but you need to get over it for the good of the rest of the clan. It may seem heartless, but until we get a good place to live, we are stuck here. Just look at Shiki and Tenzo. They had lived in Kusa until we brought them with them, and they have a child on the way." Kunia stated with a sad tone.

"Kunia you don't get it! I'm pregnant." Shiba stated with a hard look which caught Kunia off guard, before she continued " I'm due in a couple of weeks. The only reason I look like I do is because of seals that are protecting both the baby and my body."

Kunai, who was caught off guard by the news quietly asked "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have stopped me from fighting." She stated simply causing Kunia to flinch " I will fight for my friends and family Kunia. That's why I didn't tell you. I need to make sure someone is around for them when the time comes as well. That said when the baby comes, would you be willing to be their godmother?"

"A-are you sure?" Kunia asked and Shiba nodded "I'll be honored to, b-but what about Kushina? She's in Konoha right?"

"She's the aunt, remember? Besides don't you remember what I told you before? I was hoping to save her, but with the stupid Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa Nin still coming after us, that won't happen." Shiba stated with a frown.

"I'm sorry." Kunai said with sympathy "Though at least you managed to do some good. You warned the higher ups what was going to happen with the war and we did more damage then before. That and at the least two hundred Uzumaki are now spread throughout the elemental nations."

"Yeah. I did do some good at least. Though now that I think about it, if I did change anything from before the start of this whole shitstorm, then I wouldn't know what could happen." she stated with a sigh.

The thing with Shiba, is that she is from another world that knows what is going to happen up to a certain point in this world. She had been through this via reincarnation and thus she was lucky enough to be the sister of Kushina Uzumaki. After everything that has happened though, she has debated whether or not it really was worth it to interfere. When she thinks about it now though she will without any hesitation say that she is glad she screwed up what had to be history with Karin Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki being the last Uzumaki besides Nagato. That said she is also the mother of Kira Uzumaki an Uzumaki that shouldn't be born yet is.

"Saving some more Uzumaki then before shouldn't do much I would think. Didn't you say something about there being countless faces that didn't have names with this world?" Kunia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I did didn't I? Well in all I'm glad I can call you my sister in all but blood. Though next on the agenda. I sense a massive chakra source in the lake near this cave. You willing to have us stay here until my child is born?" Shiba asked with a curious look.

"I don't see why not. We should place illusion seals as well as other seals to hid ourselves better from any sensory types." Kunia stated with a slight grin.

Shiba gave a grin right back as she stood up. The two then explained to the rest of the Uzumaki what was going on, so they could settle in. The earth types were the first to suggest creating an underground network for the whole clan to eat, sleep, and practice in. Shiba gave a thumbs up to that idea while the non-combatants worked on the seals for protecting the place. The only thing that she wanted to make for sure there was, was a nursery. When she was questioned about it she explained with an embarrassed expression her situation. She was scolded by the whole clan at that point for fighting despite her condition, but the rest of them agreed that a nursery would help for the ones who were pregnant anyway. Kunia at this point also said that she was in the same boat as Shiba. In the end no one complained as both of the Jounin had wanted to protect the rest of the clan before themselves. Once everything had been set up however both Shiba and Kunia had kicked the training part of their mind into overdrive on the Genin and Chunin. Both of the woman had become slave drivers during the weeks that everyone was in the cave, but no one complained as it was to help them get stronger.

When the day that both of the Jounin conceived their children the chunin and genin had prepared to seal the yang part of the Sanbi into Shiba's young daughter with the name of Kira Uzumaki. Kunia's child however was named Shiro. Finally however the third and final child to be born that day was from Shiki and Tenzo who named their child Karin. Every parent agreed that the beast's yang chakra along with its consciousness would be sealed into the child, while the consciousness of a wild beast would be put into the rest of the chakra, that would also be destroyed once the beast was sealed into the statue the Akatsuki wanted them put in.

The sealing process went along smoothly and without a hitch as far as everyone was concerned, but that didn't stop the uneasiness that Shiba felt. While she couldn't sense anyone near them, even with the turtles chakra blocking out about two feet of area, she couldn't get the feeling out of her system. It was almost like there was going to be something bad happening soon. When she thought about it, they had been in the cave for roughly a month, and now that she thought about it, the Kyubi was going to be released soon. With a deep sigh she told everyone that they needed to get their things, but mark the map of this spot so that they could always come back if need be.

When things finished with the sealing Shiba had right away grabbed Kira and held her as she looked towards the rest of the clan that was with her. She didn't know whether or not they would treat Kira any differently, but she was determined to find out.

She first looked towards the older generation as they were the least willing to change and she asked "Do I have your word along with the rest of the Uzumaki that are here that you will not treat her any differently?"

The older generation looked appalled at the accusation as one said "Of course you do! Uzumaki know how seals work you know. We won't treat her any different then a normal child, of course she's a clan heir though."

Shiba sighed in response as she said "I understand that, but it's just with the way Jinchuriki are treated throughout the elemental nations, it never hurts to ask. I just don't want my child to end up like most jinchuriki."

"Gone insane due to the lack of support from their peers." Kunia stated while holding her little Shiro.

"Exactly. I want things to go differently for Kira then what the rest of the jinchuriki have to deal with." Shiba stated with a sad look towards the child in her arms.

Kunia walked up towards Shiba with a smile as she said "You can trust us. If not then then me. The whole family has your back."

Shiba gave a small smile as she then told everyone at they were going to need to leave as soon as possible. Once everyone was back on the road things started to actually calm down. The attacks by Shinobi had become all but non existent, but that didn't mean they could relax. While they didn't have to worry about Shinobi, they did have to worry about bandits so over the seven years that had followed Shiba had told her daughter everything she knew about this world, including her previous origins, as well as teaching her daughter Iaido with a sword, and any jutsu that she thought her daughter should know, including secret jutsu that Kiri owned. The only problem now was the fact that her daughter had started talking to the Sanbi.

"But Mama! Iso-san is nice! He hasn't tried to get me to come to his cage at all, and instead he talks to me!" An almost eight year old stated.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't talk to Isobu, but you need to be careful sweetie. You don't know how he could react to you trying to befriend him." Shiba lectured which caused Kira to groan.

"I know Mama! I won't try to let him out until I'm like... Eleven! Yeah, eleven years old so that I can beat him up if he tries anything!" Kira stated in a childish voice that was still soft like her mothers.

"Whatever you say sweetie. How about you go play with Shiro and Karin? Mama needs to talk to Auntie Kunia for a minute about ninja stuff, ok?" Shiba asked with a soft smile.

"Ok Mama!" Kira stated before she rushed off towards Shiro and Karin, both of which were playing a card game where it seemed Karin was getting more and more pissed off due to a loosing streak.

Kunia laughed a bit as Karin finally screamed in anger before she kicked the deck of cards, only to fall backwards and land on her back. The scene amused both parents, but Kunia asked "So what is it you needed 'Auntie Kunia' for?"

"I'm going to be heading out by myself for awhile. Seven to eight years at most." Shiba stated with a hard tone.

"So it's finally time huh? I'll take care of the rug-rats, no need to worry there. With Karin's parents gone though things might be harder. You don't need to worry. Your little brat will be just fine." Kunia said with a small smirk.

"I'm sorry to just drop a bomb like that on you, but I'm worried. I need to sort things out you know. I promise you I'll be back" Shiba said with a smirk towards Kunia.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Shi-chan." Kunai teased.

"I don't." Was Shiba's simple response before she walked over to the kids.

Once she walked over she saw that Karin was apparently even more pissed, while Shiro seemed confused as to why. When Karin called, it became obvious they were playing poker, even though their chips were crackers. Shiro slumped a bit when he saw Karins three pair of aces, while Kira had a full house with kings and queens. Shiro said something about how he had bad luck, right before he laid down a royal flush of spades. Karin froze at that before her right eye started to twitch. After a few seconds she exploded as she yelled "I can't believe this! Third time in a row!"

"Hey, wasn't I the one who got the royal flush last time?" Kira asked with an innocent tone.

"Nee-san! Don't you dare bring that up!" Karin yelled right back.

Shiba chose that point to chuckle as she said "As amusing as this is I need to talk to my daughter for a few minutes, then you can get back to your game, ok?"

"Hai Shi-san" both children stated before Kira walked over to her mother.

"You needed to talk to me about what Mama?" Kira asked with a curious tone.

"I don't know how to be soft about this, so I'll say it right out. I'm leaving." Shiba said with a sad tone.

Kira obviously didn't like this as she yelled "What?! Why?!"

Sighing at her daughters behavior, Shiba said "I need to do something, ok sweetie? I promise you I'll be back and I'll bring you lots of souvenirs. In the mean time, I want you to become a very successful Kunoichi, ok? Depending on how high up you are by the time I come, back I might even give you something extra special when I get back. Also I'm going to have you be the acting clan head of the Uzumaki ok sweetie? You can keep the position until I get back, and I hope you do everything you can to protect your clan."

"I will Mama! The clan is family and family always comes first!" Kira recited with a joyous look.

"Right you are sweetie. Now before I go I want you to have my Katana. Use him well and treat him nicely. I won't ask for him back when I come back, but I will want to see him. Remember what I told you about swords?" Shiba asked with a soft tone.

"All swords, katana's even more so, have a soul and a personality. If you treat them well, they will in return treat you well" Kira stated with a smile as she held her mothers Katana she was famous for.

"Right sweetie. Now I need to leave. You do whatever you want, but make sure that you treat everyone with the respect they deserve, and the kindness they need." Shiba stated before she stood up and ruffled her daughters hair.

Kira gave a sad salute to her mother as she cried, and her mother gave it right back, before she disappeared. Kira put the sword onto her belt loop for her sword, and she fastened it there, before she looked at where he mother was one last time. With a strengthened resolve Kira started to order everyone around so that they knew they were going towards the land of fire so that they would arrive at the same time the Uzumaki arrived at Konoha all those years later.


	5. Graduation day! Part I

**And I'm back with chapter 5. I have my internet back as well, and I'm happy to say I will be trying my best to get these chapters out. We are also going to be going into actual Naruto storyline time now as this is the graduation day! Now I won't give any spoilers, but I will say this. Kira is NOT going to be one team seven. Who's team she will be one, however is something you are going to have to figure out by yourself. Anyway, let's get on with the chapter!**

**thank you MYK-ON, jinxedqueen, wolfii, , and deadtoke14 for falling my story.**

**i do not own Naruto, any oc's are mine Though. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

><p><em>They say redheads are quick to anger, but that is not always true, afterall their angry, may be for the protection of their loved ones.<em>

* * *

><p>Six months after Uzumaki arrive in Konoha:<p>

Kira, Shiro, and Karin were all walking towards the academy with Naruto nowhere to be seen. They didn't know where he was, but they didn't worry about him in honesty. In the six months that the Uzumaki had arrived they had taught him man different things, including the Uzukai taijutsu style, which consisted of quick and agile spiral like motions that was like flowing with the wind. The Hyuga in many cases had accused the Uzumaki of 'copying the Juken stance' ,but it was honestly the other way around. The Uzumaki had been around a lot longer then the Hyuga in a clan environment, and the Uzukai was the base for Juken. Of course the Hyuga didn't believe it and they continued to think that they were superior compared to 'the low born fools' know as the Uzumaki. Of course the only Hyuga that the three Uzumaki knew that wasn't like that was Hinata and she seemed to actually struggle with the Juken in a way that seemed like she was doing something that her body didn't want.

When Kira saw that she almost right away decided to talk to Hinata about it. As she asked Hinata questions about the Juken that were not invasive about the actual style of fighting she found out that the Juken actually wasn't natural or correct for Hinata. After a few more questions Kira told Hinata to channel some chakra into a piece of paper that she had with her. When Hinata did, it became unsurprising when the paper ripped in half.

"It's just like I was thinking. Hinata the Juken is based for an earth style isn't it?" Kira asked nicely to Hinata.

"H-hai. B-but what d-does t-that have t-to do w-with t-that paper?" Hinata asked.

"Your a wind affinity. The Juken is hard for you because it is more for an earth type. Do you get what I'm saying?" Kira explainer with a soft tone.

"B-but if I don't l-learn the J-Juken t-then-" Hinata started, but Kira interrupted her.

"Don't worry about expectations. If you worry about them you'll never grow. It may take awhile, but I think you should make a new fighting style by incorporating agility and speed instead of solid blows and strong stances." Kira said with a smile.

Hinata took it to heart and not even two months later, Hinata had started to use the new style of the Juken at she had created. It was obviously still a work in progress, but it was also obvious that it was by far better for her then the other style. In honor of the Uzumaki who helped her even Hinata called it the Uzuken (spiral fist), not to be mistaken for Uzukai. The styles were similar as well, but not the same. The biggest difference was the the Uzuken focused on quick movements and speed, while it still did use spiraling movements to dodge, or get behind the enemy. The Uzukai on the other hand was completely spiral movements that also mixed in solid hits, speed, and a couple of other factors that were hard to see.

The first time Hinata used the in progress version of the Uzuken it was against Kiba Inuzuka. After first Kiba, as always, boasted about how he had gotten better and that he was going to win. That was quickly shut down when Hinata spiraled to the right out of the way of the punch Kiba sent, and she hit the three major Tenketsu on his back, temporarily paralyzing him. The whole school yard was silent at the fight that didn't even last four seconds as Iruka slowly stated that Hinata had won in an unbelieving tone. After that Kira had confronted her about the fighting style, and Hinata told her.

"I w-watched you a-and the o-other Uzumaki f-fight, a-and it seemed smooth. I I-incorporated t-things I s-saw you d-do into it... I-I'm sorry if I -shouldn't h-have." Hinata stated in an apologetic tone.

"No! No it's fine really. It's just I didn't expect that. It's a good idea, but you should incorporate more of the Juken into it so that you can still have quick and solid strikes with your quick movements." Kira stated with a smile which Hinata returned slightly.

In honesty, Hinata was a lot better then she was thinking she was, but that didn't help that she was lacking in self confidence. With Kira's help though she did help Hinata enough that she didn't care about what the elders of her clan thought about her. What surprised Kira though was the fact that her mother had picked her up at one point from school. While Kira didn't express it, she knew her own mother had something to do with it. In honesty it was a good thing, as hanabi, who had joined her mother, acted nicer to Hinata then what was normal in the original timeline. With a soft, but sad smile, Kira walked away from the area after saying goodbye to Hinata.

Getting back to the present however, today was the day of graduation. Kira had noticed multiple times that one of the teachers was Sabotaging Naruto's test's, and she was determined to stop the teacher this time. After teaching Naruto how to get out of illusions she told him to be careful today. The only problem now though was the fact that Naruto was nowhere to be seen. With a deep from on her face, Kira walked into the school, and the second she did, she, along with the other two Uzumaki who were accompanying her, had been grabbed by their ankles, before they were pelted with paintballs. By the time they were done, all three of the Uzumaki were hanging upside down colored bright blue, pink, and green respectively.

"Naruto~..." Kira said in a sing-song voice that promised pain when she got him.

After a couple of minutes, and a change of clothes, Kira, Karin, and Shiro had all walked in with a beaten up Naruto tied up behind them. When Iruka saw that, he sweat dropped and asked "What did he do this time?"

"Painted me green, Kira pink, and Shiro blue. He deserved it this time." Karin stated with a angry tone.

Iruka laughed nervously at that. It was a known fact that you don't mess with an Uzumaki, especially a female Uzumaki, unless you want pain. That said Iruka nervously said "J-just take your seats so we can begin the tests."

Kira sighed at his tone, but did nothing else as the other two walked to their seats and she did so as well. She didn't know what the test was going to be about, the she did know that she was going to do. She was going to make sure that no matter what Naruto passed. As far as she was concerned it didn't matter if she passed, but it did if Naruto passed.

"Alright. The first test is a written test. Once you are finished come outside so we can perform the Taijutsu part of the test." Iruka stated as he started to pass out the written test.

Once all the tests were passed out, Kira noticed Naruto flare his chakra just enough that he wouldn't be noticed by anyone but the Uzumaki, but also enough that he dispelled a genjutsu that was on his test paper. He must have not known that there was a genjutsu on his paper, but Kira had told him to perform the release in case there was one. In honesty thought, the test was really easy for anyone who remotely paid attention to the class. It was really easy for the rest of class to the point that Shiro, the resident Uzumaki tactics genius, who could give a Nara a run for their money, had finished almost a minute after the test had begun. Karin quickly followed as the third person to finish right behind Sakura Haruno. The test dragged on to the point that the last one to finish of the group that would eventually become the rookie twelve due to the addition of Uzumaki's, was Shikamaru, but that was only because he didn't want to work that hard.

Once everyone had finished with that part of the test, it was time for the next part. When everyone was finally out Iruka said "Alright. Next is the Taijutsu part. First up Uzumaki karin, V.S. Uzumaki Shiro."

Karin, who heard Shiro's name, groaned and said "I have to fight Shiro? Great... Does this test decide if we pass or fail Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka, who was confused as to why she was asking, said "Um... No it doesn't, why?"

"Because I'm going to lose." Karin said simply as she walked towards the fighting circle, while pushing her glasses up.

Shiro nervously walked up as well, before they boy looked towards each other and bowed. Once Iruka started the match, Karin rushed forward as she tried to attack him quickly. Shiro then, by what the others saw, barely dodged, before he moved in a circle and hit her in the back with both elbows. Karin stumbled forward a few feet, but she tumbled and spun on her back to face Shiro again. With a frown on both of their faces, Karin carefully walked forward again, but Shiro rushed this time and even before she moved, he ducked under her fist, and hit her three times in the stomach with palm strikes. While she was trying to recover, he moved forward once again and hit her in the chest with a palm strike, which in turn knocked her over. Shiro then finally jumped onto her stomach and put a fist a few inches from her head.

The whole fight ended in a little more then twenty seconds, but it left everyone, aside from Kira, speechless. Iruka, who was the first of the teachers to recover, said "That's enough. Shiro... Why don't you show this much effort in normal classes?"

Shiro, who had just gotten off of Karin, reverted back to his shy self as he said "B-because I know s-she can h-handle it. I d-don't like f-fighting allies."

Iruka left it at that as he said "Alright, you two can go. Next is Uchiha Sasuke-" when he said that a majority of the girls yelled about 'Sasuke-kun beating everyone', but Iruka just grumbled before he continued "V.S. Uzumaki Kira."

Kira walked up to the gym fighting circle, ignoring all of the insults from the girls in the crowd, just as Sasuke walked to the other side. With a small how Kira said "Let's do our best."

Sasuke simply glared at her as he said "Just shut up and get ready to lose."

When he said that Karin, who was in the crowd, said "He really shouldn't have said that."

Kira's whole demeanor shifted when he said that. Within a second her soft and gentle personality, turned into a cold, hard, and ridged warriors demeanor. Without saying anything she got into her Uzukai stance and made the 'bring it' motion with her right hand. Sasuke took the bait from that as he ran forward with a lot of speed and sent a punch towards her head. In response she spiraled to the right before doing the splits to dodge and overhead kick. She then fell backwards and spun like a top on her hands, and kicking Sasuke two times, thus sending him flying. Once she stood up she had to moved her head to right, as Sasuke sent another punch to her head, but she couldn't react fast enough to the second punch, which hit her in the stomach.

Once she slid back a couple of feet, she noticed the condescending smirk that he had that showed he thought he was above her. With a scowl this time she simply walked forward, before she literally fell backwards avoiding a punch, but right before she hit the ground she kicked off with her feet in just the right way that she was spinning almost like a gatsūga (fang over fang), but instead of cutting her fist plowed right into Sasuke's stomach in a not so gentle way. The blow didn't completely put him out of the fight, but it was enough to hinder him, as she ran at him and sent a flying kick into his head, while off in the distance a shout of 'Youth' could be heard.

"Enough!" Iruka yelled at the two when Sasuke fell to the ground from the kick "that was a bit much don't you think?"

Kira gave a blank look towards Iruka as she walked away without saying anything. She continued to stay neutral towards everything, despite the insults that were hurled her way by the rest of the girls in the class. Eventually she turned back into her normal self, but that was after karin and Shiro calmed her down enough. Hinata was the second most surprised by the behavior that she was shown, with Naruto being the first. It really was shocking to see at first that her friend becoming cold like that, but then she realized that Sasuke was looking down on Kira, and by extension, all Kunoichi. Hinata didn't voice it, but she agreed with what Kira did.

"Anyway... Next is Hyuga Hinata vs Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka stated.

The result of the fight was honestly a tie, as Hinata kept outmaneuvering Naruto, but she refused to do so much more then tap him at times. Naruto on the other hand could only get glancing blows on Hinata, but that was About it. After awhile of nothing happening, Iruka called the match a tie. It honestly showed that Naruto had gotten a lot better then before, but he still had a ways to go before he was a proficient at the Uzukai as the rest of the clan was.

After that match was done it went on to the rest of the class with the highlights being the fight between Shikamaru and Choji, who both Gave half hearted attacks towards each other, and Ino vs Sakura, where this Sakura was more serious about her career and she beat Ino down with a direct punch to Ino's skull. Though after that, before anything else could happen a voice yelled "INCOMING!"

A few seconds later a red blur crashed into the ground right in the middle of the fighting area. From in the smoke a loud, but familiar voice, said "Whew! Thought I would hit a couple of Genin for a second there!"

Once the smoke cleared the area produced a small crater in the center of the sparing circle. In the circle whoever was a very familiar person, who Shiro paled at as he slowly asked "M-mom?!"

Kunia Uzumaki looked around for a couple of seconds before she spotted the group of four Uzumaki. With a large grin on her face she said "Kira! Karin! Shiro! It's been awhile hasn't it?"

With a sweatdrop and a nervous smile Kira said "Um... Kunia... You... Interrupted our exams..."

Kunia blinked a couple of times as if she just noticed the two surprised chunin instructors, as well as all the genin hopefuls around her. With a couple of seconds in thought, she laughed loudly as she said "Ahahaha! I'm sorry about that...?"

Iruka realizing what she wanted said "Iruka. I'm Iruka and this is mizuki. We're chunin instructors for the kids."

"Nice to meet Ya!" Kunia stated with a nice guy pose that was familiar to anyone who had met Guy, which also caused another shout of 'youth' to be heard "As is kinda obvious, I'm Shiro's mother. We can talk about his school progress later though. Right now I need to get to the Hokage's office. I kinda got off course. Oh and Kira. I was told to tell you 'The red, the mist, and the turtle will meet at the wave'. Anyway. See Ya."

It wasn't as obvious to the rest of he students, but when Kunia said that, Kira knew exactly what it meant. it roughly ment that her mother was waiting in Nami no Kuni for her along with whatever team she gets sent on. That honestly gave more of a resolve for her goals, as she now knew where her mother was, and she was bound and determined to talk to her mother again, along with getting her mother to come home with her. Even if she didn't 'belong' here it didn't mean anything. She was going to do whatever she needed to, to get to Nami no kuni.

"Anyway, getting away from our current interruption, we now need to go over the jutsu part of the test." Iruka said, getting everyone's attention "The test will be on the Bushin jutsu."

Kira, at this point, started to curse herself out. She had forgotten about the bushin part of the test! All three of the other Uzumaki knew the Kage bushin, but Naruto didn't! That meant he was going to fail, and- wait. This could end up as a good thing. For one it could help bring Hinata and Naruto closer, as well as having Naruto understand that having a beast inside of you didn't mean that you were evil, I mean looking at herself, Kira understood that she wasn't a demon just because she was a jinchuriki.

With a small sigh, Kira told the other two about her plan, and they almost immediately agreed. They both knew about the fact that her mother knew about things in the future, that and they agreed that Naruto and Hinata would look good together. Sure they didn't like the fact that Naruto wouldn't pass, but they understood why they had to leave him be. As it was not only because of the fact that if he didn't then he wouldn't find out about they Kyubi, and he wouldn't find out the truth about Mizuki.

Once the actual tests were done all three of the Uzumaki tried to comfort Naruto, but he wouldn't have it as he said that they were just like everyone else. That actually pushed Kira over the edge as she slapped Naruto and said "You think your the only one who feels like they aren't wanted? Think again. Maybe you'll find that someone cares for you more then you think."

Naruto shrunk under her glare, but it didn't last long as she turned and left without even looking back. When Naruto looked at Karin, she glared at him as well, before she ran off as well after Kira. Shiro was all that was left, and he said "Y-you've g-got it good c-compared to t-their c-childhood... I-I'll talk to y-you later N-Naruto."

Naruto just stared as the Shiro ran after the two female Uzumaki and he was left to think over what had just occurred. With an even deeper sad look, he walked away and ended up right in front of Mizuki. The bait was set.


	6. Graduation day! Part II

**So I'm back with another chapter! This is the end of the genin exams and I have a surprise later in the story, that I'm sure you guys will like. On a side not, I have a poll going on as well if your willing to participate. I'm going to decide who Kira is in a relationship with! So far I have four choices, and if you have another idea please let me know! Anyway, here is chapter 6**

**Thank you UFO ROBO, SkyHawk4vr, .98, weirdfool501 and The Quirkyquizler femme for following my story.**

**i do not own Naruto. All OC's are mine. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

><p><em>The dangers of a whirlpool, are not nearly as bad as the actual storm that will follow.<em>

* * *

><p>With Kira, she was inside fuming. They had done a lot for Naruto, and he had the gall to say that they were like everyone else?! She was going to give him the silent treatment for awhile, but at the moment she had something more important to do. Right in front of her was Hinata, and it was later in the day so it was already close to the time that Naruto stole the scroll.<p>

"Hinata!" Kira yelled as she ran up to her and started to breath a bit, as she had been running throughout the whole village looking for he girl "Hinata... Thank kami I found you before you got home..."

"Kira-san? Why did you look for me?" Hinata asked in a soft tone, that despite her work on stopping her stutter, showed she was still shy.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go somewhere with me. You know, to celebrate graduating and everything." Kira said with a small smile.

"Um... Sure, but how will I inform my parents?" Hinata asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"I um... Sent a clone to your mother earlier asking for permission. It was a shadow clone, so I got back my clones memories as well, she said it was fine, so long as I kept you safe." Kira stated while running the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Ok. Sure." Hinata said with a soft smile "Though what are shadow clones exactly?"

Kira, who actually got excited at the concept of telling someone somthing, said "Shadow clones are a solid clone, instead of a illusion, that not only thinks for itself, but gives you memory feedback as well. If you had the chakra reserves we Uzumaki have, you would be able train with them even. Though if you raise your chakra levels high enough you could also use them."

"Why would it take your level of reserves to use them?" Hinata asked, while they were walking.

"The jutsu is labeled a Kinjutsu, because it splits your chakra evenly between clones. Any chakra left over from the clone, however, is sent back to you upon release, so that's why I could create hundreds, while you could only create, one at the moment." Kira stated in a lecturer's tone.

The two girls continued to talk between each other, at this point, but their conversation stopped, as a blur of orange with something on its back, ran by them. Not to long after, Another blur ran past them in the same direction. With a fake confused look Kira asked "Was that...?"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata finished in the loudest tone Kira had ever heard the girl use.

"Something's wrong... Why would Naruto be carrying something the size of an archive scroll?" Kira asked with a confused tone.

Not caring either way both of the girls decided to follow Naruto as he went into a clearing. When Hinata tried to go out and ask him what he was doing, Kira stopped her and said "This isn't like Naruto, stealing something. He didn't pass the test today. Either Iruka, or Mizuki set him up to do this. Think of this as a mission need to find out who did it before anything."

"O-ok, Kira-san. I don't like it, but ok." Hinata stated with a small frown.

After Naruto read, and learned the kage bushin Iruka eventually showed up and he asked what he was doing.

"Heh, hey Iruka-sensei! I just finished the secret test! Does this mean I pass?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"What are you- look out!" Iruka yelled, before he pushed Naruto out of the way.

Before whatever it was could hit Iruka, however Kira chose this time to appear, as she cut the giant shuriken in half, just as Mizuki appeared. Kira didn't even flinch as he Pulled out another and said "What's this? A brat protecting a demon?"

Kira ignored him, as she pointed her sword at him, and turned her head enough that she could see Iruka, Naruto, and Hinata behind her. With a frown towards Mizuki she said "Iruka-sensei. Hinata. Take care of Naruto. I can deal with Mizuki. I'm not a clan head for nothing you know."

Instead of listening to her, they went into the bushes so that they could watch her. She knew that they were watching her as well, but she didn't say anything as her attention was turned back towards Mizuki.

"So your the little clan head I've been hearing about. You don't seem to tough, and your not even a genin." Mizuki stated.

"Then let me prove you wrong!" Kira yelled as she called on some of isobu's chakra, though not enough to form a chakra clock.

The foulness of the chakra seemed to affect Mizuki enough however as he yelled "Your just like the demon brat!"

"Yes. I am." Kira stated "So what if I have a demon inside of me? Whether it be three or nine it doesn't matter. You will not harm Naruto."

In a flash Kira had charged straight at Mizuki, and it was only due to the difference in experience that had managed to dodge the sword that was headed straight for him, though he was still nicked in the side of the head, causing his leaf headband to be cut off his head. In response to the attack, however, Mizuki managed a solid kick to Kira's head, causing Kira to be sent flying back slightly. She recovered fairly quickly though when she flipped in mid air and bounced off a tree, going faster then before towards Mizuki. He managed to dodge the attack once again, but he couldn't dodge the kick that she sent to his stomach afterwards, which in turn caused him to be sent through a couple of trees.

'Isobu you know if that was real or not?' Kira asked the demon turtle in her head.

'That was real alright. If this guy thinks tailed beasts are just mindless animals, I will enjoy watching him get beaten by you Ki-san.' Isobu responded.

The short conversation was broken quickly however when Kira felt someone hit into her back, and she quickly used the replacement technique to get away. When she saw the hundreds of shuriken that were Imbedded into the log, she was glad she dodged it. That many would surly kill her. Those particular thoughts ran through her head, but she moved quickly as she felt Mizuki almost hit her again.

"COME OUT SO I CAN KILL YOU, YOU DEMON BRAT!" Mizuki yelled as he randomly threw Kunai and other Shinobi tools into the bushes.

Mizuki continuously threw the shinobi tools throughout the forest, that is until a blur of red, followed by a female voice yelling "Dynamic entry!" flew into Mizuki, and in turn sent him flying straight into a tree. Standing in his place, was a cut up, and bruised Kira, as she had to do man things to dodge all of the flying weapons that were sent towards her. Mizuki, who had just gotten up, noticed this and he grinned wickedly as he took a couple of steps, only for Naruto to jump in front of her, as she fell to the ground, showing that a few Kunia, did hit her in her arms and legs.

"Aw, isn't that cute. One demon protecting another. Naruto do you want to know why the villagers hate you?" Mizuki asked, as he ignored Iruka, who had also been hit by the random throws of weaponry "It's because you are the Kyubi no kitsune!"

"I don't care!" Naruto yelled, as he took the information in stride due to Kira's little show before, about howit didn't matter "I won't let you harm my friends and family anymore!"

Mizuki sneered once more as he asked "Oh? And how are you going to protect them you demon?"

"You harm them, and I'll pay you back a thousand fold." Naruto stated as he went through some hand signs and finished with the rat symbol "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

With a lot of smoke appearing, literally a thousand Naruto's appeared around Mizuki in the forest. It was enough to cause Hinata to faint, but it was also enough to cause Mizuki to panic, as the thousand Naruto's ran at Mizuki and beat the living shit out of him. Once all of the clones were dispersed, Naruto ran up to Hinata to see if she was injured, and it in return woke her up. When she saw Naruto so close to her, she almost fainted again, but it was thanks to Kira's self confidence boost that she managed to not faint.

"Hinata? Are you ok?" Naruto asked with a slightly worried, slightly sad tone.

"Y-yes. W-why a-are y-you s-s-so sad?" She asked as well.

"You know... Your going to treat me like everyone else aren't you?" Naruto asked in a tone that showed he was convinced she was.

"N-no! O-of course not! T-t-to b-be h-honest. I-k-knew about I-it already... I-I-I g-got curious with m-m-my Byakugan o-once and s-saw the t-two ch-chakra's..." Hinata admitted with a downcast look.

"Y-you knew and you don't care?" Naruto asked and Hinata nodded.

The two just sat there for a few minutes, neither saying anything, until a voice yelled "Just kiss already!"

That got them both to move. Hinata moved away quickly with a red face, and Naruto moved a away just as face, with a slight blush to his face, but he was glaring as well, at Kira. He growled slightly as he yelled "Don't say stuff like that Kira!"

Kira simply stuck her tongue out and gave a peace sign, while also saying "What can I say? I'm trying to help out a friend."

That caught Naruto's attention as he asked "What do you mean helping who out?"

Kira just gave the last pose again while saying "Sorry, not for me to say."

The group of three eventually went their separate ways, while also having Kira bring Hinata home. In honesty Kira did not want to be going to the Hyuga compound, as she was telling the truth about sending a shadow clone to Hinata's mother, but she did not want to deal with both of the Hyuga heiresses parents, and the Juken strikes that were sure to come from this. Hyuga's were not know for their leniency when it comes to things outside of their clan compound, so she was expecting to have the Hyuga clan head stare at her with a large glare. To her utter displeasure, she was not disappointed as the second she walked into the head house with Hinata, she had several sets of eyes glaring at her, but surprisingly none belonged to Hiashi Hyuga or his wife. Instead they belonged to the clan elders. Hinata went into her room at this point, so that she could be well rested, while Kira talked with the Hyuga elders, and head.

"Uzumaki-san. Your late. Am I to assume something happened?" Hiashi asked while keeping his stoic posture.

"Yes Hyuga-sama. I am sorry that I am late bringing her home, but I wanted to help Hinata with something as well. You see I am helping her with her training when I can." Kira stated with a bow.

"What could an outsider do for this failure?" One of the elders stated in a none to pleased tone, but Hiashi quieted him quickly enough.

"I would like to know how you could help Hinata with her training as well." Hiashi stated.

"You see, by accident, one day I discovered that your Juken style was, to be put into laymen terms, unnatural for your daughter. After discovering this I asked her to use some chakra paper to see what her natural affinity was. To say what I found was unsurprising, is an understatement." Kira stated with respectful tone as she sat in front of the Hyuga's in a traditional seating position.

"Do tell what you found Uzumaki-san." Hiashi stated with his normal stoic tone.

"Your daughter has an affinity for the wind element Hyuga-sama. I am to understand that the Juken is based more for an earth elemental. This is why your daughter has such a hard time during your training." Kira stated in a respectful tone.

"A Hyuga with a wind element is preposterous! If this is true, then she is no Hyuga." One of the elders said completely ignoring Hiashi's glare.

"If that be the case then, the Uzumaki would gladly make room in our halls for Hinata. If that is the case, that you would so blatantly banish an heiress just because of a petty thing as element affinity, then as current clan head of the Uzumaki, I would take Hinata into our halls with, or without, the permission of the Hyuga household." Kira stated with an equally intense stare.

Hiashi, instead of glaring at Kira, sent her a barely noticeable thank you look, before it turned back into the stoic face as he said "I believe that is enough. Now, if you could explain how it is your help falls into place with this."

"Of course Hyuga-sama." Kira stated with a small nod of her head "Now, as most Uzumaki have an affinity for either wind or water, we have the Uzukai, which goes well with our firing style, and it can easily adapt for the other elements as well. That said, what Hinata did, was she took some of the kata's from the Uzukai, and started to create her own style of the Juken. As for as I knew, she didn't want to take full credit of the style, so she named it the Uzuken in honor of our Uzukai being the base for it."

"Spiraling fist..." Hiashi said in a wondering tone "Am I to assume, that the new style she is creating is more suited for quick strikes as well as other aspects that suit the wind element?"

Kira nodded as she continued "Yes. The spiral moments are incorporated into your Juken style, from what I can see, as well as not relying on the stance for the strikes as much. From what I can see of what she had made, it is better for her in every sense then the Juken."

Hiashi gave a nod, before he asked "May I perhaps request you to perform a mock battle against my daughter tomorrow to show how much she has improved with this Uzuken?"

"I would be more then happy to Hyuga-sama. Just know this, I will not force Hinata to teach anyone else anything she creates. As the creator, she has every right to teach only those she thinks deserve it." Kira stated with a pointed look towards the Hyuga elders, that didn't go unnoticed by Hiashi, who gave an amused smirk on the inside.

"That is understandable. Only the master can choose their students." Hiashi stated before he stood up "that will be all for tonight Uzumaki-san. We will continue this conversation at a later date. For now I believe you should get some rest. Graduation is tomorrow after all."

Kira nodded at that, as well as standing up and exiting the building, completely ignoring the glares from the Hyuga elders behind her. Before she could leave the compound, however, another person intercepted her. She didn't recognize him right away, or at all for that matter, as she had heard a description of very few Hyuga, and as far as she knew, he wasn't one.

"Do you need something from me?" Kira asked in a polite tone, even if she was unhappy about still being awake at this time of night.

"Who exactly are you, and what is your purpose with Hinata?" The Hyuga boy asked with a hard gaze.

"My 'purpose' as you put it, is to help her. I am the last of the head family in my generation, yes, but that does not mean that someone else isn't alive you know. I just want to help her as a friend, not as a clan head, to an heir, or whatever the case." Kira stated with a dignified posture.

The Hyuga didn't answer at first, but when he did he said "Stay away from Hinata. No good ever comes from outsiders interfering with our clan."

Kira raised an eyebrow at that, but she just gave a soft smile towards the boy and she said "I hope to meet you again Hyuga-san. Who knows, maybe we will."

The boy seemed confused at first, but it disappeared as Kira walked away from him, and out of the clan compound. She didn't knew then, but what she had said, had sparked interest in the Hyuga boy. It was not a certain kind of interest, but it was an interest none the less as he stared at her until she disappeared from his view.

Kira on the other hand, knew that he was staring at her, but she didn't know why. It could have been a multitude of reasons, but she didn't really bother trying to confront him about it, as it would just waist her time, in the sense that she really needed to sleep soon, or she wasn't going to get any sleep for tomorrow. At the thought of sleep, however, it became apparent of her particularly disheveled appearance, with her clothes ripped up and full of dirt, as well as her hair and skin being matted with dirt. With an annoyed sigh, she decided to take a shower before she went to sleep, and it seemed that the turtle in her head had something to say as well.

When she finished with her shower, and she laid down on her bed, instead of going to sleep she went into her mind scape and went up to the turtle again. This time he was in his tailed beast form in the water around the island. When she arrived, he appeared in the water, and Kira, who had an extremely annoyed look, asked "What is it you needed you giant pain in my ass."

Isobu, who had gotten used to Kira when she is tired, said **"The mist your friend was talking about. Does that mean Zabuza Momochi, the demon of the hidden mist?**"

Kira rubbed one of her eyes as she responded with "That's all you needed? Yes. It means Zabuza will be on the mission my mother told me team seven will go on to the wave."

"**What if you are not one team seven?**" Isobu asked.

"I was going to ask the Hokage if we could have a joint mission between my team and team seven, so that we can get practice for the future of being teamed up with another team." Kira said in a rather pissed tone now.

"**I guess that's it.**" Isobu said while also trying his best not to anger the Uzumaki girl anymore.

"Good. Night. You. Giant. Ass!" Kira yelled, before she disappeared so that she could actually sleep.


	7. Things will never be the same

**I do do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

><p><em>Do not fear the beast in the water, but the water around it. It may very well be the last thing you see.<em>

* * *

><p>The next day was going a lot better for Kira in honesty. She apologized to isobu's the next morning about her behavior, and he in return just told her that he was used to it. Kira actually blushed in slight embarrassment at the fact that he pointed out that she was extremely angry when she was tired. In return for him not telling anyone about it he was let out of her in a miniature form, while he also sat on her right shoulder. The Uzumaki she passed, though, often greeted both of them by name, as isobu's had been accepted by the Uzumaki for awhile now as it was.<p>

The villagers, on the other hand, were slightly confused by the red eyed turtle that looked at them from the Uzumaki clan heads shoulder. In honesty though, isobu was just curious about the different types of people that were around. He even asked Kira some questions, out loud, which caused the people who passed by her to stare even more, as it wasn't every day that a summon, in their few, was seen by civilians. When they got to the academy, however, the stares dropped in frequency, and both the turtle and the Uzumaki walked into their class with little to no problem. Course isobu introduced himself to Hinata when she asked who he was, and that caused Hinata to both jump in surprise, and stutter out a greeting as well.

Kira greeted Hinata as well, but she did ignore the fighting that was going on behind her with Naruto and Sasuke. When she saw Naruto about to be pushed into Sasuke, however, she appeared next to the two in a flash, and held her hand between their faces. Once Naruto backed up, she removed her hand, which in turn caused her to glare at Sasuke.

"Don't think I did that for you duck hair. I did it for Naruto." She stated with a glare.

Sasukes only response was to give a 'hn' towards her. Not to long after that Iruka came in and said "Alright, today you are all genin. You will also get a Jounin sensei on a three man team. Now as per Hokage-sama's orders there will be three teams that will a fourth member, that will be one of the three Uzumaki's that are not Naruto. Team seven will include, Naruto Uzumaki, Haruno Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha, and Shiro Uzumaki."

Shiro eyed Sasuke nervously while he other two member is the team were either in a depressed state (Naruto) or extremely happy (Sakura). Either way things for team seven were not going to be good for the future considering they had a shy person as well.

"Team eight will consist of Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba inuzuka, and Kira Uzumaki. Team nine is still in circulation so team ten will be ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Karin Uzumaki. We will now break for lunch while we wait for your Jounin sensei's to arrive." Iruka finished with a small smile towards his students.

Kira really didn't worry about Naruto for the rest of the time that she was at the academy, but she did take in to account everything else, like things with Hinata and her team. She decided to get herself acquainted with Kiba and shino, as she didn't know either one very well, except for what she had seen in class involving the two, and that did nothing to give Kira any incentive on how treat them. Kiba was a loud moth from what she could tell, and he was an Inuzuka so he had a temper to go with that mouth, though Uzumaki weren't much better. As for shino... Yeah she has nothing when it comes to him. He is silent and logical, so he really doesn't give much for her to work with.

Eventually Kira had found Hinata and she called out "Hinata! There you are."

Hinata looked towards Kira, as she ran towards her, and she said "Oh, Kira-san. Is there something you needed from me?"

"Honestly? No. I just wanted to know if you knew anything about our other two teammates. I don't really know them that well, with them being new to me and all." Kira stated while rubbing the back of her head a bit.

"Well all I know about them is that Kiba-san is like Naruto-kun when it comes to energy, and shino-san is the opposite. I'm sorry I don't know much more." Hinata stated with an apologetic look.

"No, it's fine Hina." Kira stated with her nickname for Hinata "I guess that just means we are going to have to get acquainted with our teammates and our Jounin sensei, though she's going to have to get used to no honorifics with me.

Kira finished her sentence with a smirk, and Hinata giggled at the fact that their sensei was going to have a hard time with her. If there was one thing that everyone in the village knew by this point, it was that the Uzumaki did not use honorifics, unless they were trying to either be nice towards someone (mainly clan heads) or it was still an after effect of talking to a high up person (such as the Hokage). Despite all this, though, the Uzumaki were never rude towards someone they believed deserved their respect. If an Uzumaki respected or trusted you, it was more then likely they were going to give you a nickname of some sort, such as Naruto calling the third Hokage JiJi-san. Either way, it was not going to be a fun time for whoever their sensei was when it comes to trying to get Kira, to call her sensei.

"You got me there Hina. Now, you think we should get back to the class, and see if we can find our teammates?" Kira asked with a small smile.

Hinata gave a nod towards Kira, as they both headed back towards the class. They ended up not finding their other teammates, until it was time for the teams to get to their Jounin sensei. It just so happened, that before Kira could even say a word towards any of her team, a voice said "Team 8?"

Said team looked towards the door to see a woman with red eyes and black hair. Kira thought she looked pretty for someone, who was supposed to be a Jounin, but then she remembered her own mother, and knocked that thought out of her head. Even if her mom had a scare on her face, she still considered her mother to be pretty. That said the whole team followed their Jounin sensei out and to a park. When she asked everyone to sit down, even one did so, but Kira sat in a tree at this point.

"Well. You four are interesting. My name is Kurenai Yūhi and I'll be your Jounin sensei. Why don't we introduce ourselves first though. Could you start Uzumaki?" Kurenai asked Kira, as it was obvious she was an Uzumaki due to her red hair.

"Mah mah. Can't you introduce yourself first Kurenai?" Kira asked with a tilt of her head.

"I guess. My name is Kurenai Yūhi. I like a lot of things and dislike a lot of things as well. I'd rather not tell you my hobbies, and my dream for the future is a secret." Kurenai stated with a smile, causing the four genin to sweatdrop.

"I guess I'll go next then... My name is Kira Uzumaki. I like the Uzumaki clan, ramen, and my friends. I dislike anyone who treated my friends and family harshly, and the times it takes to get ramen. My hobbies, include, talking to my family and friends, as well as my little friend here." She pauses as she scratches isobu behind his head "and fuinjutstu practice. My dream for the future, I guess, is to protect everyone I care about as well as be the strongest Kunoichi the world has ever seen."

"That's a nice dream actually. Kunoichi don't often get enough credit. Ok dog boy your turn." Kurenai stated.

(Yeah I'm going to skip Kiba and Shino as I don't know much about either one of them besides their personality -_-'. Sorry to those expecting more.)

Kurenai nodded towards the boys before she turned to Hinata and said "Finally you."

"M-my name is Hinata Hyuga. I like practicing my fighting style, and hanging out with my friends. I dislike people who pick on my friends. My hobbies include taking care of my clans garden. My dream for the future is to be a strong Kunoichi." Hinata stated, though her face did get a bit red, so it showed that she was thinking of something else.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you, but tomorrow we are going to start some survival training. Now before you protest let me explain. This is to determine whether or not you'll be allowed to perform genin duties." Kurenai explained.

"But what about the academy exam?!" Kiba yelled.

"That was to weed out the hopeless causes. The only thing though, I'm your opponent for the training." Kurenai stated.

'Hint one. Kurenai is our Jounin sensei, why would they pin genin against a Jounin, when a chunin would have been better for testing our abilities?' Kira thought with a frown.

"Tomorrow I want you all to arrive at training ground 6 at 7 in the morning. Oh, and don't eat breakfast, you'll just throw it up if you do." Kurenai stated with a smile before she disappeared via shunshin.

'Hint two. Wake up earlier then normal, and don't eat breakfast... Ok I think I get the test.' Kira thought with a sigh as her mother never did tell her about what the after the exam test.

"Hey guys. Before you go, can I ask you something?" Kira asked.

"I don't see a problem with that. Why? Because we still have time before we must head home." Shino stated in a monotone voice.

"Ok, don't you guys find it a bit odd that they are having us four newly minted genin go against a Jounin that has a lot more experience, even if we have four clan children in one squad?" Kira asked.

"W-when you say that, it doesn't make sense." Hinata stated "Wouldn't a chunin be enough to test us?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kiba asked with a confused look.

"Hinata makes a valid point Kiba. Why? Because a chunin would be more then enough to test four new genin, which means there is something else about this test. Why? Because sensei also said that we should wake up earlier and skip breakfast, an essential meal." Shino stated.

Kira gave a nod before she said "He has a point. I guess the only thing now is to determine what the test is meant for. Until then, how about we meet up before sensei should show up so we can discuss how we should take this, and a way to handle Kurenai since she is a Jounin."

Hinata nodded at that, while the two boys agreed, and they went their own ways. Hinata had walked home with Kira this time. The two girls didn't even notice that they were being followed, and Kira started to joke around with Hinata as well. The person who was following them couldn't hear the words, but it was obvious that what Kira was saying, was making the Hyuga heiress flustered. The two seemed like really good friends, and that made the figure who was following them smile and whisper "I'll see you soon Ki."

The next day when everyone did arrive early, it turned out they had also eaten breakfast, which to Kira, was a good thing. Once they all arrived she sat in her tree again and said "Alright, I got some info on our Jounin sensei. She's a genjutsu specialist, so be carful when it comes to what you see. Won't know if it's real or not."

Kiba gave a nod at that before he yelled "Then we just need to take her down hard and fast!"

Hinata shook her head at that as she said "Kiba-san, that won't necessarily work. Just because Kurenai-senpai is a specialist in genjutsu, doesn't mean her other skills will lack."

"Hinata is right. Why? Because a Jounin is not someone to underestimate." Shino stated.

"Ok, I actually have a good plan." Kira stated before she started to explain the plan to everyone.

It took a bit for the plan to be explained, but once it did they all agreed that it would work, even if Kiba was a bit more excited about it then the rest of the team. When Kurenai finally arrived she had a small smile on her face and she said "Alright. Your objective is getting these." As she said that she held up three bells "You have until noon to get one, but if you don't then your going to be tied up and I'm going to eat my lunch in front of you. Also the one who doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy as well. Begin."

The second Kurenai said the word all of the genin disappeared from her view, except for Kira. She had a smile on her face, that showed she knew exactly what she was doing, but it also didn't do much else, as it didn't show anything when it came to her plan.

"I'm going to beat you down!" Kira stated

That actually caused Kurenai to sweatdrop. With a sigh starting to form, Kurenai said "You know... This isn't what I expected from a clan head."

Kurenai would have started to create some hand signs, but before she could, Kira literally appeared in front of her with her blade drawn. The jounin's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before she jumped back, barely fast enough to dodge the sword that was seconds away from skewering her. With a frown planted firmly on her face, Kurenai thought 'she's to fast to be a genin. That's close to Anbu level speed.'

She didn't get to discuss this much more, as instead of Kira charging at her again, she backed away a bit, while also sheathing her sword, despite the hand that was still on the pommel. Not waiting to see what would happen, Kurenai formed hand seals, and stuck the girl in a genjutsu, even though she didn't even move. The last thing Kurenai saw of 'Kira' before she disappeared in a puff of smoke, was Kira smirking.

In the trees, the four genin were discussing what should happen, and Kiba gave a grin as he agreed right away with what to do, but Shino also reminded her that they needed to get the plan down, else they end up hurting each other. With a small nod, Kira soda "Alright, Hinata. Let's set this up. I'll show you how to, but your going to have to help me, as I don't have the chakra control to perform the jutsu. I can, however, feed you the chakra to perform it."

Hinata gave a nod, before they all went into position, and Kira placed a hand on Hinata's back as a medium for the chakra transfer. Hinata went through the hand seal, slowly, via Kira' instructions. After a few minutes, Kurenai came into view and Kira gave a small smile, before Hinata said "Kirigakure no jutsu!"

If Kurenai was surprised, before this happened due to Kira disappearing, then she would be even more surprised that one of her genin knew the jutsu she just used, though Hinata wouldn't be able to perform the jutsu again for a long time, if ever, due to the chakra cost. Not even a minute after the incredibly thick mist appeared, Kurenai, had to dodge, as something flew past her at a high speed. A second later she had to do it again as another things, this one red, flew past her at an even faster speed, and it seemed that no matter what she did the mist wouldn't release, and it became obvious why, after she felt the heavy chakra in the mist. Kira was still powering the technique, despite the attacks, that all four of them seemed to be sending her way. She would have pondered this more, if not for the fact that the mist slowly went away to show Kira grinning, and holding all three of the bells.

"How did you know that technique?" Kurenai asked Hinata, to which she looked down in embarrassment.

"Kira-san showed me it. I didn't have the chakra myself so she gave me the chakra to do it." Hinata stated with a blush, while she also poked her pointers together.

"That being as it may, what are you going to do Kira? You have all the bells. Choose which one of you goes back." Kurenai stated with a neutral look.

Sighing deeply, Kira threw the three bells at the group, and said "I can deal with going back. It's not like I'm to worried. You three deserve them more."

"No!" Surprisingly Hinata was the one to yell this "You were the one who helped us out the most."

"I agree with Hinata. Why? Because you were the one who made the plan that helped us get the bells." Shino stated.

"As much as I don't want to go back to the academy, I have to agree with the other two. Without you, we might as well have been sent back in the first place." Kiba stated in a nervous voice.

"I guess that means that if you send one of us back, you send all of us back." Kira stated with a smile.

"I guess so... Well you four all... Pass." Kurenai stated with a smile as well "from the sounds of it you already know what this test was about, so I don't need to explain that, though your teamwork is still lacking, I have to say well done. You four are now officially team 8. I want you guys to meet me here at 8 tomorrow, and we can start our duties as Shinobi."

The four genin all gave a nod towards their sensei, before they all went their separate ways. While normally Kira would Walk with Hinata home, as their compounds were side by side with each other, she didn't this time as she needed to talk to the Hokage about something. Hinata told Kira that it was fine, and that she could do it, though she did tell Kira, that she was going to be at the Uzumaki compound practicing her Uzuken.

When Hinata was about to enter the compound, however, a Hyuga guard landed near her and said "Hinata Hyuga. Your presence is requested by Hiashi-sama."

Hinata was confused as to why her father needed her, but it became obvious when she saw her father was just finishing a meeting with the Hyuga elders. Whatever happened with the elders, about her, it wasn't good as her father had an actual scowl on her face. Normally Hyuga's were stoic, and emotionless in public, and in front of other members of the family, but her father had an honest scowl on his face. When he saw her, she actually saw him glare slightly off in a different direction, but he did motion for her to follow him. Hinata did so without complain, and they ended up in his study.

"Did you need something from me father?" Hinata asked in a timid tone.

Hiashi gave a deep sigh, as he said "Me and your mother, have tried everything in our power to stop something the clan elders wanted from happening, but it seems... It wasn't enough... Hinata. If you were unable to live here where would you go?"

The look on Hiashi's face was one of sadness, and a hint of anger, but it obviously not towards her. Even though Hinata didn't completely understand what was going on she said "I would go to the Uzumaki clan compound. Father why did you want to know?"

Hiashi's gave a deep sigh, as he looked away from his daughter slightly, and said "The clan elders achieved what they were hoping for Hinata."

"Father? What do you mean?" Hinata asked in a scared tone.

It was unsure if Hinata was actually seeing things right, but it looked like Hiashi's had a tear coming from one of his eyes as he said "By orders of the Hyuga clan elders. Hinata you are here by striped of your title of heiress of the Hyuga clan, and banished from the Hyuga clan, denied the ability to claim the Hyuga name."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>

**_Cliffhanger_! So yeah Im sorry for those of you wno were expecting more out of this chapter. Also from now on my A/N: will be here at the bottom for convenience sake, as well as those of you who don't read my authors note! :(**

**anywa for those of you who actually read this, I have a poll going on my profile, and it will be running until I finish with the chunin exams arc. At the moment there are four options, with no votes for any of Them. Also if you have a suggestion for a pairing please feel free to send me a PM or tell me through a reveiw. Well until next time then, Ja ne!**


	8. Uzumaki family values

**I do do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Please support the official releases**

* * *

><p><em>The Uzumaki were feared for their seals you say? Blasphem! The Uzumaki were feared because of their abilities on the fields. We would wipe the floor with you basterds even if we weren't so good at seals. ~Uzumaki Kito to a Kirigakiure commander, during the battle of Uzu.<em>

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes earlier:<p>

Kira had just walked away from Hinata to go visit the Hokage, but she had no clue as to why she had a bad feeling about today. She normally didn't get these type of feelings, unless someone close to her was in trouble, but as far as she knew, her mother had all but disappeared when it comes to her Whereabouts. Hinata was back at the Uzumaki clan compound practicing, and her friends and family were all fine. Whatever the reason was, things were not going to be good when she found out whoever hurt her friends.

When she arrived at the Hokage's office, though she was still thinking about what was going on earlier. She was really distracted even because she didn't hear the old Hokage ask her a question. When she finally did hear him she blinked a couple of times and asked "What? I'm sorry I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

"I was asking you why you needed to see me Uzumaki-san? I'm very busy you must understand." Hiruzen asked.

"Ah. Sorry Hokage-sama. I was just thinking about something. As for why I am here... I have a request." Kira stated.

"Oh? And what would this request be Uzumaki-san?" Hiruzen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was thinking of requesting that my team be sent with another genin team for their first C-rank. Now before you say anything else, I'm suggesting this as a way for us to get used to being teamed up with people we are not used to in the future." Kira stated with a hopeful look, that didn't get show much.

"... There is more to this then your telling me, isn't there?" Hiruzen asked with a solemn look.

Kira sighed at being found out, as she said "They don't call you Shinobi no kami, for Nothing I guess. Yes there is more to it, but this is an Uzumaki secret at the moment, that I don't have the authority to tell you about."

"What do you mean you don't have the authority to tell me? You are the clan head are you not?" Hiruzen asked with a genuine curiosity.

"Hi~mi~tsu." Kira stated with a childish tone, which in turn caused Hiruzen to face fault "Getting serious though, I can tell you Hokage-sama, at least not without permission from someone important to me."

"... I'll take what you have said into consideration Uzumaki-san, but I wish you would give me a better explanation instead of just what you have said. I suggest you go now. I need to deal with my greatest enemy..." Hiruzen stated with a glare at the paperwork on his desk.

"Ano... Why don't you use shadow clones?" Kira asked in genuine curiosity in her tone.

Hiruzen stayed silent for a few second, before he said "Excuse me for a second would you?"

Kira just nodded nervously as the Hokage walked out of the room. A few seconds later a loud banging sound rang through the Hokage tower, leaving Kira to sweatdrop. When hiruEn came back with some blood coming from his forehead, he gave a small smile and said " I will see you later then Kira."

Kira gave a nervous look before she bowed towards the Hokage and left, feeling very confused for once. With an incredibly deep sigh she began to walk back to the Uzumaki compound, but not before a voice in her head said '**_Are you alright hatchling? You seem... Confused at the moment._**'

'It's not that I'm confused Isobu, it's... I can't get rid of this feeling that something bad happened. If... If someone I care about died, or is hurt... I honestly don't know what I would do at the moment. I could end up losing control of your yokai. I just don't want to hurt anyone.' Kira stated back.

Isobu let out a throaty chuckle, that of course sounded demonic '**_You shouldn't worry so much hatchling. I'm sure your just over reacting. There is such a thing as being to paranoid you know.'_**

Kira gave a mental deadpan stare towards the turtle, while her real left brow twitched 'I'm not paranoid! I'd just rather be safe then sorry.'

'**_Yes. It's called being paranoid._**'

'Oh what would you know you giant sushi bar!'

She ignored the laughing that came from in her head at this point. This was honestly just a normal conversation between the two. It started off as the two being in what most would consider a nice conversation. The. It escalated into Isobu pointing out what Kira didn't want. To top it all off Kira sent a insult at the turtle that just laughed. Yep, just a normal conversation between the giant three tailed turtle and the Uzumaki.

When Kira finally arrived at the clan compound, she was surprised to see Shiro in front of her house, looking angry for once. It was hard to get Shiro mad, but when you did, you better be out of his was, especially since he had the brain of a Nara, and was a seal master, by normal standards not Uzumaki, by the time he was 9. That coupled with the fact that he had above average chakra for an Uzumaki, and his extreme prowess in Taijutsu, he was a monster, even by Uzumaki standards, and that didn't even cover his abilities in ninjutsu, and Genjutsu, even though both were substantially lower compared his other skills.

When she stopped walking, and was right in front of him, Kira slowly asked "Do you need something Shiro?"

'Something's not right. Shiro almost never gets mad.' Isobu stated from inside her seal.

'I was thinking the same thing, and I also feel I'm going to be cussing someone out tomorrow at the council meeting.' Kira stated back.

"Hinata got banished from her clan."

...

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

To say Kira was pissed would be the understatement of the year. Kira was so angry that she was tempted to go over to the Hyuga compound and get her Uzumaki justice against the hard-ass's of the Hyuga elders. She didn't know exactly what she was going to do when it came to her justice, but she knew that Anko Mitarashi would love to join her.

"Hinata told me she was banished from her clan. She is no longer Hinata Hyuga, and is just Hinata. To make matters worse, we can't officially adopt her into our clan, since she is still technically a part of the Hyuga family. The only way we can, would be if we had her eyes sealed, and I know for certain, you won't do that to her." Shiro stated "to make matters even worse, the Hyuga elders plan to place the caged bird seal on Hinata tomorrow, with or without the permission of Hiashi-sama."

Kira grit her teeth in frustration, but then something popped into her head. With a quick thoughtful look she asked "Shiro, you said that Hinata was banished, but does she still carry the Hyuga name?"

Shiro shook his head as he said "No. The clan elders of the Hyuga specifically stated that she... Why am I so stupid?!"

"Your not stupid Shiro, you just didn't think far enough ahead. Besides I'm better with politics then You are." Kira stated with a smile "Now, since the Hyuga elders have specifically stated that she no longer has any claim to the Hyuga name, her fate no longer is under the jurisdiction of anything the Hyuga's say. As such, they cannot place the caged bird seal on Hinata without permission from the Hokage. Also, since Hinata is no longer a Hyuga, we can and will adopt her into our clan as there is nothing stating that she belongs to any family due to no longer being able to claim the Hyuga name."

Shiro gave a smile towards Kira at that, as he slowly started to get back into his natural nervous personality, even though he was still happy "Y-Your a genius with p-politics K-Kira-san."

Kira gave a soft smile and said "No not politics, just at finding loopholes. Now do you know where Hinata is?"

Shiro frowned at that question as he said "S-she's in y-your house s-sleeping a-as far a-as I know."

Kira frowned at the new information, but she didn't say anything as instead she just thanked Shiro, as well as told him goodnight. When she entered her house, right away she could tell that Hinata was extremely upset about what had happened tonight. There was a soft, but audible, crying in one of the guests rooms, with a soft voice repeatedly asking her father what she did wrong. With a sad look on her face, Kira walked into the room and slowly started to hum a lullaby to Hinata, while she ran her hand through Hinata's hair just like a mother would do. Once she noticed Hinata slowly relaxing she decides to sing the lullaby instead of just hum it.

"Odoma bon-giri bon-giri,

Bon kara sakya oran-do

Bon ga hayo kurya,

Hayo mod

Odoma kanjin -kanjin,

Anhito-tacha yoka-shu

Yoka-hu yoka obi,

Yoka kimon'.

Hinata had fallen asleep by the end of the song, but Kira just couldn't leave Hinata's side, not after what she noticed when it came to her. She might never have the actual Uzumaki name, unless Naruto did something, but Hinata had unofficially become a member of the Uzumaki clan the second the Hyuga elders decided to banish Hinata. Kira could quiet vividly remember the comments that those thrice damned old men were saying when she had visited the compound. The only reason she knew what was going in afterwards, is because the next day in the morning Hinata's mother had visited the clan compound.

Flashback:

_Kira had woken up much earlier then normal this morning, but that was to be expected, seeing as how she had a visitor. The guards for the gate had said that it was a Hitomi Hyuga. When Kira raised an eyebrow at that, Shinji, one of the guards who greeted her when they were still building, told her that it was Hinata's mother. When Kira's eyes widened at that, she quickly told Shinji to let her in, and show her to her house._

_When Hinata's mother walked in, it became exceedingly obvious who Hinata took after. While she had a noble posture to her, she was also showing that she was a kind and caring person, just through her posture. That coupled with the soft look in her eyes, and the gentle aura that was around the woman, who looked like an adult Hinata by the way, just showed that this was Hinata's mother. It actually caused Kira to smile at the Hyuga, and ask" To what do I owe this surprise, Hyuga-san?"_

_Hitomi gave a soft look, at Kira's gentle tone, as she said "Please, just call me Hitomi. We both know that Uzumaki's are not one for formalities."_

_Kira gave a small smirk at that, before she said "Then if you would call me Kira, then I'll just call you by your name, Hitomi."_

_"Of course Kira. Now. As for what I am here for... It's Hinata. I am afraid that the Hyuga clan elders are getting restless with the new addition of you clan, as well as the fact that you have seal masters, that dwarf Jiraya of the Sannin in skill, in your ranks. Something like that Could quiet easily get rid of their power. In essence you are a threat to what they old Hyuga believe their clan stands for."_

_Kira frowned at that as she gained a thoughtful look. Eventually sighing, she said "Hitomi. I want to make a promise to you. No matter what happens, you and Hinata are always welcome in the Uzumaki compound. Hiro and Shinji, usually get stuck on gate duty, but they like the job, and they are easily a tokubetsu jōnin in strength."_

_"Ah. So those are the names of the nice young men who brought me here." Hitomi smiled "I will need to thank them for being so nice, as well as thank you for allowing me and my daughter Hinata here whenever we feel like we should visit."_

_Kira gave a soft smile to Hitomi "It's fine really. You have been really nice to my best friend." After she said that her look gained a small hardness to it "Though I should let you know, that I will do everything I can to get Hinata into this clan should the Hyuga elders banish her. I know it is something you don't want to think about as a mother, but it is a possibility, and something tells me that if it does happen, it will not be because of your husband."_

_Hitomi looks down sadly at that comment. She knew it was true, but she didn't know what to do. The Hyuga elders were adamant about banishing Hinata, as she was apparently 'unfit to be the clan heiress' or whatever else they would say. It honestly made the gentle woman want to commit murder to protect her daughter from that kind of pain. She would be unable to without getting arrested, but it was something that she would be willing to do if it meant protecting her daughter. She would be willing to go to hell and back if it meant Hinata could be safe and happy._

_"Now I understand you would do anything for Hinata, but hear me out Hitomi." Kira stated while placing a hand on the older woman's shoulder "Just let whatever happens, happen, so that Hinata will still have her mother. I will still help her in any way I can, but you cannot, under any circumstances, do something to get yourself killed or arrested."_

_Hitomi grew angry at that "Do you expect me to just let my daughter suffer?!"_

_"No. What I am asking, is that you do nothing for her own good. The pain of not being banished from a clan, is nothing like the pain of losing something close to you. I should know Hitomi. I lost countless family members during the beginning of the fourth war, even if I wasn't born yet, and countless more just trying to get to konoha." Kira stated with a soft voice, that still showed her conviction to what she was doing._

_Hitomi noticed this as well, and she slowly looked down, trying not to let tears show other face. While she was a Hyuga, she was never one to be as stoic as the rest. Despite that, imagine her surprise, when Kira had walked up to her and hugged her instead. Kira gently rubbed the older woman's back trying to comfort her in the same way that her mother did, and it worked. Hitomi started to silently cry in frustration at the whole situation involving the clan elders. The stiff necks would be the reason that Hinata would be kicked out of her clan, if it ended up coming to that, and she would be damned if she didn't think she could do something to comfort her dauber if it did happen._

Flashback end:

The next morning, Kira had left a note with Hinata, telling her to stay exactly were she was until she needed to meet up with their team, as well as asking her nicely to tell Kurenai that she would be in a meeting with, and quote "The stiff-necks, who need to get a life besides arguing over things. Oh and the clan heads.". Hinata had laughed at that note, as she did what her teammate asked, and don't even think about the fact that she was no longer Hinata Hyuga, and was just Hinata.

Kira on the other hand, had arrived at the meeting, slightly late, as she walked in and noticed that there were more Hyuga's in the room then just Hiashi. It seemed that some of the clan elders were here as well, along with Hitomi, but it was obvious that the clan elders were glaring at her with the typical 'Hyuga stare' or so people called it. She didn't bother with them, and instead turned to the Hokage and bowed.

"I am sorry Hokage-sama. I needed to inform my team of the fact I would not be with them today." Kira stated with a soft tone still in the bow.

"It's quiet alright, Uzumaki-san." Hiruzen stated "we were not discussing anything incredibly important, that would be important for your clan to participate in. Mainly it was about merchants that would like to come into the village."

"Be that as it may, I am still sorry about coming late. What is the current discussion on Hokage-sama?" Kira asked while looking towards Hitomi, who just nodded subtly to her.

"We were discussing the prospect of merchants, that would like to sell raw materials from Tetsu no kuni." Shikaku stated with his trademark bored look.

"Why would you still be discussing something like that?" Kira asked gaining confused looks "The Uzumaki actually have a few members living in Tetsu no kuni, and I can tell you from experience, that the iron from their mines, are second to none, in purity, as well as quality. It would be completely idiotic to not buy materials from the samuri, especially since they have some in their ranks that could defeat a Jōnin of Kakashi hatake's caliber."

"Oh? And how exactly would they manage to do that?" One of the Hyuga elders sneered "Samurai are worthless and we-"

He was cut off as Kira suddenly appeared in front of him, her sword drawn, sending every color of the rainbow, throughout the room. After a few seconds, she sheathed her sword and turned to her seat "You can't hit what you can't see, now can you? Even the eyes of a fully matured Uchiha would have trouble keeping up with a samurai of the rank of Fukutaichō, or more. And don't get me started on the taishō Mifune."

Even Hiruzen seemed shocked at this as he slowly asked "How do you know all this?"

Kira gave a small smile as she said "Two reasons. The first being I have been to Tatsu no kuni, and have met more then just Taishō Mifune. The next being that I have been taught by one of the Taichō ranked samurai in the art of Iaidō, which is meant for Striking before the enemy can react might I had. In essence Iaidō was made to counteract jutsu, by attacking before the shinobi could make any hand signs."

The fact that Kira had not only admitted that she had been taught swordplay by samurai, but the fact that she had learnt a form of Kenjutsu, that would be fast enough to kill before I ninja could perform hand seals, made it so that she was now considered a threat on par with an S-class rouge Shinobi, even if they she is not that strong. Kira noticing the looks at her, decided to get rid of the pressure around the clan heads, and force it onto the Hyuga elders.

"Ah. Hiashi-san. I had heard that Hinata was... Having trouble. Would you be able to tell me exactly what happened? I am worried about my teammate and friend after all." Kira stated with a peaceful smile, that somehow had an evil feel to it.

Hiashi, not feeling the evil aura directed at him, said "Unfortunatly, against my efforts, Hinata is no longer Hinata Hyuga." Everyone around stopped suddenly at that proclamation." The exact words in the document that made it official, was the Hinata is banished from the clan, and is unable to call upon the name of Hyuga, under and circumstances."

Kira gave, a glare in his direction, though again it wasn't directed at him, as she said "You mean to tell me that Hinata is now just Hinata. She no longer has a family?" At a nod, the smile on her face returns" then I would like to officially adopt Hinata into the Uzumaki clan."

She couldn't say anything else, as the Hyuga elders that were at the meeting snorted, and said "You are not going to. That failure is still under our authority."

The second the elder said that, Kira's smile grew wicked as she looked at them "Actually I believe you are incorrect. Correct me if I am wrong, Hokage-sama, but by banishing alone, Hinata would still have the Hyuga name. However since you also stated that she will never be able to lay claim to the Hyuga name, that prevents any and all Hyuga decisions from affecting her, as well as making it so that she is considered a civilian level Shinobi, instead of one from a clan."

The Hokage, seeing her game, kept his neutral look, as he said "That is correct Uzumaki-san. Due to the circumstances, you can adopt Hinata, So long as the rest of the council agrees to it. Though, does this mean that you are staking a claim to adopting her into your clan?"

Without hesitation, much to the ire of the Hyuga elders, Kira said "Yes. Hinata is my best friend, teammate, and dare I say it, sister in all but blood." That last one actually surprised Hiashi and Hitomi, as well as a majority of the council "I will not stand by and let her suffer, due to ignorant fools who can not see the Incredible potential that Hinata has. The girl, by herself, has invented a Taijutsu style that is a mixture of the Jūken, and the Uzukai. Two very different styles, yet she did it, and it works."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at this, as he asks "What is this style that she has created, if you are at least willing to tell us."

Kira, bowed to the best of her abilities while sitting at this point "My apology's Hokage-sama. The only one who could say, is Hinata herself, and I will not force her to tell, or teach anyone it, as the inventor of such a style."

What Kira didn't mention, was the fact that Hinata's Taijutsu could not only be used by Hyuga's but by none Hyuga's as well, even if they didn't have Byakugan. All it required was that the person have their chakra control to the point that they could have chakra sent through an attack. The style, only instructed not to attack near vital organs. You could hit the lungs, and it would do much except expel the wind they had in there, but if it hit the heart, it could accidentally open up one of the gates. Hinata had found this out on accident, when she was fighting against Kira, and she had hit an area where one of the gates was, and it activated that one, as well as the previous ones in the cycle of openings. That was the first time that Kira had experienced the gates being released, and she could honestly say, that she did not want to experience that again. The only reason Kira didn't go to the hospital for that was because of Uzumaki healing seals that forced the gates closed, as well as healing her torn muscles. She still had to rest for a day, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been.

"Does anyone on the council have anything against Kira Uzumaki adopting Hinata into the Uzumaki clan?" Hiruzen asked slowly as his eyes bore into all of the clan heads as well as the civilian council. After a few minutes, and no one speaking up, Hiruzen continued "Then Kira Uzumaki, you are expected to take care of Hinata Uzumaki from now on, is that clear?"

Kira gave a small smile towards the Hokage while a chibi version of herself gave the victory in her head. Kira on the outside, however just bowed slightly again as she she looked around the room "Thank you Hokage-sama. I promise to treat her just like any other Uzumaki."

Things were going her way for once it seemed.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think?<strong>

**So, as for the poll that I stated before here is the current vote**

**Neji Hyuga: 2**

**Rock Lee: 1**

**If you don't like the idea of Kira with either of these two, make sure you vote, or give me a different person to have Kira be with. It's up to you, and until after wave, this poll will be up.**

**hope you all have a nice day, and thank you for viewing this story.**


	9. So it begins

_Do you think it matters what they think? No. We are Uzumaki! We will never bow to the whims of anyone, much less three hidden villages that attack due to fear! ~ Uzumaki Shiba, to three jōnin during the battle of Uzu._

* * *

><p>Right when the meeting was over, Kira gave Hiruzen a smile, before she disappeared, showing that she was actually a shadow clone. That actually surprised more then the Hokage as they didn't expect someone like Kira to know the shadow clone technique. The Hokage on the other hand, was more surprised by the fact that Kira had said that she wanted to adopt Hinata into the Uzumaki clan, but she had sent a shadow clone instead. The only reason that she would that would be if there was something a lot more important that she had to deal with.<p>

Unfortunately for Hiruzen, the reason why she sent a shadow clone was a lot different then what he was thinking. The real reason she sent a shadow clone, was because she needed to get some new clothes. She had tried wearing her forehead protector on her head like normal, but eventually she found it uncomfortable, as well as the fact that she had been wearing the same type of clothing for years now, and she wanted to change her clothing style. Sha had went to close to seven stores, before she actually got what she wanted.

Her long red hair, was now loose, and free as she had her forehead protectors around her neck instead of on her forehead. As for her clothes, she had a loose fitting, dark red shirt, while she had a jacket, that was in a similar fashion to Hinata's in the sense of it being baggy to hide things, such as developing bust size. Instead of it being a tan color, however, the jacket was a deep blue, that looked close to black, that also had an Uzumaki swirl on the right arm, and just above her heart. Along with that she had a pair of actual black pants on, that ended right in a perfect spot to show her ankles. As for her feet, she wore a pair of open toed sandals.

In honesty, Kira chose the jacket, for multiple reasons. The first being that she was starting to develop faster then most girls. Kira had gone to the hot springs with Hinata at one point, and she noticed that she was having the same problem. When she saw that, Kira got the idea to wear something like that so that she could hide her development without having to wear a shiashi wrap. The other reason why she chose the jacket, was because it was extremely comfortable. The jacket, was perfect for not only hot weather, but cold as well. It seemed that the jacket she chose, had a way for you to put cold water into it, so that you could have something to regulate the temperature of your body, while also having padding so that you could have protection from cold weather as well.

When Kira had finished with her outfit, she noticed a boy standing outside staring straight at her. After a bit of looking, she noticed that he was the same boy that had confronted her in the Hyuga compound that one day she had talked to Hiashi. He had long brown hair that was held back by a forehead protector. He also had a plain white shirt, and plain black shorts on. What Kira noticed the most, however, was the fact that his eyes held... curiosity, among other things, when looking towards her.

When he spotted her looking back at him, however, he decided that watching from a distance was not needed, and he walked straight up to her with a blank look on his face. When he stopped three feet from her, she stopped as well, and gave a soft smile towards him "Your the Hyuga boy that saw me leave the compound that one night. I hope your doing well?"

"Perfectly fine." He responded in an almost cold tone "I believe your name is Kira Uzumaki, correct?"

Kira gave a nod to him while also tilting her head "Is there something you needed from me? I'd be more then willing to help, but only if you ask."

The boy's face didn't show anything, but he did say "My name is Neji Hyuga. You intrigue me, in honesty. That isn't what I have come here for however. I won't your help with something, if you would follow me."

Kira gave a small nod, before she created a shadow clone, and had it bring her clothes home, while also tell her team that she would join up with them in about an hour. Once that was finished, she turned to Neji, and followed followed him to wherever he was bringing her. She didn't seem surprised, though, when he ended up bringing her to a training ground that was empty. Once he activated his Byakugan and looked around, he looked towards her, and said "I have heard that Uzumaki's are seal experts."

"Ah. I see. You wish to spread your wings." Kira stated, slightly shocking Neji "I know about that monstrosity of a seal, the caged bird seal. I would be more then willing, but the problem would be your clan elders. I have seen how they work. They want nothing, but exactly what they believe is something that is within their right. As the main house elders, they believe it is their right to enslave the branch house. Also, I do not know how you treat members of the main house, but Hinata, formerly of Hyuga, was banished from the Hyuga household."

That actually caught Neji's attention. Slowly his expression, changed from shock to anger. While Kira was surprised that Neji was angry about that, she didn't say anything, as Neji yelled "What is the reason that she was banished?" When Kira was about to say something about the elders he got into her face and yelled "WHY WAS SHE BANISHED?!"

"I was going to say 'The clan elders, said that she was not a Hyuga, as not only is her affinity, not earth like most Hyuga, but it is wind, something that is the opposite of wind. That coupled with the fact that the Jūken is unnatural to her... In a nutshell, she was banished because of the petty whims of the main house elders." Kira stated with a deep frown.

"Father was right." Neji whispered "The most of the main house is corrupted. Kira. Would you be able to take the caged bird seal off of my father first? He will have the right to challenge one of the main house elders, for his spot, and it will show that the branch house is just as important."

Kira gave a nod, before she said "First, may I take a look at yours? I need to see the seal, before I can provide for a counter seal."

Neji gave a nod, before he took off his headband. Kira got closer to Neji, to the point that her face was nearly an inch from his, but she didn't notice his slight blush, as she studied the seal. After a few seconds, Kira pulled out a blank scroll, and undid it, before she placed a hand on Neji's head and said "Fūin: Fūin kopi mekanizumu!"

Neji, felt a slight discomfort on his forehead, but other then that, nothing happened, as Kira then placed her hand on the blank scroll and said the same thing she did before, and an exact copy of the caged bird seal appeared on the blank scroll. What was different, however, was that all of the mechanics, and mechanisms of the seal, had appeared on the scroll as well, showing things that only a seal master, by normal standards, could even hope to understand. After a few minutes of studying the seal, and Neji just sitting there quietly, Kira sighed deeply, in disgust at the seal "I'm going to kill those basterds. Neji, do you see this mechanism here?" Kira asked while pointing at one that looked like a eye.

"Yes, I do. Why? What is it that I should know?" Neji asked in a confused tone.

"This right here, this seal mechanism, it prevents all the chakra from reaching a certain area, and only leaving, say half making it. This damned mechanism. It's stopping your eyesight from reaching what is should. Say you can see a hundred and fifty feet now, you should be able to see twice that." Kira explained with ever-growing anger "There are a couple more in here that act as a modified slave seal, as well as some that actually prevent you from using parts of your brain!"

"You mean to tell me, that the main house has set it up so that even if we could get through the pain of the seal, they would still be better then us?!" Neji yelled in anger.

"That's exactly what I am telling you. I would place the seal on them if I had the choice, but I would have to face the back-lash. You on the other hand, should go. This will take awhile for more to find a proper counter seal, that won't make you brain-dead in the process. You should expect it, after the Chūnin exams in five months." Kira stated.

"Why so long?" Neji asked slowly.

"This is the second- no third, most complicated seal I have ever seen, Neji. There are so many components and mechanisms in this, that if I get even the tiniest thing wrong, your brain turns to mush. I wish I could get it to you sooner, but I have other duties along with my team, so the progress will be slow." Kira said in an apologetic tone.

"If it means getting this seal off of me, and the rest of the branch house, then so be it." Neji stated in a convicted tone, before he held his hand out to Kira "I want to thank you Kira Uzumaki."

Kira gave a smile towards Neji before she slapped his hand away. At first Neji took it wrong, and glared, but then Kira gave Neji, a hug while saying "Don't worry about it. If you want to make it up to me, then let me help you. This is the biggest challenge I've had yet, and it helps someone in the process. That's thanks enough."

Again, Kira missed the blush that Neji had on his cheeks, but it didn't matter as, they both let go of the hug, and Kira walked off with the scroll in hand and a cheeky grin. Neji just sighed at the giddy expression Kira got from having a challenge with the seals, but when someone cleared their throat, Neji looked back to see his teammate, Tenten, looking at him with a raised eyebrow, and a knowing look. His response, was to just scowl, and look away, which evidently was the same direction that Kira had went.

2 weeks later:

Things with team 8 had actually been going fairly well. For one, the team had perfect teamwork mechanics, and something that surprised Kurenai even more, was the perfect teamwork, that Hinata and Kira had. Kurenai had decided to have Kiba, and Shino work together against Hinata and Kira, and it actually was a one sided battle between the two teams. Kira, surprising her team even more, had actually dropped into the Uzuken stance, that Hinata had made, and covered, every weak spot that Hinata had while the two were fighting. In the end, Kira and Hinata had won, with little difficulty, as well as not getting much more then a scratch.

When it came to missions though, Kira and Kiba both complained a lot about the D-ranks. In the end of the time that the team needed for the wave arc to start, by Kira's speculation, they had completed close to 24 D-rank missions. In that time, not only had the team learned about each other more then before, but the team had grown into a sort of family, including their sensei. It honestly seemed to surprise Kurenai when the two girls tried to include her in a 'girls night out' as well as the whole team trying to include her in other things involving them when she had the time.

Right now, the team was sitting in their training grounds, alongside team ten. Currently Kira was sitting across from Shikamaru, a shogi board in between the two. While it wasn't obvious, the two were currently at a stalemate, with the other trying to figure out, and intercept, the other. Eventually Shikamaru had moved a single piece, while saying "Itsumi."

Kira looked around hard at the board, before she sighed deeply and said "That was a good game Shikamaru. I can see why your Sensei says only a Nara can beat you in shogi."

"Don't feel to bad. You had me on the ropes a few times there Kira." Shikamaru stated with a small smirk.

"Yeah yeah. Your a genius you know that? But then again, it's to much work to get perfect grades, isn't it?" Kira asked with a small smirk.

"Yeah. It's to troublesome, I'd rather spend my time watching the clouds." Shikamaru stated while falling backwards.

"The clouds are nice to look at, but I'm the type who can't sit still, so it doesn't interest me as much." She responded back win a sigh.

The two continued to make small talk for awhile, until an Anbu with a cat mask appeared in the clearing. Kurenai was the first up, and the cat Anbu said "Team 8. Hokage-sama wishes to see you."

While everyone on the team, including Kira, was confused as to what was going on, they didn't question it, and instead decided to go to the Hokage tower instead. When they arrived at the tower, they immediately saw team 7 there as well. Kira immediately ran up to Shiro, who seemed nervous about the whole situation, once everyone was there however, Hiruzen cleared his throat and said "As you both can see, I have both of your teams in here, but for completely different reasons, that will end up the same. Team 7 has requested a C-rank mission, and as It has come to my attention, that you will not always work with people you know well, I am sending both your teams on this mission."

Kurenai's eyes widened at that, as she asked "How will the pay be separated then? If it's between 8 people, we won't get much more then a normal D-rank."

"I have thought of that, and I have stated that this will be the only C-rank mission that your two teams will do together. This is more for experience the anything after all, and I believe this will help reinforce the teamwork, of those who lack it." Hiruzen stated while giving a pointed look at team 7.

Kakashi laughed nervously, but he did say "Ah... I don't see any problem with that. It will help with situations involving people we aren't used to working with."

Kurenai nodded, before she turned to Kakashi and said "I'll work with you, but if I see you reading Icha Icha, one time while we are not this mission..."

It was a well know fact that Kurenai hated perverts with a passion. The threat she left hanging, promised to bring unreal amounts of pain, and suffering, to Kakashi if he so much as held an Icha Icha book while they were on this mission. Needless to say, every male in the room, that were not the genin, subconsciously shifted their legs.

"N-no! No need to worry about that Kurani-san! I promise I won't do anything like that!" Kakashi stated with a nervous voice.

A cough, brought their attention back to Hiruzen "If you are quite done, I am going to introduce the client. Send him in please."

The door that lead to where the client was, opened up and it showed an old man, with a a bottle of sake in one hand. He looked to two teams over before he said "What the hell is this. There are a bunch of super brats here, especially the short one, and the mutt."

Kiba was first to react to what the client said, as he charged at him yelling about kicking his ass. The second to react was Naruto as he charged at him saying he was going to kill him. Kira sighed, as she quickly appeared in front of both, and yelled "Knock it the hell off!" In a very karin like fashion, which also knocked both of them out " You can't kill the client. We are supposed to protect him remember?"

Kakashi sighed, before he said "We can meet you at the gate in twenty minutes. Everyone should grab everything they need, until then I'll stick with the client.

All of the genin nodded, before they disappeared to go grab everything they needed. Kira was the one who was going to be the most worried when it came to this mission, but that was because she was finally going to see her mother again for the first time in close to six years. She didn't know if Kunia was going to be pissed about what her mother did, but it was obvious at Kira was going to be especially pissed about the situation. Her mother up and left for God knows how many years, and she left a little girl in charge of a clan. Thinking back on it, she understood as it made her mature faster, so she could be ready for the Shinobi world, but it pissed her off as well due to the fact that she hadn't said anything the whole time she was going. Not one letter, message, or anything.

One thing for sure that was going to happen when she saw her mother, was she was going to give her an ear full.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Make sure to send a reveiw so I know how you think this story is going.<strong>

**ok when it comes to the poll here is the current vote.**

**Neji Hyuga: 4**

**Rock lee: 1**

**Shiro Uzumaki: 1**

**Kiba Inuzuka: 0**

**if you don't want these four, make sure you vote as to change who she ends up with! Also don't be afraid to send an Idea for someone else as well.**

**Until next time!**


	10. To Nami no Kuni

_Dont be afraid of your heritage. Your an Uzumaki! The best of the seal masters! The most stubborn of fighters! Your family will always be behind you, even in death so do not fear your enemy's. Show them the strength of an Uzumaki! ~Uzumaki shoji, the Uzukage, during the pre-battle rally Two hours before the battle of Uzu._

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the combined forces of team's 7 and 8 to get everything they needed, but then again it wasn't like they needed much. Kira was the one who had the most, even though she sealed a lot of what she was bringing with. The main reason being that she was trying to figure out how to get rid of the caged bird seal, as well as figure out how to make sure the brain didn't get destroyed in the process. Another reason she brand so much wi was because she knew exactly what was going to happen on this mission, as well as the fact that her mother was going to be on this mission as well. She was excited abut finally getting to see her mother again, even if she didn't know what she was going to do or say when it came down to it.<p>

The final reason why she brought so much, was because she was going to do everything in her power, to get Hinata and Naruto into a relationship, somehow, while this mission was on. Naruto had gotten a lot smarter, ever since his clan joined Konoha's ranks, but it wasn't enough to get him to notice Hinata liked him. Sure he didn't have a crush on Sakura anymore as well, but he was still completely oblivious when it came to relationships. Kira had at one point blatantly told Naruto that Hinata liked him, and he said "Well of course she likes me, we are friends after all."

It took everything Kira had to not knock the blonde boy out because of that comment. It would take a hell of a lot to get the two together, at least on Naruto's end, but Kira was bound and determined to do it. Her mother would be a large help as well when it came down to it, but she just hoped that she didn't start on a rant about how her time was while she was gone. Kira knew from first hand experience that when her mother was away from family, for months or years, she ranted about every little detail about said journey. So far, that was the only thing that she was not looking forward to when it came to this mission.

"LET'S GO!"

And there was the other part of the mission she wasn't looking forward to. Naruto the loud mode Uzumaki, that put even the loudest of the clan to shame. It was understandable that he had never left the village before, but he didn't need to be so loud. He was loud enough that the whole village probably heard him, and it actually annoyed Kira enough that one of her eyebrows twitched, and she said "Yell louder Naruto, I'm sure Kiri didn't hear you from here."

Naruto frowned at that as he said "Lighten up Kira, I've never left the village before!"

Kira just gave an exasperated sigh as grabbed Naruto by his cheeks with one hand "You need to be quiet ok?" When Naruto tried to say something, her hair split behind her like nine tails and she glared at him "Your going to shut up right?!"

Naruto quickly nodded to the best of his ability since she was still holding his cheeks together, but Kakashi actually froze when he saw her hair moving in a very familiar way. His thoughts bordered that of his late sensei's wife, Kushina, as that was exactly the way her hair moved when it came to her being pissed, at either Minato, or himself. It actually, when he thought about it, the fact that her hair moved the same way, was enough to make a shiver go down kakashi's spine.

"Hey, am I gonna be safe with a brat like him?" Tazuna, the builder and client of the mission, asked while pointing at Naruto.

"You don't need to worry, you have both me and Kakashi here, and we are both jõnin rank." Kurenai stated "Though our students are more then capable of handling bandits."

Before Naruto could say anything else, he felt a chill down his spine, and he turned to see Kira, with her hair in the nine-tails mode, while she had a sweet smile on her face "You weren't about to yell again, were you Naruto?"

Feeling that he shouldn't say anything, he quickly shook his head, as he gulped and slowly slid behind Kakashi, who had a nervous smile on his face as well, since he knew that even if Kira was a genin in rank, she was more then enough to make him fight at the level of going against another jõnin. The only thought that was going through his head however was 'she's so like Kushina it's scary.

"Um... Anyway, how about we leave? We need to get there as soon as possible, or this mission will take even longer, as we need to stay until the bridge is finished." Kurenai asked, while eyeing her team, as well as Kakashi's.

"I'm ready to go!" Kiba shouted with a howl, that caused Kira to sigh again.

The two teams walked together, with the two jōnin in the back, with two genin on the other three sides of the builder, and the final two being closer to the builder then the rest. In the end everyone surrounded him so that no side was left unattended. Kiba, ended up walking next to Naruto, much to the annoyance of both, while Shino, was walking next to Sasuke, both of them silently conversing in a way only an Aburame, and Uchiha could do. Next up was the pair of, Sakura, and Shiro, who was starting to get nervous around her, which Sakura didn't seem to notice. Lastly was Kira and Hinata, who were to the left of Tazuna, talking to each other.

"So... When are you gonna tell Naruto Hinata?" Kira asked in a curious tone, while still staying soft enough that no on else could hear her words.

"What do you mean Kira-san?" Hinata asked slightly confused.

"I'm talking about how you feel towards him!" Kira stated "You can't keep hiding it forever you know. In fact, I'm thinking about helping you during this mission, in more ways then one."

Hinata raised an eyebrow in confusion, but after a few seconds her face turned red and she waved her hands in front of her quickly "N-no need! I-I'll b-be fine. T-there's n-no need! Y-you g-gave me e-enough help a-as I-it is."

Kira sighed deeply at the implication of her words. Ever since Kira had saved Hinata from not only getting the caged bird seal put on her, but the fact that she had a home, she felt like she owed a huge debt to the whole clan. Everyone in the clan had said multiple times that it didn't matter, and that she only needed to treat everyone like before, but she didn't have any of it, as she kept helping out in any way she could. She even help Shinji, and hiro on guard duty one day, so that she could help on a day she didn't have anything to do. It honestly upset Kira, and she had even said to Hinata multiple times that if she didn't stop, she was going to do something about it. Hinata didn't stop helping, but the amount of time she helped, significantly dropped after Kira explained why she didn't need to help if she didn't want to.

"Hina... How many times do I have to say it, I feel of you as a sister in all but blood, so why do you not want my help with something I've been trying to make happen for almost a year now?" Kira asked in an exasperated tone.

"Y-you'd really help me with something like that?" Hinata asked slowly "Why?"

Giving her a blank look Kira said "Your to shy." Hinata flinched at that, but Kira continued "You an incredible person Hinata, but your to shy. Everything else about you is fine the way it is, but you need to get more confidence. You've been getting better with your confidence issues, but your still a far cry from getting a solid back bone, so to speak. You can be nice all you want, but you need confidence."

Hinata, slowly digested what was said to her, until she sighed and said "Your a great motivational speaker, you know that Kira-san?"

"I try." Kira stated before she heard Sakura ask if there were ninja in Nami no kuni "I can actually answer that Sakura. No, Nami doesn't have ninja, but in most other countries there are ninja."

"And how do you know that?" Sakura asked in a confused tone.

"Before we Uzumaki arrived in Konoha, we traveled to lots of places, Nami no kuni included. It's a nice little country, but I've heard they are having trouble finance wise, currently." Kira stated with a casual tone, that betrayed nothing, including the fact she knew that this mission was going to go awry.

"That said, there really are only five nations that have a hidden village that everyone knows." Kurenai stated "They are in Hi no kuni, with Konohagakure, Mizu no Kuni, with Kirigakure, kaminari no Kuni, with Kumogakure, Kaze no Kuni, with Sunagakure and finally Tsuchi no Kuni with Iwagakure. Among those villages are the five strongest Shinobi In each of the villages, the Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, And Tsuchikage."

"Before you go and say something about how fishy it is, remember that Sarutobi Hiruzen, was in charge during both the second and third Shinobi wars." Kira stated, gaining everyone's attention "He is also knows 'The professor' and 'Shinobi no kami' and those titles are for a reason."

Kakashi gave a nod as he said "She's right you know. Hokage-sama in his prime, could easily destroy a heavily populated area, without breaking a sweat. But don't worry to much, there isn't a chance for foreign Shinobi to appear on a C-rank mission."

"You mean to tell me we're stuck facing bandits, and theives?!" Kiba yelled annoyed.

"This is a C-rank mission, Kiba. You can't expect to have high stakes battles on your first C-rank." Kurenai stated with a tired sigh.

Kiba started to complain once again about being stuck on missions that are worthless, but a glare from Kira, was enough to shut him up. Shino, actually told Kiba that being quiet would be a smart idea as well, and then there were the two jōnin in the back who watched the whole thing with a tired look, with thoughts of regretting to take up genin, going through their heads.

After awhile, they had passed a puddle, and it seemed that none of the Genin noticed, but both of the jōnin noticed quiet easily. Sending a silent message to Kurenai, she agreed that they should not do anything, as well as fake their deaths, to not only test their genin, but to see who the enemy shinobi's target was. As they passed by the puddle, Kira put a hand on her sword, which had Hinata get prepared for whatever was going to happen. Shino noticed it as well, and he subtly had some of his insects spread out, so that they could attach to the enemy and suck them dry of chakra before they noticed. Kiba was literally the only one that didn't see the signs, so when the two Shinobi, in the puddle pooped up and had both Kakashi and Kurenai in chained lined with shuriken, he didn't react right away.

"Two down." Was all one of the Shinobi said, before they pulled on their chains, tearing both of the jōnin apart.

Kira, being the first to react, rushed forward, and split the chain they had connected to gauntlets on they arms in half, while also, kicking one of them away from Naruto, who they had tired to attack after that. Hinata was the next to react, as she rushed towards the one that Kira had kicked, and attacked him "Hakke: Sanjūni shō!" she hit him twice "Ni!" She his I  
>Him another two times "Yon!" She hit him another four times "hachi!" Another eight time "jū Roku!" Another sixteen times to finish the set "Sanjūni shō!"<p>

The total of thirty-two strikes, was enough to make the chūnin rank missing nin, to fall onto the ground. He wasn't dead by any means, but his body, was pretty much shut down when it came to movement. When it came to the other chūnin rank missing nin, he was pretty much taken care of before he could cause much more then a scratch to to Naruto's hand. The reason being, that Shino not only drained a fair amount of chakra from the two Shinobi before they even did anything, but because Kiba, and Akamaru had hit the chūnin before he knew what happened. Not even a second after that, Shiro, had ran forward without anyone reacting, and his sent a solid strike into the guys stomach, that sent him flying backwards Ina way that was similar to Tsunade Senju hitting someone.

Once the two Chūnin were down, both of the Jōnin appeared in the clearing, while also getting a glare from Kira, who's hair was in nine-tails mode "Your an idiot Kakashi! Having genin deal with chūnin! Your lucky that they underestimated us, otherwise things could have gone a lot differently!" Kakashi, surprisingly looked down in a way that was similar to A child being scolded as she continued "To make matters worse, you actually convinced Kurenai to agree to a plan like that!"

Kakashi's slumped down even more as he mumbled loud enough that everyone could hear "I'm sorry Kushina-san."

That made Kira freeze in mid rant. She didn't know why, being called Kushina, made her body feel weird. She didn't even know how Kushina acted, and yet the way she was yelling at Kakashi's, reminded him of Kushina, her aunt. She honestly didn't know why, but she quietly asked "Did you call me Kushina...?"

Kakashi's realizing his mistake he laughed nervously before he said "I'm sorry Kira. You reminded me of Kushina for a second there. Anyway, I'm sorry I did that, and because of my stupid actions Naruto got hurt."

"We need to have Naruto open his wound. Why? Because the enemy had poison on their claws." Shino stated in his normal logical tone.

Kira frowning a bit at the situation, was about to try and say something, but before she could, Naruto stabbed himself in the hand. Kira groaned as she walked towards Naruto "Naruto, I know I told you about an Uzumaki's inhuman regeneration, but that doesn't mean you should stab yourself in the hand just so you can get rid of some poison. Knowing you though, you did this so that we can continue the mission, right?" Naruto just gave a grin, towards Kira, as she sighed and started to wrap his hand up so that no one could see the fact that his skin was already starting to heal "Ne. Kakashi's, Kurenai! What village are those two missing nin from?"

Kurenai was the first to speak, as she said "Kirigakure, and they are know to fight no matter what, so this was a stupid thing to do Kakashi. Kiri-Shinobi, are know to continue fighting until death."

"How..." One of the Ni started "How did you read our movements?"

Shiro, surprisingly enough, answered by nervously saying "A-a water p-puddle, on a h-hot d-day like t-today? N-not p-possible, e-especially w-when it h-hasn't rained in days..."

"Shiro is right. I knew they were there the second that I saw the water puddle." Kakashi's stated, and when Tazuna asked why he let the genin fight them, Kakashi said "I could have killed them at any time. The reason I didn't is because I needed to see who their target was, the Shinobi here, or you. Is there something you aren't telling us Tazuna-san?"

"I need to talk to you." Tazuna stated before he looked towards Kurenai "both of you... It's about this mission. You're right, this mission is probably outside your duties, it turns out a super dangerous man is out for my life. The wealthy shipping magnate Gatō."

Kira let out a extremely loud growl at the name "That sleaze bag is after you? The guy is lower then trash. He tried to kidnap a few of the children in our group when we were in Namu no Kuni last time, before his company got really big."

"Is this the same Gatō of the Gatō shipping industry?" Kakashi asked while eyeing both Kira, and Tazuna.

"Yes... Officially he runs a large shipping company, but in the underground he sells drugs and other illegal items using shinobi and gangs to take over businesses and countries. He is a nasty man." Tazuna stated "It was about a year ago when he set his eyes on Nami no Kuni, and he quickly took over using money and violence. Gatō now has a monopoly on all buisness in Nami no Kunai, and the only thing he fears is the completion of the bridge."

"And since your working on the bridge, your in the way." Sakura concluded.

"And sine your country is in such dire restraints, you couldn't afford anything more then a C-rank, which is why you didn't tell everything involving the mission." Shiro stated, in his nervous tone, but he didn't stutter.

"Things could be worse, though we do have this person protecting us to the best of their abilities." Tazuna stated "They call her 'The red ghost' as they only see red hair, with no face, when they encounter her. Though we still need help, so if you leave now then it will only cause my death which will have my cute little grandson in constant depression, while my daughter curses Konoha Shinobi for the rest of her life, so no problem."

Everyone sweat dropped as he blatantly black-mailed them, despite the fact that they were going to agree to continue the mission in the first course after Tazuna explained everything with his home, they had arrived to take a ferry across to the Nami no Kuni. The fog around them was incredibly thick, and it was impossible to see more then fifty feet from the boat in any direction. It honestly didn't take long for them to land and when they did, Kira was the first off, as she was excited to be in a place so similar to Uzu no kuni. Even if she had never been there before, she was completely comfortable at a seaside area.

The team of six genin, two jōnin, and Tazuna slowly walked forward at this point, as they went towards the town that they were going to end up in while they waited for Tazuna to finish the bridge he was building. Of course, they didn't expect anything less then an ambush, so when Shiro, threw a Kunai into a bush, they expected a Shinobi to pop out, but when they checked, it was noticed to be only a rabbit. The fact that the rabbit was colored white, did nothing to decrease the suspiciousness of the jōnin. When they heard a woos hong sound however, Kakashi reacted first, and he yelled "GET DOWN!"

Every single person in the group hit the ground, just in time as a giant sword imbedded itself into a tree near them. Not even a second later, a person landed on the handle to the giant sword. Kakashi tensed, as did Kurenai, but Kakashi was the one to speak "Well well... If it isn't Zabuza Momochi of the hidden mist... Everybody get back, this ones on a different level, only me and Kurenai are going to be fighting this one." Kakashi slowly began to raise his Hitai-ate as he said "This ones going to be tougher unless I use this..."

"THERE YOU ARE YOU BASTARD!" A very loud, and very familiar, in the case of Kira, and Shiro, voice yelled, as a red blur burst in front of the group, with a crimson red sword in one hand, and a sapphire blue sword in the other.

Kira was the first to react as she slowly and quietly said "Mom?!"

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think of this chapter? I hope you liked it!<strong>

**for the poll, the current ranking is**

**Neji Hyuga: 6**

**Rock Lee: 1**

**Shiro Uzumaki: 1**

**Kiba Inuzuka: 1**

**if you don't like the results at the moment, the make sure to vote or give your own person!**

**As for people who question pairings like Shikamaru, I'm not going to as I'm keeping as many cannon pairings as possible, so ShikamaruXKira will be a no go due to ShikamaruXTemari. Sorry everyone who wanted that.**


	11. Shiba Uzumaki

_Never give up! That is the one thing yo must never do! While Uzu shall fall, do not give up! Live on! Make your family proud and happy by living! ~Uzumaki Shiba, during the last few minutes of Uzushiogakure's existence._

* * *

><p>"Mom?!" Kira yelled as she saw the last person she expected, to pop up in front of the group.<p>

Shiba Uzumaki, had darastically changed in the time that she was gone. While she still had the same scar on her face, she has gained another that went from just under her right eye to her chin. Her clothing style had changed as well. While she still had her Uzu headband, it was now around her neck, in the same way as her daughter, as she wore a plain grey-blue T-shirt, and a pair of plain black pants that ended just above her ankles. Added to this was her normal Shinobi sandals and a deep blue flak jacket. On her right hip, was the sheath for the The Crimson sword, while her left hip had the sheath for the sapphire colored sword.

Shiba looked back towards the group, and she saw Kira. A soft smile adorned her face, before she turned to Zabuza with a glare "Do you realize how hard it is to track your ass?"

Zabuza let out a groan, like he knew what was coming next no matter what he said "That's the point, I'm a missing Nin, remember?"

"Don't try to get away from the point I'm trying to make!" Shiba yelled, showing exactly who's personality Kira followed after "You never listen to me, despite I'm actually trying to help you. First you leave Kiri because of someone messing with your Mizukage, then you start acting like a missing Nin as well, and finally you take a Job from a sleaze-ball that I told you, would betray you after everything was finished!"

Zabuza let out a deep growl at that as he said "You know I took the job because I needed the money so I could plan another coup against the Mizukage, so those damned blood-line purges would end!"

"Not to interrupt or anything, but the bloodline purges are over already, and a new Mizukage has been appointed." Kakashi stated with a obvious tone.

Shiba gave a long pause at that before she proceeded to slump down and mumble "I've been out of the game to long... Your going to not attack the old man now, right Zabuza?"

She had a tired tone to her voice, and thankfully, Zabuza said "Yeah, yeah. I won't kill the old drunk, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to kill the midget basterd. A lot of what he wanted me to do, went against my principles. As for you guys, sorry about trying to kill you not to long ago. Wouldn't of even accept the stupid mission if not for the ton of Ryo that the midget was willing to pay, but with a new Mizukage, I won't need to anymore."

"That's nice and all, but does that mean we can no longer count you as a missing Nin?" Kurenai hesitantly asked, with a suspicious tone.

"Yes, that means I'm not going to be a Missing-Nin anymore, red eyes." He stated with a neutral tone "As for you Shiba, why is there a midget you right there?"

"This 'midget' has a name you know" Kira stated with a frown "I'm Kira Uzumaki, daughter to Shiba Uzumaki, a.k.a 'The red mist of Uzu'."

That name seemed to catch the attention of the Jōnin in the area. Specifically Kurenai, as she asked "Your mother is the red mist? Why didn't you tell anyone this?"

Kira gave a small sigh, but Shiba beat her to the punch "She didn't want you thinking of her as 'Shiba's daughter' instead of her own person. Can you honestly say you wouldn't have started to say things along the lines of 'She's Shiba's daughter, so of course she can do this' or 'unsurprising of the daughter of the red mist'?"

Kurenai didn't say say anything, but Kakashi said "It's understandable. I know from experience what it's like to live in the shadow of your parents."

"It was even worse for me growing up Kakashi Hatake. I'm the second daughter of the last Uzukage, so I had to deal with that growing up. In honesty, Kushina was the lucky one being sent out of the village. She had a different chance with things." Shiba sighed, but she told Zabuza that he could probably make up an excuse to Gatō while also setting things up so the island could get closure when it came to Gatō's death.

The whole time, she didn't notice the look that Kakahsi was giving her. He had another connection to his sensei's wife. Not only did he have the connection when it came with Naruto, considering he was her son, but now he had Kushina's sister, and niece for him to remember them by. He was extremely happy about what was going on, but what Shiba said next would make him extremely glad that he had met both of them.

"Kira, I found something that we can use to bring Kushina, as well as Naruto's father back. The main problem being that, their old bodies will still be in the grave, but their new bodies will literally have a different soul, while they have all of the memories of their old bodies." Shiba stated and Kira's eyes widened a lot, along with everyone else who was listening, but Before they could discuss it anymore, Shiba continued "We should discuss this somewhere more private, outside isn't exactly a smart idea, even with silencing seals."

"What do you mean you can bring them back?" Kakashi asked with skepticism evident in his voice.

"Like I said, this isn't the time or place to discuss this." Shiba stated with finality.

Tazuna, at this point, had actually decided that he could contribute by saying "You can discuss whatever Shinobi stuff your talking about at my house, when we get there. It would be no problem, and I'm sure you guys have something to keep us from hearing you."

Shiba gave a nod towards the bridge builder, before she started to catch up with her daughter. It was honestly a heart warming sight to see the mother and daughter pair talking to each other with such comfort, despite the amount of time that the two had not seen each other. It actually made Kurenai, her sensei, happy to see her student happy, though it made her smile bigger when Shiba threatened to neuter Kiba if he tried anything with Kira. Not to long after that, Shiba started to talk to Hinata about Kira as well, as Hinata was her best friend. Shino put his input here and there as well, and in all it made things interesting when it came to everyone talks to one another. Naruto was in the conversation, as well as Shiro, but the other two members of team 7 were left out, considering the two didn't get any closer, and Sakura just followed Sasuke when it came to situations like this.

When the group actually managed to get to Tazuna's house, the genin split up, and it ended with Shiba, Kira, Naruto, Shiro, Kurenai, and Kakashi, were the only ones in the room were they were going to discuss what was going to happen. Almost right away, both Shiba and Kira placed silencing seals in all 8 corners of the room, including the ceiling. The others didn't understand why the two put so much emphasis on silencing seals, but it was obvious that they did it for a reason.

"Now as for what I was talking about before, I need to know if I can tell Naruto of his heritage. If I can't, then this is going to be a lot more difficult to talk about, as well as other things, because we are going to be reviving them on this mission." Shiba stated with a final tone.

"What do you mean mom? Is it because of...?" Kira let the question run off, and Shiba gave a nod "For the heritage reveal... I honestly don't know If we should. Hiruzen gave permission to the Uzumaki clan head to tell Naruto when we felt it right to tell him."

Shiba gave a nod, despite Naruto's confused look, but she turned to him and asked "Do you think your ready to know your parents Naruto? You won't get to take it back once you know, and your father was a very important person."

For once, Naruto gave a thoughtful look as he thought about what he was going to say. He knew who his mother was, that was true enough, but he didn't have a clue who his father was. Sure he now knew that his father was very important, but was he actually ready to hear who his father was? It was fairly obvious that once he knew he was going to be upset with his jiji that he didn't tell him, but he wouldn't be able to stay mad at him. Another thing he knew was that his parents died during the kyūbi attack during his birth, but he didn't know who they were. With a deep sigh he nodded his head as a yes that he was ready, and he knew what was going to happen.

Kira, on the other hand, knew that her sensei didn't know who Naruto's father was, so she quickly added "Kurenai-sensei. Please don't say anything until mom finishes."

Kurenai just nodded, even if she was confused, before Shiba said "Naruto, I'm expecting you already know who your mother was, but your father is a mystery, right?" A nod confirmed her question " You father was incredibly important during the third Shinobi war. In fact he was the reason why Iwa hates Konoha more then if we had just won." Shiba noticed that Kurenai's eyes widened as she figured out who Naruto's father was "Naruto, your the son of the Yellow flash, Minato Namikaze."

Kakashi looked down at the proclamation, already knowing that it was true, while Shiro and Kira stayed silent. Kurenai, on the other hand was in a state of shock because of everything, and then there was Naruto. He was crying. He was silently crying because his hero, the Yondaime Hokage, was his dad. Now only that, but if what Shiba and Kira were saying Was true, he would be able to meet, and live with his parents. It was honestly to much, as he just silently cried at the revelation.

Shiba, seeing the tears, gently pulled Naruto into a hug, while he cried into her shoulder "It'll be fine Naruto. I promise you that your family is here with you. Me, my daughter, and every other Uzumaki in the elemental nations."

It took awhile for Naruto to calm down, but when he did, he was still sniffing now and then from the crying, but he was fine to the point he could hear everything. Once he had calmed down as well, Shiba continued what she was explaining "Ok, as for the seal I'm going to use to bring back his parents, it only works once every ten years, but since we are bring back two people at the same time it doubles the time. This is the reason why this seal isn't used very often. Well that, and the fact that with a different soul, there is no guarantee that they will retain all of their abilities."

Kurenai, who had finally gotten over her shock, gave a slightly curious look, before she asked "So does that mean that if I had a special Jutsu, and this seal was used on me, it doesn't mean that I'll be able to use that jutsu once I'm back?"

"Exactly. When it comes to the hirashin however, it's different. The hirashin uses advanced space-time, seals that even a seal master would have trouble comprehending. Uzumaki seal masters, are a different story, but the Namikaze clan was known for Space-time jutsu, so it isn't a surprise that Minato managed to create one. Another example of something the body can't keep, is a summoning contract." Shiba stated.

"So if I were to die and it was used on me, I will have to resign the Dog summoning contract that I have?" Kakashi asked quickly after in his lazy tone.

Shiba gave a nod towards before she had a look of realization and she looked towards Kira "Hey. I just remembered what I was going to give you if you managed to become Chūnin rank. Before that though, let's get back on track. The seal will only work once, and I need three things so that I can use it. The first being a lock of your hair Naruto. The second being a bit of my blood, as I'm the sister to Kushina, and the last, two dead bodies. The reason for the dead bodies, is because the seal will literally break down the body and rearrange the DNA composition to be exactly like the last body so that it will literally show that Kushina has the same DNA as I do to an extent. If I used the seal on two living people, it would be like killing them, and I don't want to do that."

The explanation of the seal, actually caused Kakashi to give an exasperated sigh as he said "I know Sensei, and Kushina said that seals had literally infinite possibilities, but to rearrange the DNA of a body? That must be an incredibly complicated seal."

Shiba gave a nod before she said "I scavenged literally everything from the ruins of Uzushiogakure's archives, as well as anything else I could find. The only seal that is more complicated then this one would be the Shiki fūjin, and that is because of all the hidden components that are in the seal."

Kira gave a proud smile when she noticed the gawking looks that everyone, minus Shiro, who had yet to speak in this conversation, gave, and she said "My mom is a seal master that surpasses most of even Uzumaki standards."

Shiro decided to speak for the first time in this conversation by saying "M-my m-mom I-is a m-medical s-seal e-expert. S-she also I-is j-just b-below Tsunade Senji I-in m-medical k-knowledge."

Kurenai gave a tired sigh to that as she said "Is everyone in the Uzumaki clan an expert on something?"

Kira gave a nod before she said "The gate guards, Hiro, and Shinji, are experts on Kenjutsu, and they help me practice every now and again."

"Those two are still doing gate duty? They were like that when we were kids and they just hit chūnin rank!" Shiba stated with a laugh "Are they ever going to get on something other then gate duty?"

Konoha:

"Hey." Shinji said to hiro "You ever wonder why we're here?"

"One of life's great mysteries isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence? Or is there really a God, watching everything. You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night." Hiro stated with a sigh.

"What? No I mean why are we here." Shinji stated "I mean, what's the point of having us here every time when we could be doing someone productive like training a few of the kids in some Kenjutsu."

"Whatever. I'm just glad we aren't stuck on garbage duty." Hiro stated and they both shivered.

Nami no kuni:

"I honestly don't know. and now that I think about it, I don't care either." Kira stated with a nod.

Kakashi sweat dropped at the mother and daughter duo's antics before he turned to Naruto and silently asked "Are you going to be alright Naruto?"

Naruto sniffed again, before he nodded "Yeah, I'll be alright. It's awesome to know who my parents are, but I'm wondering why jiji never told me."

Kurenai turned to Naruto as well, and she said "Your father had a lot of enemies Naruto. Iwa is know for holding grudges, so if they found out that your the yondaime's kid, you would be attacked just to make sure that you didn't do to them what your father did."

Naruto just nodded at the two jōnin ranked Shinobi, but not even a second after, his stomach growled loudly, making everyone in the room to freeze. With an embarrassed look, Naruto says "I guess at means I'm hungry..."

Shiba gave a small laugh before she said "Yeah, I'm sure everyone here is hungry. If I'm right though, Gatō will try to have Zabuza kill Tazuna after he 'recovers' which should be in about a week. In that time, you can teach the genin some things. I hope you had the sense to teach Naruto the tree climbing exercise Kira."

Kira gave a glare toward her mother before she said "I'm not stupid mom. I had him start doing that before we graduated. Right Naruto?"

Naruto gave a nod at that as he said "I tried doing the next version, but my chakra control still sucks at the moment."

Kira gave a happy nod towards Naruto's confirmation on her teaching him tree climbing. Kurenai didn't say anything either, as her team had practiced that as well off of the normal team meeting times, well mainly the girls did, she didn't know about the boys. The fact that Kira had taught Naruto the tree climbing exercise wasn't very Surprising. The fact that she had told him about the water walking exercise on top of that, was what surprised her. She needed to make sure of what exactly her student was capable of, because if what she had said before, the. By normal standards she was way above Genin rank in capabilities.

"Enough of this now. We need to go downstairs and get something to eat so we can get started on discussing the training regime for the genin. I'm going to be training my daughter though, if that's fine with you, whichever one of you is my daughters Sensei." Shiba said with a questioning look towards the two jōnin.

Kurenai gave a small nod as she said "That would be me. I'm Kurenai Yūhi, jōnin of Konohagakure."

Shiba gave a small smile as she grabbed one of Kurenai's hands in a handshake "Nice to meet you. I'm Shiba Uzumaki, a.k.a the red mist, former jōnin of Uzushiogakure's ranks, as well as S-ranked nin, as well as the clan head of the Uzumaki, as I am taking back my position once we get to Konoha again."

Kira gave a sigh, that sounded like relief "Thank you! You would not believe how annoying those idiots on the civilian council are Dattebane!"

As quickly as the words came, Kira covered her mouth. Shiba's eyes narrowed at the Dattebane, before she silently asked "Did you just say Dattebane? Please don't tell me your going to get that annoying verbal tick that my mother, and sister had..."

Kira pointed straight at Naruto at this point and said "Hey! He says Dattebayo at times!"

Naruto paled when Shiba's gaze fell on him, and he swore at the time that he saw the outline of a red furred demon wolf behind her. Gulping loudly Naruto said "I-it's not on purpose!"

Shiba didn't seem to want to hear it as she stood up faster then most would have thought she was capable of, and she grabbed both of them by the back of their shirts. Moving towards the door she yelled loud enough that the whole house could hear "IM GOING TO BEAT THAT VERBAL TICK OUT OF BOTH OF YOU!"

Everyone who could hear her yell sweat dropped, and Kurenai looked towards Kakashi, and quietly asked "Um... Should we help them?"

Kakashi, quickly shook his head as he said "If their anything like Kushina, then that's the worse thing you could do at the moment. As sorry as I feel towards them, I think it's safer to not do anything."

"AND YOU! UCHIHA BRAT! ILL BEAT THAT 'un' HABIT OUT OF YOU AS WELL!" Shiba's voice yelled from in the house again, followed by a scream that sounded like Sakura trying to save Sasuke.

Kurenai gave one last look towards the door before she said "Kakashi, I'd never thought I'd say this to you, but your right. For our sakes, let's just not even bother with this."

Needless to say, when the two boys, and girl came back in after Shiba tried to beat the verbal ticks out of them, they fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you guys think?<strong>

**Now when it comes to the poll here is the current number**

**Neji Hyuga: 9**

**Rock Lee: 1**

**Shiro Uzumaki: 1**

**Kiba Inuzuka: 1**

**the next chapter will be the last chapter for the poll, so if you don't like where it's going you better vote. The results of the poll will be on the next chapter, which should be up in 1-2 days.**

**Thats it for this A/N, so see Ya later!**


	12. Fūin: Sō fukkutatsu

**Ok ****A/N's will still be at th end, but I'm adding translations at the end.**

* * *

><p><em>What do we do now? We live. Thats the best thing we can do to honor their memory. Don't give up and just move forward. We are Uzumaki, and we are strong afterall~ Kunia uzumaki, with the survivors of Uzushiogakure.<em>

* * *

><p>It had taken a week before everything calmed down for the group, and despite at, everyone was on edge. While Shiba was still trying, and failing, to get Sasuke, Naruto, and Kira to stop with their speech patterns, it wasn't because of that. No the reason for everyone being on edge was because of the fact that Zabuza, was supposed to be coming back with Gatō. The two groups had been in contact constantly during the week break they had, and it was going to be today that everything went downhill, because Gatō was expecting Zabuza to kill the old man. From Zabuza's reports, there were close to three-hundred men, enough that it would give someone of chūnin rank or lower a tough time. Considering there were three jōnin, one of which was an S-ranked jōnin, for her skills in Kenjutsu, as well as Fùinjutsu, the battle wasn't going to be that hard.<p>

That added with the fact that Sasuke had unlocked his Sharingan during of one his 'speech lessons' and the group wasn't going to last long, especially when Naruto was able to use a ton of shadow clones to even up the odds. The group together was honestly overpowered, but it honestly didn't matter in a situation like this. The enemy, Gatō, was trying to kill an innocent man, just because of a stupid matter of keeping power in a country that was on its last legs. It honestly made Shiba sick of the fact that Gatō was even breathing at the moment. The little troll was going to get his, but Zabuza was the one who was going to get the kill, as the little troll was going to betray and kill him to begin with. No one in the group complained, though Shiba did state that at least two of the idiot mercenaries had to have most of their body interact, meaning the most damage they could receive was a slit throat, or a stabbed out eye. Much more, and it would affect the age of the body that they were going to use to resurrect Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

While everyone was anxious, Naruto and Kira were for different reasons compared to the rest. In Naruto's case, it was because he was finally going to have some family. That and the fact that his dad was his hero as well, made him extremely anxious. As for Kira, it was because she was going to meet her aunt, and uncle, the two that had died to save Konoha, as well as her cousin Naruto. Shiba had told Kira not to long ago that her memory on future events was deteriorating, and she only remembered anything before the wave arc, in chronological time, but it didn't mean anything, as she had wanted to have her sister back as well as give Kira her aunt. It has been stated before, but Uzumaki cherish family above all else,many they will be damned if they don't think that they should give someone their parents above all else. That was just how the clan ran.

"Ok, once the hired idiots that the troll has comes, make sure to leave two bodies, doesn't matter what gender, as in tact as possible. The two will be the same age they were when they died, but it will had or take away months depending on when their birthday is." Shiba stated as they planed out what was going to happen in the bridge.

"Got it. I'm excited to know that I'll be able to see Sensei, and Kushina again without needing to die. Though it will be weird to be the same age as them." Kakashi stated with a slightly happy tone.

"Ne... Kira-san... What was the summoning contract your mother had you sign the other day" Hinata asked quietly.

"Well Hinata... It was a lizard summoning contract. The boss is a dragon!" Kira stated with a happy look.

Shiba hit Kira in the back of the head Gibbs style (A/N: NCIS Gibbs slap, look it up if you don't know it) as she said "He's not a dragon Kira. Sure he flys and breaths fire, but he's not a dragon. The term used for a lizard like him is Wyvern."

"Mom. He breathes fire and flies." She stated with a deadpan look.

Shiba sighed deeply at this before she said "We are not arguing about this right now Kira. Just don't blame me when you get roasted when you call him a dragon."

Kira gave a sour look towards her mother before she turned away from her and sped her walk up towards the bridge. She wasn't going to deal with arguing, especially when everything was going to change today when it came to her family. While it was normal for family members to fight, now wasn't the time or the place for the two to fight. This place was going to be be a battlefield soon, well, that and if the two started to argue they were going to continue throughout the battle while they were fighting. Just goes to show you that even the most stubborn person will back down if there is something important on the line.

The group of 12, if you counted Tazuna, went towards the bridge as it was finally time to deal with the little troll know as Gatō. Shiba, not taking any chances, Had left a shadow clone with Tazuna's daughter, and grandson, who had the same speech given to him as before when it came to Gatō and this country. The only difference when it came to things at the moment, would be the fact that Zabuza wasn't going to try and kill team 7 this time around.

When they arrived at the bridge, it was obvious that Zabuza was all ready here, as there was a thick fog, and every worker on the bridge was knocked out, instead of killed like last time. When the three jōnin walked forward, Zabuza appeared as well, with a Hunter Nin beside him. Shiba knew that the hunter Nin was a fake one, but she didn't say anything, as Kurenai placed a massive genjutsu on everyone on the bridge, so that if anyone looked, it looked like they were fighting each other. Once everyone was there, Kira gave a questioning look towards the Hunter Nin that was beside Zabuza.

"Do you need something?" The hunter Nin asked in an almost monotone voice.

"Your not a hunter Nin are you?" Kira asked in a slightly bored tone.

"No, I'm not. The reason for me wearing this, however, is so that I can trick people. We used to be missing nin after all." The hunter Nin stated in a monotone voice.

Kira gave a nod, before she said a question that a little kid would ask "Are you a girl?"

It was either, because the person in front of her didn't know how to react, or that they were good at hiding their emotions, that they didn't say anything at first. When the Hunter Nin finally did they said "I'm male. You aren't the first to think of me as female though."

After that the two were pretty much silent, but when Naruto and Sasuke started to bicker, Kira walked up to the two, her hair in Nin tails mode, and she punched both of them into the ground "Shut the hell up!"

Naruto was holding his head, while Sasuke was pretty much knocked out. Sakura didn't say anything, as she was slightly scared, even if Kira hit her precious 'Sasuke-kun'. When Naruto actually recovered he had tears from pain in his eyes as he asked "Why did you do that?!"

"Because the two of you are bickering! Sheesh, even in a tense situation like this, you two don't know when to stop." Kira sighed "Look, I'm sorry I hit you, but you need to stop fighting with Sasuke so much. Your a team. I mean look at my team! I don't care much for Kiba (Hey!) but you don't see me fighting him ever second."

Naruto gave an indignant look at that as he looked away slightly "The Teme gets on my nerves more then anyone else!"

Kira, giving an exasperated sigh, grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt. When Shiba asked where she was going her response was "I'm going talk to him. He can have destructive therapy once the idiots come around."

When the two were far enough away from the group that was waiting, Kira made Naruto sit down, and she said "Now that no one can here us, I need to know. What do you think of Hinata Naruto?"

Naruto gained a confused look as he said "She's my friend of course."

"Baka!" She yelled causing him to flinch "I'm her friend as well, yet you don't see me asking anyone else what they think of her. Now think a bit. What do you think of her?"

Naruto gained a thoughtful look, before he said "Well she's really nice, but she seemed to faint when I was near her earlier in the year before you came around. She also accepted me for who I am, even though she knew my secret without anyone telling her. I honestly don't know what I think about her."

Kira started to rub her temples as she felt a headache coming on. Once it resided enough she asked "Have you ever noticed Hinata looking at you in a way that's different the she looks towards me, or any of her other friends?" At the shake of his head, she hit him in the head again "Your dense! Naruto. I swear if you hurt Hinata by being so dense you don't notice her feelings towards you, family or not, I will hurt you."

Naruto gained a confused look once again as he asked "What feelings?"

Kira gave an angry sigh, before she said "I'm not going to tell you, it would be besides the point Baka. If you can't see Hinata's feelings for you without my help, then you are a lot denser then I believed."

Naruto gained an angry look on his face as he yelled "Why won't you just tell me then?!"

Kira glared straight at Naruto, her hair going into nine tails mode, and she growled out " I'm not going to tell you Dattebane! What would the be point of me telling you something that is glaring you in the face!"

Not even waiting to hear Naruto's response, she turned around and stomped back over towards the group that were waiting, not even caring about the fact that she had just made everyone look in her direction. Once she had gone a good distance from both Naruto and the group, she sat down, pulled out a scroll, and started to work on it, as she was still trying to figure out a way to get rid of the caged bird seal. Naruto, on the other hand, walked back over, confused about what had happened. He knew he made her mad, but he didn't understand why she was so adamant about him finding out about whatever it was on his own.

Shiba, wanting to find out the reason of Kira's yelling, walked over to the blonde Uzumaki and quietly asked "What did you do to piss her off Naruto?"

"She kept telling me that I had to find out something on my own. It involves Hinata, but I don't know anything else." Naruto staged in an equally quiet tone, hopping that Kira wouldn't hear.

Shiba's eyes widened at the revelation before she said "I think my daughters right in this case Naruto. You need to understand this on your own. Remember your teachers words, look underneath the underneath. How has Hinata acted towards you for one?"

Naruto gaining a confused look said "She's usually really nice, and she defends me at times as well."

Shiba nodded and continued "Ok, next. Has she ever been nervous around anyone besides you, in the same way."

Naruto shook his head "Not that I know of. She tends to stutter and her face gets all red likes she's sick when I get to close. Does she hate me?"

Naruto asked the last question in a worried tone, but Shiba just laughed and shook her head "No Naruto, that doesn't mean she hates you. In fact it's the opposite. Your going to have to figure out the rest on your own, though. I gave you the pieces now you need to put them together."

Naruto, who was still confused, but not as much as before, nodded his head before he walked off to actually think about what was said. He didn't get to contemplate it much longer, however as a nasally voice said "Oh. Your getting your ass kicked, how disappointing, Zabuza."

Everyone getting into position on the bridge to fool the little troll, Zabuza said "Gatō... Why are you here? And what's with all these men?"

Gatō laughed a bit as he looked condescendingly at Zabuza "The plans changed, well I can't really say that, as I planed to do this from the beginning. Zabuza, I'm going to have to kill you here. Well I never planned on paying you any money to begin with. Hiring a normal Shinobi from a hidden village is expensive and they may betray me... So I get you Missing nin, who are easy to take care of afterwards. I have Shinobi battle it out, and weaken each other, and then I take them all out using numbers, and it doesn't cost me anything, good plan right? The only problem in the plan was you Zabuza, kirigakure no Kijin? Sounds like a joke to me. Your just a little baby devil, we can easily kill you now."

Zabuza gave a bored look towards the group on front of him before he said "That, where your wrong, little troll."

Not even a second later, half of the men that Gatō had behind him, fell to the ground, with lifeless eyes, the only thing showing where they were hit, was a small cut in there back the size of a knife blade. The men fell the second there was a 'clink' sound of a sword hitting a sheath. Behind the group, was Shiba, who had just sheathed both of her blades at the same, a fine red mist hanging behind her, that was obviously a blood tail showing where she moved.

Shiba looked back towards the men who looked at her, and there was a vicious, almost wolf like, grin on her face "Run while you can little boys. It's gonna be a massacre!"

In reality, Shiba was not as bloodthirsty as she made herself out to be, but she was mainly trying to scare the group that was in front of her. The fact that it worked like a charm helped in everyone's opinion, as they all backed away from her scared. Not even a second later, however, the whole area had mist cover it. Zabuza gave an evil smirk from behind the bandages that covered his mouth, before he disappeared in the mist followed by screams of terror. Kira, rushed forward as well into the mist, followed by even more screams of terror. The only ones who actually didn't act, were the rest of the genin, and the two jōnin of Konoha, as it would have been overkill. Well that and the fact that none of the genin had killed anyone yet. While to was good to get your first kill in your Shinobi career out of the way as soon as possible, it wasn't a good thing for a genin to experience so soon into their career, as it could leave them mentally scarred. That could also, lead to mental disorders later in life due to it.

It honestly didn't take long for the group of mercenaries to fall, and the mist to disappear, to show Zabuza holding the little troll Gatō by his throat. Zabuza actually had a bored look on his face, as he dragged the troll towards the town, which Gatō had gone after the most. Zabuza threw the little troll towards the town after he reached the end of the bridge, right as the townsfolk had appeared to deal with Gatō themselves. When the townspeople looked in shock, Zabuza said "I've had enough of killing for today. You decide what happens to him. Your the ones he terrorized after all."

The Kiri-nin walked away from the group at this point as he looked back towards the other Shinobi on the bridge. He gave a nod towards Shiba and Kira, before he motioned for Haku to follow him, and the two disappeared without a trace. Naruto, for whatever reason, actually had a happy look on his face as the two left, and when questioned by his team he said "Despite everything, they were good people."

Shiba ruffled Naruto's hair as she walked up to him and said "Yep. Can't wait to see him again though."

Kira paled at the implication as she yelled "HELL NO!"

Shiba actually pouted at that as she looked at her daughter "Please? I like him."

Kira glared straight at her mother as she continued "No! I don't want the Kirigakure no kijin as a step father!"

Shiba pouted again at her daughter, before she sighed and got back on track. By walking back towards the area where all the dead mercenaries were, she took two of the dead bodies from the group, and put them into a stasis scroll. After she did that, she requested that Kakashi burn the bodies for clean-up. He gave a nod towards the Uzumaki clan head, before he burnt the bodies. The one who was affected the most from the burning flesh was Kiba and Akamaru, due to the terrible smell obviously, be Kira had actually given him something to cover their noses with.

After everything was finished with the burning bodies, the ones who personally knew both Kushina, and Minato, as well as their family, walked into the woods while leaving everyone else behind. Hinata had actually joined them, as she was adopted into the clan, but everyone else understood that this was for the ones they considered family.

"Once this starts, I'm going to need you to do this Kira. I don't have as much chakra as you do. Normally I'd have enough for one, but since there is two, we're going to need your chakra instead of mine." Shiba stated with a no nonsense tone that quickly told Kira that she needed to use isobu's chakra.

'You ok with this Isobu?' Kira asked her partner.

'I'll be fine with it. Sure I'll be tired afterwards, but it should be no problem, especially if it means you get someone close to you back.' The giant demon turtle responded back with a carful tone.

Kira understood why Isobu was saying that in a careful tone. Everyone, but Kakashi, knew that she had the demon turtle in her, and she wouldn't be able to use the seal that they were going to use unless she used at least a two tailed cloak. She understood the fact that it would literally force the chakra through her system so the seal could run, but it was just the fact that Kakashi didn't know about the turtle that set them both on edge. With everything she thought in mind, she turned to Kakashi and said "Kakashi. I don't want you to react in any way with what I'm going to do. You need to remember that you are goin to be fine no matter what you see or feel."

Kakashi gave a confused look towards Kira, but she didn't notice it, as Shiba placed the bodies, and the objects used for the revival on the second that her mother gave the nod, Kira let loose a very potent amount of the sanbi's chakra, forming a two tailed chakra cloak around her body. Immediately, it sent Kakashi into a alert mode, while the genin around tried their best to stay conscious from the pure intent of the chakra, that to them, felt almost evil. The only rhi stopping Kakashi from attacking Kira at the moment, was the fact that A: Shiba had him pinned not the ground, and B: the words that Kira told him before.

When it came to the two bodies on the seal, that had the properties that needed to be used to revive both Minato, and Kushina, a flash of purple light, that was almost unnoticeable went off in the seal, before the whole seal array started to glow white. Almost the second that the seal array glowed, did the chakra output from Kira drop to almost nonexistence. Though while she had finished with using the chakra to power the seal, she didn't step away from the seal, as her mother had a hand on it as well, sending the guidelines for the revival process, though when everything finished, no one would have expected what had happened.

The light died down almost right away, but that wasn't what anyone noticed. The first, was the fact that there was a blonde and red head side by side, that was normal, but the fact that the blonde as female, and the redhead was male, was the problem. The blonde, looked like Minato Namikaze alright, but there was a lot more femininity to the face. Well that and the fact that the clothes that had been on the bodies, seemed to be tight around the chest area. As for the red head, it was the same case. It looked like Kushina Uzumaki alright, but there was a more masculine feel to the person.

Shiba was the first to react to this as she said "I knew there was a possibility, but this is ridiculous. I'm expecting Kushina to wake up first, but when she finds out what happened..."

Kakashi, the next to say anything, was just staring at the blonde woman in front of him with an almost confused look "Sensei...?"

Kira, at this point was knocked out due to chakra exhaustion, but Shiro was just staring in absolute shock along side Hinata at the fact that the Yondaime Hokage had been turned into a female.

The last one to react, was Naruto, and instead of saying anything, his just fainted at the sight of his new 'mom' and 'dad'. It honestly wasn't a surprise that he fainted, as it was just to much shock on him in one day.

With a deep sigh Shiba grabbed her daughter, as well as Minato, while she had Kakashi pick up Kushina and Naruto. Shiro, and Hinata decided not to say much more about this, as they followed they followed the other Uzumaki back to the house. No one questioned why they brought in two people, not even Tazuna and his family, but it wasn't until the next morning that things got out of hand.

The first thing anyone hears on the house was two groans of what sounded like people just waking up. As it was, Kira was the only one in the room that both the fourth Hokage and Kushina were in, she was the first thing that either of them saw. Kira was in a small sundress, as she didn't really want to get into Shinobi attire at the time. Her red hair was pooled around her, and to the two adults she was extremely cute, in an childish sort of way. The two looked towards each other, not really notice any difference, as their hair was the same length as before, before they turned to Kira, and gently touched her shoulder to wake her up. Or at least that's what they were planning it do.

The second Minato reached out to touch Kira, her eyes snapped open, and her katana Akai Kiri no Kiba (1), was against both of their necks. After blinking the sleep out of her eyes, Kira looked to see both of the startled adults, and she quickly put her sword back into its sheath with a sheepish look "Ah hahaha... Sorry about that. I'm a bit jumpy when someone tries to touch me in my sleep."

Before anyone could say anything, a voice from down stairs yelled "Hey Kira! Are the two up yet?!"

"Yeah they are mom! I'll tell them what happened, and then I'll bring them downstairs for breakfast!" She yelled right back before turning towards her 'Aunt' and 'uncle' with a small smile "I'm glad to see your awake you know. I'm Kira Uzumaki by the way."

Kushina's eyes widened at the proclamation as 'she' yelled "Your an Uzumaki?!"

Kira nodded, but she help up a hand "Before you say anything, look towards each other would you? I mean look closely at each other."

The two did, and right away they noticed the differences. Kushina, more specifically, looked at Minatos new 'assests', while in turn, Minato looked toward Kushina with a deferent look then before. They both obviously still thought of each other In the same way as before, but now that the other was in their previous place, they were going to need to help each other out, even with embarrassing topics.

"What happened to use?" Minato asked in a confused tone.

"We used the Sō fukkatsu(2) seal on you two. Something went wrong, obviously, but you two are in the world of the living once more. I guess you could say, that instead of taking your actual soul we needed to make a new one, since you got sealed into the shinigami's stomach." Both of the Uzumaki gave the Namikaze a pointed look that caused her to flinch "Guess this is just natures way of making sure you two aren't the same as your old selves. Sure, you two are still Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki, but you two are completely different people now, even if you are still related to pretty much everyone you were before."

"So, you pretty much created a new us, correct?" Minato asked and she received a nod "Does that mean we retain everything we could use before?"

Kira shrugged "Don't know. Seals are different then normal abilities that are hereditary. Like I don't know if Kushina would be able to use his chakra chains anymore."

Kushina made face at that, before she asked "What about the Kyūbi? Is the beast still sealed?"

Kira nodded "Yeah the big fox is still in your kid. Got to say though, my cousin isn't the sharpest knife In the drawer..."

While Kira had mumbled the last part, Kushina still heard her, and he glared at her with his hair going into a familiar nine-tails mode "What was that about my son Dattebayo?!

Kira just stared blankly at Kushina, and she said "I said he isn't that smart. He's better then before, ever since the Uzumaki arrived in Konoha, like 60 people by the way, but he's still not on top, especially since he never had anyone to teach him things like a parent would."

Kushina, actually calmed down slightly from the explanation, before he sighed and said "I knew more then just me survived, but so little? We used to have close to two thousand people..."

Kira was about to say something, when a voice said "Most of the higher ups decided that having the civilian part of the clan get away was better then having the Warriors get away. Gotta say, as much as I hated it at the time, they were right." In the doorway, leaning against the frame, was Shiba who had a smirk on her scarred face "Welcome back to the land of the living little sis, or should I say bro now?"

Kushina's eyes widened at Shiba, before she quietly asked "Shiba? What happened to you? Why do you have so many scars?"

Shiba gave a grim look as she said "The war was a lot harder then you believed it to be Kushina. Every Uzumaki who could fight, did so to their last breath, even going as far as to activate a Shinda otoko no suitchi (3) seal as a way to buy more time for the people escaping."

Everyone's eyes widened at that proclamation. That seal was labeled under Kinjutsu, even by Uzumaki standards, due to the fact that the explosion was enough to send a Biju flying. It would never kill a biju, obviously since you can't, but it would disorient one enough for it to be sealed. Kushina, being the seal expert he was, knew this, and he said "So that's what you meant by 'to their last breath' huh? Stubborn old coot! Why couldn't have just ran away like the rest of the them Dattebayo?!"

Shiba gave an amused smile at her new brother's reaction, before she said "You should come downstairs. There are some people who want to meet you, as well as some breakfast." She paused as she heard a loud crash "I SWEAR TO KAMI, IF THAT WAS ANY OF YOU BUYS, ILL TAKE YOU BACK TO SPEECH TRAINING!"

Shiba stomped down the hall with an evil look on her face, and the demon wolf forming behind her. Minato just sweat dropped at her husbands (A/N: so freaking weird to say that -_-') family's antics. Looking towards the on,y Uzumaki still in the room she quietly asked "Is she always like that?"

Both of the red heads looked towards each other hand said "Yep." At the same time, which caused Minato to sweat drop once again, shaking her head, and mumbling something about crazy Uzumaki antics. Both of the Uzumaki decided to ignore her words, before they walked down the stairs leaving Minato to her thoughts. Not to long after Minato walked down stairs preparing herself for the carnage that was the Uzumaki family.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you guys think?<strong>

**when it comes to the poll, it is almost unanimous. Neji wins! They will start the beginnings of a relationship when I decide, but it will be a NejiXOC thing.**

**Ok another thing. I've had someone complain about there not being enough Naruto, well he will be introduced more into the story later, but this is more of an OC centric story. In fact, I'm not going to have a time skip. Instead I'm going to write some original stuff instead, so your an look forward to that.**

**Finally translations:**

**(1): Akai Kiri no Kiba = Fang of the red mist- Shiba's original blade, that she gave to her daughter. This blade is considered a demon blade, due to the evil presence that it has when the use pulls it out, and has a killing intent towards their enemy. It is still unknown where this blade was forged, but the blade has never even chipped, and the color of the weapon, leaves many in awe**

**(2): Sō fukkatsu= Total revival- A seal that revives a person, by not only creating a new body, but, new soul as well. By taking a dead body, the seal takes whatever DNA that you put with the body to give the person their structure back, and it rearranges the body at a molecular level. There will always be something different between this body and the last, so that they will be different, but it is unknown what the difference is most of the time.**

**(3): Shinda otoko no suitchi = Dead man's switch- A seal placed on the body that activates upon the stopping of the Brandee's heart. When activated, it releases an explosion the size and strength of which, that could knock a Biju out for a minute or more. This seal is labeled as a Kinjutsu in the Uzushiogakure seal archives, and is forbidden to use, unless given explicit permission from the Uzumaki clan head.**


	13. Chūnin exams: first exam part I

_Now. The biggest principle in this clan is family before strength, correct? Well you need to understand. Family is strength. They help you get stronger do that you can protect each other~ Shiba Uzumaki to a 5 year old Kira uzumaki_

* * *

><p>It had been a week after everyone got back to Konoha from the wave mission. In that time, Kakashi, and Shiba had gotten used to the fact that their familyteachers had switched genders. Minato, decided that the name Mina would be fine, while it wasn't to original, she wanted some connection to her old name so Mina was fine. Kushina, on the other hand, decided that the name Kuon was a good idea. Most of the time people called him Ko, so the name kuon was irrelevant, but he needed an official name. The only time that both of them were flustered, was when Shiba gained a suggestive look and told them that they could have a 'first time' again, and that Mina didn't know just how bad it was for a woman.

When it came to the other members of the joint team, they were given a cover story, instead of the original, and they also stated that Mina, was a Namikaze as well, so anything that minato had, she would be allowed to have as well. Course, with the gender change, the DNA sequence of Mina's was not exactly the same as Minato's. By this point, the two had also accepted that they were no longer who they used to be, even if they accepted themselves as Naruto's parents still, as well as Naruto doing the same towards him. Though he did get really embarrassed the second they were back, when both of his parents gave him the talk. By the end of that conversation, he realized that his crush for Sakura, was stupid, though he still liked her in a friendly sense, but his eyes opened up to what Kira and Shiba were trying to say to him about Hinata. He didn't think he was ready for a relationship yet, but he did tell, Hinata, that he was more than willing to date her once, he was ready. Hinata's immediate response was to faint, before she got back up not to much later, and kissed Naruto full on. It surprised the boy, but he did respond back.

After that Kira had said that she was happy that the two finally got together, much to the embarrassment of the two, and their protests about how they were going to wait. Kira just gave a happy nod, before she threatened to neuter Naruto if he tried anything with Hinata without her consent. Hinata fainted from the implications of the words, while Naruto just paired and nodded to her about the fact that he wouldn't try anything. Well that and the fact that Shiba threatened to do the same thing if he tried to force himself on any woman. Needless to say, that particular day was full of 'happy' conversations that left Naruto in tears about how everyone was against him in the relationship. He pailed even more, though, when Kira reminded him of Hinata's father, who was the clan head of the Uzumaki. She had told the whole clan about how Hinata's parents still cared for her, and that the elders were the ones responsible for her banishment. That said, it meant that Her parents were still debating whether or not certain things would be good for their daughter.

The day Hiruzen had been introduced to the new versions of the fourth and spouse, it was amusing for anyone who was watching. Hiruzen started by questioning the two, to see if they were who they said they were. Next he started to cry in joy at the fact that both of them were alive and well again. Lastly he started to cuss out Mina for leaving him with so much paperwork, even though he had learned the secret of defeating the cursed enemy. In all it was very amusing to see, even though Ko decided to intervene before the third tried to attack Mina.

Currently, however, Mina and Ko were watching as the four Uzumaki in the rookie 12, a name given to the fact that all of the newly graduated genin were going to be in the chūnin exams, were training with each other, while Shiba was looking at the caged bird seal, that Kira was trying to make a counter seal for.

"Karin! Blitzkrieg!" Kira yelled as she was starting to form hand seals for a water Ninjutsu.

Karin nodded in response as she started hand seals for a lighting jutsu. When the two finished their hand seals they yelled "Suiton: Mizu Tatsumaki(1)!/Raiton: Raikyu(2)!"

The two attacks hit each other dead on, while also hitting the other two Uzumaki in the area, sending them into a twister of water, that was soon charged with lightning. Thankfully for the two who got hit, this was only practice, and not a real fight, so the two that got his, were actually shadow clones, to test the destructive power a collaboration technique could deal. The two supervising this, was of course Mina and Ko, but the two had also stated that the genin needed to be carful, Uzumaki or not.

Mina, seeing that the attack was finished, walked over to the four genin, and said "You see what a collaboration technique can do? This is part of the reason why teams are mode of four, and not any less. If you can get four people together that have abilities to match each other, you can have a destructive force that can take down most people's defenses. Take Kira's mother, and Shiro's mother. Those two, together, we're more dangerous then me by myself. That being said, those two are masters of water and lighting element manipulation. Me myself, I am an expert in wind manipulation. Do you understand?"

The genin nodded, and Min started them up on teamwork exercises involving collaboration techniques. Normally, none of them would want to deal with teamwork exercises, but considering what it was they were teaching, it didn't come as a surprise that they were willing to sit down, shut up, and learn what they were being told. It also didn't come as a surprise when the two groups started to deal massive damage to the landscape. Guess it was a good thing they were in a remote are behind the village, instead of in the actual village.

Once the actual training was done, a loud growl came from Shiba, as she finished looking over all of the components of the caged bird seal. With a single punch after that, she uprooted a tree "Damn Hyuga basterds! Those elders are idiots, and so is whoever came up with this seal! They obviously can't see that they are causing more harm then good!"

Mina looked at the seal in slight confusion, before she looked at it in disgust as well "Shen I was Hokage, I tried to reason with the Hyuga's about this... Seal, for lack of a better word. I'll help whenever I can to make a counter seal to this thing, but I won't be able to as much, since I have duties at home that I need to learn. I've never actually cooked much more then eggs before."

Ko sighed at his wife's statement "That's because you usually ate take-out. It's not healthy to eat so much take-out, and I'm going to need to regulate Naruto's ramen consumption as well, I love the stuff just as much as he does, but if that's all he eats, no wonder he's so short."

Everyone in the clearing, except Naruto, laughed at that stamens while Karin said "It's true. Everyone in this clearing is taller the. You Naruto. You need to eat healthy if you want to be tall."

Shiro gave a nod as well before he said "W-well, you c-can't really b-blame him though. C-considering h-how he grew u-up and a-all."

Kira nodded and said "True, true. But your going to eat healthier now aren't you Naruto?"

Naruto gave a quick nod towards Kira, as she gave him a sweet smile that promised pain if he disobeyed. It was an interesting sight to see and Ko elbowed his sister while saying "Guess she takes after mom just like I do."

Shiba gave her brother a blank look as she said "That's what I'm worried about Ko. You know how mom was. Imagine if Kira becomes like that when she's older?"

The two thought about it for not even a full second, before they both shivered, causing Mina to stifle a laugh at their reactions. It was honestly a nice sight to see when you thought about it. Ko with her family again, and both of them happy with their son. While Naruto still gained glares every now and again, it stopped when Ko had walked with his son to the hokage's tower, and when he noticed someone glaring at Naruto, she glared back with equal force, that also had some killing intent in the gaze. The same thing happened when Mina walked through Konoha, but her killing intent was given through a way to sweet smile, that seemed to send shivers down everyone's spines.

When Kurenai had signed everyone up for the chunk exams, she had also stated that the teams were supposed to be at most teams of 3 so that meant that the other sensei's a

Had agreed to let Mina, who was apparently Jōnin rank, to nominate the three Uzumaki into a team together. Kira didn't complain about it, and it seemed the other two didn't either, but this was the reason why they were training together, though Naruto was there so he could learn some Fūinjutsu that could help him during the actual exams.

When the three Uzumaki walked into the academy where the first part of the exams where, they were all excited in their own way. Kira, being used to leading, was in the front with a small smile on her face, but she kept a cautious hand on Her sword. Karin, who was wearing something similar to Kira, except it was more red then anything, was beside her with a tired look on her face, as well as a yawn starting to form. Finally Shiro, who had a plain blue hoodie, and a pair of jeans was walking beside them with a nervous look that his his excitement for being able to take the exams.

The first thing they noticed was the fact that everyone was crowded around a single door, that said 301, but that wasn't actually the case. All three Uzumaki were extremely observant, something they gained from a life on the run, and they all knew that they had only gone up on flight of stairs, showing they were on the second floor. Not saying anything, Kira motioned for them to walk away towards the next floor without even looking at anyone else. Before they could however, one of the boys in front of the door jumped in front of them "Where do you think your going?"

Kira gave a bland look towards the obviously disguised chūnin "The next floor, where else? Does this hallway lead anywhere else?"

"Your here to take the exams aren't you?" The other one asked, still standing front of the door.

"I don't think that's any of your buisness. Besides, if someone can't see through this obvious trick, then why should they be in the chūnin exams?" She stated, before she walked away with a wave of her hand.

Everyone in the hallway, just watched as the three redheads walked away without even looking back. The next thing that happened, however, was what made everyone weary of the three redheads. One of the disguised chūnin grunted before he sent a kick straight at Kira. The next second, no one knew what happened, but the discussed chūnin was on the ground, with a sword against his neck, while two Kunai, were above his eyes, held by Shiro and Karin. The sword held its eerie purple glow to it, as the sword stayed on his neck.

"Now that was just a stupid move. By your standards we are way above chūnin in power. By our clans standards, were grunts in power. Know your enemy before you attack" Kira stated, before she lifted her sword and sheathed it, while the other two put the Kunai back into their weapons pouch's.

The group of three walked away at this point, no one stopping them, and instead kept their distance from the three Uzumaki, that had proved that they were a treat in this years exams. Though they had done what they were hoping for, the three didn't feel happy, as it seemed that there were a lot of people that were stupid, when it came to this exam, as they didn't do anything to show that they knew there was a genjutsu there. When the group made it to the room where the exams were, the ignored the looks that everyone gave them, and waited near the front row, so they knew who was coming in. Eventually Neji, and Tenten had walked in, and almost right away, Neji walked up to Kira.

"Kira." Neji stated in his normal tone, though he seemed to be happy to see her.

"Neji." Kira stated in an equally normal tone, that was still happy.

"Have you finished it yet?" Neji asked in his normal tone, though there was an obvious hint of hope in his pale eyes.

"Not yet, but the whole calm is working together to figure it out. These two are helping as well." She stated while motioning to Shiro, who shrunk under Neji's gaze, and karin, who looked at him in mild interest.

"Do you know her Neji?" Tenten asked with a confused look.

"Yes. I've seen her in the Hyuga compound once, as well as on the streets." Neji stated.

"In essence though, my whole clan is trying to help a few caged birds spread their wings." Kira stated with a knowing look towards Neji and Tenten.

She didn't know if Tenten knew about the caged bird seal, but it didn't matter. Neji just gave a small nod towards Kira in recognition towards what she was trying to do. Kira didn't know it, but Neji was more then grateful for the Work that she was doing for his clan. There were more then a few people that were hoping to get the seal off of their forehead. If it actually worked as well, then it would allow a small coup within the clan, so that things could change for the better. Hiashi, and his family, would end up unharmed, as they were actually planning with Hizashi, even if Hanabi didn't know it to get rid of the caged bird seal.

Neji walked past Kira and went towards where he was going to sit, while he said "We should get ready. We don't know what this test will be about after all. This test is deferent every time."

Kira just gave a nod before she leaned back in a way that was similar to Shikamaru going to sleep. When she heard some yelling, however, she was woken up to the sight of the team's 7, 8, and 10 all arguing about something. With a deep from, Kira walked up to them just as a silver haired leaf genin said "Hey, you guys should be more quiet. You guys are rookies just out of the academy, right? Screaming like school girls... Jeez. This isn't a picnic."

"Who are you?" Sakura asked with a suspicious tone.

"I'm Kabul, but instead why don't you look behind you." He stated and they did to see all the other genin glaring at them " Those guys behind you are from Amegakure, and they have short tempers. Quiet down before you cause a scene. Well, I can't blame you, because your clueless rookies, kinda reminds me of how I used to be."

"Kabuto right?" Kira asked, as she walked behind the group, making all of them jump "Is this your second time?"

"Nope. This is my seventh. These exams are held twice a year, so this is my fourth year. Why don't I help you a bit with these Nin-info cards. Basically they are cards that have info burned into them with chakra." Kabuto explained, before he pulls out one card that was blank "They look blank, but when I use a bit of chakra, they have info on them."

The first thing that popped up was a graph chart that showed how many Shinobi from each village were here for the exams. Kira, begrudgingly accept that they were useful, but when Sasuke asked "Do you have info on individual's?"

"Of course. Why? Are you worried about someone in these exams?" Kabuto asked with a raised eyebrow "of course I even have info on you guys, even if it is incomplete."

"Gaara of the sands, Rock lee of Konoha, and Kira Uzumaki of Konoha." Sasuke stated while getting a narrow eyed look at him from the Uzumaki group.

"Ah, you know their names, it shouldn't be to hard." Kabuto stated before he pulled out three cards.

The first card showed showed Lee, and Kabuto said "Ok, first is rock lee. He's a year older then you. Mission history: he's completed 20 D-ranks and 12 C-ranks. His sensei is Maito Gai, and his Taijutsu has improved greatly, but nothing much else. Last year he gained attention as a talented new Genin, but he didn't participate in the exams, his teammates are Neji Hyuga and Tenten."

He then pulled out a card that had Gaara on it "Gaara of the sands. 8 C-ranks and, wow, a B Rank as a genin. Since he's a foreigner I don't have much info on him, but he's come from every mission without a scratch."

Finally he pulled out a card that had Kira on it "Kira Uzumaki, 18 D-rank missions and a C-rank, not bad for a rookie. She's the daughter of... Wow. She the daughter of the red mist of Uzu, an S-rank Kunoichi from wave country before it was destroyed. I have literally nothing on her when it comes to her abilities in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutau, but it is noted at she is a master of Kenjutsu, and at such a young age. Her teammates are Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Uzumaki, who was formerly a Hyuga, and Shino Aburame, but during these exams she's teaming up with Shiro Uzumaki, and Karin Uzumaki."

Everyone who didn't know what she was capable of, just looked towards her with a new light, even some of the people that had eased roped on the conversation. Anyone who could see her face, would have expected her to be frowning about being found out, but instead she had a large smile on her face while she had a hand on her sword "I'm not to worried , if that's what you were thinking I was. I keep myself a secret for a reason, and I'm sure not to many people have heard about my mom. But as for my dad... Heh. That'll stay a secret for now. Just remember Kabuto, having an Uzumaki as an enemy could be your undoing."

Kabuto gulped at the implication, before he said "A-anyway, some many villages are here, but then there is also the new village of Otogakure. They are a new village so they are small, so there isn't very much info on them. Each of the hidden villages have talented youngsters here, that said it means people like Gaara and Lee are the elite genin of their villages. This isn't going to be easy."

Kira gave a small laugh at that "Trust me when I say this, more then half of these genin won't make it to the third round, some won't even make it back home. This isn't a game. You come here giving your all, or you go home with your tail between your legs."

Karin laughed a bit as well as she said "You rookies are going to have to give it your all if you want to make it you know."

Shiro finished up for the other to by saying in a cold tone and without a stutter "The chances of all of the rookies here to get to the third round is less then 15%. The chances of All of us passing the first test is even lower."

Kira gave one last nod, before all three of them spread out so that they could be in different areas as well as passing information between the three was easy for them. The Uzumaki, while they were on the run, had to have incredibly discreet ways of passing info between clan members. They didn't know what the test was going to be like, but they could still pass info between each other so that they could help with the test.

Kira watched in interest when Naruto yelled that he wasn't going to lose to anyone in the room. Seems like the chūnin exams are going to be really interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think?<strong>

**Ok to anyone who doesn't like the fact I genderbent Minato and Kushina, it's for a reason. Like I explained with the seal, things can't be the same between them and their previous selves. Instead of messing with how they look, which would still make them the same person just looking slightly different, I put it so that they had changed genders, for 1: so no one can recognize them 2: Minato was speed based before, now she will be even fast 3: Kushina was like Naruto, chargin in head first 4: just because I wanted to be a troll.**

**On to other buisness. I put up a knew poll. This one involves Shiba instead of Kira, and I have an option where I will start a new poll of you guys don't like the options. This is all I have to say for now.**

**(1): Mizu Tatsukmaki=water dragon twister.  
><strong>

**(2): Raikyu: lightening ball.**


	14. Chūnin exams: first exam part II

_Seals are limitless you know. They can anything you can think of and more. Sure their complicated, but you just need a bit of imagination. ~ Kunia Uzumaki explaining seals to the Uzumaki children._

* * *

><p>Kira didn't really care much for anything else that happened after Naruto yelled about him not losing to anyone, but instead when she saw a scarred man yell "SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT DOWN!" right when he disappeared along with a bunch of other chūnin "Thanks for waiting. I'm Ibiki Morino, the proctor for the first part of the chūnin exams. Otogakure Shinobi, quit doing as you please before the exams, unless you want to be disqualified."<p>

"I apologize, this is our first time, we got carried away" One of the Oto Nin, who looked like a mummy, stated.

"Excuses won't get you anywhere here." Kira spoke up from her lazy position near the front.

"She's right." Ibiki stated with a sadistic grin "Anyway, nows as good a time to say it as any. There will be no fighting without the given permission of the examiner. Even if permission is given killing is forbidden. The pigs that disobey me will be disqualified immediately. Do I make myself clear? Now then. We will start the first part of the chūnin exams. You will come up here and grab a tab, and sit in the seat assigned. We will en hand out the exams."

Kira sighed, as she heard Naruto yell about a written exams. She then walked up to the big scarred man and gave him a smile "You do your job well. I could give you some tips though, being on the run tends to make you more... Creative."

Ibiki's grinned right back at the girl and said "After the second part, come see me in the T&I division. I'll see what you have."

Kira just nodded, completely ignoring the looks towards her, and she grabbed a tab that said '73' on it. She put the tab back down as she went towards her seat and sat down, not recognizing anyone that was around her. Eventually the whole place was full and the Kira looked around to see that Shiro was in the back left, while karin was in the front right. She was somewhere near the middle, so it was a good thing for them. They were spread out so that they could easily get information, depending on what they were trying to get. She was knocked out of her thoughts, however, when Ibiki continued.

"Do not turn your test over and listen closely to what I have to say. There are some important rules to this first test. I'll write them on the board, but questions are not allowed so listen carefully. The first rule. You all will start off with ten points and there are ten question. This test, however uses a subtraction system. Basically if you get all the questions right, you will get ten points. Similarly, if you get three questions wrong you will get seven points." Ibiki stated with a smirk "The second rule, is that this is a team test. Whether you pass or not will be determined by the combined score of you and your teammates. So each team will compete to see who can hold to the most of the initial thirty points."

"Wait a second! I don't understand the initial point system, but why is it a team test?" Sakura yelled from her seat.

"Shut up. You don't have the right to question me. There is a reason for this, so be quiet and listen. Ok and for the most important rule. The third rule is that anyone caught by the testing officers doing sneaky activity, namely cheating, will have two points deducted for every offense. So there will be some that will lose all their points During the exam and be asked to leave. Realize that the pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves. As Shinobi trying to achieve the level of chūnin be proud as Shinobi. And the final rule, those that lose all their initial points during the test and those that don't answer any questions correctly will be failed along with their two teammates." Ibiki stated with sadistic grin again "The exam will last one hour. Begin!"

The second that Ibiki said begin, Kira started to tap her pencil against her desk in a way that was similar to morse code. The message she sent first was '_the test is about information gathering. Either of you near a planted chūnin?_'

The first to respond was Shiro as he sent '_I see one behind you to the right. The second one is two rows down from you to the left. Last one is in the very front, directly in front of karin._'

Karin was the next to respond as she sent '_Already got him in my sights. Be carful you two. We are already attracting attention from the chūnin examiners. They haven't marked us yet, but I think they know we're doing something._'

Kira looked around discreetly to see that Karin was right. With a frown on her face she sent '_Make sure not to get caught. I want to see what you guys can do fighting wise after all._'

The two gave a quick yes back before they got to work on their tests. Kira, who was skilled at seeing motions cracked her neck once to look behind her to see, that there was a chūnin implanted behind her as the guy looked extremely confident with his answers as he wrote them down. With a small smirk, she turned back to her paper, and silently drew a seal on her hand. With another smile she whispered "Fūin: Bodi no Mohō(1)"

After a few seconds her body started to move on its own as it wrote down the answers that the guy behind her. She would need to rewrite the answers to show her handwriting and not the guy behind hers, but it was fairly obvious that she had all of the answers at this point by just coping the guys body movements with a seal. Not even the chūnin around her seemed to notice the fact that her movements copied the person's behind her by an exact amount, and if they did, it's not like they could say she was cheating, as for all they knew the guy behind her was copying her movements. Once the answers were down, she released the seal, and started to write the answers that needed to be rewritten in her own handwriting. Once she finished with that, she gave a smirk towards the paper in front of her and turned it upside down, so that no one could copy what she wrote down.

With karin, things were a bit different. She didn't use the Bodi no Motō, but instead quickly followed the movements of someone next to her. She looked like she had her eyes glued to her paper, but she was actually reading someone's handwriting through pure eyesight, something that was extremely hard for most people. The Uchiha were the only ones who could do this normal, but then again, the Uzumaki weren't considered normal either. She continued to stare and stop a few seconds behind the person who she was reading off of, and whenever she could tell someone was looking at her, whether through their peripheral vision, or direct eye contact, she would always stop and slow down so it looked like she was just answering her own questions, before she sped up again to copy the person she was reading the movements of. Once she finished, she quickly flipped the paper over, so that no one knew that she had finished.

Finally was Shiro, the only one who actually knew everything when it came to the questions. He literally knew everything that had been put on the test, and he was the first to finish the test, but he decided instead to watch all the different ways people decided to cheat. Some of the, were obvious, like looking at a paper next to them, or sneaking a peek from the person in front of them, while others were less obvious, like Tenten from team Gai using mirrors to help her teammate Lee get answers, despite the fact that he had no abilities in anything other the. Taijutsu. Another thing he noticed was the sand that was spreading around and the fact that Gaara was using it to see the answers to the test. In all there were a lot of different ways that people were cheating, and they didn't even notice the fact that he could see every single way that they were cheating, he just didn't want to spoil the fun for the teams, so he didn't comment on what was going on with them.

Throughout the forty-five minutes that the teams had to gather information, thirteen teams, and subsequently thirty-nine people had been kicked out, while Ibiki noticed the discrete methods that the teams used. He didn't say anything, however, as it was supposed to be the chūnin proctors that spotted the cheating and counted them on it. As such, when it was time for him to get on to the next part, he yelled "Alright! Times up! Now, we will begin the tenth question. Now before we begin, I would like to go over the added rules for this question. I'll now explain. These are the rules of desperation. First, for the tenth question, you must decide whether or not to take it."

"Choose?!" A loud female voice yelled and when Kira looked over she saw one of the sand siblings "What happens if we choose not to?!"

"If you choose not to, then your points will be reduced to zero and you will fail along with your two teammates!" Ibiki stated with a grim tone.

"What does that mean!?" Another voice yelled out "Then of course we'll take the question!"

"If you choose to take it and you answer incorrectly, then at person will lose the right to take the chūnin exams again.

"What kind of stupid rule is that?!" Kiba yelled out towards Ibiki "There are people who have been to these exams before!"

Instead of retorting immediately Ibiki started to laugh evilly before he said " You guys are were unlucky. This year it's my rules, but I'm giving you a way out. Those that aren't confident can chose not to take it, and try again next year. Now, let's begin the tenth question. Those that do not wish to take the tenth question, raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed, leave."

Kira gave a mental whistle at what Ibiki did. She wasn't exactly sadistic as she made herself out to by giving suggestions to Ibiki, but it's always good to get allies. That said, it was pretty amazing how easily Ibiki put unrest into the ranks of everyone. Phycological warfare was pretty common in Shinobi villages, but the level that Ibiki was doing it was way blond anything that a genin would be able to understand. He was deliberately causing an internal struggle to go through everyone as they thought over the chances of what would happen if they took the question.

With a smile on her face she sent a message to her teammates '_He's incredible at causing unrest in the ranks of the genin.'_

The first to respond was Kira as she sent '_Yep. Wouldn't surprise me if he's already decoded this though. Isn't that right Ibiki?_'

All three of the genin looked towards ibiki as he said "You three can stop with that now. Your right though. I know what your saying, and I'm counting it as talking. Now back to the question. This is your last chance to go now."

A few seconds later, a genin stood up and raised his hand "I-I'm not going to take the question! I'm sorry Geniai, Inoho."

One of the chūnin checked the guy off while also saying "130, 111 also fail."

That one person ended up causing a chain reaction as several more teams decided to quit as well. Kira saw Sakura begin to raise her hand with a shake, but before she could Naruto raised his, surprising all of the leaf Genin that knew him. Not even a second later though, he slammed his hand on the table in front of him.

"Don't underestimate me! I won't run! Even if I'm a genin forever, I'll will myself to be mad Hokage anyway so I'll take it!" Naruto yelled before he sat back with his arms crossed.

Ibiki gave a smirk at that, before he asked if he was sure. When he responded back in affirmation, Ibiki noted that there was 79 left, and that it was more then expected. With a smirk he said "Good decisions. Now to everyone still remaining... I congratulate you on passing the first test."

"W-what? We pass already? What about the tenth question?" Sakura asked.

Ibiki gave a grin, that surprisingly looked normal as he said "There was never such a thing, or I guess you could say that those two choices were the tenth question."

"Then what were those last nine questions for?! Were the pointless?!" The same Kunoichi as before yelled.

"They were not pointless" Ibiki stated "The first nine questions had already served their purpose. To test your individual information gathering abilities. First, as the rules explained success is based on the whole team doing well. This put pressure on each team member not to mess up for their teammates. But the questions in this test were not something that a mere genin could answer. Because of that I'm sure most of you came up with the conclusion 'that to score points I'll have to cheat' right? Basically the premise of this test is to cheat. As cheating targets we had two or so chūnin who had all the answers mixed into the crowd to help you out. Those that cheat poorly fail of course."

Ibiki stopped as he pulled of his bandana and showed his scarred up head "Information is more important then life sometimes and on missions or on the battlefield people risk their lives to get their hands on it. If the enemy, or third party notices you, there is no guarantee that the information is accurate. I want you to remember this, important information, can be a powerful weapon for your comrades and your village. So we had you gather Information through cheating. This clearly separated those that did not have the right abilities."

"But I don't understand the tenth question." Temari stated.

"The tenth question is the real purpose of this test. Let me explain, the tenth question is the "take it" or "don't take it" decision. Obviously this was a painful question. Those who choose not to take it fail along with their teammates, but those who chose to take it, could lose the chance to take the exams again. A true leap of faith. Now about the these two choices... Say you guys become chūnin, your mission is to steal a secret document. The amount of Shinobi, their abilities, Etc. is unknown to you. Of course there could also be traps set all around you. Now do you accept or not? Because you don't want to die, or you don't want your comrades hurt, do you say no to this? The answer is no! No matter what the danger, there are missions you can't avoid! The ability to be courageous, and survive any hardship, this is the ability needed to become a chūnin captain. Those who can't put their destinies on the line who cling to the 'there's always next year' and then walk away from the chance those pieces of trash that can only chose those cowardly decisions don't have the right to become chūnin! That's how I feel!"

Ibiki looked around the room to make sure that he still had everyone's attention before he turned to Naruto with a smirk "Thise who chose to take it, answered the tough tenth question correctly. You will be able to survive any trouble you face in the future. You made it through the enterence exam. The first part of the chūnin exams is now finished. Good luck."

Kira gave a smirk toward Ibiki before she looked towards the window and yelled "HEADS UP!"

The next second something burst through the window startling everyone. The object then grew as someone landed at the center of the front with a banner that said 'second chūnin exam test proctor Anko Mitarashi!' And in front of it was the wk an herself, in a trench coat, that did nothing to hide the fact that that she had only mesh underneath her shirt. She also had a short skirt on of an orange color, but she had an almost angry look on her face as she yelled "This is no time to celebrate! I'm an Anko Mitarashi! Now let's go! Follow me!"

Kira just gave a blank look at Anko, as she gave a disgruntled look. Ibiki must have told her she had bad timing. With a scowl, she looked around and said "Ibiki! You left 28 teams? The test was to easy this time!"

Ibiki just shook his head "This time, there are a lot of outstanding ones."

Scowling Anko said "Bah. I'll at least cut them down by half in the second exam." When she noticed the scared looks on some of the genius face, she gave an evil smirk and said "Aaaahhh I'm getting excited. I'll explain everything once we change places. Follow me."

Kira regrouped with the other Uzumaki on her team and decided that following Anko to the next area was a better idea then talking about anything. Once they arrived, Kira's right eye twitched before she yelled "What the hell is with this forest Dattebane?!"

Anko chuckled at Kira's reaction as she said "The second test will be inducted here. Welcome to area 44 also know as the forest of death."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Ok? Reveiw and let me know please!<strong>

**ok for those of you who haven't seen it yet, there is a new poll involving Shoba Uzumaki instead of Kira. I have close to nine choices, but only two have votes at the moment.**

**Kakashi Hatake: 2**

**Stays single:1**

**Everyone else is at a 0 so I'm not going to say them, but make sure to vote for your favorite, else someone else is going to get it. Ja ne!**

**(1): Bodi no Mohō= Body imitation- A seal that allows you to copy the movements of the first person you see. It is usually used for when a spy is copying orders or secret documents.**


	15. Forest of death

_just becuse we are Shinobi, doesn't mean that you can't have emotions. I mean, come on. I love Shiro's mom like a sister, and we are strong enough to be considered S-ranked Nin. ~Shiba Uzumaki explaining emotions to the children._

* * *

><p>"Forest of death?" Shiro asked in a curious, if not nervous, tone.<p>

Anko smiled at Shiro in a creepy sort of way as she said "Yup. You'll find out why it's called at soon enough. For now let me explain the rules for the second part of the exams. First I need you all to take one of these." She stated this while pulling out a bunch of paper from Kami knows where "I need you all to sign these."

When she gained questioning looks she gained an almost childish look as she said "There will be deaths in is one, and if I don't have you sign see then they will be my responsibility. I'm going to explain the second test, and the. You can sign it afterwards. Once you sign is waver, you will go to check in at the booth behind me."

She handed the wavers to Naruto, who was the closest to her, and she waited until everyone had one before she continued "Ok, as for what the second test of the exams is, simply put, it's a Survival test. First I'll explain the area. Around area 44 there are 44 locked gates, in which you all will enter from as teams. Thought the forest, are trees caves, rivers, etc. You know, this in a normal forest. In the center though is a tower, which is about 10Km from each gate. During the test you will be surviving the environment, as well as other Shinobi that will attack you for one of these."

She held up two scrolls. The first was mostly white and it had the Kanji for 'heaven' on it. The other scroll on her possession was mostly blue and it had the Kanji for 'Earth' on it. Once everyone saw them she said "There are no rules when this test begins, and it is encouraged to you use every means to complete your goal. Half the teams will get one scroll, while the other half will get the other scroll. To pass this stage, however, you must have both scrolls in your possession, as well as make it to the tower in a five day time limit."

"What should we do about food then?" Kira asked in a even tone.

"Well I'm sure a skilled swordswoman like you can find something to cut up and eat." Anko stated with a smirk showing that she meant they would get no help when it came to this test, and that they had to find food on their own "Also, thirteen teams passing is extremely unlikely. As the days go on, things will be more difficult as to you it will seem that the distance is getting father and father away. that added with the fact that you will have less and less time to rest if you want to make it to the tower in time. The area is crawling with things that would love nothing more then to turn you into mincemeat. You won't get much sleep. That said, you will either fail because you lose your scroll, or you die by various different ways, including the flora and fauna."

She gave everyone a sweet smile once again that creeped everyone out. Kira didn't seem affected by it, and nether did her two teammates. Everything was really not that difficult when you lived on the road for a good portion of your life. That and the fact at all three of them had been born on the road, and didn't know what the comforts of an actual home was like until they arrived here. In all this test was going to be easy for the three, despite the fact that it was a lot larger then a normal forest.

"Now I'll talk about what will disqualify you." Anko stated with a smile "The first, is if you don't make it to the tower within the time limit with both scrolls. The second would be if you lose a teammate, or one of you dies. As a rule, there will be no quitting in the middle of the exams. You will be in the forest for five days no matter what. Oh, one more rule. You can't look inside of the scroll until you make it into the forest. For those who do, there is a little surprise. The reason for this is because a chūnin will be asked to handle important documents. This is to test your trustworthiness. That's it for the explanations. Exchange three wavers for one scroll, then choose a gate to get started in. The exam will start in one hour. Oh, and a final word of advice, don't die."

Kira gave a soft sigh towards the proclamation before she turned towards her two teammates "Should we try and help Naruto and his group at all? I'm slightly worried about him. Did you see those Kusa-Nin? They were eyeing his group."

Karin shook her head "As much as I want to, we can't. Naruto needs to grow on his own Kira. We can't dot on him like a mother."

Shiro gave a nod as well "W-we should be m-more w-worried about o-ourselves. I-I want t-to help n-Naruto. As well b-but, w-we need to p-pass to."

Kira gave a deep, and annoyed, sigh at that before she said "I understand. I just didn't want to do anything that you two didn't agree on. We are a team after all. If you think we should worry about ourselves, then I'm not going to argue with you guys. I'll take the three forms, while you guys plan something. I'll add my two cents when I get back."

The other two nodded before Kira walked off. Once she walked off Karin asked "Is it really a smart idea? That Kura Nin, the female one, she had a chakra that was extremely disturbing. It was like a snake that was also extremely bloodthirsty."

Shiro just nodded his head "If your right... Then we need to at least Inform the Hokage. If he isn't informed, things could very easily go down hill fast."

It surprised karin slightly that Shiro didn't stutter once, but when she saw his dark look she understood right away. Shiro's analytical abilities rivaled that of a Nara, and in some cases it surpassed a Nara's because of how his upbringing was. It was honestly confusing when it came to the group. Kira was an incredible seal master and swords-woman, but she was even more adapt at combining Ninjutsu discreetly into her swordplay, something that her mother was terrible at. Karin was training to be an incredible medic, in both seals, and regular medical ninjutsu, but finally, the weirdest of all, was Shiro. His more was the best medic the Uzumaki had, but he was trying to become the top Uzumaki strategist, and he also wanted to be involved in the T&I department when he was older, something his mother didn't want any part of, yet despite this she supported Shiro's dream.

Speaking of Kunia, she hadn't been around Konoha for awhile, as she was given a S-rank mission that was supposed to be finished the day after this part of the exams was scheduled to end. It honestly saddened Shiro, that his mother wasn't there to see him in the chūnin exams, but, he had promised his mother that he wouldn't get down about it if she wasn't able to.

Kira came back not to long later, and she said "We need to be at gate 1. Let's go guys."

The other two nodded before they got up and walked towards their gate. On the way the three started to say that the needed to make sure they didn't attack any of the people they knew well. Despite the fact that they knew that the ones they knew would most likely have a scroll they needed, as they had an earth scroll, but they didn't want to attack one of their friends. It would be counter productive as it was also against Uzumaki family values.

After the team waited in front of the gate for nearly a minute Nako's voice came from what sounded like a loud speaker and she said " The second part of the chūnin exams begin now!"

The gates threw themselves open and in an instant the three Uzumaki disappeared leaving only a small upset spot in the grass behind. Anyone watching, which happened to be three Ame-Nin, looked in surprise before they to want into their gate.

Back of the Uzumaki, Shiro snapped his head to the right almost right away as he said "We have three teams coming straight towards us. Two smell terribly of water, the last is a familiar sent, though there is a hint of bleach."

Another little known fact about Shiro, he had senses that outclassed most summons, including the Ninken that Kakashi could summon, so when they heard that he had smelled water and bleach Kira knew who they were. The two that smelled of water, we're obviously Ame-Nin teams, while the last one had to be a team with a Hyuga in it. Most of their clothes were white, so it didn't come as a surprise that bleach was the most prominent smell. He probably wasn't willing to go into details however, when it came to other smells.

Getting into a defensive stance, the three looked I. The directions that the teams were coming from, with Shiro looking towards the leaf genin, as he was the least compulsive. As it turned out, it was a smart idea, as the leaf team was the first out of the leaves, and it showed team 9 of all people. Shiro, who didn't drop out of his stance, but instead turned toward the other two areas where the teams where, said "Two Ame teams will be here in T, minus 5 seconds."

Neji, stopped next to Kira, while Tenten stayed by Shiro. Finally Lee stood next to Karin in his normal stance, and when the two Ame teams came out of the woods, they didn't expect to see two Leaf teams, instead of just one, and the one that Kira was facing, didn't expect to be hit in several places with them consisting of both Tenketsu points, and Slashes over muscles and joints. With the other team, however, it was just as bad. One of the three from that team, was like a pincushion, who also had a lot of bruises on his body, the other seemed to be perfectly fine on the outside, but he was knocked out due to chakra scalpels on Karin's part, with the final one being knocked out with nothing else showing except a large lump on his head.

Searching the bodies of, the group found two heaven scrolls, which the other group took as well, as they had a heaven scroll, but they could choose to trade it out if a situation where they needed to popped up. It was, in all honesty, a smart idea, and the fact that they didn't tell team 9 what scroll they had. They so what trusted the team, but they didn't want to take any chances, especially when the team looked like they were trying to get to the tower as fast as possible. The only difference between the two teams now, though, was the fact that one team had both the scrolls, and they were going to take off as fast as they could towards the tower. They didn't expect to make it by the end of the day, but they were apparently wrong, as they arrived just by nightfall. The only problem, in their opinion, was that they didn't get there first. In fact the only other team there was the team from Suna, consisting of Gaara, who Kira felt was a jinchuriki due to Isobu, and his two siblings.

When they walked through the door to the area they read a sign that said that showed the chūnin motto, but when they opened the scrolls, Shiro knew what it was, as did the others, and they threw them away waiting for whoever it was to pop out of the summoning scroll. As it turned out, the one who popped out, was Mina.

Mina had changed by the time the chūnin exams had started. For one her hair was now shoulder length, even if it was still spiky on the top. She was Currently wearing a standard jōnin uniform flak jacket, that had a blue shirt underneath with a fire symbol. She had plain black pants as well, with some Shinobi sandals. When she popped out of the reverse summon, she had a soft smile on her face.

"It seems you guys got here pretty quickly. How did you manage that?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

Shiro actually blushed a bit under her smile, as he wasn't used to being smiled at, before he said "W-well... W-we got a-attacked e-early o-on..."

"Two groups of Ame Nin. Don't really care why, but they did." Karin stated with a bored tone.

"They probably thought we were weak or something." Kira stated with a frown "Either way, why are you here Mina-sensei?"

Everyone was slightly surprised that she actually used the honorific that most teachers were given, but Mina just smiled and said "I'm here to congratulate you for completing this part of the chūnin exams. Your going to be stuck here for the remainder of the time, so I suggest that you get comfortable and start preparing for the next round, which I'm sure you guys will. It will take place in a month, so you have plenty of time to work on different things, like seals for example."

The three Uzumaki nodded to the Namikaze, as she walked away from them after saying goodbye. They walked farther into the tower at this point, and were surprised to see that there wasn't very many people, including those that were not genin. Not wanting to deal with anything else, however, Kira went to get something to eat while her teammates found a room for them. It honestly didn't take long to get everything she needed, before she started to go towards her room, only to be stopped when Gaara was in front of her.

"Do you need something from me? I'm going to busy for a couple of days, so if you could make this quick, I'd appreciate it." Kira stated in a careful tone, as she could sense his bloodlust underneath his calm exterior.

"Mother is drawn to you... But why is that?" Gaara stated as if he wasn't talking to her.

'Oh kami... It's that sadistic raccoon.' Isobu muttered in her head, causing her eyebrow to twitch.

"Maybe because I have a three tailed demon turtle sealed inside of me?" Kira stated with a nonchalant tone, that actually made Gaara's eyes widen, if only a little.

"So your like me then. Why is it no one fears you? You are strong, but yet you have allies, comrades. Why is that?" Gaara asked in his normal monotone tone.

Kira, finally understanding what he is talking about, said "It's because I treat others like actual people and not as something to kill. My beast is not bloodthirsty, nor psychotic. Strength coming from protecting ones self, is not strength." She ignored his looks after that as she walked into her room. With a small sigh, she went over towards her bed and quickly fell asleep with nothing else going through her mind.

Over the days that they were waiting more and more teams made it, but it was mostly Konoha teams after they arrived. The only other team that wasn't a Konoha team, as it turned out, was the Oto team. They looked over at Kira and her team with a look of interest, but it was soon gone, once their sensei called them over for whatever reason. It was really boring for Kira and her team during the time, at least until it was time for. The main thing they did was develop seals that would help them in combat.

One of the seals that Shiro had created was a seal called shokkushirudo(1), which in essence needed to be charged with some lightning chakra, and if you got touched by anything, it would send a electric shock through the enemy that would temporarily paralyze them. It was a good idea, and it actually worked, but the problem that he was working on was making it so you didn't get shocked as well. Another thing that the Uzumaki worked on, was increasing the weight on their secretly placed jūryoku(2) seals. They didn't tell their teammates about the seals, mainly because they didn't want their teammates to get ahead of themselves by placing the seal on level 5 when they needed to start on level 1. The good thing about the seals, though, was that they affected the whole body, instead of just the arms or legs like training weights did.

Today, however, was the day that everything would be starting. All of the genin that managed to pass this part of the exams were gathered into one room with their sensei's up front. Instead of the Uzumaki having a sensei, however, it was Mina, as well as Ko, up front. Mina had a normal soft smile, while Ko had a proud smirk on his face when looking toward both the Uzumaki team, and Naruto.

After a few seconds of silence Anko yelled "Hokage-sama will now explain the third test so listen carefully!"

The Hokage sat down, and said "For the coming this test, but before I explain that let me tell you the true reason for these exams. Why do we have all the allied villages participating in the exams? It is said that it is to promote friendship among the countries and to raise the level of Shinobi. That is not true. The true meaning to these exams is to replace war. If you were to go back in time, these allied countries would be at war against each other for who would rule the world. To avoid wasteful fighting these exams were created. While it is an exam to decide who should make chūnin, it is also a way for countries Shinobi to protect their own prestige."

The Hokage looked towards the genin with a neutral look before he continued "Watching these exams will be many influential leaders of many countries that are possible clients. If the strength of a country is clear, then that country will receive more job opportunities. On the other side of the coin, if they are seen as weak, they will lose jobs. It also shows to enemy countries how much power each country has. The strength of the country is the strength of the village, just as the strength of the village is the strength of the Shinobi, and a Shinobi's true strength is only shown in life risking battles. This exam is to show off a countries strength as well as your own. It only has meaning because your life is at risk, and that's why those before you have fought in these exams for a dream that is meaningful. As I said in the beginning however, I don't want to confuse you. By losing life, and establishing balance, this is the 'friendship' in the world of Shinobi before we begin the third test, I want to tell you this, this is not just a test. This is a life threatening battle with your life and your countries prestige on the line."

"This doesn't matter. Just explain the third test already." Gaara stated from the crowd.

The Hokage coughed a bit as he said "While I would like to..."

He stopped as a many who coughed a bit as he moved knelt in front of him and asked for himself to be able to explain. When the Hokage gave his ok, the man who was named Hayate Gekkō turned to the group and said "This isn't the *cough* third test just yet. There will *chough* preliminary round first as there are to many *cough* for the third round. Those that want to quit *cough* raise your hand."

No one raised their hands to what they was said Hayate said for them to begin the round. They waited as a screen popped up and it started to blink until two names popped up for the first round.

Kankuro Vs Temari.

Everyone looked at the two sand siblings who actually look pissed at the fact that they had to fight each other. With a deep sigh, kankuro said "I give up. We know each other's weakness and there is no way I'm going to be able to beat her."

Everyone actually understood what kankuro was talking about, as he walked up to the top of the area along side Temari, who frowned at the fact that they had to fight each other. The next match however was sure to be interesting as the next to names popped up.

Shikamaru Nara VS Dosu.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think?<strong>

**For those of you curious (not that many) but the Karin of the group, is OOC, but I'm doing to because I wanted to change things up. She is still the Karin from Kusa that joined Orochimaru in the cannon, but I added a couple of abilities to her so that she isn't exactly the same. No one will be exactly the same, got it?**

**Ok for those of you who don't know, I have another poll. This one for Shiba Uzumaki. I have six votes at the moment and they are like this.**

**Zabuza Momochi: 3**

**Kakazhi Hatake: 2**

**Stays Single: 1**

**There are more to vote one, but that's for you to decide on who it is. There is also an 'other' option, but that's not important. Have fun voting!**

**as a last note, I'm going to have a posting schedule now. Every Monday I will be posting this story, so I'll be working on other stories throughout the week as well.**

**(1): Shokkushirudo= shock shield- A seal that Shiro made while using an affinity for lightning chakra. The idea makes it so that the user has a shield that protects them from physical attacks. It's still under testing due to feedback of electricity.**

**(2): Jūryoku= gravity- A seal most commonly used for training, as it affects the whole body. It can also be used to trap people with a great amount of weight.**


	16. Uzumaki returns Halloween special

Konoha: October 20th

Kira was frwaking out slightly. The reason why? Because no one in Konoha had celebrated Halloween before! It was an awesome holiday in her opinion as you could pretend to be monsters if you wanted and you could get! After seeing this, and the fact that not even Mina had heard about Halloween, she was pissed. She currently had all of the Konoha genin in front of her as she yelled "What do you mean you've never heard of Halloween?!"

Ino was the first to talk as she said "Exactly what we said, we've never heard of it. What is Halloween?"

Kira rushed up to Ino with a serious look as she said "Halloween is the second best holiday ever besides Christmas! Basically for little kids, they dress up as monsters, heroes, villains, whatever You want, and You go door to door getting candy from people, or whatever the person gives you. It's mainly a holiday for children, but it's a really nice holiday."

Neji raised an eyebrow as he asked "So we could dress up as literally anything, and the. We would go door to door for candy? I can see why this is for children, but why do you want us to be involved? We are hardly children anymore."

Kira rushed up to him and got into his face "You must experience Halloween at least once! If you don't, I will force you!"

Everyone nodded quickly at the fact that she said she world force them. It was a common known fact that if Kira wants you to do something, you damn well better do it. The last person to refuse her, ended up stuck with a seal on their back as they were transformed into an extremely embarrassing outfit.

"Well now, is someone talking about Halloween?!" A voice yelled as someone charged into the group.

Karin ended up getting knocked away due to the person running, and it turned out to be a very excited Shiba Uzumaki. With a large grin she asked "Your talking about Halloween, right? Let me help!"

"I thought the Holiday was for kids?" Shikamaru asked with a confused look.

Shiba nodded as she said "While it is, sometimes parents will dress up as monsters and such as well while they hand out candy for the kids. Some people even go out of their way to make their houses look like a haunted house."

Sakura gave a disbelieving look as she said "Your being serious here. People actual go out of there to do stuff like that?"

"INCOMING!" Another voice yelled as a person slammed down into the ground near the group.

When the smoke cleared, it showed an adult dressed up as a giant spider, including moving legs as she walked. The only thing that looked human was her head. It showed that it was Kuina's head and she smiled at them "Yo kids! How do you like my transformation seal? I'm actually a giant spider with a human head!"

Naruto ran up to Kuina and she started to look at her from different angles. Meanwhile, Shiba walked up to her sister in all but blood as she said "Yo Kuina! You think you can help me and the kids here with getting the Hokage to agree with making Halloween as an official holiday?"

Kunia gave a confused look as she scuttled to the side to avoid Naruto who was trying to climb on her "What do you mean? I thought I had already did that a month ago. Most of Konoha is getting ready for, and even the Anbu are fine with it, as I gave them transformation seals to turn into a beast person of their respective masks."

Shiba laughed loudly at that "Man, you thought things through for once! Well since that's confirmed now, why don't we get everyone ready? I have a fairly good idea for what we should make the two Byakugan users, but I will say this, I need your guys help to make a massive seal array that will activate every Halloween."

All the genin looked confused at first, until Shiba explained what the seal array would do. When they heard, they actually agreed as it would cause all of Konoha to participate, whether anyone liked it or not. Some were reluctant to do it, but after some convincing everyone agreed and they set to work to get the seal array finished by the time that Halloween had arrived. In the end everyone was happy with their work, and it didn't matter whether they wanted out now or not, the seal array was permanent and no one could get ride of it. With a large smile on their faces, well a smirk in Neji's case, it was finished and tomorrow was Halloween and everyone was nervous about it. At the Uzumaki household all the Uzumaki in the compound were anxious as the seal was going to activate at midnight tonight, which made everyone have to deal with being monsters for twenty-four hours.

"Gra! This is annoying! I don't even know what I'm going to be since it goes by our personal views, somewhat." Kira stated while pacing.

Shiba sighed as she saw her daughter pace around the room "Kira, sit down. We will know in about a minute. You'll be knocked down if you don't sit."

Kira sat down in the nearest chair, but it was obvious that she was trying her hardest not to move from her spot. Shiba just sighed as she kept trying not to move, but eventually a bright light enveloped everyone, and when it died down, Kira immediately moved up as she felt heat on her body. When she examined herself, she noticed that she was wearing a red dress that was literally made of fire. She grabbed a stand of hair, and was surprised to see she had bright yellow skin as well, and that her hair was on fire as well. Everything on her body was currently flicking with fire as she moved, and it moved with her acting like normal clothing.

"I'm a fire spirit?" Kira asked in a confused tone, before looked towards her mother and stopped.

Her mother looked like she did before, except she had red fur all over her body like a wolf would. She had a feminine face and form, but she was like a red werewolf as well. Shiba looked back at her daughter and both of them smiled as she said "So I have a fire spirit for a daughter."

Kira gave a nod as well as she said "And I have a red werewolf as a mother. I wonder what Karin and Shiro have been turned into."

Just as she said that a knock on the door was heard and when they went towards the door they saw that it was Karin and Shiro. Karin didn't look that different, in fact she hadn't changed at all, but Shiro had changed. He was wearing a doctors coat and had goggles on his head that was covered by soot. His hair was frizzed out in every direction similar to the way a made persons hair would. He had black gloves and dark pants on, but he looked the same otherwise. With a smile Kira let go of the door and waved, fire coming from her fingers forming the words 'Hey guys' in mid air.

Karin had a deep frown on her face as she said "The seal didn't affect me for whatever reason."

Shiba walked to the door and looked over the two before she said "No, no, it affected you all right. We just need to make sure you don't get angry. If you do, your going to have another version pop up that has all your dark feelings."

Shiro raised an eyebrow as he asked in a slightly mad tone "Doesn't that sound like that Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hide story you told us about?"

Shiba nodded, before she pushed Kira out and said "You guys go have fun. It's Halloween after all. Even if it is the day, you have until night before the seal wears off."

Kira just gave a bright nod, before she walked away, though all three of the Uzumaki children fell asleep until dawn at this point. When they woke up, they left the compound and saw that there were two suits of armor by the door. Both of them didn't move, though you could feel the annoyance coming form the suits. When they passed by the suits, one of them, in Shinji's voice, said "Why is it the kids get turned into cool creatures, while we're stuck as armor of all things!"

Kira couldn't help it when she burst out laughing at the two gate guards. With an even tone, Hiro said "Yeah yeah laugh it up. At least your something people could call 'beautifully destructive' since your a freaking fire spirit."

Shinji snickered a bit as he said "Don't look now, but you have a ghost behind you."

Kira looked behind her, and sure enough there was a ghost behind her, but it wasn't who she was expecting. Hinata had been turned into a ghost and the more embarrassed she got the more she seemed to disappear. With a small smile, Kira said "Your a nice ghost Hinata. Though I think it'll be funny once Naruto sees you. He'll probably think your dead until we explain everything to him. You wanna go to the Namikaze residence to greet him?"

Hinata nodded her transparent head, as she disappeared. She spoke up to let them know she was still there, but she wanted to be invisible at the moment, so no one complained. When they arrived at the Namikaze household, on the other hand, Kira was adamant that Hinata show herself before they knock on the door, so she did so and then they knocked on the door. When the door finally opened all of the children backed up a bit as they saw Ko Uzumaki as Frankenstein with a bolt in his neck, and his red hair in a flat top like way. Despite this though, he greeted them with a normal smile and he said "I see you guys have been affected as well, though is that Hinata behind you?"

Hinata let out an eep, but she did say "H-Hai. I was turned into a ghost for today."

A light female voice from inside the house then called "Honey? Who's at the door? The children shouldn't be coming until later in the day!"

Ko turned his head a bit as he said "It's Kira, Karin, Shiro, and Hinata!" Turning back towards the children, he gave a questioning look before he asked "Do you kids need something?"

Hinata, the one who wanted to see Naruto the most as secretly between the two of them, after the wave mission the two had secretly entered a relationship, that no one, not even Kira, knew about. That said Hinata was the one who said "Um... Well... Is Naruto-kun here?"

Ko, as if gaining a look of realization, said "Ah, so you wanted to bring all your friends together to see what you guys have become for Halloween?"

Hinata gave a nod, though silently she was thinking of other things. The girl would never admit it, but she did have some very... Explicit, dreams about Naruto. None of which will be said if I don't want to lose my T Rating on this story. Ahem, well getting back on track, Hinata looked down as she started to disappear due to her being a ghost for today.

Ko, just nodded before he walked away just as Mina walked to the front door, and showed that she had nine tails behind her, and her normally yellow hair was now tinted orange. She had slit eyes like a demon fox, and her canine teeth where shown to be longer when she gave then a smile. Seeing Hinata disappearing, however, she decided to say "I need to talk to Hinata alone for a bit. I hope that's not to much trouble."

Every shook their head, but Hinata let out a small whining noise as she started to disappear some more. With a small sigh on the blonde's part, she added that she wasn't in trouble, she was just curious about something. Hinata eventually agreed, and the others waited as Mina dragged Hinata away, or as well as you can do that considering she was a ghost. When they stopped walking, they were behind the house and in an instant, Mina's calm demeanor turned into a more mischievous one. It seemed that the changes effected personalities slightly as well.

"So, Hinata. A little birdie told me you like my son. Is that true?" Mina asked with a slight teasing tone that caused Hinata to disappear slightly.

"Y-yes I do Namikaze-san..." Hinata stated with what would have been a blush if not for her disappearing slightly.

"No need to call me that, just call me Mina. As for why I asked, it's because I've Seen what the villagers have done to Naruto. Now that he actually has family he can stop hiding behind a mask... at night he cries himself to sleep sometimes. He acts all tough the next morning, but the side he rarely shows is one he's afraid of showing to those he loves." Mina stated with a sad look, her tails dropping down slightly.

Hinata looked down as well, before she gained the courage to say "Me and Naruto-kun are dating Mina-san... We didn't say before, because we didn't know how people would react."

Mina actually looked slightly surprised, before she smiled sweetly, and actual one not a smile like a certain medical captain's (*chough* Retsu Unohana *Cough*), but it showed tat Hinata didn't have to be worried about her. The smile still in place, Mina tried to touch Hinata, but when her hand slipped rough the girl, she said "You don't have to worry. Both me and Ko know just how sweet of a girl you are. I just want you to know, that you should be carful not to be reckless."

Hinata started to disappear some more at that, but a laugh from Mina showed that she was just teasing the pale eyed ghost girl. The two walked, or floated in Hinata's case, back to the group, and as predicted Naruto started to freak out about Hinata being a ghost. Once everyone got a good laugh, Kira explained that Hinata was a ghost because of the seal once the seal calmed down, the group of three Uzumaki, consisting of Kira, Karin, and Shiro, decided that leaving Naruto and Hinata together was a smart idea. In honesty, it was somthing both wanted, though the fact that Naruto had turned into a cat demon, was kind of funny. He basically looked like he did in nine tails mode, but with one physical tale behind him, and his eyes colored blue in stead of red.

No one seemed to recognize Naruto at this point as the two walked, or floated in Hinata's case, side by side looking at all the children who had been temporarily transformed into little monsters. They were running around playing with each other, while one, a kid who had turned into a lion monster, chased them around playful with a real roar, that just made the other kids giggle as they ran. It seemed that everyone was having fun, even the Anbu, which was surprising, but considering they had turned into animal/Human hi rids of their masks made it alright for them to have fun on this particular day.

Eventually the two had ended up on top of the Hokage monument, with each other heads changed into something as well. Like the first Hokage was transformed into a water demon, while the second had been turned into a trent. The third had been turned into Father Time in a literal sense as he looked younger and he had a hourglass on each of his cheeks. The head of the male fourth had been turned into a sun monster that was childish, but no one seemed to care about that as they expected it to wear off once everything was finished with the Halloween spectacular.

Naruto sat down on the head of the fourth, his cat tail swaying behind as Hinata floated beside him in a way that made it seem like she was sitting beside him. With a sad look, however, Hinata asked "Are you alright Naruto-kun?"

Naruto, he shook his head slightly as if breaking out of a thought, looked towards Hinata with a confused look as he asked "Why wouldn't I be? I'm going to be the greatest Hokage ever Dattebayo!" (A/N: haven't used the verbal tick in awhile.)

Hinata gave a sad look as she seemed to make herself solid enough that she could actually touch Naruto's hand. Her hand was cold, but it still held the warmth that Naruto was used to feeling when the two met up. She touched his face as well as she asked "You can tell me anything you know Naruto-kun. You can trust me. I mean, I know about 'Fuzbutt'." She giggled at Naruto's nickname for the Kyūbi "I didn't shun you because of it either, so you can trust me."

Naruto's smile dropped as he looked like he gained years in mentality instead of a physical sense. So Mina was right. Naruto was still holding it it as if telling someone everything would break him to the point of being unfixable. Making herself almost completely solid, Hinata touched Naruto's cheek as he looked at her with sad eyes. Eventually he started to mumble everything into her ear so only she could hear, but it was enough as she silently listened and stayed exactly where she was as Naruto started to cry into her shoulder, despite the tears going through her and hitting the ground she was sitting on. It ended up that Naruto started to tell her enough that was hugging him while he silently cried into her shoulder why he told her his every worry and fear when it came to the village. With a smile she said "None of the villagers matter so long as you have family Naruto-kun. I'm not family 'yet' but I'll still always be there for you Naruto-kun."

Naruto pulled back as he thanked her and the two just looked at each other in silence after that as they slowly inched together without realizing it until her partially solid lips reached his. Neither of them recoiled despite the fact that this was their first, real, kiss. Instead the two deepened the kiss not parting from each other until they had to breath, or at least until Naruto did. With an embarrassed look on both of their faces, Hinata still there by sheer willpower, they both looked towards each other and Hinata said "I'm glad my first kiss was with you Naruto-kun."

Naruto gave a sheepish look as he said "I'm glad my first real kiss was with you Hinata-chan."

Hinata just giggled at that as she leaned against Naruto just watching as the sun started to set on their first Halloween together.

* * *

><p><strong>So! What did you guys think of this chapter? I know I didn't get to show you what the rest of the teams were, but I have a list of what everybody if you care to want to know what they were.<strong>

**Neji Hyuga: Mummy**

**Sasuke Uchiha: vampire**

**Naruto Uzumaki: Cat demon**

**Sakura Haruno: Witch**

**Hinata Hyuga: Ghost**

**Shikamaru Nara: Zombie**

**Choji Akamichi: Troll**

**Kiba Inuzuka: werewolf**

**Rock Lee: Skeleton**

**Shino Aburame: Insect**

**Ino Yamanaka: banshee.**

**Karin Uzumaki: Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hide**

**Shiro Uzumaki: Mad scientist**

**Kira Uzumaki: fire spirit.**

**Kakashi Hatake: Cyclops**

**Mina Namikaze: Fox demon**

**Ko Uzumaki: Frankenstein**

**Kurenai yūhi: lava monster**

**Asuma sarutobi: Gargoyle**

**Hiruzen sarutobi: Father Time**

**Well that's what everybody was. My main concern with this special chapter though was what you guys thought of the Naruhina moment. I honestly don't think I'm very good at romance, but I'm going to be adding more effort into the pairings showing. Neji won't get together with Kira until after the Exams, and whoever Shiba gets with won't be until the second part of Naruto (Basically shippuden for anime) starts. Whoever it's going to be you have to choose because it's honestly a tie between Kakashi and Zabuza at the moment.**

**As an added note, I put Naruto as a cat becuase it would make it so people didn't shun him during Halloween becuase of the Kyūbi. Instead I went for irony as Mina is the fox demon during Halloween.**

**Anyway, Happy Halloween everybody!**


	17. The preliminary's

Shikamaru gave an obvious groan, but before he could get down, Kira had stopped him and discreetly handed him some earplugs while saying "Good luck Shikamaru. Guys dangerous no matter what he looks like."

Shikamaru yawned as he said "Yeah, I know. Which me luck, or not. I don't care. I just want to get this over with."

Shikamaru jumped down while he put the earplugs into his ears. Dosu obviously didn't notice it as he didn't say anything and the two stayed where they were. Shikamaru kept his hands in his pockets as he waited until the proctor told them that her could go. In an instant Shikamaru had ducked at the last second as the Oto-Nin tried to punch him in the face. When Dosu found out that he didn't have blood coming from his ears, he didn't know why, but he was sure as hell going to beat this guy into the ground.

What he didn't realize, however, was the fact that Shikamaru had planned ahead enough already so that when the Oto-Nin punched at him, he bent backwards and kicked the mummy in the chin knocking him back. Another few seconds later and the Oto-Nin was trying to hit Shikamaru with his sound waves, but instead Shikamaru kept dodging. With another kick, Shikamaru had done what he wanted to as he used his kagemane, to hold him still. After that Shikamaru just had the guy slam his own head into the wall behind him, effectively knocking the mummy out. The whole fight lasted at most a minute, and even then, no one really got to see Shikamaru do anything, except some kicks and his Kagemane jutsu.

Next on the list was a battle between Kabuto, and Tenten. Instead of actually fighting, however, Kabuto said something about how he was in bad shape as it was, and if he was going against a weapons user, one hit would be all it would take. needless to say, the bun wearing girl was unhappy that she didn't fight to get her spot in the finals. The next fight however would be interesting no matter which way you looked at it.

Karin Uzumaki VS Rock Lee.

"YOSH! IT IS MY TURN TO SHOW MY FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Lee yelled as he jumped down.

Karin, being less enthusiastic about the fight, just jumped down without a word. When she finally got ready, karin dropped into a stance that Kira had hoped to only see with one person. Karin's arms were in front of her with one being a bit farther back then the other, but she had three fingers out in a way that was almost like a prowling tiger. She was using the Taijutsu style Kira's mother used.

"Hey brows. I suggest you take your weights off. Your a Taijutsu user, and you won't be able to win unless you take those weights off." Kira stated while she relaxed into her stance.

"But that is for only when I must protect precious people!" Lee stated in a wide eyed look.

"Then ask your sensei. I won't go all out against you unless you do the same." Karin stated before she put her hands down, waiting for him.

Lee looked towards his teacher and when Gai gave a nod towards Lee, the boy saluted back. Next Lee removed his leg warmers, to show that he had weights on them. Everyone expected the weights to not weigh that much, but what they expected was destroyed when the weights hit the ground. The second they hit the ground, they created a huge dust cloud, and a small crater. Karin nodded before she said "Jūryoku Fūin Reberu Jū: Kai!"

When she said that a light went off around Karin, but Kira was on the edge of the railing when she said what level of weights she was on "What the hell? She's on twice the level we are!"

Shiro had wide eyes as well as he said "S-she was o-on l-level ten?"

Mina, who was standing behind the two Uzumaki, along with every other jōnin that could hear, wondered what they meant, so she asked "What's so big about what you said?"

Kira gripped the railing a bit more as she said "That is five hundred pounds on every inch of her body. Me and Shiro are only at level five with that seal. Meaning, unless your student has a lot of speed Gai, he will be left in the dust."

The second the match started, both of them disappeared, only for Lee to be sent backwards slightly. He recovered just as fast however, as he started to use every ounce of speed he could muster as he blocked and sent as many hits as he could towards Karin. Punch for punch, kick for kick, they went into a stalemate, with neither of them being able to overpower the other, but that was mainly for two reasons. In essence Lee was still faster and stronger, but karin was able to match the attacks due to the fact that she had great analytic abilities. On Lee's part it was due to the fact that due to her abilities to see his attacks he could do nothing but send out the attacks as fast as he could.

Eventually the two jumped back with both of them panting slightly from the exertion. With a frown firmly planted on Karin's face she charged forward once again at the same time that Lee did, but what neither of them noticed was the fact that they had activated the first gate without realizing it. The jōnin noticed however, and everyone, even Gai, was surprised by the fact that they had both opened a gate. Kira wasn't, however, as she recognized what Karin was doing. She was copying her opponent and doing whatever he was doing so that she would not have to show any of her real abilities. She was able to copy things on the fly, but after that it was pretty much gone once she stopped looking.

Sending kicks straight at each other's heads, they both dodged the same way like a mirror image, and the both sent punches like a mirror image. At this point, even Gai noticed as he said "How is it possible... She's copying lee move for move!"

Kira gave a small sigh before she said "This is something that only she has ever been able to do. She is copying him so that her skill set is not shown in this fight. She's giving it her all, yes, but she is not using any ninjutsu that she knows. It's like how the Sharingan works, except instead of memorizing the moves while they see them, she just lets her body move in a copying like way as it does exactly what her opponent does. She won't remember how to do it afterwards, but this is how she fights when it comes to not wanting to reveal anything."

Everyone just stayed silent in impressment. The only one who didn't like it, was Sasuke, as there was a Non-Uchiha, who could copy things. It didn't matter if she didn't have the Sharingan, and it didn't matter if she didn't memorize the moves. It was the fact that she was doing something that only an Uchiha should be able to do, and it pissed him off.

The two on the battlefield however, did something that made Kakashi's eyes widen. Lee had forced open the second and third gates causing his skin to turn red. In comparison Karin did the same thing her red hair flying upwards as her skin turned red as well. The two had opened up four of the eight gates before they charged at each other again right as Kakashi yelled "You taught him how to open the gates?! I've lost respect for you Gai."

Gai Just frowned as he explained why he did so for Lee. In the process he frowned at Karin and said "I didn't plan for something like this though... If this fight continues... The whole building could collapse. I'm just glad that he can only open five at most."

Everyone watched with wide eyes as the two disappeared and there was a ton of the thudding from air pressure as the two attacked each other over and over. Eventually one good attack sent both of them flying into the ground creating a crater. When neither of them got out of the crater's Kira, and Shiro jumped off towards Karin's crater as Gai went towards Lee's. Inside of the cater was karin, but she was completely knocked out. It seemed that the two wouldn't be able to fight in the next round.

"Both combatants are unable to continue. It's a tie, and neither will go into the next round." The proctor stated while coughing periodically.

The next match wasn't even worth mentioning as Gaara pretty much crushed the guy that thought he would be able to crush Gaara with his rubber like body. The next fight, however was a bit better, but not by much.

Shiro Uzumaki VS Kin Tsuchi.

Shiro jumped down fairly quickly, and when Kin came down, she smirked in arrogance. The match was short and sweet, but it did show that Shiro was fast as he disappeared when kin tried to use senbon with bells attacked to him. Instead of just Using a genjutsu, she should have tried to attack him as well, but even then it wouldn't of helped, as Shiro dodged all of the Senbon, before he sent a chop to the back of her neck. Shiro looked up at Kira, as Karin was taken away for medical help seeing as she had never opened the gates before, and shrugged.

Again though, the next watch was practically worthless as it was Neji VS some Yoroi guy, who just tried to suck the chakra out of Neji. In response he got 32 tenketsu shut off. The matches were honestly pitiful as there was no real challenge, especially when Kira went up against Zaku, who was even more arrogant then the other two Oto-Nin. She simply kept jumping around until he ran out of chakra from his arm pipes, and when he tried to use them again his arm blew up from the pressure. Guess it didn't help that one of his arms was broken. Though next match was honestly going to be interesting.

Naruto Uzumaki Vs. Choji Akamichi

Naruto started screaming about how he was going to win this, while Choji was ready to rumble as well since his sensei told him that if he won they would go out for all you can eat BBQ. Needless to say that Naruto was going to have his work cut out for him with a hungry Akamichi in front of him. The advantage Naruto had, however, was the fact that he was completely unpredictable, to the point he created a few basic seals that would be used for things like pranks. You add that into a battlefield environment, and you have no clue as to what's going to happen. That was the most dangerous thing about Naruto. You don't know what he has up his sleeve, or what he's going to do next.

The match started off with Choji using a Bubun Baika no jutsu, to turn his body into a Nikudan Sensha before he rolled straight at Naruto, who dodged the attack, while also placing a tag on the giant ball. It wasn't know what the tag was, but the only ones who noticed were the two Uzumaki still in the room, and the jōnin, but they didn't know what the tag was. After dodging, however, Naruto had to dodge again as Choji charged at him after turning around. It became obvious that Naruto was getting annoyed by the constant dodging so he made a hand sign that activated the seal that he had put onto Choji, and the next thing anyone knew, his speed dropped significantly to the point that he was making a slow crawl. He eventually stopped and Naruto made his move as he punched the Akamichi where he thought the boys stomach was. Sure enough it was dead on as the Jutsu stopped working and Choji started coughing.

Naruto continued by trying to punch Choji, but Choji managrd to get away long enough that he could get the tag, that ended up on his chest, off and decided to attack with his fist instead of his body. Naruto, managed to get out of the way as well, but Choji swung his arm to the side at this point, sending Naruto flying into the wall, only for him to disappear in cloud of smoke confusing everyone, even the jōnin. Choji started to looking around as well, but he could find anyone. After Choji looked for what seemed like minutes, Naruto literally popped up out of no where and kicked Choji in the back of the head into some rubble that had been around. The hit, while it didn't knock Choji out, it did send him backwards towards some more rubble, only for some pieces to turn into more Naruto's and to hit him, not letting him hit the ground. The two clones that popped up and Naruto continued to hit Choji, until he finally hit the ground, battered bruised and knocked out.

Everyone was honestly impressed with what Naruto managed to do, but both Shiro and Kira just smiled. Mina gave a small smile as she said "He's grown well hasn't he."

Kira gave a nod before she frowned at the next match up.

Hinata Uzumaki VS Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba let out a loud howl as he jumped down, but Hinata didn't as she just walked down looking slightly nervous. Kiba gave a grin at Hinata as he said "Come on Hinata, lighten up! I don't think I'll win, but I'm still gonna try you know!"

Hinata gave a nod as she activated her Byakugan and got into her Uzuken stance, making Neji watch closer as he had never seen the stance before. The stance was similar to the Jūken stance, except her hands didn't have the fingers together like a normal Jūken stance. The fingers were spread and they were bent forwards slightly as to let air pass through the, better since she used wind element manipulation slightly with her stance. Kiba groaned when he saw the stance as well, but he did get ready right away by feeding Akamaru his solider pill causing his fur to turn red. They then had Akamaru turn into his man-beast clone from the get go.

The match started next as the two Kiba's charged at Hinata, only for her to twist in a flowing motion to the right while also bending backwards to dodge another attack. She then twisted to the left and bent down once again dodging more attacks almost like she was dancing. The more Hinata dodged the larger Kira's smile grew and the more the surprise of the jōnin came. Mina was the first to ask as she asked "What is this? It's more like she's dancing then in an actual fight."

"This is the fighting style that Hinata was creating while she was still in the Hyuga compound. It looks like she finished it." Kira stated with a smile.

Neji narrowed his eyes at that "She invented this style?"

Kira nodded as she said "Yep. Before you ask as well, it is impossible for another Hyuga to learn this. She has an affinity for the wind element, which Is a huge contrast to the normal earth for a Hyuga. She is dancing in a sense as she is moving like the wind to dodge the erratic attacks of Kiba. This style is more for dodging, but what you aren't noticing is that she has deactivated at least 4 tenketsu."

Neji's eyes narrowed once again, before he looked towards Kiba, who was slowing down while Hinata was still dodging the attacks. He activated his Byakugan and his eyes widened at the fact that Kiba had multiple tenketsu shut down just like she said. Turning back to Kira he asked "How...?"

"Because I've been on the receiving end of that style, and even then it was incomplete. The most dangerous thing about this style though? One wrong move and instead of shutting off a tenketsu she releases one of the eight gates." Kira stated causing all the jōnin in hearing range to look at her in shock.

Gai, who was the most surprised, asked "She can force open someone else's gates?!"

Kira nodded "Yep. While I was helping her practice, she ended up accidentally opening 3 of mine with one touch."

Gai gave a grim nod "If you open a gate out of order it forces the last gates to open in the process. That is deadly if she hits the gate of death, it would be a double edged sword."

This time Kira raised an eyebrow as she asked "What do you mean?"

Gai looked back down to the fight as he said "The gate of death, which is the last of the gates, gives you power beyond imagine, but in the process you die."

Kira's eyes widened before she looked back towards the fight. After watching Kiba and Akamaru slow down some more, she asked "Could you teach her where the gates are so that she knows we're not to aim?"

Gai gave a nod as he said "I would not want her to accidentally cause the deaths of many because of a hit in the wrong area."

Kira was thankful for Gai's willingness to help make sure she didn't cause deaths, but she caught Neji's look. He looked at Hinata with an almost jealous look. Turning back to the fight, she understood why, as Hinata was standing across from a panting Kiba, who had a limp arm, and leg, while Akamaru was whining and he could stand up. Hinata, in contrast, was standing. With her hands in front of her in the normal Uzuken stance and she didn't even have a scratch on her while she stayed still. After a few seconds of silence, Kiba fell backwards still panting, but he could obviously not move. After Hayate called the match, she walked over to both of them and deactivated his tenketsu with a smile.

"Looks like I lost huh?" Kiba asked once he was able to sit up "You were awesome Hinata."

Hinata blushed and nervously said "W-well... You can thank Kira for that. She pushed me in the right direction."

Kiba gave a lopsided grin as he said "Either way, you did awesome! I couldn't land a hit on you."

Hinata blushed a bit more, but when Hinata heard Naruto complimenting her when they got up there, she practically fainted. The only thing stopping her from fainting was Kira helping her with her confidence.

That was the end of the worthwhile matchs as well considering the next matches involved Ino VS Sasuke, and Sakura VS Shino. Needless to say, Ino lost fairly quickly due to her fangirl tendencies, while Sakura lost more due to the fact that bugs swarmed her and she fainted.

"That concludes the preliminary round, but due to an odd number of contestants, we will randomly choose one of the previous fighters to compete." Hayate stated as he turned to the screen.

Everyone who had won their matches watched in silence as the board flipped through the names at random until the name finally stopped. The name on the board caused some to frown while the others smiled. On the board was Karin Uzumaki, and that meant that she was going to go against however it was that was left.

"Now... I would like all of you to draw a card so that we can determine who fights who. We have 12 contestants so there will be six rounds." Hayate stated before he had everyone draw a card, and since Sasuke was missing due to leaving after his match, Kakashi drew for him, just as Mina drew for Karin.

Once everyone drew the matches were determined.

Match 1: Gaara VS Sasuke Uchiha

Match 2: Naruto Uzumaki VS Neji Hyuga

Match 3: Shino Aburame VS Shiro Uzumaki

Match 4: Temari VS Shikamru Nara

Match 5: Kira Uzumaki VS Tenten

Match 6: Karin Uzumaki VS Hinata Uzumaki.

Once the matches were determined the Hokage stood up and said "Now, the third part of the exams will take place in one month. The reason for this is so you can plan for your enemies at you have seen fight today. Some of you know more then others, so this is also so you can get stronger in the next month. Everyone expects great things from all of you, so do your best, and we expect to see you in one month. Good luck to all of you."

With those words, the one month of training for everyone had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys like? I hope so!<strong>

**Anyway, I'm sorry that it took me now to update, but I've had to worry puppies (ugh). To anyone who knows that feeling, let me tell you, I am to things right now. Tired, and angry.**

**gettting back on track with the story though, the poll for Shiba's pairing is close to finishing. The currents is**

**Zabuza: 6**

**kakashi: 4**

**single: 2**

**Ibiki: 1**

**Huh, I'm surprised about the last one, but anyway, the poll will end once the chūnin exams end, so make sure you vote while you can!**


	18. Training begins

After the exams ended Kira immediately went to her house in the compound to go to sleep. She had a long day and she was hopping to get some rest before her mother came back to get her training started. Her mother, on the other hand, was currently at the Hokage tower with the Hokage himself, the clan heads Of the Konoha clans, and the civilian council of two. She had an angry look on her face as she looked towards the civilian council, who were trying to convince the Hokage to make Naruto a permanent Genin, like Maito Dai, Maito Gai's father. Finally hearing enough when it came to that she slammed her hand on the table gaining everyone's attention as she said "Will you shut up already! I want you to name one time, one, that Naruto has done something to you civilians that isn't a prank!"

One of the civilian council members glared as she said " That, _monster_, has harmed civilians with those things you call pranks!"

Releasing a relatively small amount of killing intent at the civilians, Shiba stood up and leaned over the table causing the image of a blood red demon wolf with scars was staring at them "I've read the reports the Anbu gave for those incidents. The worst was when Naruto sent a pervert into the hot springs. If the fact that the Woman beat the hell out of the pervert is enough cause to say that Naruto caused someone harm, then your all idiots."

The Hokage cleared his throat as he said "As amusing as this is, Shiba is right. Naruto has caused little more then unrest from his pranks. Him being in a store seemed to cause more of an uproar then any of his silly pranks. If all the proof you have is that he caused unrest due to pranks, them I will have to say this. The three members of the civilian part of the council are here by suspended for the duration of the Chūnin exams, and are not allowed to voice their opinions on Chūnin promotions."

The council tried to argue, but the killing intent of the blonde woman who just entered the room was enough to shut them up. She had a sweet smile on her face, that is true, but the killing intent rolling off of Mina Namikaze was enough to make some of the more experienced Shinobi on the council to shiver in fear. The civilian part of the council left fairly quickly after that, and when they exited, the killing intent disappeared, to be replaced with a regular smile towards the council members.

Mina walked towards a free seat, before she asked "Did I miss much?"

Shiba gave a grin as she leaned back with her feet on the table "Nah, not much. Stupid pricks kept saying that Naruto should be a permanent genin. Stopped that real quick though."

Mina nodded in understanding before she said "I see. Then, perhaps we should continue this meeting?"

Tsume, one of the few who seemed suspicious of the blonde woman, sniffed the air, before she asked "Who are you, and why do you smell so much like the Yondaime?"

Shiba gave a look towards Hiruzen, to which he just signed and said "Silencing seals are up, as this is an SS-class secret, if revealed you will be put to death." Once everyone nodded Hiruzen motioned for Shiba and Mina to continue this.

"Ok, I want you all to look at this." Shiba stated before she unrolled an incredibly complex seal, that was grey in color instead of black, and in the center it had the Kanji for '20' on it "This seal is known as the Sō fukkutatsu."

"So this seal is for revival, but why is it grey, and why does it have the kanji for '20' in the center?" Shikaku asked as he looked at the seal intently.

"That, is because of me and Kuon Uzumaki." Mina stated "I smell like the Yondaime, like Tsume stated, because I am. Shiba if you could explain."

Shiba nodded and before anyone could say anything she said "This seal does what it say, it revives someone completely, including Memories. The only bad part of this seal is that the new body, and soul has to be different in a sense. She is the Yondaime but at the same time she isn't, if that makes any sense."

Shikaku, the only one who actually seemed interested in what was going on with the seal, asked "So it makes a new body and soul. Since they have the memories of the last person, as well as most of the features of the person, it created a new body to make sure they weren't the same person, correct?"

Shiba gave a nod "Yep. Now while everyone here knows that Mina Namikaze is the same person as the Yondaime, she won't become Hokage again."

Mina nodded as she said "I don't want people to become suspicious by having another Namikaze take the hat. I despise what the villagers have done to Naruto, especially since I had asked for him to be considered a hero due to the Kyubi being sealed inside of him, but it seems that that was a hopeless cause. Now, however, I wish for him to be considered at least an equal to any and all Shinobi in our forces."

Shibi gave a nod as he said "We can understand that. Why? Because it has become exceedingly obvious that Naruto Uzumaki is your child."

Shikaku gave a nod when everyone looked towards him, while Tsume said "He smelled similar to the Yondaime."

Hiashi gave a nod as he said "There are not to many blondes running around Konoha, and besides, most Yamanaka have platinum blonde hair."

Ino just scratched the back of his head while he said "Yeah. I don't know to many Yamanaka that don't have the same hair color as me and my daughter, but none have bright blonde hair like Naruto."

Choza chuckled as he said "I hope you can forgive our inaction. The civilian council didn't let us do to much when it came to things involving Naruto. If it helps though, we kept Naruto from being used as a tool like most of the civilian council wanted."

Mina gave a nod as she said "I'm glad at least someone watched after Naruto. I understand that you couldn't do much either Hiruzen, so I don't blame you, though I can't really blame the civilians either, no matter how narrow minded."

Shiba gave a hearty laugh to that as she said "Yeah, though now that everything is ok with you guys, I have something I want to tell you. Now, this is a clan secret that if I found out is spread around, I'll have your heads, along with whoever you tell. This is important to me because it involves my daughter ok?"

The whole of the Shinobi council nodded to is before Hiruzen said "Your daughter has proven time and again that she can be trusted. In fact, due to her, we prevented Orochimaru from being able to place a curse mark on one of the genin of team 7. So what is it?"

Shiba gave a soft look towards the civilian council as she said "My daughter holds half of the Sanbi."

It took a few seconds but when everyone reacted it was actually pretty mild. When Shiba raised an eyebrow at them, Shikaku said "When you think about it, is it really that much of a shocker that a second person has a tailed beast?"

Shiba gave a nod as she said "I suppose not. Now onto other business. Hokage-sama. The current Mizukage had sent a message to me requesting that _she_ be able to watch the chūnin exams, even if Kirigakure has no genin."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow at this before he asked "Is that so? Would there be any particular person that she is interested in then?"

Shiba nodded "Surprisingly enough, it's both Naruto, and my daughter, but for different reasons then you suspect. She wants to see and meet the two that had saved two very valuable Shinobi of Kiri, as well as the people who had convinced Zabuza Momochi to go back to Kirigakure."

After gaining a thoughtful look for a few seconds, he said "Fine. I see no problem with it, though I recommend that she does not being very many guards, despite going into enemy territory, as it would come off as hostile."

Shiba gave a nod as she said "I can personally promise you that she does not mean a threat to Konoha. In fact, she had said she wanted to erase the past mistakes her village did towards the Uzumaki. We seem to have Uzumaki in every major hidden village expect for Iwa now. Kumo sent their regards as well, as they wish to make amends for the Hyuga incident those years ago."

That caused a few eyes to widen as Hiruzen gained another thoughtful look. With a sigh he said "I'm getting to old for this... Send a message back to Kumo that their Raikage is able to visit if he so chooses. Give him the same warning as the Mizukage, and tell them of the others possible arrival at the village. I do not want war to break out due to the circumstances."

Shiba gave a nod before she went to write down the messages she was going to send back to Terumi Mei, the Mizukage, and A, the Raikage for their rules and expectations while they were staying, as well as each other's presence at the exams. Like Hiruzen had stated no one wanted war to break out for such a petty reason as visiting for the chūnin exams. Once she finished with that she looked back up to see that everyone was waiting for her so she motioned for him to continue.

"Should we inform the Kazekage as well?" Shikaku asked in an analytical tone.

Hiruzen shook his head "No. It shouldn't come as a surprise that another Kage would be attending the chūnin exams. It shouldn't be a problem if we do not inform him. That added with that fact that he is traveling all the way here, as I suspect he is already on his way, it would be hard to catch him."

Shikaku gave a nod as the rest of the council members have a nod towards that. Mina after thinking for a bit asked "Who is going to be training the group from Konoha that made it through to the final round?"

Shiba perked up at that as she said "Ah. I was actually hoping that you would be the one to train Kira, Shiro, and Karin once she gets up. You did sign them up for the exams."

Mina nodded and the meeting started up again, though there really wasn't much that needed to be discussed after that, so both Mina and Shiba were about to leave, that is until a female voice yelled "Dynamic Entry!"

The door to the council room burst open and in rushed Kunia. She tucked her knees in as she spun in mid air, before she landed in the middle of the circular desk in a gymnastics pose. A few seconds later she gave the 'nice guy' pose as she said "Kuina Uzumaki reporting for mission debriefing!"

Shiba sweat-dropped at Kuina as she had a run in with Gai at one point and the way she acted right then was enough to make everyone who knew Gai to shiver. A few seconds later though she jumped over the desk and tapped Kuina's shoulder "Ah... Kuina, you just interrupted a council meeting. Didn't the secretary tell you that?"

Kuina gave a confused look as she said "I actually came from the Hokage's office and since he wasn't there I tried here. Guess I found him!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at the explanation she gave before Hiruzen said "Well, since your here, you might as well give a debriefing."

Kunia nodded as she said "Mission was a success. Apparently there were fifteen instead of what was guessed to be 6. It didn't impend the mission what so ever, so my first S-rank mission for Konoha is a success."

Shiba grinned at that fact. If the Uzumaki were starting to receive higher ranking missions, then that means that Konoha was starting to trust the clan of seal masters. The clan was extremely happy that they were getting jobs, even if they were mediocre D-rank missions, as they wanted to prove that they were trustworthy. The fact that an Uzumaki had completed an S-rank mission for Konoha made it seem like they knew what they were doing, as well as gaining more trust towards the clan from Konoha as a whole. That would also mean that the Uzumaki would be able to help more Shinobi out with their wears as the clan was always coming up with new seals to make things more practical while on missions. They wouldn't use the seals on non-mission situations, as even if they are practical, the Uzumaki like to work for things instead of just going the practical way out. This is also why the Uzumaki are so hard to beat. Unless a situation calls for it, they won't use a seal.

Hiruzen smiled at Kuina and said "Congratulations then. I know that your clan wishes to earn trust from Konoha as a whole, but the Shinobi ranks have already seen your worth and trust you, to a degree. The civilian population will always be hard to convince of something new, so if they don't trust you, it's because of that."

Kuina gave a nod before she and the rest of the council left. Shiba had left with Kuina and Mina, as she was needing to discuss the caged bird seal.

"Kuina, your best with medical seals, right? The caged bird seal is intertwined with some of the brains functions, so we need a way to get rid of the seal without killing the person." Mina stated while the three entered the Uzumaki clan compound, greeting Hiro, and Shinji on the way.

Kunia gave a thoughtful look "Well the Neurowaves in the front of the brain will be extremely sensitive to any and all stimulations that are given, so we need to be careful not to destroy the frontal lobe more then any other part of the brain, while the rest is still incredibly important. The brain frequency will be hard to-"

She stopped in mid sentence as she noticed the glazed over looks she was getting from the two women who had been listening to her. With a frown she said "Basically we need to make sure not to fry the brain."

Shiba nodded her head as she said "I sometimes wonder if your speaking English when you go on a medical rant like that. I'm a seal master as well, but I know nothing about the medical aspect of it."

Kuina just sighed at that before she walked off towards her house. Shiba continued onward with Mina, as the blonde Kunoichi was going to be training her daughter. It wasn't that big of a problem to let the blonde use the Uzumaki training grounds. Though when she thought about it it was a good thing she had asked Mina first and not Ko. Ko would have driven the three Uzumaki children into the ground. She didn't know where Naruto was, but where ever he was it was probably easier then if he would have to be trained by his father.

Once Shiba opened the door to her house she called "Oi! Kira! You in here?!"

A few seconds later Kira yelled back " I'm in the shower! Can you give me a few minutes?!"

"Make sure you come out soon! I have someone who's going to train you for the exams!" Shiba called back as she lead Mina into the living room area.

"This is the first time I've been in the compound, and I have to say, it's interesting. I don't think I've ever seen buildings like these before." Mina stated as she looked towards the buildings outside the window that look like a common American house.

Shiba shrugged "I tried my hand at architecture. These buildings save space, as you can have more floors while it stays stable. We have a larger training area because of it. Good thing to. Most Uzumaki techniques are destructive."

Mina nodded before she heard a door open. When she looked she saw Kira walking in with a loose fitting T-shirt that went below her knees. It was obvious that she didn't have her shirashi wrap on as her chest was larger then they normally were, which was made to look close to flat chested. Kira paused from drying her hair as she saw Mina, before she went back to drying it as she looked towards her mother "She's going to be training me?"

Shiba nodded "You have an affinity for wind, despite your usage of Suiton Jutsu. You can thank your father for that. Mina has an affinity for it as well so she can help you, you know. You've already learned everything about seals that can be taught, and I'm a water affinity. Not much I can do for you, now can I?"

Kira gave a sigh as she said "Despite that, your a lot stronger then me. I'm your equal in seals, but nothing else. Sure I have about as much chakra as you, but your stronger in almost every aspect."

Shiba frowned at that "Your to modest. Your a lot better then you believe, and I'm sure that you will be stronger then me eventually. Besides, this is a good way for you to learn Jikūkan(1) jutsu."

Shiba looked towards Mina who gave a small nod at that. After the indication, Mina said "You should probably get dressed. I plan to start your training right away. We won't get into physical aspects quite yet, but I am going to start teaching you the basics for a Jikūkan Fūin as soon as I can."

Kira gave a nod before she walked away still drying her hair. Seems like things are going to be pretty interesting when the exams come by.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I'm posting this one for two reasons everybody, the first, for everyone who doesn't know, Naruto ended not to long ago. Another thing about that is I hit a cannon pairing right on the head! Hell yeah! Naruhina is cannon suckers!<strong>

**The second reason is that this story is going on temporary hiatus due to two story's I'm having that are going to coincide with this one. It's mainly so that I can have a different perspective towards how things came to be, such as why Mei is the Mizukage already, and why Hizashi and Hinata's mother is still alive. You guys will love them I hope, trust me.**

**The first story is called 'Demon child of the mist' and it's in Kiri, following the main character Akua Sudachi, which the last name is a fruit by the way, but she is trying to become a swordswoman of the mist, and is after the Kiba blades. It also takes place before the third war, so check it out if you think it'll interest you.**

**The second story is going to be named 'white lightning' And is in Kumo. Also it's following the character Z, I know, not original, but that's her name. Not much more on this, but I hope you will check it out when I post the first chapter.**

**Jikūkan= Space-time**


	19. Kidnapped

The training program that Kira went through was by far the second worst training she had ever been through in terms of how hard it was. Sure she had her team of Hinata, Kiba, and Shino to help her, but it became slightly obvious that they were no help when it came to the complexity of Jikūkan Fūin. Mina knew that she was going to be able to figure out how to use that type of seals, but it took a painfully long time in her opinion, which was almost the whole month. About halfway into the month however, Kira's mother disappeared for a few days. Mina told her not to worry about it, but Kira was extremely surprised when Shiba came home another day with two woman behind her. What surprised her even more was the fact one of them was from Kirigakure and the other was from Kumogakure. When Kira got into the Uzukai stance, the Kiri woman, laughed showing sharp teeth.

"You were right Shiba, she is a little spitfire Hn." The kiri-Kunoichi stated with a grin.

Kira quickly decided that even if they weren't a threat that she should be prepared especially for the Kiri-Kunoichi. She had shoulder length blue hair and similar colored eyes. When she smiled her her mouth revealed sharp Shark like teeth that seemed to gleam. She was the only one that didn't have the normal jõnin uniform on. Instead she had a black tank-top on that had a metal plate covering her chest area. On her arms were some grey arm warmers that also had some metal plating on them. Her Kirigakure headband was placed loosely around her neck, as she had her head tilted slightly. She wore a pair of dark blue Shinobi style pants as well as metal plating covering her thighs, and shins, but leaving her knees open with barely any gap between the plating. She had black combat boots on as well, that when she shifted a bit they didn't make a sound. On her back however was a pair of swords.

The other woman was as well and she had a dark purple colored hair, that would be interesting in Kumo, that reached the small of her back, and eyes of a deep. She didn't show any open hostility, but it became obvious that she was prepared to defend herself if provoked. Kira's thoughts were brought off track when Shiba said "Kira, is that anyway to treat guests?"

Kira stopped her glares, as she gave a confused look "Guests?"

The blue haired Kunoichi frowned as she turned to Shiba "You're shitting me right? You didn't even tell her about us? You're a terrible friend Ya know that hn?"

Shiba glared over at the blue haired Kunoichi, but before she could say anything the purple haired one said in a monotone voice "You two start fighting again, and I'll be a human bug zapper, with you two being the bugs."

The blue haired one sweat dropped as she said "I'm not a bug. I'm more like a shark Hn."

The purple haired on just stared at the blue haired one and said "Like. a. bug."

Kira sweat dropped at the antics between them, before she finally asked "Uh, mom? Who are these two?"

Shiba, as if just realizing she was trying to introduce her friends to her daughter, said "Ah, I forgot. Kira, these two are Akua sudachi, and Z Kikoka. Their friends from before."

Kira gave a knowing nod towards that before she said "Nice to meet you two. My name is Kira Uzumaki. If that's all mom, can I, uh, get back to my training?"

Shiba gave a wicked grin that caused Kira to shiver as she said "Nope. You are going to be sparring against these two."

"... One on one?" Kira asked hopefully.

Shiba's grin grew as she said "Nope. You're going to sparing against both at the same time. By the way, Akua has the Kiba blades, so be careful."

Kira gave a horrified look, before she released her gravity seals in an instant and jumped backwards right as Akua impaired the ground she was standing on before. Before she could really do much more then block however, Z charged forward with a Katana as well, that was sparking with white electricity. With wide eyes, Kira blocked the blade as she was sent backwards. Growling a bit, Kira mentally contacted Isobu.

'Isobu! I need help here!' Kira yelled in a panicked tone as she continued to block the attacks from the blue and purple haired Kunoichi's attacks.

'Got it. If I didn't help you, and these two were enemy's you would be dead by now. If you haven't noticed, they are holding back, but they work like a well oiled team' isobu stated as he began to give Yokai to Kira causing her skin to harden to the point that she blocked Z's blade with her arm.

The Yokai soon formed one tail behind them, as she glared at Z and Akua with glowing yellow eyes. The next response was almost immediate, as Kira rushed forward and punched Z in the stomach hard enough, to send the Purple haired Kunoichi flying backwards. Akua, who had a vicious grin on her face, started attack Kira full on, not holding anything back, and the two were at a standstill as they were stab for stab, and blow for blow, despite Kira's one sword.

Akua, slashed out at Kira with one blade, but in response, Kira swung faster, mocking one blade back, as she blocked the other, doing to same thing to that one. This repeated back and forth until finally, Kira sent a Yokai enhanced punch straight into Akua's stomach, sending the Kiri Kunoichi backwards. It may have looked like a regular spar, if not for the bloodthirsty grin that Akua had on her face.

"You're pretty good girly Hn. Now, how come you feel like a Jinchuuriki Hn?" Akua asked with her grin still in place showing she was still expecting a fight.

"If mom finds it appropriate I'll tell you, otherwise, let's just continue with our spar." Kira stated, despite the fact that she was panting, and she had two tails made out of green chakra behind her.

Akua's grin grew even wider, but before either could continue, a pair of Anbu with blank masks appeared, and slammed Kira to the ground, startling everyone. Kira tried to break free of her captors, but before she could, one of the Anbu smashed something into her head which completely stopped her flow of chakra, and knocked her out in the process. Before the three Kunoichi could react again, a couple more Anbu with blank masks appeared and went through a couple of hand signs that put all three of them in a high level genjutsu. The first to break out of it was Z, but by the time she did, the Anbu and Kira had disappeared, and despite Z's tracking abilities, as she was an Anbu from Kumo, she couldn't trace them.

"Kira? Where is she?! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!?" Shiba all but screamed in rage when she found that Kira was no where it be found.

When Z saw this, she almost right away, grabbed Shiba's shoulders, and in a voice that held rare found emotion, she said "Calm down Shiba! We'll find her. I know someone who can help us ok? Now, why would Root want her?"

"S-she's the Jinchuuriki for half of the Sanbi. I-I didn't expect this to happen. We placed seals to prevent chakra from an outside source from getting in, or inside getting out." Shiba stated in a shaky tone.

Akua's eyes narrowed as she yelled "You turned your daughter into a Jinchuuriki Hn?! What the hell girl Hn?!"

Shiba glared at Akua as she said "I'm sorry if I wanted to try and make sure that she had a fighting chance against anything in the future! Uzumaki or not, we are going to be hard pressed to win!"

Before either of them could say anything, a bolt of white lightning touched down between them. They both looked towards Z, as she said "Both of you shut up. Now, we need to inform the Hokage of what had happened. Raikage-sama, and B are here so I'll see if I can ask for their help."

Akua sighed before she said "I'll see if I can get Chojuro, and Ao to help along with Mei. Kami knows we need all the help we can get now that Root is involved."

Shiba gave a glare towards the ground as she said "I'm going to round up help from the clan as well as Hokage-sama."

All three of them nodded, before they all dispersed. The first person that Shiba ended up finding, was Kuina, and from the looks of it, she was just getting out of the shower. When she noticed Shiba's look however, she dropped the towel, and asked "Shiba? What's wrong?"

With a hated filled glare Shiba said "Kira's been kidnapped."

The seconds she said that, Kuina's eyes widened, before she said "I'm going to get Ko, and Mina. You go get Shiro, and Karin. We need to get everyone we can to help."

Shiba gave a nod, before she went off to find the two children. When she found them, Karin, was currently working on a medical seal, while Shiro, was practicing his Uzukai Kata's. When they saw Shiba approach however, they stopped, but the first to ask a question, was Shiro, who asked in a deathly calm voice "What happened to Kira?"

Shiba, knowing how he gets sometimes, said "Kidnapping. Were gathering everyone we trust to help, you two included."

He two children gave a nod, before they all three took off towards the Hokage tower. While neither of them would admit it out loud, they would kill anyone, even a clan head, if they tried anything to hurt Kira. To the two of them any threat towards Kira, was towards them as well, so when the two heard that Kira was kidnapped, well, it didn't need to be said that they were pissed. It didn't help that both of them considered Kira like a sister, and immediate family in danger is a lot worse than if a cousin was in danger. An Uzumaki would kill someone for hurting anyone blood related, so it's obvious what they would do for a sister.

When they arrived at the tower, the whole ground was there. The group consisted of Mina, Ko, Kuina, Naruto, Shiba, karin, and Shiro. No one looked happy, and Ko even had a murderous look on her face due to someone kidnapping her niece. With a frown on her face, Shiba said that Ko shouldn't say anything to the Hokage, when he began to protest, she told her that when they went to find Kira, she could let loose. That seemed to placate the Uzumaki, as they walked in, to be greeted by the sight of Hiruzen, talking to A, the Raikage, and Mei, the Mizukage, with Z, and B behind A, while Akua, Chojuro, and Ao were behind Mei.

"Shiba, I've heard the situation, the only problem with the situation is that They want to-" Hiruzen started, but he was cut off by Shiba.

"Let them help." Shiba stated "It'll prove that both of their villages having good intentions, finding the heir to the Uzumaki Clan would definitely make a good impression."

Mei, gave a sly smile at that, before she said "You make a valid point Uzumaki-Dono, but while I can't speak for Kumo in this case, Kiri wants to make amends for what the third Mizukage did to the Uzumaki clan."

A grunted, as he said "I'll have to agree with you Mizukage-dono. On our end, however, it is for what happened with the Hyuga."

Z nodded, as she stepped forward and said in a monotone voice "Raikage-sama wishes to express regret, and anger towards what happened due to the Hyuga affair. He was not in power when it happened, and has 'cleaned out' the corruption from the ranks of Kumogakure."

B gave a smile towards Z, before he said "That right fools, we be cool."

In response to the rapping, A sighed, and said "Please forgive my brother. Now, is there anything that we can do?"

Shiba gave a small frown, before she said "If I could, I would like to borrow, Akua, Z, and B, for finding my daughter. I'm going to kill the ones who took her."

The murderous gleam in her eyes was something that none of the people who knew Shiba, were used to. She always seemed like a happy person, so the fact that she had a murderous look, showed how angry she was at the situation, and who wouldn't? Her own daughter got kidnapped by Anbu she didn't know about, well she did know about root, but that's beside the point. It was just the fact that someone took her daughter. She was protective of her family, so if she could, she was going to torture the bastard slowly, and painfully.

When Shiba requested the three people she knew would actually be able to help, she lead them a bit always, before Z told B in a monotone voice that he had to keep quiet about what they were saying. B agreed, after Z whispered something in his ear that caused the black man to blush slightly and not rap in his response of an ok. After that thou, B got extremely serious when Shiba told him about Isobu being sealed inside of Kira. B gave a nod, as he told the Uzumaki that he would search around for any traces of the Sanbi's chakra. Not to long after at, Shiba literally got onto her knees and bowed towards everyone to help her find Kira.

Kuina, being the one closest to Shiba due to how long they have fought together, said "Shiba, don't embarrass yourself. We were going to help whether you asked or not."

Naruto, and ko, both grinned as they yelled "We're family Dattebayo!"

Mina chuckled at her husband and son's reactions, as she said "We are family, and I don't want my niece getting hurt."

Shiro, in a rare act of confidence without being logical said "I feel like a brother to her, I was going to go after her even if I didn't get your permission."

Karin gave a grin as well as she said "I feel like a sister of hers, so of course I was gonna. Me and Shiro are that close to her."

Hinata, who surprisingly was there due to visiting her (secret) boyfriend, gave a small nod as she nervously said "K-Kira, helped me w-with my nervousness... I owe her..."

Hiruzen gave a soft smile towards everyone, as he said "Alright, From what I understand they are blank masked Anbu, which would lead to a group that I was for sure had been disbanded. I want you to tread lightly with this discovery everyone. I will make this an A-rank collaboration Mission."

Both A and Mei agreed that it seemed like a good idea, before everyone spread out to find Kira. With the person they were trying to find however, she was extremely pissed. She had woken up only to find that her chakra had been completely shut off. She couldn't even contact Isobu, so that left her with no one but herself to talk to, as the two blank masked Anbu that were in front of her wouldn't talk no matter what. They would also subdue her if she tried to overload the seal that was blocking her seal off. With a deep sigh, She go as comfortable as she could considering the fact that she was tied down to a chair. She was just really glad she had seals hidden all over her body that prevent a seal that she didn't want from sticking.

Kira, deciding that she didn't gain anything from just sitting and doing nothing, she looked around the room, only to give a deadpan look towards everything in rom. It was literally a interrogation room. there was a plain metal table in front of her that had a metal chair across from her as well. The room was concrete that much was obvious, but there was a constant dropping sound, that made Kira's eye twitch every time the water hit the floor. It was painfully quiet as well, despite the fact that there was a couple of people in here, but then again they were Anbu, made of the firm stuff and all the shit.

If there was anything else in the room, she didn't get to take notice, as a metal door swung open, and in walked a bandaged man with a cane. He wore a plain white robe, but her eyes went to the fact that he had one of his eyes covered by bandages, and that his other arm was in a cast inside of the robe. She didn't know who this guy was, but if he thought he could get away with kidnapping her, he had anothering thing coming.

With an irritated look on her face, Kira said "I have no clue who the heck you're supposed to be, but I wanna know why you kidnapped me."

The man's one visible didn't give away anything from him, before he said "I did not kidnap you girl. I believed you would not come of you're own accord so I could talk to you, I believe I was right in suspecting so."

Kira growled at the bandaged man as she yelled "I would have came if you asked nicely dumbass! I'm going to be the Uzumaki clan head one day, so of course I would have come to talk, but since you resorted to kidnapping, I don't know if I should even listen to what you say at this point."

The man gave a small look towards the girl in front of him, before he said "It doesn't matter anymore. I am Danzo Shimura. As for what I want you... You are not at the liberty to know. Now, why don't you look into my eyes for a moment?"

The old man stated this as he removed the bandage from the rest of his face, forcing her to look at his face in the process, with the last thing she saw being red.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think of this chapter?<strong>

**Now I know I said I would be putting this story in a temporary Haitas, or whatever, but I just couldnt stop myself from writing more! So in conclusion for this chapter, I will be posting everytime that I finish a chapter, so it is going to be random updates. I promise you that everything will be fine when it comes to you guys getting your chapters for reading in such, but I did what I said, and Im posting this right away after I finihsed it isntead of waiting for say, monday to post it like I was before, which means that Im gong to be giving you guys a lot more chapters at a more frequent pace as I cant type close to 200 words per second when im in what I call the 'Writer zone'.**

**Now as for the pairing involing shiba, I decided that I will be ending the poll when the next chapter is posed, so that means you have until the chapter after this one to go onto the polls. As for who's winning, well...**

**Zabuza momochi: 8**

**Kakashi Hatake: 5**

**Stays single: 2**

**Ibiki Morino: 1**

**The last one honestly surprised me, obviously someone thinks that Ibiki would be good with Shiba, though I am debating whether or not I should pair Kuina with Gai...**

**Ok as a last not, I have been getting multiple people asking me to do as Sasurin (What I call SasukeXKarin), and Im saying this right now ITS NOT HAPPENING! The cannon pairing's are things I dont like to mess with, which is evident due to the fact that I have a freaking Naruhina pairing in here, as well as keeping a Shikamari pairing. EVERY CANNON PAIRING WILL HAPPEN. No bitching, whinning or moaning about my oc's (Yes im considering Karin an Oc now due to how OOC her personality, and abilites are) being paired up with someone that actually has a pairing in the cannon. **

**I hope you guys reveiw and tell me how I did with this chapter, trust me the next chapter is gonna be where the NejixOc pairing starts to appear (You guys will find the end of it really sweet, cuz i already got the chapter planned out), but anyway, this is the Red ghost, out, see ya Sucka's!**


	20. Fight, conspiracies, and confessions

It had been an exhausting day for everyone all things considered. The whole searching party couldn't find hide nor hair of Kira until B sent out a chakra flare that alerted all of the searching party, and some that weren't from the searching party, such as the rest of the genin from team, 7, 8, 10, and team Gai. They had questioned what a couple of Kumo Shinobi, and a Kiri kunoichi were doing with them, but when Shiba explained the situation, everyone stiffened, and it didn't go unnoticed the look of unrequited anger in Neji's eyes despite the fact that he thought no one noticed. Shiba filed that away for later, so that she could see if the Hyuga liked her daughter.

When everyone arrived at where B was and everything was explained, B said "Yo, I sense a turtle over yonder, that can't be good, we gonna spill some blood?"

Shiba's eyes narrowed, before she said "I don't know if you should B, they are still Konoha's Shinobi you know."

Z gave a blank look as she said "You're Hokage has given us permission to interfere so long as we do nothing to harm any allies. In layman terms, we can only attack blank masked Anbu, everyone else is not an enemy."

Akua gave a bloodthirsty grin at that as she said "I've been hoping to stab something for awhile. It was getting to point I was gonna go into that Training ground 44 place."

All of the Genin looked at Akua like she was crazy, but before anyone could do anything, an overwhelming feeling of bloodlust hit all of the genin. the weaker of the Genin could barely stand from the wave of Killing intent that was sent at them, and even some of the Jonin ranked were trying their best not to back up from the wave of killing intent that was sent at them. When they all looked for the source of the killing intent, they saw something small rushing at them from a distance that was covered in a green glow. The second shiba saw this, her eyes widened in horror as she yelled "Everyone back the hell up! NOW!"

Everyone did as was asked, as Shiba quickly unrolled a scroll and slammed it onto the ground as she yelled "Uzumaki Baria Fuin: Supairaru Shīrudo(1)!"

In almost an instance a spiral of golden energy shot out of the scroll and completely surrounded everyone behind Shiba, as well as Shiba herself. The seal had intricate spiral designs on it, but when the charging green figure crashed into it, the spirals gained cracks on them, as well as the actual shield itself cracking due to the power behind the hit. On the other side of the barrier, however, was something that none of them expected.

"K-kira?!" Hinata said in complete shock.

It was Kira alright, but her eyes were blank, as if she were a puppet being held up by strings. Her whole body was covered in the green chakra, but it became obvious that she was not the one in control, as if you looked into her eyes you could make out the shape of a sharingan, but no one seemed to notice this as they were more worried about the fact that she had attacked them, Kira, the girl who would never hurt any of them of her own accord, was attacking everyone, her family included! to make matters worse, she was almost in her stage two Jinchuuriki cloak, as a third tail of chakra appeared behind her, and her body suddenly sent another punch at the barrier that caused it to crack once again.

The second that the second stage jinchuuriki cloak Shiba knew that she wasn't in control of herself. When Kira reared her fist back for another punch, Kira yelled "Kids! This is no place for you! I need all of you to run and get a man called Jiraya from Hokage-sama!"

All of the kids, looked unsure if they should, but when Kira's punch hit the barrier, and it caused even more cracks, they all nodded and got ready to run, while the seven Jonin ranked Shinobi got ready for a fight. The reason that Shiba asked for the genin to get Jiraya though, was because that they needed to have all the seal masters they could here at the moment, so that when they held down Kira, one of them could hit her with a seal that would break her out of whatever was controlling her.

With gritted teeth, Shiba signaled the Genin to start running, right as Kira hit the barrier one last time, destroying it, and the Jonin jumped at her right as the genin ran away. The first to attack Kira though, was Akua, who tried to get the girl with her kiba blades, only to get sent flying like a rocket from a kick to the chin. The next one to try was, Ko, as he held a blade as well, the same one that made him famous as Kushina, and ran faster than most of them would have thought, but right before Ko could hit her, she ducked down on all fours and spun on her hands, kicking Ko in the side, and sending him flying through a couple of trees.

Mina, wanted to go help her husband, but she was more focused on the Jinchuuriki in front of her and the fact that they were a safe distance away from Konoha, so they didn't need to worry about destroying anything around them. That said, She quickly formed a rasengan in her right hand, just as she threw a Hirashin Kunai above the Jinchuuriki. The Jinchuuriki didn't react to the Kunai at first, but when Mina tried to hit the Jinchuuriki, said person rolled to the side, and started to charge a Bijudama(2). Kuina came running up at this point, as she quickly pulled up a scroll that had the Kanji for 'absorb' on it, right as the Bijudama was fired. The seal absorbed the attack, and Kuina put the scroll away, as she charged at Kira with a extremely strong, kick that sent the girl back a few feet, and right into Z's attack, as she grabbed the girl and sent thousands of volts of white lighting into the girl with a neutral look.

The Jinchuuriki girl let out a feral scream in pain, before she powered through the pain, and sent a strong punch into Z's head causing the purple haired Kunoichi to be sent off through trees like a rocket. B, who was currently in his initial Jinchuuriki cloak with four tails behind him, charged at the girl not even bothering to rap while he did so, and he punched at the girl almost the exact same moment that she did, causing their punches to connect with each other, and actually uprooting a couple of trees from the force. The only reason that B didn't go into his second stage cloak was due to the fact he didn't want to kill the girl, but due to that, he got hit with a second punch in the side of the cheek that sent him backwards, but he bounced off of a tree, right as Z charged at the Jinchuuriki girl once again.

Kira, sensed that she was being attacked from more than just two directions, so she slammed her fist into the ground, causing a bunch of dust to pick as the force sent a bunch of dirt into the air. In the process the jonin that attacked her, went into the dust cloud, only to come out the other side without hitting anyone. Akua, one of the ones who attacked, Channeled a lot of her chakra into her swords, as she yelled " Raiton: Jimen Shokku(3)!"

All of the Jonin jumped onto a tree while they could as electricity was sent through the ground hitting Kira, and temporarily paralyzing her. Kuina took this chance to slap a level 50 gravity seal onto her, but when it activated, the seal exploded due to an overload of chakra. Shiba, on the other hand, slapped a sleep seal onto the Jinchuuriki, which instantly caused her chakra to halt, and she fell forward, but not before Shiba saw the Sharingan image that was in her eyes. The second that she was that telltale sign of interference with Sharingan, she swore loudly.

Kunia, one to notice when Shiba was upset despite it being obvious at this point, asked "What's wrong Shiba?"

"Someone has a Sharingan! Someone with a Sharingan did this to my daughter! When I find the sick bastard who did this to my daughter, I'm going to gut him with his finger bones!" She yelled, causing all of the jonin in the area to flinch at the murderous tone.

B, looked a little green from the image as he said "Girl, thats sick."

Ko, gave a pained smile as she said "I forgot how she would get graphic with her threats when she was pissed off hehehe..."

Mina gave a soft smile towards Ko as she said "It's Alright Ko. The good thing now is the fact that she is currently only venting."

Ko, gave a small nod of his with his pained smile still prominent, right as Z said "I would suggest we get her to Konoha as soon as possible. We need to make sure that when she wakes up she can neither access the Sanbi;s chakra nor her own. We must see to the extent whoever the one with Sharingan did to her mind."

"I couldn't agree more." A sudden voice spoke, as a white haired man who had a Hitai-ate with the kanji for 'toad' on his head.

Shiba, placed a paralysis seal on the man, before she asked "What was the first thing that you did when you saw me?"

Jiraiya sighed, before he said " I tried to grope you, but you sent me flying into the women's bath house, causing me to get beaten up."

Everyone, but the women in the area, laughed at Jiraiya, but Shiba just gave a small sigh, as she said "So it is you. With everything going on, I had to make sure."

Jiraiya gave a sagely nod as Shiba took the seal off of him. After the seal was taken off, he walked towards Kira, and started to examine her, and the seal. When he started to move her shirt up, but she stopped right below her chest, they knew he wasn't being a pervert, as he checked the seal that Shiba had made for her daughter. With a frown on his face, he said "Whoever did this messed with the seal. It wasn't Kira who was affected, it was the Sanbi. Whoever did this to her wanted to make her a weapon. I don't like this. Why would they attack a Jinchuuriki like this? There isnt a reason for it..."

Shiba gave a frown, as he placed a couple of chakra suppressing seals on her as well as a biju suppression seal that Shiba had given him for cases involving Jinchuuriki. Jiraiya had been thankful for the seal, but the fact that he had to use it on her daughter was a different matter completely. Whoever did this to her daughter was going to get their asses handed to them, and she was the one who was going to do whatever she could to kill the man who did this.

"We need to get her into a safe room ASAP. Those seals that you gave me Shiba, they won't hold unless they are on a solid surface as I'm sure you know." Jiraiya stated, and she nodded.

Picking up her daughter, they quickly went to the T&I department of Konoha, but not for the reasons any of them would suspect, as it was more for them to be able to keep Kira calm as they went through a damage report involving her mentality. Shiba really hoped that it wasn't anything too big, and that she was going to be fine when it came to this, but she didn't get her hopes up because when it came to the Sharingan, you have no clue as to that happened with it until you actually see the damage yourself.

When they put her into the room they were going to use, they tied her down to make sure that she didn't lash out and attack anyone when it came down to it, but it became obvious that Shiba shouldn't be involved with this part, as she didn't know how she would react. Shiba, surprisingly, agreed to this, but she did ask if Neji could watch it as he seemed to be close to her daughter. Shiba gave the Hyuga boy a sly look that only he caught, that caused him to stare back with the best straight face he could manage, though it became obvious that he was still slightly pink in the cheeks. Neji, on the other hand, was silently thanking Shiba for giving him a chance to know more about the girl that had agreed to help him free the branch house members of the hyuga clan. She seemed like a really nice girl, and she was kinda cu-

Neji cut of his thoughts at that as he didn't want to give anyone a reason to tease him for thinking about the Uzumaki matriarch's daughter. Sure his father would be happy for him finding someone he likes, but he would never admit it, at least not aloud he wouldn't. He didn't want to deal with his father constantly teasing him about finding a girl, specifically such a powerful, and influential political figure in the future. His only regret with not telling his father about his little crush, though he would never call it a crush, was that he wouldn't be able to get advice from his father about how to treat a girl, so maybe he could- no he would never ask Gai-sensei about something like that. Maybe he could ask tenten for some advice. Yes, that seemed like the best course of action when it came to getting advice on how to 'woo' the Uzumaki heir, even if he would be very embarrassed to say such words out loud.

With a frown on the branch members face, he walked forward into the Interrogation room they were using, just as a groan came from the red haired girl tied to the chair in said room. Neji was extremely hopeful that the Sharingan had only affected the tailed beast inside of her, and not her. To his extreme relief when she looked up, she looked at him first, and she asked "God damn it... Why does it feel like I want up against several jonin in my second form..."

Neji, being the only one in the room at the time said " Thats because you did. We do not know what happened, but you ended up fighting against seven jonin, including your mother, Mina Namikaze, Ko uzumaki, B, Akua Sudachi, Z kikoka, and Kuina uzumaki. We believe you were under the effects of the Sharingan."

Kira, blinked hard a couple of times, before she said "Sharingan...? God damn that bastard! When I find that one eyed freak I'm going to kill him!"

Neji, gave a confused look as he asked "Who are you talking about Kira?"

Kira sent a blast of killing intent at Neji that made him pause, as she said "Danzo Shimura. The bastard has a Sharingan eye underneath his bandages. Wouldn't surprise me if his bandaged arm is some form of weapon as well!"

Neji frowned at what he was hearing, before he said "Before anything else, I need to ask you this, what was it I asked you for help with before the Chunin exams started?"

Kira gave a confused as she said "Um, you asked me to help you free a caged bird. Still haven't gotten that stupid thing, had to ask Kuina because of the fact it could fry the brain if it isn't removed correctly..."

Neji, sighed in relief at that, before he freed her from the chair that she was in control of herself. The first rule when it comes to brainwashing someone, you make them forget about their friends, goals and anything else that mattered to them before. with her answer she had proved that she was in control of herself. Neji looked towards the mirror in the room and gave a nod, before he turned back to Kira and had to try and not blush as she was extremely close to him, like extremely. It was to the point he could feel her breath against his face, which wasn't extremely uncomfortable to him, but he didn't want anyone to see him act... shy was the word, towards someone. With a quick use of his byakugan, that didn't really startle Kira all that much, he found out that there were a couple of amused onlookers, that after seeing his byakugan, left without much of a fight. When he turned back towards her however, he noticed that she hadn't moved, or make any distance between the two of them.

Getting slightly annoyed, and slightly embarrassed, he asked "Is there something you need Kira?"

She didn't say anything for a few minutes, before she asked "You are Neji Hyuga right?"

Gaining an annoyed look on his face he said "Yes I am."

She moved back a few feet after he said that, as she continued to look at him. After a few minutes she said "I find that hard to believe. You look flustered for a second there."

Neji gave a sigh of- what? Annoyance? Relief? He wasn't sure. Was it relief that she saw he had been slightly flustered so that she could find out he liked her? Or was annoyance that she didn't believe that he was the real Neji? It didn't matter at the moment as she moved into his face again, in an unexpected way that she ended up kissing his cheek, if unintentionally, and it made his face do a good impression of a tomato. Kira's eyes narrowed slightly at that, but when smoke didn't appear to show a Henge, her face turned the same color as her hair as she realized what she did.

"U-um, S-sorry?" Kira said in a questioning tone as she didn't know how to react.

To Neji's defense, he wasn't nearly as bad as his cousin was when it came to her crush, but he wasn't doing much better as he said "I-its fine K-kira. I d-didn't, m-mind."

Kira, who managed to recover, slowly asked "Do... do you like me Neji?"

Neji froze at her question before he slowly said "Y... Yeah... I do not know how to deal with this as I've never liked someone before-"

Kira stopped Neji there with a simple finger to his lips, though her face was still red from the confession. Let it not be said that Kira always knew what to do when it came to situations like this. Sure she had helped Hinata and Naruto, but she didn't know what to do in this case, so she quietly kissed Neji on the cheek before she walked towards the door of the room and opened it while looking towards Neji. Not even a second later she waved to him as she walked out of the door leaving Neji behind to think about what she just did.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think of this chapter? Please Reveiw, your opinion is important to me.<strong>

**Ok and as for the poll, It is Offical! Zabuza Momochi wins! That means he is going to become an envoy between Konoha and Kiri, now the thing is Im going to have one more poll at the moment. I want to know from you guys if I should have chapters about what happened at Konoha in the three years or not. Now this is for you guys, and let me just say that I am wondering if I should add a Lemon or two in this as well If I am that means that it is going to between Zabuza & Shiba, as well as Neji & Kira. I wont do this unless you ask me to as well, so its your choice.**

**(1): Uzumaki Baria Fuin: Supairaru Shirudo= Uzumaki barrier seal: Spiral shield- This technique is a seal that can only be used by one of the uzumaki clan due to the enormous amount of chakra it takes to use it. This barrier is the strongest personal defense shield that the Uzumaki have made to date, as it can stop a rampaging Biju so long as the user has enough chakra to keep the barrier up.**

**(2): Bijudama= Tailed beast ball- This is a technique when a Biju or Jinchuuriki charges a lot of compressed chakra from their mouth, before sending it flying towards their target, also resulting in a large explosion upon impact.**

**(3): Raiton: Jimen Shokku= ground shock- This Jutsu sends a large amount of electricity into the ground shocking anything above or below ground within a certain area, though it only paralyzes, a stronger affinity for Lighting causes better affects**


	21. Chunin exams: Last exam part I

**I dont own Naurto or any of its characters, All Oc's and the Majority of the seals in this story are created by me, though If you wanna use the idea go ahead ;)**

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the next day that everyone had been in the Hokage's office and everything was explained to Hiruzen, By the time the story was given about what had happened, Hiruzen had a large headache, and he only had really one thing to do at this point despite the fact that it wouldn't please the Uzumaki clan. Between the Chuunin exams, Orochimaru almost getting sasuke with the cursed seal, and now Danzo having a Sharingan to hypnotize Kira, who was completely sure that Isobu wouldn't do anything anymore, he was extremely tired, and he needed to find a successor soon for the Godaime Hokage.<p>

"Listen, Shiba, while I understand that you want to kill Danzo as soon as you can, we must be careful with this. Between everything that is going on at the moment, we cannot attack Danzo. Add that with the fact that without more evidence, first hand account or not, to accuse him, we cannot do anything." Hiruzen stated to the Uzumaki Matriarch.

In response, Shiba slammed her hands on the table in front of her "Thats bullshit! That bastard kidnapped my daughter!"

Hiruzen sighed at her response, before he said " I understand this, but this is the way our system works. If you choose to go after danzo without our permission, than we will have no choice but to expel the Uzumaki clan from Konoha, and have you become enemies to Konoha. I do not like it either Shiba, but this is the way that our government is."

Shiba growled at that, as she yelled "There has to be something we can do! I can't let this bastard get away with this you know!"

"I understand this Shiba, but you must understand, that if I do oust him without proper evidence, than the civilian side of the council will believe that I am abusing my powers, and then I would be unable to do anything. If I try to tell them that Kira had said that, they may state that it could have Itachi Uchiha trying to trick us into getting rid of a powerful political figure. Do you understand where I am coming from with this?" Hiruzen asked with a sad tone

Shiba gave a large groan "You're basically saying that they would believe that it was a genjutsu done by the rouge Uchiha himself? Who would believe that Itachi would do that just to try and kill off a couple of Jonin from three different villages? Listen to me Hiruzen. After these exams end, I am going to try and convince the Shinobi side of the council to help with this. Just think about it, why would an S-rank criminal cast a genjutsu against a genin just so that she could kill some Jonin? He hasn't bothered to attack anyone from any of the hidden villages for his whole exile. It makes no sense."

"While I understand this, and I believe getting the support of the Shinobi side will only due so much, without the Civilian side, we will not be able to oust him without considerable repercussions from the Civilian's off Konoha. They would think that we are turning into a militaristic dictatorship. Can you see what would happen if that does happen?" Hiruzen asked"

Shiba could see what would happen. Konoha would lose a good portion of its civilian economy due to the civilians not wanting to be in a dictatorship for a village. With the drop in population the economy of Konoha, one of the only things that actually counted for the strength of the village, would drop as well. Take into consideration the fact that without the civilians the Village wouldn't have nearly as many stores, or money for the village itself to spend. With all of the repercussions, it wouldn't be worth taking out one man for revenge without enough evidence.

Shiba leaned back in her chair when she finally thought things through and she said "I don't like this. The fact that he actually did something, means that he is getting bold enough to try and do things to the heirs of our clans. We need to keep things under wraps for now, I understand that, but after the exams are over, I'm going to do whatever I can to take care of him for good. He is going to pay eventually."

Hiruzen gave a nod towards that, before he turned away from her. Shiba on the other hand walked out of the room with a deep frown on her face. She should be at the very least happy for her daughter, as today was the day that the third part of the Chuunin exams took place. Shiba remembered that Naruto was going against Neji, that would be tough for Kira to decide who to root for, while Sasuke was going against Gaara. She didn't really care about the rest of the match's mainly due to the fact that she didn't remember at the moment. That added with the fact that she was going to be a part of protecting the Hokage. Four of the kage's would be in one area, so that would be extremely difficult for them to not attack each other, after all, having four of the strongest shinobi in the world in the same area was just asking for something bad to happen.

Getting to the arena, Shiba watched as all the contestants, except for sasuke, were in the center of the ring. Shiba frowned at that, but didn't say anything as she heard the Hokage say something about how they would wait for Sasuke to arrive, which meant that his would be the last match of the chuunin exams. Shiba didn't like the treatment for the Uchiha, but she didn't say anything as the person in the center of the area said "Now, before we begin, I want you to check this to show who you are fighting. Make sure you keep an eye on this. If Sasuke Uchiha, who has the last match, doesn't make it before his match, he will forfeit immediately, and gain a default loss. Now the first match will be between Hinata Uzumaki, and Karin Uzumaki. Will everyone else please leave the arena."

Everyone did as the proctor asked and they left the area except for the two girls that were going to fight. When it came down to Karin, she had changed when it came to her clothing style. She was currently wearing a pair of blue jeans that were faded to the point that they looked like a completely different material, with a pair of shinobi sandals. Her top consisted of a deep red sleeveless jacket that had a brighter red Uzumaki swirl on the front and on the back near the neck. On her hands were a pair of dark red arm warmers that were connected to a pair of black fingerless gloves. Her glasses changed from a plain red framed glasses to a pair of glasses of the same shape, which were oval, but they now were closer to a square in shape, consisting of the same color as before. Her hair, on the other hand, was the biggest change as it was completely smooth on both sides of her face, but the back looked close to how a hedgehog due to how spiky it was.

Hinata had changed as well. While she still had a cream colored jacket over her clothes, but this one stopped at her elbows her hair had grown out slightly, and now reached her shoulders instead of her being in a Hime-cut style. Under her jacket, which was pen, was a deep blue T-shirt, that reached just above her stomach, with a mesh shirt underneath it. Her pants were similar to what they were before, but they were a deeper cream color them before, with a weapon pouch on both legs, instead of just the right side. On her hands was a pair of fingerless gloves as well, but these ones were a grey color, with parts of the palm being cut out to allow chakra to go through easier than with a regular pair.

"Alright you two. The rules are the same as the preliminary. Killing is allowed, but i'll try to stop the match before that happens." The proctor stated before he moved back a bit and started the match, both of the girls getting into their respective Taijutsu stances.

Karin, being the one to start the match off, moved forwards quickly, and she sent an open palmed strike at Hinata's head, but said girl flowed to the side, while hitting two of the Tenketsu in her arm, causing the arm to fall to the side for a few seconds, but the arm was able to move again after a few seconds, leaving the spectators confused as to what happened, but the two contestants knew what happened. The two knew that they were going to be fighting against each other, so they decided to give each other a fair chance in the match so they wouldn't have to hold back, and they kept what they had made new for the fight a secret with everything else being spread between the two.

The reason for Karin's arm recovered so fast, was due to a medical seal that she had made that allowed Chakra to flow through the body easier. This seal was more for medical purposes due to the fact that if you're chakra could go through your body easier, than someone elses chakra could get in for medical purposes easier, as well as let it go out of the body just as easily. This seal was only used for medical purposes mainly because this would also allow anyone uses chakra absorption against you to steal your chakra easier.

The two girls continued to trade blows between the two, until Karin and Hinata said "Jūryoku Fūin Reberu jū Go!(1)"

While no one else knew how many pounds that was but the users, everyone in the uzumaki clan were surprised that Hinata had managed to get high in the level counter without hurting herself. It took at least a week to get used to a level when it came down to the seal, but the fact that Hinata was on the same level as Karin was when it came down to it. The seconds the seals came off however, the two disappeared almost int the same way that lee normally did without his weights, which was close to high Jonin levels. While neither of the girls were as strong when it came down to it, they could easily keep up with a Jonin in the area of speed, well except for Gai. Gai was considered the fastest Jonin in Konoha, and almost no one could keep up with him.

The two were disappearing and reappearing constantly as they traded blows back and forth, with Karin recovering from the strikes that would take out her tenketsu in seconds, but she was losing chakra faster then Hinata was. The only reason that Karin didn't seem affected by the drain was due to the fact that she had high levels for a genin, but normal levels for an Uzumaki. All things considered the two were on even ground, but when Hinata hit the area where she had the medical seal, the seal malfunctioned and stopped working, causing Karin to back off to try and stay away from the former hyuga.

Karin flipped backwards away from Hinata, as she threw a couple of Kunai in the process. Hinata stopped moving when she did that, before she moved her hands a couple of times and said "Uzuken Hijutsu: Henka no Kaze!(2)"

The wind that came from her palms when she did this, was enough that it sent the Kunai back at the Uzumaki, with also enough force to send said Uzumaki into a wall, while she rushed forward and said "Uzuken Hakke: Sanjūni shō!" the first two strikes his "Ni" Than the next two " Yon!" Than the next four "Hachi!" Than the next eight "jū Roku!" Than the final sixteen to complete the set "Sanjūni shō!"

All thirty two hits from the attack hit right when hinata wanted them to go, causing Karin to drop like a ton of bricks. Despite this, she tried to get up once again, only for Hinata to help her up. Karin looked towards Hinata with a slightly surprised expression, while Hinata herself gave a soft smile. Karin smiled back and with a shake of her head, she said "I forfeit. I cant get any chakra through my system."

The proctor gave a small smile towards the two girl before he yelled "The winner, is Hinata Uzumaki!"

Up in the stands, everyone was surprised that Hinata had actually won in this case, but when you thought about it, she had tried as hard as she could to get stronger during the month for the final round of the exams. No one knew who exactly it was that taught her, but it didn't matter. This hinata, while she was still extremely shy and timid, was no longer afraid to fight. She could fight against allies with no problem as well due to Kira having her learn to use it as a way to show where she needed to improve. Hinata took that in stride as she could now fight against her opponents without much of a problem, even if they were allies. The two people who was the most happy for Hinata was her parents and sister. They had been watching in the stands, and Hiashi was extremely proud to call hinata his daughter. He actually hoped that one day he could bring hinata back into the Hyuga clan without a problem.

"Next up Kira Uzumaki, Vs Tenten Higurashi!" The proctor for the exams yelled, after the two girls left the battleground.

This was the match that Neji really didn't want to watch. He hoped that both of them could have continued considering that He liked Kira and that Tenten was his teammate, so with a small frown he gave a nod towards both of them without saying anything. Tenten knew that Neji liked Kira, so she didn't really care that he only nodded towards the two of them. He didn't want to watch this match, that much she understood, but it didn't mean anything else with the two of them. She would not hold back against Kira just because Neji liked the girl. Though everything considered she would have to be careful of the Katana that the red haired girl had with her.

The two girls took positions away from each other at this point with Kira putting a hand against the handle of her sword. Tenten, on the other hand, held one of the scrolls on her back, and she waited. In an instant movement went between the two as Tenten Jumped backwards taking two scrolls off her back and she yelled "Sōshōryū!(3)"

Tenten threw the scrolls into the air as she jumped into the middle of them, before she started to throw every single one of the weapons at Kira. In response Kira grabbed her sword as she said " Iaido Fuuton: Kaze no Ha!"

The sword on Kira's hip was brought out in almost an instant, with it being put back just as fast, with the only evidence of the sword being drawn at all, being the large wave a wind that was knocking the weapons that Tenten was throwing backward towards. Tenten cursed her luck with going up against someone with Wind based chakra, but she didn't give up, as she summoned a Katana of her own from her weapons stash, and charged at Kira. Tenten was holding her Katana in a way that showed she was skilled with it, but it wasn't the same as someone who uses Iaido.

The two girls met in the middle of the arena with their swords, connecting, but not to long after the two swords clashed, Tenten's blade started to crack in the middle of the blade. The weapon Mistress saw this, as she dropped the weapon completely, and she threw a couple of Kunai at the Uzumaki Heir, to which she sliced them in half easily with her sword. Jumping backwards once again, Tenten used another scroll worth of weapons, and sending them straight at Kira, who jumped over a majority of the weapons, though she did get hit in the legs a couple of times, in areas that would slow her down, but no matter what Tenten did it seemed that Kira was one step ahead, but in reality this was just a really bad matchup for the weapons mistress.

Eventually Tenten forfeited as she saw that she was out of her weapons scrolls as well as any way to fight the Uzumaki without getting close, but with the sword style that the girl had, she would be unable to even get in range to use any of her other jutsu's. Kira, gave a small frown at the forfeit, but she didn't say anything about that as she walked up to the bun haired girl and said "You did really good. I cant say you would have beat me Kenjutsu, but if I wasn't a wind affinity, I would have had a harder time. If you ever need some pointers with Kenjutsu, I can't help you if you want."

Tenten blinked in surprise at the declaration, before she gave a large smile and said "I'd like that. Maybe you can even help me with getting more balanced out in my style. If i only use weapons in the future I'll be at a disadvantage compared other Kunoichi."

Kira held out her hand to the weapon's mistress, and said girl took the hand in a symbol of friendship. As the two walked back, they talked about the finer points of Kenjutsu, and it ended up with Kira saying that she would teach Tenten how to perform Iaido. When they went their separate ways, Kira was slightly surprised to see Neji just outside of the door to the observation area for the contestants.

"You need something Neji?" Kira asked, while putting a hand on her hip and giving him a smirk

Neji, gave a small smile in return, though he didn't say anything, as he said "I'd like a response to what happened back in that interrogation room."

Kira's face turned slightly red at that, but she didn't say anything at first, before she finally said "I'm not sure how I feel Neji. I know I feel something, but I'm not completely sure. I've never fell in love before you need to understand. How's this, we spend some more time together after the exams are over, and I'll see then? Like I said, I'm unsure if what I'm feeling is the same as what you're feeling. Is that ok with you Neji?"

Neji gave a single nod to show what he was thinking as he said "I do not want to force you into anything. I will say that you are a very pretty girl. I hope you understand that this is something new to me as well."

Kira gave a nod, before they both walked back into the observation deck right as the next match ended, which was between Shikamaru and Temari. Apparently Shikamaru had forfeited saying that he was close to running out of chakra, but the next match was going to be an interesting one that's for sure as it was against Shiro and Shino.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think of this chapter?<strong>

**Ok first off, to anyone who wanted to see Danzo go down, Im sorry. He plays a crucial role in the Future involving Sasuke, so I cant get rid of him (Yet) Though I plan to get rid of the bastard before the time skip, while also keeping Sasuke from defecting from the village. Now while a lot of what happens in naruto after the time skip is caused due to Sasuke defectiong, I actually have a plan for where things are going to be going. You dont have to worry about that.**

**Now as for the poll that I stated in the last chapter, Its on my profile now, so you can find it now. I hope to hear the Opinion's of you guys when it comes down to it, also Im going to be making it so Naurto Is not stuck as a Genin like he was in the Cannon story. Im making my own twists to the story, that your going to have to wait to find out about.**

**Now I decided to put a Character profile in this as well, and I will be getting more in here, but I wont be putting any for Cannon Characters, I will only be doing it for Oc's.**

**Character profile(1)**

**Name: Kira Uzumaki**

**Nickname: Daughter of Akai kiri**

**Age: 14 (Birthday: June 4th)**

**Skills/traits: Demon blade on her hip, red hair, violet eyes, hair turns into nine tails when angry, short temper, skilled in Fuuinjutsu**

**Likes: Seals, Shades of red, The uzumaki clan, Shiro, Karin, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Kuina. Ko, Mina, Team 8, her sword, mochi, rice balls, sushi, warm water.**

**Dislikes: Sasuke, loud noises, genjutsu, snakes, sour food, spicy food, cold water, Suiton jutsu, Katon Jutsu, Raiton jutsu, frizzy hair, fangirls, sexism, Womanizer's.**

**Theme song: Icon for hire- Hope of morning**

**Notes: Kira is the Heir to the uzumaki clan due to her mother being the head of the clan. When she was born she was used as the container for the Sanbi, Isobu, but she did not care, as every single uzumaki knew exactly how a seal worked, so if one of the clan was thinking she was a demon, she knew that they were not a member of the actual clan, and that was a quick way for the uzumaki to know about someone being a spy. When her mother left to travel the elemental nations, she had inherited the demon sword that her mother had given her, while her mother acquired two more swords to replace the demon sword. Kira's dream for the future is to become the next clan head for the Uzumaki, and to be able to bring the clan back to Whirlpool eventually, or stay with Konoha if they clan wants to stay.**

**Quotes: "I've met the Taisho for tetsu no kuni, thats how I can use my sword so well."**

**"Are you really going to keep up with this? Its obvious that I'm better than you in this case, if you're holding back than you better go all out."**

**"I want to become the clan head for the Uzumaki, and the first thing I have down is humility."**

**"The Uzumaki clan is insane, its simple as that, though the insane Shinobi seem to be better off than the sane ones, so why don't you join the club and be insane just like the rest of us?"**

**"Naruto~ You weren't about to yell were you?! (To Naruto when he gets excited)"**

**(1)Jūryoku Fūin: Reberu jū Go= gravity seal: level 15- The gravity seal that the Uzumaki clan uses to increase not only their strength but their speed. Each level is equal to 50 pounds, so that means that at level 15 is equal to 750 pounds on every inch of the body. Level 15 is currently the highest level someone can use without putting themselves in danger.**

**(2)Uzuken Hijutsu: Henka no Kaze= Uzuken Secret technique: Winds of change- Using wind manipulation, the user of this technique send a blast of chakra enhanced wind outwards that can do one of two things depending on the power, The first being that it can send projectiles, such as weapons and jutsu, backwards with enough force, or it can send a sharp blade of wind out that can cut through whatever it is that is being hit by this jutsu, depending on its durability.**

**(3)Sōshōryū=Twin rising dragons- This technique is one unique to Tenten as she grabs to scrolls that have a ton of weapons sealed into them and she sends them into the air spinning, while she is in the middle of the attack. She then starts throwing a lot of these weapons in the direction of her target.**

**(4)Iaido Fuuton: Kaze no Ha= draw and sheath style wind release: blade of wind- Using a sword style of Iaido, the use condenses wind chakra onto the blade, and when they draw the sword, in mid swing, the Wind based chakra is sent at the target, and it has the capability to cut into the target of the attack, depending on how much chakra is sent into the attack.**


	22. Chunin exams: Last exam Part II

Both of the boys walked into the center of the arena, but neither of them said anything towards each other when the Proctor began the match. It wasn't even a second after the mark for go was given that the two backed away from each other, and Shiro threw a kunai at him. Shino dodged the attack, but he had to dodge once again as the kunai started to chase after him like a fly that was determined to land on someone. Anyone who didn't know what was going on, were confused, as even with strings someone couldn't do that. Shiro's arms were moving in a very intricate why when it came down to the kunai. The fact that there seemed to be nothing attached to the boys hands just showed that it wasn't a wire that was moving the Kunai like that.

"How is he doing that...?" Naruto, who was standing next to Kira, asked with a confused look on his face.

Kira gave a slightly wicked grin at the sight of the handy work that Shiro was performing, before she said "I'm a seal master and Kenjutsu master, While Karin is an analytical and medical expert. As for Shiro? He has a mind that can rival a Nara, and has chakra control on Par with someone of Tsunade senju."

Neji, who was standing on the other side of the uzumaki, stared in shock at the declaration, before he activated his Byakugan, and noticed the very thin blue line that was connecting the Kunai that shiro was controlling, and to Shiro himself. With a small sigh and a look of disbelief on the Hyuga's face he said "I see. He's using nearly non-existent chakra strings to perform the tricks with the Kunai. You would need incredible chakra control of even a thick chakra string, but for one that small? Unbelievable all of you Uzumaki are insane."

"The Uzumaki clan is insane, its simple as that, though the insane Shinobi seem to be better off than the sane ones, so why don't you join the club and be insane just like the rest of us?" Kira asked with a large grin on her face, causing Neji to laugh slightly at the sight of Kira acting slightly crazy.

"I'll keep that in mind" Was the Hyuga's only response before all three of them went back to watching the match between the Aburame and the Uzumaki, to where it had switched from being a long ranged fight to a close range fight.

While Shino tried to get his Kikai bugs onto Shiro, it became obvious that he wasn't going to be able to due to the fact that every time one of the bugs got near the uzumaki, a small gust of wind seemed to push them away from him. Seeing that his clan's fighting style was no longer working, he pulled out a kunai from one of his sleeves, and he went towards Shiro faster than some would have thought for the Aburame, but it didn't do anything else, as Shiro blocked the Kunai attack, and sent Shino to the left with a quick that was placed in the exact spot, that caused the Aburame to go careening to the left, right above a piece of paper that conveniently placed at exactly where the Aburame landed. In an instant a flash of light went from the paper, and shino found himself unable to move.

"How?" Was the only thing that Shino asked as he looked towards the nervous form of Shiro that appeared after he had been captured by the seal on the ground.

Shiro, looked to the side slightly as he said "I distracted y-you with t-that Kunai. P-placed t-that seal d-during that... D-do you y-yield?"

Shino looked at the Uzumaki from behind his shades, before he gave a simple yes as an answer. Sure enough, the second that Shino said that, Shiro deactivated the seal that he used of the Aburame, and the two of them walked away from the arena with a small nod towards each other. Up in the Kage box, however, the peace was not nearly as satisfying. A, Gave a thoughtful look towards the two boys as they left before he asked "When was it that the Uzumaki clan had joined Konoha?"

Hiruzen gave a small sigh, as he knew this was going to happen, but before he could say anything, Shiba said "As far as I could tell, my daughter brought the clan here close to four months ago. I'm not completely sure, but I know that we've been here long enough."

The four Kage looked at Shiba with a almost curious look, but Mei gave small smile as she said "Well I'm glad to know not all the Uzumaki were killed. It may not be obvious but I am related to your clan, if only to a third cousin."

Shiba gave a nod towards Mei before everyone turned back towards the Arena when the Proctor said the next match, which was a match between Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki. Sh9iba winced at the proclamation, and when Hiruzen gave a questioning look, Shiba said in a voice that showed she didn't care that it wasn't a secret "My daughter, is dating the Hyuga. Than there is Naruto, who is a direct relation, as a cousin, to Naruto. This is probably painful for her to watch because she cares for both of them."

Mei gave a soft looked towards the Uzumaki Matriarch, before they all turned towards the arena with curious look. While it was obvious that Naruto was Unpredictable, it was also obvious that Neji was a prodigy when it came to the hyuga arts, so this was a completely open match as to who would win. It could be Naruto due to his unpredictable nature, or it could Neji, with his mastery of the Hyuga arts, but it was a more even playing field due to naruto being used to having to deal with a slippery opponent due to practicing with Hinata. Due to that single fact the winner of this match was not even close to being able to be predicted.

When the match started no one knew what would happen, but Naruto instant created at least a dozen shadow clones that charged at Neji with a mixture of kunai and Shuriken at the same time. Unfortunately Neji dodged the weapons sent at him with ease, before he made all of the clone dispel with quick jabs to each of them. Not to long after that, Naruto went through a couple of hand seals before he yelled "Suiton: Mizurappa!"

The water that Naruto created with his jutsu, one that he had gotten from Shiba herself, was an overpowered version as the amount of water that he produced was a lot more than a normal genin should have been able to produce, but when you thought about the fact that he had monstrous reserves, and little control, it became obvious why the attack was so powerful compared to a normal one, though the water did little more than push Neji away, it was what Naruto wanted as he summoned a couple more shadow clones after that who immediately traveled away as fast as they could with a scroll and ink in their hands. Naruto on the other hand, created a couple more shadow clones after that to replace the ones that traveled off, and the three Naruto's charged at Neji once again with a plan in his head.

That was one thing that Naruto had learned a lot of when it came down to being with the Uzumaki clan. They had constantly beat it into his head that he needed to think before he reacted, and then they told him that he could use his ideas for pranks when he was a little kid as a base for his plans when it came to traps. To say that Naruto took to the trap plannings like a fish to water was a understatement. He had created so many elaborate traps with his Ideas that every single Uzumaki that looked at the trap designs shuddered to think what would have happened if Naruto ever decided to attack all of them with the traps he came up with. The fact that Shiba had told him not to use the trap plans he made for anyone that wasn't his enemy spoke wonders about his ability to make traps for seals and otherwise.

When Naruto trained with Jiraiya it took to another level after Naruto had gained the Toads for summoning. He could use the toads he could summon, even a small one, as bait, though he would tell the toad before hand, to get the enemy into the right area for when the traps would be set off. The fact that he told the toads this, as well as Jiraiya told him that he trusted his allies to be able to help him when he needed it. That was a given given how the boy acted towards everyone he held himself close to, but it also showed just what he believed his allies were. He didn't think of them as a way to get stronger, or just as an ally. He thought of them as someone he should protect, while they helped him. That alone said wonders about his character and personality.

When Naruto reached Neji, he immediately tried to dodge the attack that was sent his way, but he only managed to get out of the range for most of the hits, He still got hit by four of the jabs that was sent his way out of the mist that the water had managed to create. It was slightly a stupid Idea on Naruto's part when it came to the water with Neji's Byakugan and everything, but it became obvious that Naruto wasn't about to be brought down by something as simple as a couple of jyuken strikes to his Tenketsu. It also became obvious that Naruto had something up his sleeve when you took into consideration the fact that Naruto wasn't even fazed about the fact that he couldn't feel a part of his arm as well as a part of his leg.

Kira, who was literally on the edge of the railing was watching the fight really wishing that these two didn't have to fight each other, but when it came down to it, she was slightly happy that she was able to see Neji's abilities, his eyes, while creepy to others, were actually pretty nice to Kira. She admitted it to herself that she felt something towards Neji, but she felt really embarrassed about the actual words that popped into her head about the Hyuga. She would never be able say the words she wanted to outloud with the way she was thinking about it now. She liked the Hyuga, no like wasn't the right word. Maybe she even loved him, but she still needed to get to know him better before she determined that. As for the fight right now, she figured that she was going to be cheering silently for both of them. The cousin she found when she got here, and the boy that she liked.

When it came back to the actual fight, Naruto was barely standing at the moment, as he had been slightly careless, as well as getting into the plan he was making a bit too much for his own liking. It didn't help that he was sure that the stupid fox in his stomach was laughing his ass off at the fact that his container was getting his ass handed to him despite the plan that the blonde was trying to finish. Of course, by this point, both of them had used up a lot of chakra, though In naruto's case he still had plenty of chakra to burn from the Tenketsu he still had open. With a deep scowl on his face, he forced chakra through his system, and while it hurt like hell, he managed to forcefully open the Tenketsu that Neji had sealed, though he could feel the drain on his chakra due to what he did. Neji's frown deepened at the sight, but he determined that he would ask the blonde Uzumaki how he did that after the fight. To bad for the Hyuga he was so focused on Naruto that he didn't see a clone accidentally get into the blind spot of the Byakugan until it was too late, and a close slapped a paralysis seal onto his back, while Naruto himself rushed forward getting a Kunai onto the Hyuga's throat saying only one sentence towards him.

"Yield." That was the only word that Naruto said, but it became obvious that Naruto was on his last legs as well.

While Neji was stubborn, he knew that he had been beaten in this fight. Even though Naruto was on his last legs as well, if they were in a war at the moment, and Naruto had wanted to kill him, he would be dead this instant. With a small nod towards the proctor, the man said "The winner is Naruto uzumaki!"

Naruto took the seal off of Neji's back at this point, before Naruto helped to support Neji, to which he did the same to the Blonde. Both of the walked out of the area, right as Sasuke appeared in the center of the Arena. When Naruto saw this, he mumbled something similar to 'Show off' But Neji didn't say anything as they walked back to the observation area. Kira, as it turned out had decided to wait for the two of them, not even caring about the match between Sasuke and Gaara, instead deciding to meet the two boys when they arrived back, with Hinata next to her. The second that the two boys saw the girls, Naruto took off a little ways to the point that Kira and Neji wouldn't be able to hear them, nor see them for that matter.

The two stood away from each other for a few minutes, until Kira said "That was a pretty amazing thing you managed to do in the arena, even if you did lose, I wouldn't be surprised if you became Chuunin."

Neji gave a small nod towards what Kira said, though he didn't respond for a few minutes before he asked " What would you do if I asked you to meet my father after these exams are over?"

Kira's eyes widened at this, but then she said "I-I wouldn't really know what to say to that Neji. I Understand that everything is traditional when it comes to you clan, but my clan is the complete opposite. I wouldn't know how to act-"

Neji cut her off with a motion of his hand "I understand where you are coming from Kira. I do not think it will matter either. My father has visited your clans compound a couple of times during the last month and has talked to your mother. He understands how formality is not something that uzumaki are comfortable with. The reason for his visits were because of Hinata, but now with this reason, he knows how Uzumaki are with formalities. So, would you be willing to visit the hyuga clan compound?"

Kira gave a stunned look towards the Hyuga in front of him, before she gave a soft smile towards Neji and said "I would be happy to, though I have another question. Would your father at all... Tease me?"

Neji gave a slightly confused look, before he said "I'm, not sure. Why are you curious?"

Kira gave a slight sigh as she said "Most of the Uzumaki are sensitive about their hair color. Red hair isn't all that common in the elemental nations you know. I think I remember Ko telling me something about people calling him 'Tomato' when he was little because of his hair color. You need to understand I don't want to be angry or anything at him because of a misunderstanding."

Neji gave a look of understanding at this as he said "I understand what you are saying Kira. I will inform my father of you're warnings, as well as any other things you wish to inform me of that my father should know."

Kira gave a small smile at that, before she looked to the side to see Hinata, who looked slightly embarrassed, and Naruto, who looked the same way, walking towards herself and Neji. When Neji raised an eyebrow at the two, Kira gave a sheepish smile, and that right away told Neji what he wanted to know. With a Byakugan enhanced glare at Naruto, who froze in place, he said "If you hurt her in anyway, I will make you become sterile permanently."

Hinata's blush grew at that as she yelled in a indignant tone "N-Neji-Nii-san!"

Kira gave a laugh at the look on Hinata's face, before she heard Naruto say "I could say the same to you Neji. You hurt my Cousin in anyway, and I will make sure that you wont have to worry about a legacy."

The two boys looked at each other, with the girls looking on with worried expressions, before the two boys grabbed each other by their forearms and gave a nod in understanding. So long as they didn't try to hurt their respective family member, nothing would happen. Kira gave a flat stare at them before she sighed and turned to hinata while saying "Boys."

Hinata gave a giggle at that, which managed to get rid of the girls blush. It didn't really surprise them that the two boys would do something like this. When they thought about it, it was just something that men did. They always had a mutual understanding when it came down to one thing or another. In this case it was to protect one thing or another when it came down to blood relatives. Naruto to Kira, and Neji to Hinata. It was sweet to see that they cared for them, but the fact they threatened each other made the mood a mute point.

Their thoughts were broken however when they heard a maniacally laugh of pain, insanity, and something else that they couldn't place. When they walked back into the area, Naruto immediately froze as they saw Gaara in a small dome of sand. The next instant was where everything went to hell for them, as they saw some feathers fall from the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you guys think of this chapter? I really hoped you guys liked it. In honesty I didnt know how this chapter would end up, but let me just say this. Once this chapter is over i'm going to do my best get more of naruto and hinata into the story then I did before. I hope you guys will like it at that point.<strong>

**Now I still have the poll up for if I should add chapters for the timeskip or not, as well as lemons. So far here is the tally.**

**Lemons: 4**

**No time skip chapters: 3**

**Time skip chapters: 1**

**No lemons: 0**

**If you want to change something make sure you tell me. Like I said before, if im having a time chapters in here it will be up to four chapters or more, and I will be doing only one arc per year, which means up to three. Its for you guys to decide, so you better choose before anything else, becuase at the time for sasuke's defection, will be the deadline. Once the defection arc is over, then I am going to just continue on with the story depending on how things are for you guys.**

**Character profile (2)**

**Name: Karin Uzumaki**

**Nickname: Copy cat red head (By Uzumaki clan), Medic master (Kira, and Shiro)**

**Age: 14 (June 20th)**

**Skills/traits: Red hair, Red eyes, Glasses, Extreme temper, skilled medic, Extreme analytical skills, skill master 'rank 1', Sensory skills.**

**Likes: Medical studies, Kira, Shiba, Kuina, Shiro, Perfume's, Okonomiyaki.**

**Dislikes: Fangirls, needless violence, womanizer's, sweets, sexist pricks.**

**Theme song: New politics- My love**

**Notes: Karin Uzumaki was found by the Uzumaki clan in Kusagakure right after one of the wars destroyed her village, killing everyone but her. Karin has sensory abilities as well and when the Uzumaki clan found out about it Kuina, who happened to be a sensor as well, though to an incredibly lower degree to Karin, helped her harness the power, as well as finding out about her analytical abilities that allow her to copy anything that is not a Kekkei genkai. She does not have the brainpower to remember anything that she copied. Due to this she has been given her nickname 'the Copy care read head' even if she doesn't remember what she copies.**

**Quotes: "If you die don't you haunt me, because you didn't listen to the _Professional Practitioner of physical medicine._ I'll kick you ghost ass if you do."**

**"Yeah I'm a doctor! Why the hell does it matter?!"**

**"No-no-no. You don't get it do you? I'm not a medic. A medic just makes the Patient comfortable... While they die."**

**"The difference between medicine and poison is simple. Dosage, dosage, dosage. So when it comes time to pick up your medicine, I might be a bit dyslexic."**


	23. Invasion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters, only the Oc's and any seals besides the hirashin and curse seal's.**

* * *

><p>(Ten minutes earlier)<p>

The match between the Uchiha, and Gaara had been going on for a couple of minutes, and it seemed everyone was anxious. While Shiba had all but lost any prior knowledge to the invasion during the chunin exams, she couldn't help but feel on edge. Something just didn't seem right with the situation, and the fact that the Kazekage, was staring at Gaara intently like he was waiting for something, was just disturbing. She didn't know what was going on in that sense, but she knew for sure that she wouldn't let anything happen to the Hokage. Then again, it did help that she had a Hirashin Kunai in her pocket for emergency's. Mina had given it to her so that if she ever needed back-up, she would be there as soon as she could help. Of course, Ko would come with her, but that wasn't what was important right now, because of the lightning that was coming from the Uchiha's hand.

The second that the Uchiha's hand went through the dome of sand, Gaara had made, Shiba knew something was up. With a glare towards the Kazekage, everything went to hell. The first problem being that that a genjutsu was making everyone fall asleep, with the Kazekage, grabbing him. Following the Kazekage with equal speed, Shiba saw that she wasn't going to make it in time to help Hiruzen, so she threw the Kunai at the two of them, signaling for Mina that help was needed where the Kunai was sent. It was a good thing to, as the red headed Matriarch slammed into the barrier seal just as Mina and Ko appeared inside of the barrier. With a hiss of anger, Shiba said "Mina! Ko! Hiruzen needs help, I'm going to go around the village!"

The blonde and redhead, both nodded as they ran towards Hiruzen and Shiba ran towards the village to see if there was anything she could help with when it came to this invasion. Almost right away she saw some Oto-nin harassing some civilians, so with a quick movement of her hands, the two blades she had in her, sent a wave of red and blue at the Oto-nin, sending them flying into a building, most likely killing them instantly. When she landed in front of the group of civilians, she turned towards them and quickly said "You should get out of here."

She didn't say anything else towards them, as she back flipped away from an Oto-nin that tried to stab her from above. With a growl, she charged at the Oto-nin once again, causing them to disappear from the quickly running civilians. Shiba, was pissed though at the fact that there were so many Oto-nin, and she was almost positive that some of them were using Jutsu from Iwa, and Kiri! If that was the case then that mean that most of Oto's forces consisted of Missing Nin. Maybe not powerful ones, but they were still such. Some of these guys may not even be worth the conscious effort to fight them. When Shiba heard the sound of a summoning though, she turned just in time to move out of the way of a giant toad. The toad was blue in color, and it had a mace, but it was currently busy fighting three giant snakes. With a frown Shiba bit her thumb while going through the hand seals needed.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!(1)" When the Jutsu was called out a large amount of smoke appeared as a humongous salamander of a blue, yellow, and red color appeared.

"Oi, Oi, Oi, what the hell Shiba-ki! I was taking a nice nap!" The salamander yelled in what was almost a whining tone, that caused Shiba to held her forehead in her palm.

"Sanshu. I've told you multiple times, I call you when I need help, and only urgent help! You think I can fight a Giant snake summon by myself?" Shiba stated to the giant lizard, whose head she was on top of.

"Fine... But you owe me for this." Sanshu stated, before he lazily walked over buildings, not stepping on them though, and he swatted at one of the snakes in a way that someone would bat away a fly.

To say the toad, and whoever was in the toad, was surprised, would be an understatement. In reality, they expected the salamander to be hostile considering that it was put into a similar animal class as a snake. It seemed that the salamander knew what they were thinking, as the normally lazy reptile let out a growl as it yelled "I'm an amphibian damn it! Reptiles and amphibians are different!"

Jiraiya, who was on the toads head, just laughed loudly as he said "Salamanders huh? Suits you I guess."

Shiba just gave a small sigh at that, before she looked back a bit wondering what was happening with her daughter. Shaking her head she looked back towards the problem at hand. They needed to get rid of these snakes or more deaths than needed would happen. Buildings could be replaced, especially with all the shadow clones that the Uzumaki could make. One Uzumaki could account for close to twenty people when it came to shadow clones. With that in mind, Shiba rubbed the top of Sanshu's head as a snake came at them with the intent to rip them limb from limb.

With Kira, things were not going much better. While she wasn't going to go after Naruto and them, she was trying her hardest not to get killed due to the amount of Oto, and Suna-nin that were attacking her. With a loud growl, she sent a slash at them with her sword style, which cut a bunch of them in half. This was by no means her first kill, but it still made her queasy when she thought about the fact that she was the one who caused their deaths. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Kira had to quickly move away as she heard a calm voice say "Tsubaki no Mai(2)."

With a quick draw, and slice to her left, Kira managed to block the attack that was sent at her, if only barely. When she saw the person in front of her, however, she cursed loudly, as she recognized the characteristics for one of the Kaguya clan. Straightening herself,Mitch her sword back in her sheath, Kira asked "What does a Kaguya want with me?"

The boy didn't make any indication that he heard her, before he made another bone sword appear in his hand, and he said "I have been given orders to eliminate you. You are a hindrance to Orochimaru-sama's plans."

Kira's eyes narrowed at that, but then she noticed something in his posture that didn't add up to what her mother said Kaguya's were like. Being a friend with an extreme medical expert, she knew what it was. With a soft look in her eyes, Kira said "Your sick. I'm not going to ask you to come with me so I can have someone look at you, but I will not kill a sick person."

The Kaguya, looked at her with a neutral expression, as he said "You will not kill me, then what would you do instead? I am the enemy, after you defeat me, would you hand me over to your interrogation forces? I would die from the stress as well."

Kira gave a small so at what he said, but she didn't move her hand from her sword. It was the right decision, as well, as he appeared in front of Kira, just as she drew her blade to block the attack. With a small sigh, she pushed the Kaguya back once again, before she released her gravity seals. With the seals gone, she was able to keep up with the pail boy with ease, but it was still fairly difficult for her to continuously block the attacks that were sent her way. In essence she was getting annoyed due to the fact that her attacks were becoming null and void, while she had to block other attacks as well, which caused her Iaidō fighting style to be unusable in this case. It was needless to say that while Kira was getting angry, she couldn't really due anything due to the fact that both of them were on even grounds when it came to Kenjutsu. With a growl, Kira sped up as fast as she could, which would tear muscles for a none Uzumaki, and she sent three quick slashes, that managed to his the Kaguya. The white haired boy's eyes widened at that, before he slowly looked towards the girl, and frowned as well.

The Kaguya, didn't want to release his curse seal, but he could tell he would need to if she decided to use whatever power she was holding back on when it came to this fight. It was fairly obvious that she was holding back, due to the fact that she had yet to use any Ninjutsu or genjutsu. While Taijutsu wasn't used either, it would be stupid to use Taijutsu against a Kenjutsu user, but what was it that she was hiding? Orochimaru had little to no data on the girl, except for what she has shown, which was sealing prowess, as well as Kenjutsu prowess. The fact that she had nothing know about her other abilities, was something that the Kaguya didn't want to worry about, but he had to. Going in blind was not something he liked to do, even if he figured that he would be able to win the fight without much of a problem, though that wasn't the case anymore.

Kira on the other hand, could easily see the cursed seal that the Kaguya had on him, but it was obvious she wouldn't be able to do anything to the seal unless the Kaguya in front of him let her get close. That was going to be impossible as well, not to mention that if she tried to put a seal directly on him, it wouldn't work either, was another thing that was added to the list of her being unable to do. Right now the two were at a standstill due to the fact that Kira didn't want to use Isobu's chakra unless she had to, or the Kaguya used whatever that cursed seal he had did. Something told her that if he did use the cursed seal that she would be hard pressed to win unless she used everything in her arsenal.

With a sigh on Kira's part, she blocked another attack, and sent wind chakra through the blade, until a thin white blade extended from the actual metal. The Kaguya noticed this, as he saw the chakra blade added onto it, and he tried his best to stay just inside of the reach of the blade, so the wind chakra couldn't affect him. Both of them had to admit that other was skilled in combat, but neither voiced it due to the fact that if they did, then the other would have a chance to attack. Neither of them said anything, as they continued to trade attacks, and try their best to best the other, the only problem now, was figuring out how they were going to win this fight.

When the Kaguya tilted his head to the side a bit however, they both stopped. With a look towards Kira, he said "Our battle is at an end for now. So you may remember me, I am Kimimaro."

Kira gave a nod in respect towards the other Kenjutsu user, as she said "I am Kira Uzumaki. I hope we will get the chance to cross blades once more."

Both of them gave a small nod in respect towards the other, before they left, causing them both to disappear. When Kira managed to get back to the arena, she saw that the damage was on the better side, considering they were the ones invaded, but that wasn't the problem. A lot of Uzumaki were running around the village, most likely shadow clones, as they helped clean everything up. With a deep frown on her face, she noticed a couple of the younger Uzumaki, ones that were still in the academy, helping place cleaning seals around for getting rid of the dead bodies of the enemy. Any Konoha villager, or Shinobi, would be given a proper burial, but when it came to the enemies, they got no such thing. It wasn't known, what had happened during the invasion, but about halfway through, the Suna nin started to attack the Oto-nin, causing the battle to turn from Oto and Suna vs Konoha, to Konoha and Suna, Vs Oto. Suna nin, were helping at as well, trying to help strengthen the bond that Konoha and Suna had at the moment, but it seemed the only ones really fine with Suna's help were the Uzumaki, who all gave a wave towards the Suna-nin.

Up on the roof were Hiruzen, and Orochimaru fought, Mina and Ko were helping each other, but it seemed that the blonde woman was crying, while the redhead, tried to comfort her. Kira new right away why that was, because of the fact that Hiruzen sarutobi, was on the ground, not moving at all. A soft look was all Kira gave, as Shiba appeared on top of the building with a sad look towards the blonde and redhead. Kira turned away from them, as she noticed Hinata talking with her mother and father, a slightly sad look on her face, with a soft smile on both of the Hyuga parents faces. With another look, she noticed a bit farther away was Neji talking to his father about something. With a small sad look, Kira walked over towards Neji and Hizashi.

When Neji spotted the girl, he stopped in mid sentence and looked at Kira with a questioning look. She just gave a sad look, as she shook her head and continued to walk towards him, until she finally reached him and forcefully hugged him. Neji was surprised about that, but when he heard the quiet sobs from the red head in his arms, he just slowly rubbed her back in a comforting way. It honestly didn't surprise him that she needed comfort. He was the closest person she was comfortable with, and someone important to her died.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, was like a grandfather to Kira, just like he was to Naruto, and despite her not knowing him as well as Naruto did, she knew that he was an incredible person. During the time that the Uzumaki had been in Konoha, both Hiruzen, and Kira had caused all sorts of problems for the civilian side of the council due to her sharp tongue, and her clever mind. Hiruzen had been the go between when it came to the problems, but when Kira explained exactly why she wanted to do something, she was able to get the full support of the Shinobi council members. It irritated Danzo, and the other council members to no end.

Neji, gave a small look towards his father, who gave a small smile towards his son, and walked away from the duo, so that they could be alone at the moment. It was a nice thing to see, his son and a girl getting along, but it was something that needed privacy, that much was sure. When he was finally gone though, and it was obvious no one could hear them, Neji put his head on top of the red headed girls, causing her quiet sobs to turn into a soft crying. It took awhile for Kira to be able to talk, but despite this, she was still crying.

"Everything's going to be alright Kira. I promise." Neji stated while he continued to comfort the girl that was holding onto him like a lifeline.

Kira gave a soft sob as she said "W-why... Why did I-it have to be him?!"

Neji looked up slightly as he said "It was his time. He protected this village with a smile on his face, and he died with a smile as well. He died protecting everyone he loved."

Kira gave another soft sob, as she continued to cry into the Hyuga boys chest. Eventually she fell asleep from the crying, so he picked her up in a fire and carry, and took her towards the Uzumaki compound. When he reached the gate, he noticed two of the guards, who Kira had told him were Shinji and Hiro for when he came to the compound, were leaning against the wall of the compound. When Neji raised an eyebrow at them, Shinji said "We're shadow clones. The real us are out helping."

Hiro gave a nod as well as he said "Didn't want to leave this place unattended, even if there are a few fighters inside. Now, what happened to Kira?"

Neji straightened himself at this point, as he said "She cried herself to sleep. She was crying for the sandaime Hokage, as she was close to him."

Shinji, gave a soft sigh, as he said "Bring her in. You should probably wait until Shiba comes back though, the council is meeting at the moment."

Neji gave one last nod as he brought the Uzumaki into the compound to wait for Shiba.

With Shiba herself, she was extremely upset. While all of the council had went to the meeting, due to the Sandaime's orders there was no civilian council, that was the plus at the moment. The problem right now, was the fact that everyone was talking, and arguing at the same time about who should become the next Hokage. Finally getting irritated enough, she yelled "Shut the hell up!"

The killing intent she sent into the room formed into a familiar scared wolf behind her. When everyone quieted down, Shiba said "Ok, now that I have your attention, can we please talk through with this? We just finished a fight not even an hour ago, so we need to calm ourselves down. Now, any suggestions for the next Hokage?"

Surprisingly enough, it was Jiraiya who spoke first "The civilian side wants me to be Hokage, but I'm not the right type for it. I'm almost certain I can bring back a better person for the spot. I'm suggesting Tsunade Senju."

Some snorts of disbelief were head from Tsume Inuzuka, but she didn't comment on it, as Shikaku Nara said "That's, actually not a bad idea. The only problem now would be figuring out how to get her back here."

Shiba gave a wicked grin at that, as she looked towards Mina "I've got an idea of who we can send to convince her. Naruto Uzumaki."

Mina raised an eyebrow at that as she asked "Why would you send Naruto? How would he be able to convince her?"

Shiba leaned back in her chair as everyone looked towards her "Think about it this way. There are two things we know about Naruto Uzumaki. The first, being that he is extremely charismatic, in fact he managed to make Zabuza Momochi show emotions. The second, is that he is unpredictable. It wouldn't surprise me if he was able to learn the Rasengan in two weeks."

Mina's eyes grew a playfulness to that as she said "I see what your talking about. With the way Naruto is, I think that it is a good idea. I'll agree to send Naruto along with Jiraiya to recover Tsunade."

At the fact that the Yondaime, who had been reviled as such to the council as well as saying she wouldn't take the mantle again, saying that she wanted to send Naruto meant something. With that in mind, a lot more of the Shinobi council agreed, until it was unanimous when it came down to it. When everyone agreed to what was being said with the meeting, they all left with an agreement to wait until Tsunade became Hokage, before they chose who would be promoted to Chunin except for maybe Shikamaru, who had been promoted on the field.

Shiba, decided to create a hundred shadow clones to help around the village, while she herself went back to the compound to see if there was anything that she needed to do there. Fortunately for her, the compound wasn't affected whatsoever damage wise, but Hiro, and Shinji, gave a small salute towards the matriarch, as hiro said "Shiba, Neji Hyuga appeared here earlier carrying your daughter into the compound. We told him he should wait for you before leaving, and he agreed."

Shiba gave a small nod towards them at that, and she walked into the compound and straight to her house. When she did arrive, she wasn't surprised to see Neji, with Kira sleep beside him. He was sitting completely still as she slept, but he made no move to touch her except for running a hand through her hair. Neji made no indication that he noticed her enter the room, though when he looked up with a sort of soft sadness when it came to Kira. Shiba didn't say anything right away about the situation that the two of them were in, but Neji said "She cried herself asleep. She's in a fragile state considering the fact that the sandaime died."

Shiba gave a small nod, before she said "Thank you for being there for my daughter. I don't know what I would have done if she decided to bottle this up like she did when I had left. I didn't have much choice when it came to that though, and I know she forgave me, but this... This is different."

"I understand Shiba. I would never intentionally hurt your daughter, but things will not always be this way. Some day it may be me that died." Neji stated in a somber voice.

Shiba's eyes narrowed at that, before she said "No. I won't let that happen. I'll die before I let you leave her. She can get over my death faster than she would be able to get over yours."

Neji, and Shiba both stared off against each other at this point, before they gave a simple nod towards each other. No matter what would happen they would try to make sure the other was still alive for the future so that Kira always had someone close to her. It wasn't that complicated of a promise, but it would have a big impact if the promise ever needed to be taken through. It was definitely something that would affect Kira if it ever needed to be brought through, that much was for certain.

After a small silence, Shiba said "Naruto went with Jiraiya to get Tsunade, so she can be the Godaime."

Neji, looked slightly startled at this, but he said "If anyone can do it, it would be that fool. He is such a menace for everybody due to his unpredictableness that it wouldn't surprise me if he actually managed to do just what he set out to do."

Shiba gave a small smile to that "That he is. That he is."

* * *

><p><strong>So, you guys like this chapter?<strong>

**Ok for for those of you who have voted on the poll the 'No (Time skip)' option means that I will have chapters for what happened during the time skip. I have some things planned up already, but I hope to head what you guys think of this chapter, so please review!**

**Character profile (3)**

**Name: Shiba Uzumaki**

**Nickname: Akai Kiri (Bingo book) Shi (Kuina)**

**Age: 34 (Birthday: september 2)**

**likes: misty area's, water, any Uzumaki, Kenjutsu, sweet dumplings, Zabuza Momochi, Z, Akua**

**dislikes: civilian council, sour food, fire, lightning, Iwa, sexism, womanizer's.**

**theme song: Kongos-Come with me now.**

**Notes: Shiba, at a young age, managed to become a Jõnin ranked kunoichi at the age of twelve, but due to her being the first daughter of the Uzukage at this point, it was considered normal for her t get to that rank. During the war between Uzushio and three of the other hidden villages, she had been given an S-rank rating in the bingo book due to her Kenjutsu sills, as well as her abilities with seals. Now a days, she is the clan head for the Uzumaki clan, with Kira as her heir. Her only goal in the future at this point is to have her daughter live a happy life.**

**Quotes: "You just gonna stand there and talk all day, or are you going to come at me?"**

**"Ok, if Kunoichi are weak then how am I S-ranked?"**

**"Everyone shut up! (silence) thank you. Now can we get back to the meeting are are you going to bicker like children some more?"**

**"What's so hard about swish swish stab? It's a freaking sword, not a Jutsu scroll."**

**(1)Kuchiyose no Jutsu: summoning Jutsu.**

**(2)Tsubaki no Mai: dance of the camilla.**


	24. Promise of the future

(_Play Bastille- Laughter lines_)

In the next two days the whole leaf village was in an almost depressed state due to Hiruzen's death. It was decided that his funeral would take place before Naruto and Jiraiya left to find Tsunade. No one was really surprised that when Naruto walked through the streets there were some glares, but not nearly as many as usual, due to the large crowd of redheads wearing black following him. Every single one of the Uzumaki had decided to take part in the Funeral, and right beside him was hinata, and Kira. Neji would be there already, so that was the only reason why he wasn't with Kira in this case, but despite everything, the normally cheery clan was completely silent, The normally cheery faces, were sad and morbid in expression, and their vibrant red hair, had been covered by various articles of clothing.

When they finally reached the area where the funeral was taking place, no one spoke a word as they watched Naruto comfort Konohamaru along with Iruka. Shiba, stayed beside her daughter while Neji held her hand discreetly to give her comfort. Hinata was in an extremely sad mood as well, and it was only due to the rain that no one saw the tears that she was shedding. This was the case for every Uzumaki as well. Not a single one of the clan was without expression on their face like most of the shinobi that had attended, and it became obvious that the clan had more water on their faces than should be there. Even the young children of the clan, that couldn't have been older than 4, were crying for the Hokage. Deciding to be the first to speak about the Hokage, Shiba walked up to the area and turned to look at the crowd, with a sad expression on her face.

"I don't have much I can really say about Hiruzen Sarutobi, but he was the best man I ever knew, besides my husband who has passed as well. I can only hope that Hiruzen is happy with what he has done for this village, because due to his sacrifice we will be stronger than ever. That which does not kill, makes stronger. That is what the will of fire comes in as well. Everyone here, shinobi, Kunoichi, civilian, or child. We all have the will of fire within us. Even us who have not been here for ages have inherited this will due to Hiruzen. May he rest in peace." Shiba stated with a soft tone, before she walked away and let someone else speak.

Many people came and went, but none of the civilians walked up, as they did not want to cause any problems with the uzumaki clan surrounding the 'demon', though it was surprising to see that the Mizukage, and Raikage, gave some words as well. They both seemed to want to make amends for the past, and they spoke about Hiruzen in a way that seemed to make many people happy, though when B tried to crack a joke, A knocked him out. Z and Akua didn't say anything, as they didn't have the words to describe what they felt towards this. In the end, this was exactly what Shiba was talking about. Despite the fact that there was a bunch of others around that did not belong in Konoha's ranks, it became obvious that every single person had inherited the will of fire due to what Hiruzen did for the village. Every single person had become stronger due to the fall of an important figure, as they would not give up just because of his death, and instead would continue on for his sake.

(_end song_)

When the funeral finally ended, both of the ones going to look for Tsunade left without much of a word, though Shiba pulled hinata to the side slightly, and with a slightly shaky voice, Shiba said "Hinata. I... I would like to train you."

Hinata looked startled at the declaration, before she asked "Why? I-i'm no good to train... But shouldn't you train Kira-san?"

Shiba looked to the side as she sighed and said "Kira... She...she has nothing I can teach her. She... has already learned what i've wanted to teach her. She can learn Senjutsu from the personal summon she found for Wyverns, but I've got to have someone else to teach... no thats wrong to say. Its not that I need to, it's that I want to teach you Hinata."

Hinata looked down slightly, before she said "I'll need time to think about it Shiba-san."

Shiba gave a conceded nod as she said "I didn't expect you to agree right away. Even if you said yes right away I would have given you time to make sure before I actually decided to train you. I didn't want to rush you into anything."

Hinata gave a nod to what she said, before she saw that Kira was walking in the same direction she was, which happened to be the way towards the Hyuga compound. While Hinata was curious as to why that was, she didn't comment on it as they silently walked side by side, the rain continuing to downpour on them. With a growl that broke the Silence, Kira punch a wooden fence beside them, causing her fist to go through the wood. When Kira pulled her fits out, it was obvious that she was bleeding due to the splinters in her hand. With a sad look, Hinata began to use what little medical jutsu she knew to heal the hand, while the Uzumaki regeneration did the rest.

With a sad look towards Kira, Hinata asked "Why did you do that Kira-san?"

Kira glared down at the ground as she said "I should have been able to help here. If it wasn't for that Hiruzen..."

Hinata cut her off at this point, as she said "Its not you're fault Kira-san. You can't be everywhere at once. Even with your shadow clones."

Kira clenched her eyes together in anger at her words, but it was anger at herself, and not at what Hinata said. WIth a loud yell Kira sunk to the ground sobbing once again, while Hinata started to comfort the girl as best as she could. Over and Over Kira kept asking why she couldn't protect her precious people. While Hinata didn't have an answer for that, It became obvious that the girl had just kept too much to herself over the years and it was finally coming out in an explosive way. At the very least Hinata was happy that Kira wasn't hurting herself as a way to get away from the stress.

Neither of the girls knew how long they had stayed in the street like that, with no one passing by them, but it was long enough for the rain to stop, to which the two got up and continued onto their destination. Kira was mentally exhausted due to her mental breakdown, but it was obvious that she was a lot less rigid than she was before. That was at the very least a good thing. It really was a good thing that Kira had lost a lot of the weight on her shoulders that she had before, because when they had arrived at the Hyuga compound, both of the girls saw the Hyuga elders starting to leave, as they wished to view Hiruzen's grave once all of the 'lowly peasants' had left. Almost right away, one of the elders stood directly in front of the two girls while stopping, which the rest of the elders did as well.

"I will ask you to move nicely only once. I am here to see Hizashi Hyuga and Neji hyuga." Kira stated in a calm, but tired, tone, to which one of the elders sneered at her.

"No. I think you wont. If we so wanted to, you would be unable to enter this compound." One of them said in a snarky tone.

"No you cant. That is the power that only the clan head can exert. You may be elders, but you do not have the power to say we cannot enter this compound." Kira stated in a calm voice as she said exactly what she meant.

"A brat like you couldn't possibly know that." One of the other elders stated in a dark tone.

"Really? My mother is the clan head, and I plan to take over eventually, so please tell me again how I wouldn't know that." Kira stated with a slightly irritated tone.

After a staring contest between Kira and the Clan elders, the elders scoffed at Kira but leaved so that they could do what they were set out to do. With a deep sigh, from both of the girls once the clan heads were out of hearing distance, they walked into the same house, which as it turned out had both of the Hyuga brothers, and Hinata's Mother in there along with Neji. The second that Hitomi saw her daughter, she stopped talking with the others and went to hug both of the girls. Neji looked towards Kira with a slightly curious look, though it turned into a slightly worried look at the sight of her red eyes. Kira just gave a small smile towards them, before she got herself out of the older Hyuga's grip, and pulled out a scroll, to which everyone finally noticed the bags under Kira's eyes like she hadn't slept in a couple of days.

"Neji, Hizashi. You two need to see this." Kira stated in a tired voice, that showed just how tired she actually was.

Hiashi, gave a frown at the girl, before he said "It better be a good reason for you seemingly losing so much sleep."

Kira gave a nervous laugh at that, before she said " It is, Hiashi. We finished it. THe caged bird will spread its wings."

Everyone in the room, immediately went deadly silent, while Hinata put up some of the privacy seals that Kira had given her, that would even block out a byakugan to at least an extent that it would look like a genjutsu was in the room. With that In place, Kira unrolled the scroll that she had, before she said "This seal with get rid of the caged bird seal. It hurts like hell when used, as i actually had the caged bird seal used on me so that we could get rid of this. That is the reason for my lack of sleep. It prevented me from sleeping for a couple days due to the feeling I got after the seal was taken off after the fuzziness that I got from having it on."

Hizashi looked at the girl with wide eyes, as he asked "You let yourself have the caged bird seal on yourself? You literally used your own body to test out the effectiveness of the counter seal?"

Kira gave a nod towards that as she said "I would never use it on anyone else, and I didn't want to take the chance of one of your clan dying from a prototype that got rid of the seal off a piece of paper. If I wouldn't use this on myself, than I wouldn't use it on anyone else."

Hitomi frowned at that, but she said "Very noble. You will make a good clan head, not counting the experience you already have of course."

Kira gave a nod at that, before she let out a loud yawn, and said "Would I be able to sleep here for now? I'll use the seal whenever you're ready for the caged bird to come off. Trust me when I say that you will be better than ever when the seal is finally off."

Hizashi gave a small nod towards the girl, and Neji took her to one of the guest rooms for her to sleep. Hisashi gave a small frown at the girl, but despite his looks he said "That is an incredible girl. I wouldn't be surprised if she was put as an A rank Shinobi in the bingo books when she finally does get in there. Kenjutsu, sealing, and Ninjutsu. Just like Kushina's second coming."

Hitomi gave a small laugh at that as she said "Very true. She even has her hair do that same thing that Kushina's did when she was angry. Just shows you how much she is like her aunt."

Hinata gave a small smile at that as well, before she turned to her parents and said "Ojisan, Okasan. Even if I am not a Hyuga in name, I still wish to know what you think of a proposition that I was given."

Hizashi left the room with a small smile towards them, as he said "I'm going to go make sure my son doesn't do anything to that girl. Teenage hormones and all."

Hinata blushed a little bit at the implication of what he said, but It was enough to get rid of the tension in the room due to what Hinata had said. Even though Hinata had gotten better when it came down to her nervousness, she was still very shy and she was soft spoken. When her parents turned back to her with a questioning look, Hinata said "Shiba-san has asked to train me. Shiba is being trained by Mina-san, and she has said that she wants to teach me, not that she has any other reason for such."

Her parents looked towards her with a soft, if not surprised, look when it came to that, as Hitomi said "This is your choice Hinata. If you want to, I think it would be a good idea ."

Hiashi gave a nod towards what Hitomi said, as he himself said "I would have to agree in this case. I am to understand that she will not teach you anything dangerous, like Uzumaki sealing, as even if you bear their name , you do not have the chakra to use any of their techniques."

"Hai Ojisan. I was going to accept once Naruto-kun gets back with Tsunade-sama. I do not know what she will teach me, but I do not believe she will have me sign the Salamander summoning contract. It seems that particular one is for that clan only." Hinata stated

Hiashi raised an eyebrow at this, as he said "So it was Shiba-san who summoned that large amphibian. Why does that not surprise me in the slightest?"

"Maybe because everyone in the Uzumaki clan is unpredictable?" Hinata asked between a giggle at her fathers expression.

Hiashi gave a nod towards that before the Hyuga's and adopted Uzumaki started to talk about different things in a very friendly In honesty all three of them had missed interactions like this. After the Hyuga elders managed to banish Hinata the family had trouble talking to each other about normal things that a family would talk about. With that said, it became obvious that these moments were few and between due to the fact that they did not live in the same area anymore, though it should be said that they still cared about each other a lot. Due to Hitomi living through her birth with Hanabi, Hiashi had been harder on Hinata, but incredibly so that she would have the self confidence issues she did. It was because of the Hyuga elders that she had self confidence issues, but the fact that his daughter had started to grow up, and get out of her shy shell, even if she was still gentle about everything, it became obvious that Hinata took after her mother more than anything. In honesty Hiashi was happy that Hinata took after her mother. It meant that if she ever became a Matriarch she would be benevolent in that sense.

Hanabi, was a difference story. While she wasn't a brat, she was a bit bossy when it came down to it. She wasn't nearly as bad as she could have been if her mother wasn't around anymore after she gave birth to her, but she was still slightly bad. Then again, she did seem to want to impress her father more than anything, so that could be chalked up to her being childish and wanting to make her parents proud. And while she wouldn't admit it out loud, when Hinata was banished ,she had cried herself to sleep that night. Neither of her parents commented on it the next morning, as they wanted their second daughter to have some privacy when it came to moments like that/ When the Uzumaki clan adopted Hinata though, the whole clan, when it came to non-main branch members, were extremely happy. the only ones who were happy on the main branch part would be Hinata's parents and Hanabi herself.

It seemed that things were actually going well for the clan, though when a loud shout of 'What the hell are you doing?!' went through the clan compound, followed by a loud smack, everyone within hearing distance who wasn't a hyuga laughed, as they knew that it was Kira who had slapped someone, whoever it was that she slapped though who she slapped would be a different story altogether.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like this chapter? I hope so.<strong>

**for anyone who cares, Sasuke will still be defecting from the village, as no matter what I thought up it didn't work with how Naruto actually ends, and what I have planned. Whil I know some people will be pissed, I'm sorry.**

**another thing, the poll is going well, and I have the results here for anyone who hasn't checked**

**yes(lemons): 7**

**yes(time skip): 4**

**no (time skip: 3**

**no (lemons): 1**

**it looks like there will be a time skip, and I will also say this, you will be surprised by what happens when the time skip ends, though I won't say anything else. I will be writing more asap, so please tune in when I update again.**

**Character profile (4)**

**Name:Shiro Uzumaki**

**Nickname: Red haired nara (Kira)**

**Age: 14 (Birthday: December 12)**

**Skills/Traits: Extreme thinking abilities, nervous stutter, red hair, perfect chakra control, talented battle tactician, cold fighting demeanor.**

**Likes: Kira, Karin, Shiba, Kuina, Hinata, Naruto, Ko, Mina, Onigiri, Salmon, Dango, Shoji,Go, Chess, anything that exercises the mind.**

**Dislikes: Bullies, people who make fun of his hair, Cold food, Ice, water.**

**Theme song: Love drunk-Boys like girls**

**Notes: Shiro has no clue who his father is, but Kuina has told him multiple times that he had died protecting her. Shiro just took that answer and continued on. While Shiro is normally shy when around others, he gains a cold demeanor when in the middle of a battle. This is called his 'battle mode' and it never goes off when fighting an ally. He has stated multiple times that he will never intentionally harm someone close to him. While he may not look like it, this boy can out Nara, a Nara when he wants to when it comes to things like Shoji, Go, Chess, or any other tactical game.**

**Quotes: "N-no, I'm not a Nara, w-why would I be? I-I have red hair d-don't I?"**

**"If you still wish to harm those I care about, I will have no qualms with cutting off a few fingers or toes. Your choice really."**

**"I'm not embarrassed! (than why is your face red?) E-eh? M-My f-face I-is R-red?! O-oh B-boy..."**


	25. Abandonment

**I do not own Naruto or any of the cannon characters/events.**

* * *

><p>The anxiety for waiting for Naruto to come back was honestly one of the largest problems that the Uzumaki were having. Kira had complete faith in Naruto to bring the medic back, but it was Karin who was anxious. She wanted to meet the greatest medic in the world for multiple reasons, with the most obvious being her medical skills. The least obvious, would be that wanted to meet the woman who made Kunoichi a force to be reckoned with. Sure the Uzumaki had plenty of powerful Kunoichi, but it was Tsunade who made it a trademark for dangerous Kunoichi. While Karin didn't want to have the slug summon like Tsunade did, especially due to the fact that she had the same summons as Shiba did, she did want advice on her healing ability, especially when it came to he ups and downs to the medical seals that she had with her.<p>

Shiro, who after the Exams had been postponed, had went to the T&I department to ask for a internship in the department. He had wanted to be a part of the T&I department since he was small, and the fact that he went showed that he really wanted to be in there. Then there was the fact that with Shiro's chakra control, he was able to create Genjutsu that would given Nightmares to even the most strictly trained Shinobi. When it was looked back on now, it would have been a smart idea to have Shiro on team 8 more then Kira, though Hindsight was twenty twenty, so there was no point in worrying about it, though the fact that everything was working out at the moment just showed that something out there was looking out for all of the genin. Though it could be said that Kira was happy she didn't have to take the Tora mission.

Getting back on track though, three Uzumaki's and Two Hyuga, one formerly so, were sitting in the same area just outside of Konoha, while Kira paced. while Kira was missing team 8 in general, after the whole chūnin exams incident, none of the genin really had the time to get back to their regular teams. The fact that Kira had a good guess that there were a couple of the people on her team getting promoted, did nothing to put her at ease. The only real problem that Kira had was the fact that Naruto may be refused a promotion due to his circumstances, and with her 'tenant' being known by some group in Konoha, things may end up getting worse. Sure, the idiot Danzo hadn't quite done op anything yet when it came to the Uzumaki's anymore, she figured that it was only a matter of time, before the work hawk was killed.

Shiba, the one was was searching for means to kill Danzo, had found a small detail that she would need Tsunade's permission to go into, but that wasn't the current problem. The problem at hand was the fact that Kira was still pacing around the room, and it showed that her nervous habit was making some others uncomfortable. The only time Kira did this, however, was when she was extremely worried, or she had a gut instinct that something bad was going to happen. Eventually Hinata made the girl sit down, but even though she did, she was still literally thrumming with energy.

"K-Kira? W-why are y-you pacing?" Shiro decided to ask to break the silence.

Kira, turned to him with a slightly anxious look, before she stood up again and said "I just feel like something bad is gonna happen. I don't know what, but I just have this gut feeling."

Karin sighed at that, before she stood up and made the clan heir sit down. Once she did, karin said "You just need to calm down. We'll burn that metaphorical bride when we get there. Until then, sit down, shut up, and wait."

Kira did exactly what Karin told her to do, but no matter what she did, she couldn't get the feeling out of her head. She knew something was going to happen, this was the same feeling she had before her mother left, so it had to be something bad now as well. She didn't know what was going to happen, but if her gut feelings ever turned out to be false, she would dye her hair green for a week. That was something she had always told her friends, and she always said that it would be a couple days before the gut feeling would leave, so if the feeling left before the bad things happened, that meant her hair would be green, and she would be making sure two certain gate guards didn't make fun of her.

It took a couple of hours, but eventually Kira saw something in the distance that looked like people. A couple of seconds later, a body came flying forward faster then would seem possible, and out of nowhere, Kira, Shiro, and Karin pulled out signs that held the numbers '10' '9' and '9' respectively for the monstrous distance that Jiraiya, the one was sent flying, went from a punt, or punch, from Tsunade, while Naruto was laughing.

When everything calmed down, Kira walked up to Naruto with a calm face, before she hit him in the head, her hair going in nine-tail's mode. With a pissed off expression on her face she yelled "What took you so long Dumbass?! Do you realize how worried you wouldn't come back I was?!"

Naruto, who was holding his head at the moment, looked up at her with angry, tear ridden eyes "Well I'm sorry! It's not my fault we had to deal with Orochimaru!"

Kira froze for a second, before a wave of killing intent was sent at Naruto "ARE YOU STUPID?! WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU DIED?!"

While Kira continued to cuss Naruto out, Tsunade, Shizune, and the rest of the group looked at Kira in both amusement (the females) and fear (the males), though when Tsunade saw the way that Kira was berating the blonde, she laughed slightly and said "She's like the second coming of Kushina."

Shizune gave a small smile, while Jiraiya nervously chuckled at the fact that the similarities between Kushina, and Kira, were extremely close. Both used violence to berate someone, both had incredible tempers, though that could be an Uzumaki thing, and both were extremely good with Kenjutsu. If Kira ever became a mother, one could only fear for the husband. Guess that's part of the reason that Neji was smiling nervously at Kira while she started to yell.

Tsunade, on the other hand, just shook her head as she said "I need to get to the Hokage tower. While I am not officially Hokage, I can still perform my duties."

Everyone who was listening nodded towards that, before Tsunade left. A couple hours later, a council meeting was given, and all of the clan heads, as well as the civilian council, had appeared, with Tsunade being the only one sitting. When Shiba saw Tsunade, however, she grinned and said "Tsunade! It's good to see you again!"

Tsunade gave a confused look towards Shiba, before she recognized the woman in front of her "Shiba? Your here? I thought you were dead!"

"You can't kill me so easily, and you know it. Can't say the same for Jinbei though. But enough of that. We can catch up later." The matriarch stated with a small frown.

Tsunade gave a nod toward that, before she waited for everyone to sit down. In all, the only ones that looked surprised by Tsunade being there, was the civilian council. They must have expected the 'demon brat' to fail at getting the medic back. The fact that said woman was sitting in the chair that was meant for the Hokage, just proved the theory that Naruto had the Devils luck with anything. If only they knew what Naruto had to do to get the woman back to Konoha.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin." Tsunade stated towards the council "While I am not officially Hokage, I am taking the seat. The first order of business however, are the chunin promotions. First on the table, is Sasuke Uchiha."

The civilian council was about to say something, but Shiba got there first "I don't think we should. He has the abilities of a chunin, but not the mindset. He was late to the exam, just barely coming in time for his match, as well as the fact he wasn't playing out his attacks, he was just trying his best to get through as fast as he could, instead of using a battle plan."

One of the civilian's scoffed, as she said "You just want your daughter to become Chunin and no one else."

Shiba, at that comment, let out a subtle amount of killing intent, that didn't affect the Shinobi in the room, as she said "If I recall, Hiruzen had stated that you are unable to voice your opinions on the chunin promotions."

Tsume laughed a bit at that, before she said "I actually agree with what Shiba said involving the Uchiha. He didn't even care about the fact that he could have gotten his arm ripped off by that Gaara kids sand."

A lot of the Shinobi side agreed to what the two 'wild' clan heads stated about the Uchiha, and it was decided that he wouldn't become a chunin, at least not this time. With that out of the way, Tsunade said "Next on the list, Shino Aburame."

Shibi, being the father of said Aburame, said "While he has the mental set of a Chunin, I believe that he is not quiet ready to lead a group of Shinobi on a mission."

Mina, who gave a soft smile towards Shibi said "I would have to disagree with you Shibi-san. Shino-kun, seemed to plan out what he wanted to do when facing Shiro Uzumaki. The only reason that he lost in that match was due to, as my husband would say, 'the Uzumaki having a red haired Nara with then'. I would promote him, but I would not give him anything above a C-rank mission for the time being."

Shikaku, who had been silent at the time, finally decided to speak at this point, when it came to Shino "I would actually promote both of them in this case. Shiro Uzumaki, and Shino Aburame. Both showed excellent plan forming skills, even if one was more logical then the other."

The whole table seemed to agree with this as well, despite the fact that the civilian conceit had left at this point considering that there was nothing for them to do. On the inside, Shiba was laughing like a mad woman, because there was a council meeting that wouldn't have arguments for once. In reality, she wasn't the only one happy about this, as a bunch of the other clan heads, had agreed with the fact that the civilian council shouldn't be involved with this, though the fact that Shino, and Shiro were being promoted, was something that everyone was fine with.

"Next on the list, Kira Uzumaki and Hinata... Uzumaki? She looks like a Hyuga, why does she have the Uzumaki name?" Tsunade asked with a confused look.

Hiashi, already seeing this would happen, said "She was banished from our clan due to the Hyuga elders Hokage-sama. The Uzumaki clan had adopted her, so that she would be unable to receive the caged bird seal, as well as living on her on."

Tsunade looked towards Shiba, with a small smile, before she said "Anyway, Hinata, for promotion. From what I have heard of the fight, while she was able to use her tactics when fighting Karin Uzumaki, I believe neither of them should be promoted just yet. I believe that both need more time to grow before they should be promoted, but I believe that the next Chunin exams would provide them with enough experience."

No one really argued with this fact, and while Hiashi wanted his daughter to be promoted, he understood what Tsunade was saying. She would need more actual experience before she would actually be promoted. In a sense, Tsunade was actually ensuring that she would be able to become chunin next time due to what little she needed to work on when it came to the rank.

"Next, we have Kira Uzumaki, and Tenten, Higurashi." Tsunade stated when the next pair came up for promotion.

Inoichi shook his head at that, as he said "I believe that Both should be promoted. Tenten, while she was fighting against a bad match up due to Kira's Futon attacks, was able to hold her ground fairly well. I believe that if Tenten would have been against a better match, then she would have won. The problem with her matchup was because Kira has both Futon, and Kenjutsu skills, while Tenten is a weapons master."

Hiashi was the next to speak as he said "When it came to Kira, she seemed to have everything planned out, and if that plan didn't work, she would work onto something else. Her analytical skills, while not that of anyone planning to work in such areas, was still more then enough."

Shiba grinned at the fact that they were saying good things about Kira, but she didn't comment herself, when it came down to what was going on with her daughter's promotion. In the end, both girls were promoted, as it was decided that both had the means to become chunin. The next pair ended up being with Shikamaru, and before anyone could say anything about it, a unanimous vote for him to be promoted went out, despite Shikaku's mutter of 'troublesome' about his sons promotion. The final group to be put in the spot light, was Naruto Uzumaki, and Neji Hyuga.

Surprisingly it was Hiashi who spoke first as he said "I believe both should be promoted. Neji was able to fight on par with Uzumaki, while he was constantly putting through battle plans, that will multiple people, would be deadly. It was due to Naruto catch Neji off guard with the attack from behind, that he had won. In honesty, both performed exceedingly well and I request both to be promoted due to such."

Shiba, was surprised that Naruto had actually been defended by Hiashi, but what surprised her even more was the fact that more and more people were recommending both. She eventually saw a smile on Taunade's face, that when she said that both were going to be promoted, grew into a grin. With that in mind, Tsunade decided to make the other bit of information known.

"Due to the war, we lost a good number of our forces, as well as the Sandaime Hokage. Due to this, I am ordering emergency actions, and sending every able body Shinobi, clan heads included, onto missions." Tsunade stated before gave a sad look towards the clan heads "I am sorry, but we must show we are not weak after the attack by finishing every mission we possibly can."

Shiba gave a nod towards that, as she said "I'm sure that all of us combined have enough clan members to help that you won't need to send out the Genin at the least. After the invasion, I don't think it would be good to send them on to many missions."

Tsunade gave a nod towards that, though when the meeting was dismissed, Shiba stayed by with a soft look towards Tsunade. Shiba was going to say something, but with a shake of her head she walked away from the area, letting silence reign. Shiba had wanted to thank Tsunade for helping save so many Uzumaki at that point, but she didn't know what she would say after that. It was due to all three of the Sannin that so many Uzumaki managed to get away, but she didn't know what to say to the remaining two that were loyal to Konoha. She had already decided she was going to kill Orochimaru when she could, but it was obvious that she wouldn't be able to just yet. With a sad sigh, she grabbed a mission request from the pile that Tsunade left for the clan heads, and she used shunshin, to go home to get her equipment for the mission.

With Kira, she was extremely pissed at the moment. First of all, Sasuke had almost used the chidori on Naruto, while the blonde almost used the rasengan on Sasuke in turn. She didn't know what was going on between the two, but she wasn't going to get in the middle of something that could kill her. She was just thankful that Kakashi had stopped them from killing each other. Though when you thought about it things were going pretty bad at the moment. She didn't know where Hinata, or Neji were at the moment, but it became obvious that someone needed to be with them when they were together at all times, it was just to bad that Kira's gut feeling started to get stronger. She didn't know why, but it felt like something really bad was going to happen, and she didn't know why.

It wasn't until the next day that she had found out why. Her morning was fairly normal, though most of the older clan members had been sent on missions, leaving the couple pregnant woman, and a majority of the children that were at most 7 at home. She was feeling extremely nervous at the moment, but when she walked out of the clan compound, she was almost right away bombarded with Naruto running towards her with anger in his eyes. She didn't say anything, though she gave a concerned look, but when he spoke her eyes grew wide in anger.

"Sasuke left the village."

* * *

><p><strong>So did you guys like this chapter? I hope so becuase we are two chapters away from the time skip. So make sure you vote when it comes to the poll on whether I do the skip or not, and so far the 'yes' for the skip is winning. Please review<strong>


	26. Retrieval mission gone wrong

**I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters.**

**thank you mundanebeast for beating.**

ﾧ

Those four simple words was all it took for Kira to freeze up. She didn't understand the words right away, but when they finally registered, she tried her best not to believe them. 'Why, why would he leave the village? He had no reason to. Or did he? It seemed like no matter how hard he tried Naruto was catching up, but that was because of his ability to create shadow clones, as well as the fact that Naruto could learn higher powered Jutsu easier then what would be considered normal. Still, despite these reasons, there shouldn't be a large enough reason for him to leave,' or at least that's what she was thinking of the situation. With a growl forming in her throat, Kira said "We need to get him back."

Naruto gave a solid nod with his head, before he said "I'm just a clone by the way, the boss, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Lee, are getting ready to leave."

With a small sigh, Kira gave a small thought towards why only those five, but with a small frown still on her face ran as fast as she could with chakra pumping through her legs. When she actually managed to get to the gate, she could barely see the five that were in front of her. Rushing forward, Kira did her best to catch up with them. Eventually she saw them running towards something, but when she saw them stop she understood why almost right away. Stopping just behind them, she pulled out a scroll, and she started to make a complex seal on it. Thankful for the Uzumaki genes that she had inherited which made fuinjutsu second nature, she created a seal that was about as complex as the Eight trigrams seal, in little under three minutes. When she finished with that seal, she quickly rolled the scroll back up, and caught up with the others, who were not at all surprised that she was there. With a small nod towards Shikamaru, she took up a position next to Naruto, with the scroll she had just created the seal on, still in her right hand.

Eventually the group caught up to the sound four, but instead of attacking them, Neji, Kira, and Shikamaru, watched from in a bush, but when there was a clink sound showing that a Kunai was thrown, she saw the Explosive tags. With wide eyes, she cursed loudly before she set a second scroll in front of them "Fūin: Bakuhatsu Kyatchā(1)!"

The second that the explosive notes went off, the seal that Kira had prepared activated as well, absorbing the explosion with little to no problem. Turning around, however, Kira saw that the Sound Four were in front the three of them. With a hand on her sword, she let Shikamaru try to explain that they were just there to negotiate, but when the one with multiple arms pulled the other three out of the bush's. With a small sigh, she looked towards the three and said "You know, that wasn't a smart idea, right?"

Naruto just glared at her, while Kiba growled as well. Shikamaru gave a simple sigh as the sound four stood slightly rigid. Kira, shaking her head, looked towards the sound four, and with an almost bored look, she clicked her sword back in its sheath, cutting every cord that the multiple armed one put around. The only problem with that, was the fact that when she did that, Shikamaru's Kagemane was disrupted, and almost right after that, the group was put into a dome of clay.

"...Sorry?" Kira asked in a hesitant voice, that the others just shook their heads at.

The main problem now, however, was the fact, that when Neji activated his Byakugan, he noticed that everyone's chakra was getting absorbed by the large man outside. With a frown on her face, Kira grabbed her sword, and with an extremely quick strike to the whole thing, the dome cracked, but it started to repair itself as well. With a growl, Kira tried to attack it once again, with the same result.

"Kira! Stop! You'd just waisting energy." Neji practically yelled at her, but before he could say much else, he noticed how part of the wall, was healing slower then others.

Narrowing his eyes at the spot where it wasn't healing as fast, Neji activated his Byakugan once again as he observed the flow of chakra into the wall. With a look back towards Shikamaru, he noticed that the Nara had seen the same thing. With a motion of his head towards Choji, Neji moved as the large boy seemed to understand what was going on. Neji, marked a weak spot with a Kunai, and almost right away after that, Choji, charged at the wall with his family's technique causing him, to barrel through the wall with little problem, surprising the large man as well.

Kira, being one of the first to get out of the dome, turned towards the others with a serious look, as she said "I don't care what you guys are doing with this guy, but I'm rushing ahead. We need to get the bastard back as soon as possible."

Shikamaru looked like he was about to complain, but then he realized that she wasn't a part of the team, as well as the fact that, even if she didn't have the vest, she was a chunin as well, and she was one of the only ones who had actually been given the rank before all of this started. Conceding at this point, he gave a nod towards her, to which she gave a thumbs up towards him. The next second, she released her gravity seals, and she disappeared as fast as she could, like a red blur.

The second she disappeared, however, she knew something was up. She could track them by herself, she knew the direction they went, and even if they did change directions, she was having chakra channel through her nose, so she had the sense of smell of an Inuzuka at the moment. The reason she thought something was up, however, was due to the fact that, she could smell the remaining three sound four, but there was also the fact that she could smell something like bone marrow.

With wide eyes, Kira pulled her sword out of its sheath in an instant, and blocked a strike that was aimed at her head. With a growl on her lips, she stopped in a clearing, realizing that she outran the three with Sasuke. In front of her, however, was someone she actually was curious as to when she would see again. In this case, it was soon, and she didn't want it to happen again so soon.

"Kimimaro. I did not expect to see you again so soon." Kira stated, with her sword in its sheath, though she did have her hand on it in a way that showed she was ready to strike at any moment.

Kimimaro, on the other hand, had a bone sword in one of his hands, and he looked at Kira with an almost, interested look. With a single tile of his head, he asked "Did you expect to see me in a longer time frame?"

Kira nodded towards that, though she didn't give anything else to show that she was curious as to why he was here. Without either of them moving, Kira examined his posture, and when his right leg twitched, she unsheathed her sword in the blink of an eye, while also blocking a strike that was sent her way. Pushing back with her sword, she swung at him once again, only for that strike to be sent off course. This was repeated a couple more times, as the two continued to trade blows, but eventually, Kira managed to get a strike on his chest, but she had to back up, as bones popped out, trying to impale her.

With a small frown of her face, Kira threw the scroll from earlier that held the explosion, at Kimimaro, causing the scroll to unwrap itself, and light up like a regular explosion note. This attack, however, seemed to do nothing, as Kimimaro, appeared out of the explosion with two bone swords in hand. With a quick movement of her hand, Kira had a kunai appear in her other hand, as she blocked both of the attacks with the two blades. The kunai in her one hand, however, wasn't enough to actually stop the blade, so when the bone connected with the kunai it held for a couple of seconds, before breaking in half, leaving Kira running back a bit to get some distance. Of course when she stopped moving, Kimimaro charged forward once again to attack Kira, though this time, she used her wind chakra to cut apart the bone sword in one hand, while blocking the other.

"You did not use that the last time we fought." Kimimaro stated with his monotone voice.

Kira gave a blank look towards the Kaguya, before she said "Like any good shinobi, I've got to have some secrets."

Kimimaro jumped backwards after that comment, but he then said "True, but if you are still holding back, you may want to stop."

Kira gave him a hard look, as lines that almost looked like digital squares started to appear on Kimimaro's skin. In response to this, Kira asked Isobu if she was able to go into one tail mode, without anyone nearby finding out. The response as a yes, so channeling the yokai through her body, Kira formed a chakra cloak with one chakra tail behind her.

If Kimimaro was surprised at the development, he didn't state it, as he made another sword pop into his hand. Kira, in the other hand, took her sword and sheathed it, while her skin started to grow darker due to the green yokai. With a single step forward, both of them met in the middle of the field with a powerful shockwave between the two.

Kira's fist had connected with Kimimaro's sword, to which it cracked, and he had to let go of it. The frown on her face was evident, as she expected to do more then crack the sword. Jumping backwards, Kira twisted in just the right, that Kimimaro's broken sword, to which he threw at her, and replaced it with another, traveled under the small of her back, with about an inch of a gap between them. When she landed, she twisted backwards once again, as a sword went over her, though she did kick Kimimaro in the stomach after that. Spinning on one of her palms in an almost break dancing like way, she kicked herself off of a nearby tree, while spinning in a similar way to what Kiba does with his Gatsuga. When she reached Kimimaro, she twisted one more time to dodge another sword strike, and she punched him in the face with enough force, that the pale boy, was sent through a tree.

Landing down, in a crouched position, Kira charged at Kimimaro once again, only to be stopped by a green blur. When Kira saw that, she immediately stopped the flow of Yokai in her system. It seemed that one of the sound four had come with something as well, before he left it and went backwards a bit. Kira wasn't really so much worried about the container that held Sasuke as much as she was worried about Kimimaro himself, and Lee, who was here as well.

"God Lee. You need to be more careful." Kira stated with a frown on her force, though her body still had some Yokai being released, but at a incredibly lower rate then before.

Lee looked back slightly while keeping an eye on Kimimaro as he said "I am sorry Kira-san! While you are anything but defenseless, I could not sit back and watch you fight alone!"

Kira sighed at that, before she noticed Naruto enter the field. When he saw her, she moved her head towards the container that Sasuke was supposed to be in, but before he could, the container burst open, to show Sasuke, but he was changed. Eventually it settled down, and his normal look returned, but he didn't listen to anything that Naruto said when he charged forward into the woods once again. Naruto took off once again at this point, but Kira, and Lee were more focused on Kimimaro then anything.

Before anyone could move, however, Lee said "Please wait! It is time for me to take my medicine!"

With a raised eyebrow, Kira watched as he pulled out a bottle of Sake, and drank it. Kira was confused as to how Sake was medicine, but then again, some people considered it a medicine of a sort, but she didn't expect Lee to be one such person. The problem now, however, was the fact that after he drank that small amount of sake, he started to sway a bit. With wide eyes, she watched as Kimimaro was assaulted by Lee, without getting so much as a hit in the green clad daring to get in the middle of the fight while Lee was drunk, Kira stood back, waiting for the chance to strike when Lee wasn't drunk.

The main reason that Kira didn't try to attack at the moment, was because she knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of the Suiken(2). Kira knew bits and pieces of what the Suiken could do, but she found out rather quickly that she was useless with that style of fighting. Kuina was the one who knew the Drunken Fist like a master, and she did not want to get into a fight with someone who was a natural at the Suiken. It was a suicidal thing, unless you were unpredictable, or faster then the user of the Suiken. The only problem with the style was when you get sober, you become disoriented for a couple of seconds.

Seeing as Lee had knocked Kimimaro around for awhile, Kira positioned herself in just the right area to attack Kimimaro once Lee backed away, but before she could, the Kaguya struck Lee in the head with the handle of one of his bone swords, causing the green clothed youth to sober up.

Cursing at her luck, Kira charged forwards, blocked an attack that was sent at Lee, while getting cuts on her arms in the process. With gritted teeth, she pushed Kimimaro backwards despite the bones that were digging into her arms slightly. With one last push Kira knocked back the Kaguya, causing him to back up, while Lee had recovered. With a frown on her face, she charged forward once again, send extremely quick strikes at Kimimaro, but no matter what she did, she couldn't seem to hit him this time, and his bones started to pop out from every which way, causing her to get hit in both her arms, and legs, along with other parts of her body, like the stomach and shoulders.

When she backed up at this point, she didn't even care about the fact that she was getting into her tailed beast cloak, until she felt something digging into an area right above her heart. Looking down slightly, she saw the end of a bone sticking into her chest right above her heart, and she looked up, to see Kimimaro with a blank look on his face, holding the bone. With a small cough, she fell backwards, with the sword still in her.

The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was a redhead with black marks around his eyes, covering her with sand as he mouthed something along the lines of, "You'll be fine."

ﾧ

**So, did this chapter do well? I know most people don't like cliff hangers, but the reason I'm having Kira end up this way is so it becomes a sort of 'eye opener for her so that she doesn't always rely on Isobu's chakra.**

**character profile (4)**

**Name: Kuina Uzumaki**

**Age: 31 (Birthday: June 4th)**

**Likes: energy drinks, Sarcasm, jokes, training, any Uzumaki, Hinata hyuga, her son, anything spicy, medical seals, medical studies.**

**dislikes: people who don't take medics seriously, cold food, cold weather.**

**theme song: undetermined**

**Notes: Kuina is an eccentric individual who is considered extremely hyperactive. Despite this she is an incredible medical specialist, who is only topped by Tsunade Senju, but only due to the difference in Chakra control. Kuina is the mother of Shiro, and despite her disapproval of the T&I department, she supports her sons dream to be a part of said department. Everyone in Konoha fears the day that she and Maito Gai will meet however.**

**Quotes: "If I'm eccentric, then that's ok, at least I can save people."**

**"Youth? NO! AAAAAGGGGGEEEEE!"**

**"I'm an Uzumaki, and we always keep our promises!"**

**"Meh. You die, it's your fault, not mine. I did try to warn you you know."**

**1:Fūin: Bakuhatsu Kyatchā= seal: explosion catcher- a seal ment to be used for capturing an explosion as to save allies from the explosion itself. The explosions that are captured can be refused by the activator, as an explosive note.**

**2:Suiken=drunken fist- This is a Taijutsu style that cannot be learned, and has the basic instructions of those who can use it of 'The more you drink, the drunker you get, the stronger you are.'**


	27. Taking care of the trash

**I do not own any real characters from naruto. All rights go to the owner and all the official releases.**

* * *

><p>When Kira opened her eyes she at first didn't know where she was, but eventually the smell of disinfectants, and other medical equipment met her nose. That didn't make sense though, why was she in the hospital. Oh, that was right, she got stabbed just above her heart by Kimimaro. That would explain why she was in the hospital at the moment. With a small groan, she sat up, and noticed that Neji was sitting beside her bed with an almost peaceful look. She gained a soft look towards that, but she didn't say much else until he actually woke up. When he did, Neji gave a soft frown towards her.<p>

"Is something wrong Neji?" Kira asked with a strained voice. It wasn't to hard to guess it was due to her lung getting stabbed.

Neji took some time to answer, but when he did, he said "Your mother has permission to go after Danzō and his Root. She had me stay here for protection for you. I am injured as well, but I can fight, you cannot with your damaged lung."

Kira looked down while clenching her fists. She knew that her mother was going to get them eventually, but the fact that she couldn't help? That stung her pride a bit. The only reason she was alive at the moment, was due to her Uzumaki blood, the medical seals, and Isobu. Those three things were the reason for her being alive right now. If even one of them wasn't in place, she was almost certain she would have died, especially since the blade went through a lung. Naruto could have bounced back from it, but he had the Kyūbi healing him because he didn't want his container to die.

With a single tear escaping her, Kira asked "D-did she go with help?"

"Yes." Neji stated "She has that Kiri-Kunoichi named Akua, that Kumo-Kunoichi named Z, the Raikage's brother B, and Kuina Uzumaki along with her. Almost five S rank Shinobi all going after one faction. I do not believe that he will manage to get away with what he has done."

Kira seemed to crumple down a bit more, as tears started to freely fall from her eyes. When Neji finally noticed this, and he was about to comfort her, she said "T-that bastard doesn't deserve a quick death... N-not after what he did to me..."

Neji's eyes narrowed at this, but he did, start to comfort her, while explained what had happened to her. Neji, on the other hand, was listening to her with no interruptions. That was honestly something that Kira needed. As for when Danzo was going to die, she was going to be crying in joy because when Danzo used that Sharingan that had an Kotoamatsukami with it, he didn't affect her. Isobu made it so that Danzo couldn't. Instead, it was Isobu who was affected, and now he had lost all memories off her. The bastard needed to die.

With the group that was going to stop root, Shiba gave a small so, at the bickering between Kuina and Akua. While it wasn't a big fight, it was a stupid one. Akua thought that sushi was a crime against nature, while Kuina loved the stuff. It didn't help that Z completely ignored them in favor of talking to be, to whom she was standing a bit close to, in a way that was almost like they were in a relationship. It wouldn't have really surprised Shiba, if not for the fact that the normally emotionless woman, was laughing and smiling at B. It also wouldn't have surprised her if the fact that she was the only one paying any attention to the situation was any indicator, as she knocked out another Root trainee.

With a twitching eyebrow, Shiba yelled "Can you all be quiet?! We're trying to get through here and kill someone, remember?!"

B was the first to speak as he said "You need to chill, I'll kill em."

Akua scoffed at that as she said "You Kill him? Yeah right. I'd think the pansy right here has a better chance than you do."

Kuina grew a tick mark at that, before she yelled "SO WHAT IF I'M A CHUNIN STILL. I'M STILL S-RANKED DAMN IT!"

"Rank means nothing, if you do not have the power to back it up." Z stated in a monotone voice once again, causing several people, enemies included, to sweat drop.

Shiba just gave a sigh and a shake of her head, as she continued forward, but she stopped almost right away when she saw a bandaged man in front of her. With a deep growl, Shiba drew both of her blades, and pointed one at the man "You are a bastard. You have done nothing but harm Konoha!"

Danzo, raised his one visible eye towards her, as he said "Harm Konoha? Nonsense! Everything I have done was for the good of the village. We should not need allies! That just proves that we are weaker then other nations, instead of being on top like Konoha should be!"

"False. Having allies proves strength, as it is the hardest thing to do to admit you need help. Having allies gives both sides a mutually beneficial agreement that will help strengthen both ends of the treaty." Z stated with a monotone voice.

Danzo glared at the purple haired woman, as he started to take his second arm out that had two golden bracers and bandages on the arm. As he started to unwrap the bandages on his arm, Shiba saw some red, and she right away yelled "DON'T LOOK AT HIM."

Everyone shut their eyes almost right away, and if it wasn't for the fact that all five of them had enhanced senses, with B having Gyuki to keep monitor for anything he misses. With a quick slash towards the old warhawk, Shiba realized that she had hit something, but with how hard it was, it could only be a stone, with a frown, she spun on her heel, and sent a kick backwards, ending up hitting the warhawk straight in the gut, causing him to be sent backwards. Not even a second later, Z charged forward with white lightning charging up her blade, but she missed the actual hit, only shocking Danzo slightly with the excess energy.

"White lightning... Kumo does not deserve such a powerful bloodline." Danzo stated, before he Went through a couple of hand seals, and used a Fūton Jutsu to send Z into a wall.

Unfortunately for the warhawk, B caught the purple haired woman, but he had to drop her soon after as white lightning went through her body with tons of excess lightning being sent every which way with her body. B knew what this was, and he was wondering why she was doing such a thing at this point, considering the side effect. He then realized that if Z was being this serious, then she had felt something from this guy, that shouldn't have been there.

Akua, who had opened her eyes at this point, though she was looking at the old mans feet, had a wicked and bloodthirsty grin on her face, that was accompanied by a maniacal laugh, while she charged forward, the regular blue lightning coming from her blades. She eventually did hit him, with wild swings, but when it seemed like she had killed the bastard, a whisper of what sounded like 'Izanagi' was heard, and the dead body faded away, before Danzo appeared once again, jumping backwards, into B's sword, with the same thing happening.

Shiba, who by this point, had opened her eyes as well, looked at the action in slightly shock, before she created several shadow clones, and jumping back herself out of the way of the fight while she pulled out a barrier seal. Four of the clones went to the area to hold up the seal, while she herself started to draw on a note, with a complex seal that would do what she wanted to stop Danzo. While this was going on, Z charged once again, shocking Danzo with a lot of the excess lightning that was coming from her body. The lightning wasn't enough to kill him, but it did make him falter for a few seconds, while Akua jumped near the barrier.

"Boss wants you and the others to keep the warhawk busy. She's making a seal at the moment that can help get rid of that eye he has in his head. Lop of an arm as well though. something tells me that that, the grey arm is artificial." A clone stated as she jumped backwards to get out of the rang of an attack from Danzo.

Akua gave a wicked smirk towards the clone, before she jumped forward, with speed hat could only come with years of training, and she managed to hit the stump of Danzo's are, causing the arm with Sharingan in it, to fall off. Unfortunately for Akua, Z had, tried to kill Danzo in the process, which caused both the arm and Danzo himself to disappear, only to reappear a few feet away, jumping backwards, once again Using Izanagi. With a loud growl, Akua, charged back at Danzo, hell sent on lopping that arm off, but before she could, however, a loud elephant like sound was heard, and when she turned to see what it was, she was knocked into by a large elephant Chimera, who then, started to charge at the barrier that Shiba had up. The clones, knowing that the barrier wouldn't hold, were about to get up and move, but before she could a voice said "Shiroraiton: Rēzā Hikari!(1)"

In an instant, a blast of white light was sent at the beast that was about to run into the barrier, and in its place was Z, who by this point, has had white lightning literally encompassing her body. The most notable thing about her however, is the fact that there are ours white streaks in her purple hair, in a way that is almost like highlights. The white seems to be crawling up her hair as she has her lightning used, but before anyone could get an accurate read on whether or not it was, she disappeared, followed by a crack of thunder, with the summon, being sent into the wall opposite the direction that it was sent.

Shiba, seeing what was going on with the whole fight, quickly started to finish the seal, as fast as she could without having the seal malfunction. With the last two touches on the seal, Shiba, sealed away her materials, and the clones holding up the barrier for the creation of the seal, disappeared, with Shiba flying out straight towards Danzo, her hair flying upwards with energy caused by her yelling a command of "Gate of opening: open!"

The pure energy that was sent through her activation, was enough to cause a small shockwave, especially due to her massive chakra reserves to begin with, as she slammed the seal she had created into Danzo's chest. The reaction was almost instantaneous, as Danzo's whole body froze up, and he fell backwards. With a strained voice, the warhawk, growled out "W-what did you do to me?"

Shiba gave a cold look towards the man as she said "Uzumaki Fūin: Furubodi Mahi.(2) Well, that along with an overpowered chakra sealer, and Dojutsu counter. Add that with a seal that will force the truth out of you, and we have the perfect seal for anyone in an interrogation room."

Akua grew an almost giddy look as she asked "Can I torture him?! Please oh please?!"

Z grew an amused look as she knocked the warhawk out, but she said "Sorry Akua. This is for Konoha to do, not us. What they do with him is their problem, not ours."

Akua pouted at that, but she did say "Fiiine... I won't kill him. Can I cut a few fingers off though?"

"No." Was the chorus between the females in the room, leaving B to stare at what was going on.

When Shiba finally managed to get out of there, she visited Tsunade, who was now the Hokage, and asked for a meeting to be discussed about what the civilian council was going to end up, and if they were doing a sweep of it, at least one person that she thought would be in a good seat for being one council. As it turned out, Tsunade was agreeing with that, as she also told Shiba that, Mina, and Ko were going to be leaving along with Naruto, and Jiraiya, for a training trip, while everything was slowing down when it came to Akatsuki. Thankfully none of them knew about the sealing that the Uzumaki did when it came to the sanbi's chakra, but it was also fairly obvious that they didn't know where the other half of the Sanbi was either.

With a small sigh, Shiba leaned back in her chair as the rest of the council filed into the room, along with the civilian's of the council. When Shiba saw them, she frowned, but didn't say anything, as the representative's for the civilian part were wearing extremely 'posh' clothing, such as business suits, or since it was later in the day, expensive sleepwear. The Shinobi side was the complete opposite. Most of them were in fairly simple sleepwear, with the most expensive being Hiashi's considering he wore a plain white sleeping robe. Inoichi was even wearing the T&I uniform, with a black trench coat.

"What is the meaning of this meeting Tsunade?" One of the civilians asked with an annoyed expression on his face.

Tsunade sent a glare towards the council member, before said "I've called you all here because at 6:40PM, Danzo Shimura was arrested for attempted kidnapping, treason, and attempted murder."

None of the clan head's said anything, but the civilian council on the other hand, was in an outrage. They were silenced fairly quickly however, due to the combined killing intent of all of the tired clan heads in the room, Shiba included. When they were silent, Shiba said "I was the one to arrest him, as after my daughter was kidnapped by blank masked Anbu, I went to find out who it was that kidnapped her, after we found her, and returned her home. The one to do this was Danzo himself, as well as the fact that he did not stop his root program."

She stopped to let the clan heads to sink in the information, with a lot of them becoming fully awake at the proclamation. Seeing that she had all of their attention, she continued "Along with this, we found close to thirty children in his lair, some of them even being clan children, such as an Inuzuka, Aburame, and Yamanaka."

The three clan heads, hearing their respective clan's name, started to release killing intent at the fact that they now knew where the missing children had went. Continuing once more, Shiba said "Added to this, is the fact that most, if not all, of the civilians on this council have been given 'under the table' reasons for staying silent about root still being around."

Shikaku, who by this point had started to use his Kage kubishibari(3) To keep the civilians quiet, had narrowed his eyes at them, as he asked "So the civilians here were paid to stay silent about something that could have been a danger to Konoha?"

Tsume growled loudly, her claws coming out, as she growled out "Give us one reason why we shouldn't tear you to shreds!"

Shiba gave a small wicked smile at the reactions from the civilian council, but she didn't say anything. Shibi, one of the only ones not to speak yet, shifted slightly as he said "While I disapprove of the civilian councils decisions, I do not believe we should kill them, as it could very well cause unrest within the ranks of the civilian populace."

Inoichi gave a nod at that, as he said "We should do a clean sweep of this part of the council, however, and have it do that at most three civilians would be on this council."

Tsunade gave a nod in agreement, before she had the Anbu take the civilians that were in the room away. With that out of the way, Mina said "I have two suggestions for the three, and I know that they are unbiased when it comes to internal affairs, such as say, Naruto."

Shiba gave a nod at that "I think I know who you mean, and I have a third, if you're willing, Tsunade."

Tsunade had long since given up on trying to stop the Uzumaki from calling her by her first name, so she said "Alright let's hear them."

"Teuchi Ichiraku, you may know him from his ramen stand, and Ikaido Higurashi." Were the two Mina stated with a soft look.

"I was gonna suggest Mebuki Haruno for the last position, if you actually choose her is another story." Shiba stated, as she leaned backwards once again with a tired sigh.

Tsunade gave another nod as she adjourned the meeting, to which Shiba ran out of the room fairly quickly, much to the surprise of the other clan heads, as she ran towards the hospital. She eventually made it to the hospital, and she heard a male voice, that sounded like Neji, say "I told you before Kira-san, your mother Is alright."

Kira must not have believed him, as Shiba heard her daughter say "How do you know? She could be out bleeding to death for all I know!"

Shiba have a chuckle at that, as she walked into the room with a hurt expression "Do you not believe in your own mother enough that you would think that? I'm hurt."

Kira stared at her mother with a slightly shocked expression, but before she could even try to get up, Shiba sat down beside her daughters bed, and gave a smile. She then began to explain the 'cleaning house' part of the council meeting today, and how it seemed that in a couple of months they would start the coup in the Hyuga compound. Shiba eventually used a seal, and asked Neji if his Byakugan could see through it. When she got a no as a response, she said "This will help us. When the time is right, I'm going to use this, while all the branch members are in the same area. I want you to help all of the branch members train as much as possible. Once the seal is released, you will have to wait an hour before the coup, due to the feeling."

Kira gave a nod "It was a releasing feel, when I tested it, but it was dizzying as well."

Neji looked at the two redheads with gratitude, as he said "Thank you, both of you. With this, a caged bird my finally fly."

Both of the Uzumaki gave nods as things finally seemed to be going in full motion, what with Mina, Ko, Naruto, and Jiraiya going on a training trip, Root disbanded, and everyone else getting trained, it seemed that things were finally going to be pretty calm for once.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did you guys like this chapter? Im sorry it took so long, Ive been having some ideas for another story Im writing, so I wanted to get them out.<strong>

**So, Danzo is dead. I will say this, Sai will still be appearing in the future as the replacment for Sasuke while he is rogue, so I will say that all you Sai fan's he will be in there, and just as socially akward as ever!**

**Now, due to the poll, I am going to have lemons as well as the fact taht I am going to have a time skip, which measn next chapter is when you guys get to see what happened tafter the time skip. Also I will most likly not going to have an actual chatper on what happened during the inner coup with the Hyuga, but there will be a lot of information given eventually throughout the whole second part of this story. So for all you fan's, Ill make sure yto post the first chapter of the second part asap, but in case you think this is like going to be a seperate story, its not going to. Anyway, until next time!**

**(1): Shiroraiton: Rēzā Hikari= white lightning release: laser Ray- pretty self explanatory, which is a literal laser of white lightning sent at someone in a condensed beam.**

**(2): Furubodi Mahi= full body paralysis- This seal completely stops all body functions except for movement of the eyes, mouth, and internal organs.**

**(3): Kage Kubishibari= shadow neck binding- A Nara technique that uses shadows to either hold someone down in a more direct way the the Kagemane, or choke someone.**


End file.
